Les Quatre Reines
by koocah
Summary: Bella est devenue l'une des quatre reines, lorsqu'elle retrouve Edward, elle fait la constatation que leur 2 familles ne peuvent malheureusement pas cohabiter. Pourquoi? Et comment faire? Bientôt le choix de Carlisle! Épilogue en ligne!
1. prologue

Bon alors c'est ma premiere fic, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, elle va mettre un peu de temps avant de se mettre en place. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Stephenie Meyer sont bien entendu à Stephenie Meyer. Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César! Mais Ni et Lyra sont mes miennes à moi!

**Prologue**

Je me tenais en haut des falaises enneigées, en contrebat je pouvais voir notre « palais », un vieux monastère. Il était encastré dans la roche et y pénétrait profondément. La salle des trônes se trouvait au cœur de la montagne. Le monastère en lui-même n'abritait que nos voitures et la gigantesque cuisine ainsi que le garde manger. Une route que nous avions fait goudronnée pour que nos voiture puisse y passer partait du portail de la cour, et s'enfoncait dans la foret.

Tout était blanc, le vent glacial : Il soufflait dans le fond de cette vallée comme s'il voulait arracher les arbres et les pierres. La tempête venait de se lever, des tourbillons de neige caressaient ma peau mais je n'avais pas froid. Je me trouvais dans les environs du lac Télets au fin fond de la Siberie. Notre royaume.

Amba, un magnifique tigre-vampire que j'avais crée environ 10 ans plus tôt atterri devant moi, léger et silencieux comme une plume. C'était mon garde du corps, celui qui veillait sur moi en tout moment et à toutes heures. Il avait un renard blanc entre les crocs et se mit a le dévorer devant moi, je n'y prêtais pas attention. C'est a ce moment la que j'entendis Acham appeler une de nous. Chaque membre de notre garde avait le moyen, par je ne sais quel magie de Ni, de nous faire savoir qu'il avait besoin de nous. Je savais Lyli en cuisine, endroit où elle ne doit en aucun cas être dérangée, elle ignorerait donc l'appel, Az et Ni étaient parti chasser l'éléphant en Afrique, les cerfs qui entourent notre domaine ne leur convenant plus. Je soupirais, c'est donc moi qui devrais m'y coller. Je savais qu'Acham se trouvait dans la cour du monastère, cette information m'était transmise en même temps que l'appel.

Je fis un signe à Amba et sautais dans le vide, rebondie sur quelque rocher, je ne reflechissait même pas a ce que je faisais, ma maladresse d'humaine était loin maintenant, très loin. 2 siècles. Je « rebondie » une dernière fois sur un des toits du monastère puis atterrie avec grâce au pied d'Acham et me relevai toujours avec autant de grâce. Mais je ne pu éviter un petit cri de surprise lorsque je vis la famille Cullen au complet devant moi. Edward avait une jeune humaine endormi dans les bras.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1.

Je regardais en bas, essayais d'estimer la distance qui me séparait de la mer. Un vrai danger ! J'entendrai sûrement sa voix… Je respirais une dernière fois, fermais les yeux et fis un pas vers le vide. Mais je m'arrêtais aussitôt, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être observée, ce qui ne m'allait pas du tout, je n'avais aucune envie d'expliquer à quiconque la raison pour laquelle je désirais sauter plus que tout au monde. Je me sentais stupide de croire qu'il y ait quelqu'un, mais je voulais tout de même être sûre. Je me retournais donc avec un soupir dans la direction ou j'avais senti une présence. Bien entendu il n'y avait personne, vexée je fixai un moment devant moi avec rage puis me tournait de nouveau vers la mer. C'est à ce moment la que j'entendis un rire. Il sonnait comme une cascade, clair et doux, un joli rire de femme moqueuse. Définitivement en colère je regardais vers la source du rire, bien décidée à le faire rentrer dans la gorge de sa propriétaire avec une réplique cinglante dont je n'avais encore aucune idée. Pas grave j'improviserai. Mais je n'avais pas prévu ce que j'allais voir et rien n'aurait pu me préparer a ca.

Devant se tenait un être qui ne pouvait être réel. Je ne pouvais lui donner aucun nom connu de créature terrestre, elle était trop…différente ? Magnifique ? Unique ? Même mon ange personnel aurait semblait bien pâle a ses côté. Je peux essayer de la décrire mais aucun mot en vérité ne pourrait faire un portrait d'elle qui soit un tant soit peu réaliste. C'était une femme, ou plutôt c'était LA femme, la féminité par excellence ! Sa peau était brune, assez foncée, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux d'or et ses cheveux fauve qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos, ils ondulaient et partaient dans toutes les directions, elle avait quelques mèches collées au front par la pluie. Elle avait les plus belles lèvres que l'on pu voir. A faire mourir de jalousie Angelina Jolie. Elle était de taille moyenne, peut-être 1 m 70. Son corps était tout simplement parfait, des proportions parfaites, des formes parfaites. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de tout son être, comme si elle était en flamme et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses flammes. Ma première pensée fut tout simplement que c'était un véritable ange. Et je voulais le toucher, lui dire toute mon admiration et mon amour pour lui. Je voulais rester à jamais prés de lui et le servir. Ca m'aurait rendu heureuse, j'en étais certaine.

L'idée que je n'étais pas sensée regarder cette femme comme je le faisais et à la place lui balancer ma fameuse réplique cinglante commencait aussi a faire son chemin dans mon esprit lorsqu'une voix me sorti de ma torpeur aussi vite que j'y étais tombé.

-_Maman ! Arrête ca !_

Je regardais intriguée la petite créature qui se tenait au côté de l'autre et que je n'avais pas vu jusque là. Petite, blonde et jolie, comme ces poupées de porcelaine qui trainaient dans ma chambre chez ma grand-mère. La peau pâle et les yeux dorés. L'évidence me frappa de plein fouet, pas des anges mais des vampires, végétariens d'après la couleur de leurs yeux. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire béat de s'étaler sur mes lèvres. Des vampires ! Un petit bout de ce que j'avais perdu. Je m'approchais d'elle, le sourire sur mes lèvres plus grand encore, je voulais être sûre, toucher leur peau froide, entendre leur voix encore. Je m'exclamai alors, folle de joie :

_-Vous êtes des vampires !_

Le regard de consternation totale qu'elles me rendirent refroidi un peu mon ardeur et je m'arrêtais. Je remarquai alors que l'africaine semblait différente, bien qu'elle soit toujours 100 fois plus belle que la plus belle des femmes que je connaissais, c'est-à-dire Rosalie Hale. L'aura qui l'entourait quelque seconde auparavant avait disparue. Elle ne rayonnait plus. C'est à ce moment que je repris le fil perdu de mes pensées. Je lancais donc un regard noir a l'ange :

-_On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire dans le fait de voir quelqu'un sauter d'une falaise ?_

Si avant elles avaient eu l'air abasourdi, maintenant c'était bien pire. Elles me fixaient comme si j'avais dit la plus grande absurdité du siècle, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Je rougie et baissais les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour expliquer mon comportement plus que bizarre. Pour ne pas arranger ma gêne, l'africaine se mit à rire. Je me mis à penser sérieusement à la possibilité de sauter maintenant dans le vide. Mais la petite blonde vint a mon secourt, après un soupir de désespoir visiblement adressé a sa « mère » qui riait toujours :

-_Désolé, elle ne sait pas se tenir en société, j'ai jamais réussi à lui apprendre les bonnes manières. _

Elle avait dit ca avec un petit sourire contrit. L'autre lui avait aussitôt donné un coup dans les côtes et avait fait mine de bouder.

Je ne savais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas quoi dire, alors je dis bêtement la première chose qui me passa a l'esprit :

_- Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ta mère. _

Au moment même ou ces mots passèrent mes lèvres je les regrettais. Bien entendu qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas, idiote ! Ca ne pouvait pas être sa vraie mère ! L'ange de beauté se remit à rire encore plus fort et je voyais que l'autre devait faire de grand effort pour ne pas faire de même.

_- Je tiens tout de mon père en fait. _

Elle avait dit ca avec un sourire malicieux, attendant ma réaction. Je restais bêtement un moment à la fixer avant de réaliser.

-_C'est vraiment ta mère !_

J'essayais de ne pas faire attention aux éclats de rire de ladite mère. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel :

-_Maman…._

Puis elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers moi :

-_Oui oui, à ma plus grande honte, c'est véritablement ma mère biologique. _

Elle se prit un autre coup dans les côtes. L'objet de sa honte venait de contrôler son hilarité et me regardait avec un grand sourire.

-_La question de notre parenté étant réglée, on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu es au courant de ce que nous sommes et par la même occasion pourquoi, étant au courant, tu n'as pas encore pris tes jambes à ton cou ?_

Elle avait une voix magnifique, bizarrement elle me fit penser à la voix de ma mère quand elle venait me dire bonne nuit dans mon lit, il y avait tellement de douceur et de gentillesse dans cette voix ! Je rougis de nouveau, me rappelant que j'étais sensé donne une réponse.

-_Je…J'ais… connu une famille de vampires qui a vécu pendant un moment ici, ils étaient « végétariens », comme vous c'est pour ca que je sais que vous ne m'attaquerez pas. _

J'avais dit ca très vite, autant j'étais heureuse de voir des vampires, autant je n'avais aucune envie de parler d'eux…et de lui.

-_Je suis sûre qu'il en vaut pas la peine ! _

La belle africaine avait dit ca sur le ton de la conversation, comme si elle avait dit : "Sale temps aujourd'hui". Je relevai la tête et la fixais avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées !

-_Q…Qu…Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_

-_Je disais que le mec pour lequel tu t'apprêtais à sauter n'en vaut sûrement pas la peine, les hommes en valent d'ailleurs rarement la peine, si tu veux mon avis. _

Une ombre passa dans ses beaux yeux et elle sembla être ailleurs un instant. Quand elle revint a la réalité elle me regarda étonnée, je n'avais toujours pas bougé, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

-_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

J'essayai à grand peine de reprendre mes esprits.

-_N…Non. C'est juste que je demande comment tu sais que c'est à cause d'un homme que je veux sauter. Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?_

-_Non, mais j'aimerais bien, ca doit être intéressant ! Et je ne le savais pas, j'ais juste supposé. En attendant j'ai pas beaucoup de mérite : une jeune fille au bord d'une falaise avec l'air d'avoir subit mille morts, c'est rarement autre chose qu'une peine de cœur. _

Elle me fit un joli petit sourire, voulant me montrer qu'elle était désolée de m'avoir fait de la peine en parlant de ca.

- _Je suppose que c'est un sujet tabou._

J'hochais la tête et dégluti avec peine. La petite blonde me regardait avec des yeux plein de compassion et me souriait. Je baissais les yeux, voulant fuir ces regards pleins de bons sentiments mais qui me rappelaient trop la raison de ma douleur. Elles le remarquèrent car à peine 2 secondes plus tard, l'africaine pris la parole d'un ton enjoué :

-_Et ton p'ti nom c'est ?_

Je relevai les yeux, un peu surprise du changement de sujet et de ton.

-_Isabella Swann. Mais je préfère Bella. Et vous ?_

-_Ni_

me répondit l'africaine aussitôt. Je haussais un sourcil

-_Ni ?_

-_Néfertari en fait, mais je préfère Ni_

-_Pourquoi Ni ? _

Elle fronca les sourcils

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre comme nom._

_-Tu t'y feras._

Je la regardais interrogative, est ce que ca voulait dire qu'elles restaient a Forks ? Je chassais la question de ma tête et me tourna vers la fille, de Ni, donc, qui avait observé notre échange avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-_Et toi ?_

_-Lyra ou Lyli comme tu veux_

_-C'est joli. _

Elle me sourie

-_Merci._

Les présentations faites je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire et je me balancais d'un pied sur l'autre en torturant mes mains, j'attendais qu'elles disent quelque chose. J'attendis vainement pendant un moment qui me sembla une éternité, quand les premiers mots que Lyra ait prononcé me revinrent en mémoire.

-_Lyra ?_

_-Mmh ?_

-_Qu'est ce que ta mère devait arrêter de faire quand…enfin au début ?_

_-Te charmer._

Je lui lancai un regard plein de points d'interrogation mais elle ne sembla pas y prêter attention et ne m'expliqua pas le sens de ses mots.

-_C'est un truc de vampire de parler par énigme ?_

Ni me regarda, amusée et interrogative, avant de répondre.

-_Mon pouvoir consiste à charmer les gens, humain comme vampire, homme comme femme. Quand je l'utilise, ma « proie » est transformée en une sorte d'esclave qui ne voit que moi, ne sent que moi, n'écoute que moi et n'obéis qu'à moi._

Elle avait dit ces phrases avec une certaines fierté, visiblement ca lui plaisait d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur les autres. Lyra soupira et jeta un regard désespéré sur sa mère. Puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire complice.

-_En plus d'être mal élève elle est megalo… _

Troisième coup de coude.

Je souri, heureuse de cette complicité qui me rappelait celle que j'avais avec Alice lorsqu'elle se moquait de… je grimmacais, le trou dans ma poitrine se fit encore plus grand et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres malgré moi. La présence des deux vampires avait ravivé trop de souvenirs en moi. Je sentis des bras m'entourer, des bras aussi froids que les siens mais l'odeur n'était pas la sienne. Je laissais échapper un autre gémissement. Sans réfléchir je nichais ma tête dans le cou de Ni et laissait couler des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu une crise de manque d'Edward comme celle-ci, si soudaine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme ca, immobile dans les bras d'une inconnue, qui plus est une vampire. Mais je me sentais bien, comme dans les bras de ma mère. Je serais surement restée comme ca des siècles si un grondement ne s'était pas fait entendre dans mon dos.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tout d'abord merci à mes reviewers, vous avez gagné la publication du chapitre 2 ce soir. Je l'aime pas trop mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire.**

**Pour les impatients, je préviens tout de suite, la scène du prologue n'apparaitra pas avant le chapitre 10. Mais je posterais relativement souvent d'ici là, 2-3 fois par semaine. Si vous êtes très gentils, il se peut même que je poste le chapitre 3 avant le week-end :D !**

Chapitre 2 .

Je sentis Ni se figer et je me retournais immédiatement vers la source du grognement : Jacob, bien entendu, mais pas seulement, toute la meute était là et les deux vampires se trouvaient en plein milieu du territoire des Quileutes.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de convaincre la meute de ne rien leur faire quand le regard de Jake me réduit au silence. Il fixait horrifié quelque chose dans mon dos. Un coup d'œil en arrière m'informa que c'était Lyra qu'il regardait ainsi. Elle, elle semblait totalement hypnotisée par l'indien. Il se passait quelque chose, ca j'en été sûre, mais quoi ? Pourquoi les loups restaient sans rien dire alors que deux vampires se trouvaient sur leur territoire ? Et pourquoi Jake faisait cette tête là. Sur son visage je vis d'abord de l'admiration et de l'affection, presque un regard doux mais ces sentiments furent vite remplacés par du dégout et de l'horreur et finalement c'est de la haine qui remplit son regard. A ma plus grande surprise Lyra en sembla peinée. En attendant personne n'avait encore bougé, Ni regardait sa fille en froncant les sourcils et les loups échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension.

La première chose qui se passa fut la fuite de Jake vers la forêt, la deuxième : les autres le suivirent aussitôt, intrigués. Puis, plus rien ! Quoi ? Depuis quand les loups-garous toléraient les vampires chez eux et en ma compagnie en plus ! En temps normal jamais Jake ne m'aurais laissé avec elles. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand la voix de Ni me tira de mes pensées.

-_Lyra ? Que s'est t'il passé ?_

Pourquoi elle demandait ca à sa fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait en savoir ? Même moi qui connaissais les loups je n'en avais aucune idée. Lyra était profondément sceptique, elle regardait en direction de la forêt, soucieuse.

-_Je ne sais pas vraiment…Cet homme là,ce lui qui a grognait, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il me « charmait », comme tu le fait. Je pouvais pas détourner mes yeux de lui, et ca m'a fait de la peine quand il m'a regardée avec haine, je ne peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi. _

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis regarda de nouveau vers la forêt.

-_Et_ _là, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le suivre et de le revoir, comme si il me manquait déjà._

Elle lanca un regard désespéré a sa mère, dans l'espoir qu'elle ait une explication à ce comportement bizarre.

-_Ne_ _me regarde pas comme ca ! J'en ai aucune idée de ce qui t'arrive ! Le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que tu es amoureuse._

-_Bah !_

Mais son regard se tourna encore une fois dans la direction qu'avait prise Jacob. Elle soupira et sursauta tout de suite après en voyant que l'indien se tenait a la lisière. Jake était totalement immobile et cela semblait lui couter d'être là. Il hésita un moment puis fit un pas dans notre direction mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Je vis Lyra s'avancer vers lui, lentement, à vitesse humaine, ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, guettant un quelconque signe de lui. Mais le visage du loup demeurait impassible même si ses points serrés tremblaient sous l'effort pour se contenir. Quand Lyra ne fut qu'a quelque mètre de lui, elle s'arrêta et attendit une réaction de sa part. Finalement Jake ouvrit la bouche, il respira plusieurs fois profondément puis se décida à parler.

-_Viens ! _

Cet unique mot semblait lui avoir couté des efforts surhumains. Lyra hocha simplement la tête et, confiante, suivit Jake dans la forêt, ils disparurent tous les deux.

Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre mes esprits et réaliser que cette petite vampire qui semblait aussi fragile qu'Alice venait de suivre un loup. Je me tourne totalement terrifié vers Ni.

-_Il va la tuer ! Il faut qu'on les suive sinon il va lui faire du mal ! C'est un loup-garou, il déteste les vampires, comme toute sa meute. Oh, je suis désolée, j'aurais tout de suite vous prévenir que vous étiez sur leur t… _

Je m'arrêtai net en voyant qu'elle me regardait plus amusée qu'autre chose.

-_Tu ne me crois pas ?!! _

Elle avait un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

-_Je ne crois pas qu'il lui fera du mal, quand à sa meute je crois qu'elle ne fera rien qui puisse lui déplaire. _

Je la fixai abasourdi

-_Et c'est quoi qui te fait dire ca ?_

-_Certaines choses que je peux sentir et puis je crois que je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité avec ma première idée. _

Elle me fit un sourire, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même. Je grognai et murmurais pour moi-même

-_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils parlent comme un sage chinois dans les films ? Je ne comprends rien. _

Mon monologue n'eut pour seul effet que de faire grandir le sourire de la vampire à mes côtés. Je soupirais.

-_Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On pari pour savoir si elle revient en un seul morceau ?_

_-On attend. Elle va revenir. _

Toujours ce même sourire. J'eus très envie de la taper.

-_Cool. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop longs à la déchiqueter._

_-On a qu'à parler pour passer le temps. Faire plus amplement connaissance, ce genre de trucs. Se raconter ce que les gens se disent lorsqu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois._

Je ne lâcherais pas un bout de terrain, bien décidée à faire la guerre à cette vampire plus qu'insupportable.

-_Quels genres de trucs ?_

_-Ben, je ne sais pas moi, le nom de tes parents, la marque de ta voiture, de ton shampoing, le nom de ton chien…_

Ce maudit sourire ne la quittait plus, je me sentais bouillir, mais décidais de jouer son jeu.

_-Ok ! Alors mes parents s'appellent Charlie et Renée, je conduis une Chevrolet de 1953 et je n'ai pas de marque de shampoing préférées ni de chien ! Et toi ?_

_-Je ne souviens plus du nom de mes parents, je conduis une Lamborghini Gallardo et je me fiche pas mal de la marque de mon shampoing. Et ta voiture est une vraie épave !_

_-Et je suis sensé être impressionné par la tienne ?_

-_Un peu oui !_

_-Bon une autre question « pour faire connaissance », tu as quel âge ?_

_-33 siècles._

J'en restais bouche bée, ca réponse me coupa net dans mon élan. Bêtement je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir des vampires aussi vieux. Carlisle le plus vieux des Cullen avait tout juste 360 ans, un nouveau-née comparé a elle.

-_Wouahhh ! Et tu es née où ?_

_-En Egypte, d'où le prénom : Néfertari_

_-La vraie Néfertari ? Je veux dire LA reine d'Egypte ?_

Elle hocha simplement la tête, visiblement je l'amusais beaucoup. Mais quand même, une reine ! Je restais un moment silencieuse tournant et retournant cette idée dans ma tête, essayant de m'y faire.

_-J'ai déjà assouvi ta curiosité ? _

Je revins à la réalité au galop.

-_Non, sûrement pas ! Lyra est une princesse donc ?_

_-Oui. _

_- Et c'est quoi son pouvoir, si elle en a un ?_

_-Elle peut voir l'âme des gens._

_-Comment ca ?_

Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que ca pouvais vouloir dire.

-_Ben, elle « voit » tes qualités et tes défauts, la « valeur » de ton âme…_

Elle grimmaca, visiblement peu satisfaite de son explication.

-_C'est vraiment compliqué à expliquer. Sans lire tes pensées ou ressentir ce que tu ressens, elle arrive à savoir quel genre de personne tu es. Si on peut compter sur toi, si tu es sûr de toi, si tu te laisse facilement influencer… Elle voit ta vraie nature en fait, tel que les gens seraient, sans éducation et sans règles de politesse… Tu comprends à peu près ce que je veux dire ? _

J'hochais la tête, pas très sûre de moi, je pensais avoir compris dans les grandes lignes mais les subtilités m'échappaient. Je décidais d'y repenser plus tard au calme.

-_Et toi tu peux « charmer » les gens._

Un sourire satisfait apparue sur ses lèvres parfaites.

-_Oui, entre autre._

Je la regardais, surprise, ce qui eu pour effet de faire s'agrandir le sourire sur son visage. Je me mordis les lèvres, cette femme avait vraiment un ego surdimensionné.

-_Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir plusieurs pouvoirs ?_

-_Ils ne peuvent pas en effet. Mes autres « capacités » ne sont pas dues à mon état de vampire. Je les possède car je suis née à une époque où les hommes croyaient encore à la magie et que j'ai appris deux-trois trucs en passant._

_-Magie genre Harry Potter ?!!_

J'étais plus que septique, bien qu'après les vampires et les loups-garous, la magie était loin d'être invraisemblable.

_-Non ! Ca c'est que des contes pour enfants comme les pieux et l'ail pour les vampires. La vraie magie, celle qui existe vraiment, est bien plus compliquée à exercer, il ne suffit pas d'agiter une baguette en disant des mots en latin. Il me faudrait des jours pour t'expliquer tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette magie. Pour faire simple disons déjà que n'importe qui ne peut pas s'en servir, il faut être « élue des dieux » et seule les femmes peuvent la pratiquer._

_-Et toi bien entendue, tu es une élue des dieux !_

La suffisance et l'orgueil qui émanait de tout son être me rendait malade. Mon veux le plus cher à ce moment là n'étais plus de retrouver Edward mais d'étrangler cette femme. En réponse à ma réplique elle me fit encore cet insupportable sourire suffisant.

-_Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais la « grande épouse royale ». Dans l'ancienne Egypte c'était la femme chargée de transmettre à l'héritier du trône l'essence divine, ce qui accrédite sa souveraineté. Donc oui, je suis une élues des dieux. Et ces femmes peuvent avec énormément de concentration et de foi en la puissance de la nature, pratiquer une sorte de magie élémentaire qui devient de plus en plus puissante avec le temps et l'exercice. Pour te donner quelques exemples, je peux me transformer en lionne, me téléporter dans certaines conditions et je maîtrise plutôt bien le feu._

Même si son ton me rendait folle, je devais m'avouer que d'un certain côté, cette femme avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être sûre d'elle et arrogante, elle était puissante. Très. En y réfléchissant bien et si ce qu'elle disait était vrai et j'étais persuadée que ca l'était, elle n'avait en réalité absolument rien à craindre des Quileutes.

Elle continuait de me regarder le sourire aux lèvres, attendant ma réaction. Je décidais de ne rien laisser voir de mon admiration et de ma perplexité et changeais de sujet.

-_Et tu as rencontré Jésus ? _

Elle éclata de rire, à un tel point qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se reprendre, à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux sur moi, son rire reprenait de plus belle. Je croisais les bras, boudeuse. Après un certain temps elle réussi à se contrôler et se releva.

-_C'est sûrement la dernière question auquel je m'attendais !_

Je continuai de bouder, trouvant sa réaction un peu exagérée. Même si je n'étais pas croyante, on devait un certain respect à la religion. Je le lui dis. Ca la fit sourire.

-_Je ne vois pas le respect que je dois à une religion de 13 siècles plus jeune que moi. Et puis si tu l'avais rencontre ce Messie, tu aurais la même réaction que moi. L'Eglise et le Pape ont énormément déformé la vérité si tu veux savoir. _

Elle avait encore son sourire satisfait étalé sur le visage, elle n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de s'excuser de s'être moqué de moi. Je décidais de bouder encore plus et me détournait d'elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme une enfant capricieuse. J'entendis juste son rire derrière moi puis le silence. Il dura longtemps, j'étais très fière de moi, d'arriver à bouder autant de temps.

-_Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

La voix de Lyra. Je me retournais aussitôt pour donner à mes yeux la preuve que Jake ne l'avait pas réduite en bouilli. A ma plus grande surprise il se tenait a côté d'elle, visiblement très mal a l'aise, mais il souriait un peu et son bras entourait la taille de la petite vampire blonde. Il s'esclaffa en voyant ma tête. Je lui lancais un regard assassin et il me répondit par un sourire penaud.

-_Imprégnation. _

Je du refaire exactement la même tête que quelque seconde auparavant, lorsque j'avais découvert la place de sa main.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Cool, tout le monde a été gentil avec moi, alors comme promis le chapitre 3 ! Régelez vous ! Et encore merci pour les reviews !**

Chapitre 3.

6 mois depuis que Ni et Lyra m'avait empêché de sauter de la falaise.

J'étais dans ma cuisine, préparant le dîner pour Charlie et moi. Ni m'observait attentivement et reniflait tout les aliments que j'utilisais. Elle les prenait tous dans les mains, en gouttait un bout, et les notais sur une échelle de Jacob de 0 à 100… Plus le chiffre était élevé et plus l'aliment se rapprochait de Jake, qu'elle haissait cordialement. Ainsi la chantilly dont elle avait horreur avait une note de 83, la plus basse étant détenue par les olives, 2. Cette femme n'était définitivement pas normale. Je pouvais comprendre d'un certain côté qu'elle s'intéresse à la nourriture pour les humains, qui devait lui semblait bien étrange après autant de temps. Ce qui m'énervait c'est qu'elle faisait ca tout le temps.

-_Ni ! Tu pourrais arrêter de renifler ce poivron comme ca ! _

Pour toute réponse, je n'eu comme d'habitude qu'un de ses magnifiques sourires.

-_Ca sent presque aussi mauvais que Jacob : 70 !_

Je soupirais. Lyli adorait son Jacob et passait pratiquement tout son temps avec lui, mais Ni ne pouvait pas le voir.

J'avais découvert pourquoi Jake « supportait » Lyli au point de s'imprégner d'elle. Lyli n'étais pas une vampire comme les autres. Sa mère était enceinte, presque à terme lorsqu'elle avait été mordue. Le venin s'était rependu dans tout son corps et dans celui de son bébé. Elle avait accouché à la fin de sa transformation et sa fille était née vampire. Ca lui conférait certaines particularités, par exemple c'est elle qui décidait de sa croissance. Jusqu'il y a environ 300 ans elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de 6 ans. Puis elle grandi d'un coup et en 1 an elle avait pris son apparence actuelle, celle d'une jeune femme de 22 ans selon elle. Autre particularité elle n'était pas vénéneuse, pas pour les humains avait-elle précisé. D'après elle son venin provoque la transformation inverse, c'est-à-dire qu'il transforme les vampires en humain, mais le prix à payer est élevé, la douleur ressentie était 100 fois plus forte que celle de la transformation d'humain à vampire et cela durait 10 jours. Les quelques vampires qui avaient insisté pour qu'elle les morde étaient ressortis de cette épreuve complètement fou et s'étaient suicidés. Lyli pouvait aussi manger des « aliments pour humain », même si elle avouait ne pas le faire souvent, et le sang humain n'exercait pas sur elle la même attirance que sur les autres vampires. Elle était médecin comme Carlisle et pouvais recevoir du sang en plein visage sans sourciller. Tous ces éléments rendait Lyli plus humaine ou du moins, moins vampire. Après s'être d'abord révolté contre cet état de fait, Jake avait donc accepté son imprégnation et ils étaient devenus inséparables. Enfin, à part quand Ni était dans les parages, dans ce cas-là Jake préférait prendre le large. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa belle-mère en peinture et elle le lui rendait bien, ce qui exaspérait Lyli.

Tout en coupant mes poivrons, j'abordais de nouveau le sujet de conversation dont Ni ne voulait jamais entendre parler. En finesse bien entendu.

-_Et donc, vous avez décidé de me transformer quand ?_

Ni grogna et détourna son attention des courgettes.

-_Bella, s'il te plait, ne commence pas à m'embêter avec ca._

Je souris. La partie serait longue mais je m'étais pris a aimer ces disputes avec Ni, elle était incroyablement facile a énerver, avait un ego assez impressionnant et un humour noir sans égal. Lyra m'avait confié que ma seule chance dans cette bataille était que j'énerve Ni au point qu'elle me transforme uniquement pour avoir la paix. Depuis je m'en donnais à cœur joie, ne ratant pas la moindre occasion de rendre l'égyptienne folle de rage. Je dois avouer que cela me procurait même un certain plaisir.

Je l'adorais et j'adorais Lyli aussi, c'étaient elles les deux raisons qui me poussaient à vouloir devenir comme elles, belles, gracieuses, agiles, immortelles…même si cela signifiait une éternité sans lui. Elles étaient devenues ma mère et ma sœur. Bien que si on les observait, sans savoir le véritable lien qu'il y avait entre les deux, on pouvait facilement penser que Lyli était la mère de Ni. C'était elle la personne responsable qui pense toujours aux conséquences. Ni agissait selon son bon plaisir, faisant ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Et elle m'entrainait avec elle. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'avais vécue aussi libre de tous soucis. Avec Ni, j'agissais comme bon me semble, comme une vraie gosse. Pour la première fois, j'étais jeune ! Je faisais des bêtises, en était fière, et me faisait engueuler par Lyra. Avec Ni, je n'avais peur de rien et tout le monde me craignait. J'avais la langue encore plus acérée que celle de la reine d'Egypte. Avec elle, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui me plaisait. Je riais souvent et la douleur dans ma poitrine, bien que toujours présente, ne gouvernait plus ma vie.

Sans jamais lui avouer bien entendu, l'orgueil de Ni étant assez développé comme ca pour ne pas en rajouter, je débordais de reconnaissance à son égard. Elle m'avait sauvé, en quelque sorte de moi-même. Elle m'avait redonné le gout de vivre. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire bien entendu que j'avais oublié Edward. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Mais elle et Lyra m'avait prouvé que je pouvais vivre sans lui, bien que le bonheur ne serait jamais entier tant qu'il ne serait pas là.

Tout ca pour dire que Ni et Lyra avait pris une place très importante dans ma vie au point qu'une fois un « maman » à l'adresse de Ni m'échappe. Elle me l'avait fait payer très cher, en m'appelant son « petit poussin d'amour » tout le reste de la journée. Si je n'avais pas su cela totalement inutile, j'aurais serré très fort mes mains autour de son coup pour lui faire ravaler ses « petits poussins».

Je relevais les yeux vers Ni qui espérait que j'avais oublié mon idée première. Je lui souris de toute mes dents et elle fit une grimace en voyant dans mon regard que je n'avais rien oublié et que ca ne risque pas d'arriver.

Par chance pour Ni, Charlie rentra à ce moment. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à la présence de Ni. Je mourrais de honte à chaque fois que mon père se trouvait en sa compagnie. Il bégayait, rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et essayait bêtement de faire la conversation, posant trois fois de suite les mêmes questions. Que tous les hommes soient fou de Ni, je pouvais le comprendre mais j'avais du mal à considérer mon père simplement comme un membre du sexe opposé. Ni percut ma gêne et pris congé rapidement, non sans que je lui rappelle qu'on se voyait le lendemain pour un pique-nique avec Jake et Lyra. Elle fit la moue, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle débordait d'enthousiasme.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme tous les autres soirs. Depuis que je connaissais Ni et Lyra j'étais redevenue vivante, au plus grand bonheur de mon père, qui aurait quand même préféré que Jake soit avec moi et pas avec Lyli. Je me couchais tôt et croisais les bras derrière la tête. Quoi qu'en pense Ni, je voulais devenir un vampire. Il ne me restait qu'elles à présent, c'est elles qui m'avaient redonné l'envie de vivre, l'humour de Ni et les grands rires de Lyli. Si je ne pouvais passer l'éternité à ses côtés, au moins je voulais être avec elles. Il n'y avait qu'en leur présence que la douleur dans ma poitrine semblait moins forte. Et puis il y avait Jake aussi, il ne vieillirait pas, il resterait à jamais un loup pour être avec sa bien aimée. Je voulais devenir un vampire et j'arriverai à convaincre Ni de me mordre ! Sur ces douces pensée je m'endormie.

.......................................................

J'essayai de dégager mes yeux de mes cheveux que le vent faisait voleter dans tout les sens. À chaque fois que je réussissais à peu près une autre mèche me revenait dans le visage. Je grognais. Quelle idée stupide, ce pique-nique sur la plage ! Désespérant de retrouver le sens de la vue, je reportais mon attention à la réalité. Ni et Jake se disputaient, ce qui me rappela pourquoi j'avais décidé de me déconnecter. Ils « argumentaient », une fois n'est pas coutume, pour savoir lequel des deux puait le plus. Je soupirais en même temps que Lyra. La discussion dérapa bien vite, toujours selon le schéma habituel, sur la question. « Qui Lyra aimait-elle le plus ? ». L'intéressée n'y prêta même pas attention et se contenta de leur lancer un regard désespéré lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent son avis. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et regardais le ciel gris, je savais exactement comment tout cela allait finir, bientôt se seraient les menaces et les grognements, puis Lyra prendrait son loup dans les bras pour le calmer. Elle faisait confiance à sa mère pour ne rien lui faire, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent et malgré les bravades de Jake, si combat il y avait, ce ne serait pas lui le vainqueur. Donc après que Jacob se soit retrouvé dans les bras de sa douce, ils rentreraient tous les deux dans leur petit monde et toute sorte de communication avec eux serait coupée. C'est à partir de là que Ni et moi commenceront à nous disputer pour des raisons que je trouvais quand même un peu meilleures.

Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à me disputer avec elle. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an. Rien qu'à cette pensée le vide dans ma poitrine manifesta sa présence douloureusement. Je m'éloignais un peu du couple, ils me donnaient la nausée à s'embrasser comme ca. Ni me rejoignit presque aussitôt, elle avait visiblement compris de quel humeur j'étais, car elle ne me lanca pas de pique. Elle se contenta de rester immobile à côté de moi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle brisa le silence :

_-Je propose la formation de notre club privé dont Lyli et le puant seront exclu !_

Elle me regarda, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage, me montrant ses dents, elle se forcait à sourire et j'étais sûr qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête et il fallait que je réponde « oui » à la question pour qu'elle puisse développer. J'acquiescais, pas vraiment en confiance.

-_Quel genre de club ?_

Elle me lance un regard qui se voulait assassin, elle avait clairement ressenti mon manque d'enthousiasme.

_-Le club des femmes qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais aimer un homme._

Ses yeux ne me quittèrent pas, guettant ma réaction face à cette révélation. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre, mais l'idée me semblait tellement absurde !

-_Tu te moque de moi ?! Quel genre d'homme pourrait te laisser tomber ? Si même toi tu ne trouve pas grâce à ses yeux alors il restera célibataire toute sa vie !_

Elle me fit un sourire triste et baissa les yeux. Je m'en voulus aussitôt, il fallait toujours que je fasse des gaffes comme ca !

-_Je suis désolée Ni, je ne voulais pas te vexer, ni te blesser. C'est juste que l'idée me semblait tellement …_

Je me retiens à temps avant de dire quelque chose qui puisse lui faire encore plus de mal. Je connaissais que trop bien l'orgueil de Ni, il avait du en prendre un sacré coup, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-_Stupide ? Débile ? Inimaginable ?_

Sa voix était trop aigue et tremblait.

-_Mais c'est exactement ca, ne t'excuse pas ! Je me suis bien fait larguer, et de la pire facon possible._

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et son corps fut secoué de sanglots silencieux. De la même facon qu'elle m'avait pris dans ses bras le jour de notre rencontre, je la serrais contre moi et la bercais doucement. Bizarrement voir sa douleur m'avait fait oublier la mienne. Pendant ces 6 mois j'avais toujours vu Ni pleine de vie, jamais à cour de mots, se moquant de tout, ne prenant rien au sérieux. Je venais de comprendre qu'elle aussi avait construit une muraille autour d'elle. Mais contrairement à moi ce n'étais pas un mur d'indifférence mais une joie de vivre feinte, pour donner le change. Après un long moment je décidais de briser le silence.

-_Je veux bien faire parti de ton club, tu sais._

Je la vis sourire entre ses mains.

-_Il faut qu'on trouve des activités et des trucs à faire que pour nous, histoire de rendre jaloux le puant._

J'osais esquisser un petit sourire, Ni était déjà redevenu elle-même.

-_Genre ?_

_-Soirée pyjama ?_

Elle gloussa en voyant ma grimmace. Puis repris une expression sérieuse, elle ne savait pas comment continué sur sa lancé.

-_Aujourd'hui ca fait un an._

Je fus un peu surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que ca ne faisait pas aussi mal que je ne le pensais, et qu'en réalité j'avais envie et besoin d'en parler. Un peu. Ni me fixa un moment, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant.

-_On pourrait mettre quelques règles, comme : pas de nom, ni de questions, chacune ne dit que ce qu'elle veut. D'accord ?_

Je n'avais jamais entendu autant d'incertitude dans la voix de Ni. J'acquiescais.

-_Tu commence ?_

Je gloussais un peu malgré moi devant le regard assassin qu'elle me lanca.

-_Très bien !_

Elle essayait de donner le change mais elle n'en menait pas large en vérité. Elle hésita un moment, silencieuse, sûrement sur la facon de commencer son histoire. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche puis la refermait, cherchant ses mots. Je m'en voulu un peu de l'avoir mis dans un tel embarras et je m'apprêtais à lui venir en aide quand elle commenca à parler.

_-Ne m'interromps surtout pas !... Je…_

Elle ravala sa salive, hésita encore un peu, puis se jeta à l'eau.

-_J'ai séduis des centaines d'hommes et de vampires, même des milliers. Ils n'avaient aucune sorte d'importance à mes yeux. Ce qui m'amusais c'étais leur vaine résistance par laquelle il voulait me prouver leur supériorité masculine. Mon plus grand plaisir était de leur montrer à quel point ils avaient tord, que ce n'étais pas eux qui menait la danse._

_Quand je l'ai rencontré lui, il n'a pas cherché à me séduire, ca a piqué ma curiosité. On a parlé, c'était la première fois que je parlais vraiment avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma fille et ce, en presque 30 siècles d'existence. On a parlé longtemps, puis j'ai voulu lui présenter Lyli. Ca aussi c'était la première fois. Pendant tous ces siècles elle n'avait jamais rencontré une autre personne, seulement vu de loin. Ils se sont bien entendu, tout de suite. Elle disait qu'il avait l'âme la plus pure qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Un an s'est écoulé avant que je m'avoue que ce vampire avait de l'importance pour moi, beaucoup. Un an que je n'avais plus séduis personne. Il faisait déjà parti de la famille à ce moment là. Un soir on a passé le pas… Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que je me sentais seule avant de le rencontrer. Très vite, il est devenu ma drogue, je ne pouvais plus passer une heure sans lui. Lyli l'appelait papa et on se battait pour savoir qui avait le droit de s'installer sur ses genoux. Il m'a même traînée dans une église à mon corps défendant pour me passer la bague au doigt. Il voulait faire les choses dans les règles… On états heureux…pendant 22 ans…_

Son silence dura, je crus qu'elle ne continuerait plus et je posais ma main sur son bras pour lui signifier ma compassion. Elle reprit alors la parole.

-_Nous étions parties chasser Lyra et moi, quand on est rentrées, il n'était pas là, ce qui n'était pas forcement anormal. Il adorait les humains et passait souvent du temps parmi eux. Ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était l'alliance sur la table et l'absence des quelques affaires qu'il possédait._

Elle n'avait fini son histoire qu'avec peine et à peine le dernier mot prononcé elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et son corps fut encore une fois secoué de sanglots. Je la consolais encore.

Plus tard Lyra et Jake vinrent nous chercher, nous nous levâmes sans un mot. Le silence perdura dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour et elle me laissa chez moi, toujours sans prononcer une parole. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas raconté ma propre histoire. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu de toute facon. Déjà trop de douleur pour une seule journée. Il y aura d'autre occasion et Ni saura elle aussi par quoi je suis passée. Je m'y du temps à trouver le sommeil et quand enfin je m'endormi je cauchemardais, revivant la séparation qui avait eu lieu un an plus tôt.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4.

Merci encore, vous me faites super plaisir en postant vos reviews.

…………………………………………………………..

C'était la rentrée.

J'avais craint cet instant tout l'été. Il signifiait que je ne pourrais plus passer tout mon temps avec mes vampires et mon loup préférés. J'allais à l'université de Port Angeles. Je ne voulais toujours pas m'éloigner de Forks. Déjà à cause de Ni et Lyra mais en plus, et ce, même si cette possibilité ne relevait presque plus du domaine du réalisable, si les Cullen revenait, je tenais à être là.

Lyra travaillait à l'hôpital de Forks. Elle avait repris le poste laissé par Carlisle. Je ne lui avais pas dit. Même si j'avais à mon tour raconter mon histoire d'amour désastreuse à Ni, je ne préférais pas aborder les détails. Ni ne comptait rien faire, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, même si elle trouvait un peu dommage que je ne puisse plus l'accompagner dans cette activité ôh combien constructive.

C'était Lyra qui avait eu l'idée, c'est ce qu'ils nous ont fait croire au début en tout cas, Ni n'aurait jamais accepté une idée de Jake, pour le principe. Elle avait balancé ca un soir alors qu'on passait encore une soirée sur la plage.

_-Et si tu allais à la fac toi aussi maman ?_

Ni avait regardé sa fille, comme si celle-ci venait de lâcher le plus gros juron qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Lyra ne s'était pas laissé intimider pour autant et avait continué comme si de rien n'était, sans faire attention à sa mère.

_-Tu pourrais tenir compagnie à Bella comme ca. Vous passeriez encore du temps ensemble au lieu de rester seules toutes les deux. Et puis il faudrait que tu sache ce qu'est la fac quand même. Je trouve vraiment que ca serait une bonne idée que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie._

Elle avait fini sa phrase par un merveilleux sourire adressé à sa mère. Ni ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis la et fixait sa fille. Dans son regard on pouvait lire clairement ce qu'elle en pensait : « plutôt mourir ! » Mais moi, cette idée me plaisait beaucoup, et puis imaginer Ni dans quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une université avec un sac et des livres… Vraiment cette idée me plaisait beaucoup, mais encore fallait t'il la convaincre. Et le fait que je sois toujours humaine prouvait à quel point cela pouvait être ardu de la faire changer d'avis. Je ruminais sur la question pendant que les autres étaient déjà partis sur un autre sujet. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne trouvais aucun argument miracle. Puis ca fit « tilt », je venais de me souvenir d'une phrase de Lyra : « Et puis il faudrait que tu sache ce qu'est la fac ». La seule et unique faiblesse de Ni, c'était son ego disproportionné. Un sourire diabolique s'étala sur mon visage et je m'adressais à Jake, sans faire attention à ce dont ils parlaient avant.

-_Hey Jake ! T'as entendue ? Ni n'est encore jamais allée à la fac!_

Ce fut comme si j'avais lâché une bombe. Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Jacob pendant que Ni me lancait un regard noir comme la nuit. Il ne fallut pas 5 minutes de raillerie de la part de Jacob et de démentis de la part de l'égyptienne avant qu'elle ne jure d'aller en cours avec moi et de récolter les meilleures notes.

_-Comme si c'était comme ca qu'on devenait intelligent ! Pff ! Si vous tenez vraiment, mais je ne vois pas ce que ca pourra m'apporter de me retrouver avec des humains stupides entre 4 murs !_

_-Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les humains stupides ?_

Je pouffais en remarquant que Jake et moi avions dit cette phrase en même temps. Mais je repris vite mon sérieux. Quelque chose dans l'histoire me semblait un peu bizarre.

_-Ni, je peux te poser une question?_

_-Toujours Bella._

_-Tu n'es pas sensible à l'odeur de mon sang, tu peux passer toute une journée dans une salle pleine d'humain, mais tu n'es jamais allez à la fac ?_

_-Et ?_

_-Ben, le prend pas mal, mais si vous êtes végétarienne, c'est pas parce que vous aimez bien les humains ? Pourtant, à part moi, tu n'en vois jamais._

_-J'aime pas les humains._

Ni était toujours très directe, parfois un peu trop.

_-Si je t'embête…_

Elle roula des yeux.

_-Je parle en général, Bella. Les humains me tapent sur le système. Ils sont tellement sûrs d'eux, de tout savoir, d'être les meilleurs…_

_-Alors qu'en réalité c'est toi bien sûr qui sait tout et qui es la meilleure._

_-Oui, mais des humains qui m'adorent ne m'intéressent pas non plus. Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée._

_-Mais alors pourquoi tu ne tus pas d'humains ? Pas que je ca me gène, au contraire._

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un petit signe de tête vers sa fille en haussant les épaules. Je me tournais vers Lyli en arquant les sourcils.

_-Moi, je les aime bien les humains et puis je ne veux pas un être un monstre. Ni que ma mère en soit un. Elle fait ca pour me faire plaisir en fait._

Je me tournais de nouveau vers Ni, abasourdi, elle avait renoncé au sang humain, à la seule chose que les vampires désirent plus que n'importe quoi, simplement pour faire plaisir à sa fille, non pas par conviction comme Carlisle et les autres Cullen. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que l'amour qui reliait la mère et sa fille était bien plus fort que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Elles étaient reliées par bien plus que ca même, elles avaient vécues 33 siècles côte à côte. Elles se connaissaient parfaitement et le lien entre les deux était indestructible. Lyli était la seule à avoir un certain contrôle sur le mauvais caractère de sa mère, elle seule pouvait stopper la tempête si elle se déchainait.

Pendant mes réflexions profondes la conversation s'était de nouveau orientée vers un nouveau sujet. Jake et Ni parlaient de la fac, Ni mettant en avant le fait que Jacob soit encore au lycée et que donc il n'avait rien à dire. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à la conversation, les éternelles disputes entre ces deux là ne m'intéressaient pas. J'avais un sourire niai sur le visage. J'avais gagné une bataille contre Ni. J'étais très fière de moi. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à faire en sorte qu'elle me transforme. Je vis Lyra me faire un clin d'œil.

.......................................................................................

Voir Ni dans la fac de Port Angeles était encore plus drôle que je n'avais pensé. Le premier jour il y avait eut une véritable foule pour nous faire visiter les bâtiments. Au moins dés le début, les choses étaient claires: toutes les filles nous détestaient et tout les garcons ne rêvaient que de Ni. Même Mike qui s'était retrouvé lui aussi à Port Angeles m'avait complètement oublié et toutes ses attentions allaient à Ni, pas que ca me gêne, bien au contraire. Mais elle, ca la rendait folle. Je la taquinais un peu, m'étonnant qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas d'autant d'admirateur. Bien entendu ce n'était pas d'avoir des admirateurs qui la gênait mais le fait que ca ne soit qu'une « bande de macaques impubères et attardés ».

Une semaine après le début des cours elle m'annonca avoir trouvé LE truc pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Je devais l'aider. J'acceptais bêtement sans lui demander de précision. Je m'en mordis affreusement les doigts.

A midi de ce même jour, alors que nous étions en train de prendre nos plateau dans un réfectoire noir de monde, et que touts la gente masculine la fixaient, elle m'enlaca, d'un geste trop rapide pour que je puisse faire quoi que se soit et… m'embrassa. Je fus trop surprise pour essayer de me dégager. Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'embrassait ! Là, devant tout le monde! Avant même que je reprenne totalement mes esprits elle s'était déjà séparée de moi, et avait utilisé son « charme » sur moi. Oubliant à la seconde ce qu'elle venait de faire, je contemplais, la bouche légèrement ouverte l'ange qui se tenait devant moi, admirant les flammes d'or qui de dégageaient d'elle. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire un mot je la suivi jusqu'à une table libre. Une fois assises, je n'accordais pas le moindre intérêt à mon plateau et à la nourriture qu'il contenait. Entièrement hypnotisée je ne la quittais pas des yeux, ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant en compagnie de cet être de lumière, de cette déesse. Que les murmures dans la salle aient largement dépassé le stade de murmures et qu'il n'y ait pas une paire d'yeux qui ne soient fixées sur nous, je ne m'en rendis pas compte. La seule chose qui m'importait à ce moment c'était uniquement la princesse qui se trouvait en face, mon visage exprimait mon admiration et l'amour inconditionnel que je portais à cette reine de beauté.

Ni me maintint sous son charme toute la journée. Je passais donc toute cette journée à la suivre à la trace, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Tout mon être exprimant mon adoration. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivées chez Charlie, qu'elle me rendit ma liberté de penser. Le temps de cligner des yeux et je me rappelais toute la journée. Il fallut un petit moment à mon cerveau pour traiter rapidement toutes les informations qui lui avait échappé lorsque Ni l'avait mis sur « pause ».

Je devins rouge, cramoisie, pas de honte, quoique un peu quand même, mais surtout de rage. La colère inonda mon esprit, paralysant des fonctions basiques comme respirer ou parler. Je voyais rouge. Je fixais Ni, devant moi qui attendait calmement ma réaction et je m'imaginais tous les supplices que je lui aurais fait subir si elle n'avait pas était immortelle et bien plus forte que moi. La rage bouillait toujours dans mes veines. J'essayais de dire quelque chose, de lui hurler ma haine, de lui dire à quel point elle allait regretter ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

-…

J'étais toujours incapable de parler, il y avait trop de chose qui voulait sortir de mes lèvres en même temps. Ni leva la main pour m'interrompre bien que cela soit inutile.

_-Je peux te rappeler que tu étais d'accord pour m'aider. Et puis ca a super bien marché. Pas un seul nous a parlé de tout le reste de la journée ! Le bonheur !_

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs, comment pouvait-elle s'enfoncer encore plus elle même ? Ne voyait-elle pas que la seule chose à faire pour le moment était de se jeter à genou devant moi pour implorer mon pardon ? Mon dieux, que je détestais cette femme !

Tandis que mon pauvre cerveau tentait vainement de réfléchir malgré des vagues brûlantes de colère qui continuait de l'assaillir, une idée germa dans ma tête. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de me venger tout compte fait. L'idée se développa. Oui. Je pouvais lui faire payez son acte. Et même obtenir ce que je désirais d'elle. Un sourire cruel et sadique s'étala sur mon visage, chose totalement inhabituelles chez moi. Ni avait le don de me faire dépasser toutes mes limites. Je la vit s'inquiéter de ma réaction, elle n'avait pas compté sur ce genre de réaction de ma part. Et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter. Lui lancant un regard triomphant je m'emparais du téléphone et composais le numéro de Jake.

Pendant que la sonnerie retenti, je lui fit un sourire ravageur.

_-Tu as le choix, soit tu me transforme, soit je raconte à Jacob que tu ne sais pas lire !_

Elle hésita un centième de seconde, puis se jeta sur moi, m'arrachant le téléphone des mains. La dernière chose que je sentis, se furent ses crocs sna ma gorge et ma dernière pensée que j'étais peut-être allée trop loin. Puis plus rien.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Pour les impatientes qui doivent travailler (je compatis) ! Mais ne prenez pas ca pour une habitude, je ne peux pas indéfiniment poster tous les jours ! :P**

**Et encore une fois merci pour les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5.

Le feu. Le feu partout. Le feu tout le temps. Comme si mon sang était devenu de la lave. Comme si je prenais un bain dans le cratère d'un volcan. Et puis les hurlements, il m'avait fallu un moment pour me rendre compte qu'ils sortaient de ma gorge. Je ne sentais même pas les cris, je ne sentais que les flammes. Ca ne voulait simplement pas finir. Les flammes me dévoraient et je criais, sans fin, sans espoir qu'elles disparaissent. J'aspirais à la mort et à rien d'autre. Je voulais que ca s'arrête et si la seule solution c'était la mort, et bien soit, c'était toujours préférable à ca. Si un jour cela devait prendre fin, ce dont je doutais et si je m'en sortais avec encore toute ma tête, je ferais payer ca à Ni. Je me fichais bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai voulu et que je l'avais attendu pendant des mois. C'était quand même à cause d'elle que je soufrais, c'était elle qui m'avait mordu. Je me vengerais.

………………………………….

La douleur s'était retirée petit à petit. Assez pour que je prenne conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Plus dans la cuisine de Charlie bien entendu. Beaucoup trop de soleil pour ca. J'entrouvris les paupières pour voir un soleil énorme au dessus de moi. Etrangement je ne fus pas éblouie. Le ciel était d'un bleu presque blanc et le soleil dardait ses rayons dans toutes les directions, remplissant tout l'espace. Même à Phoenix il ne brillait pas ainsi. La douleur ayant totalement disparu, je me relevais doucement en position assise. Et tournait la tête à gauche puis à droite pour essayer de savoir où j'étais. Du sable. C'est tout ce que je vis, du sable. A perte de vu du sable, rendu presque blanc par le soleil. J'étais en plein milieu du désert. Seule. Ou du moins c'est ce que je cru jusqu'au moment ou je me retournais. Ni était là, brillant de milles feux, comme seuls les vampires le peuvent. Elle était assise sur un gros rocher noir et elle me regardait amusée. Je soupirais, déjà énervée par son attitude.

-_On fout quoi au milieu du désert ?_

_-J'étais sensée te laisser dans la cuisine de ton père peut-être ? Et puis les gens polis ils disent merci !_

J'entendis un grognement animal et fus surprise de constater qu'il venait de moi. Puis je me rappelais tout. Ni m'avait mordu, j'étais vampire maintenant ! Je regardais mes mains, émerveillée de les voir scintiller comme la peau de Ni. Soudain folle de joie, je foncais sur le rocher qui supportait ma créatrice et le réduisit aussitôt en poussière sans me préoccuper plus que ca d'elle. J'étais forte.

Puis je me mis à courir devant moi. Je sentis le vent dans mes cheveux et je vis le désert défiler à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. J'étais rapide.

Je m'arrêtais et me concentrais sur mes nouveaux sens, fermant les yeux, j'écoutais attentivement le crissement des grains de sable les uns sur les autres, le bruit qu'un chat du désert faisait en se retournant dans son terrier, le bruit de l'eau. De l'eau ? En plein désert ? Je courrais jusqu'à la source de ce bruit et arrivais dans une minuscule oasis, seuls quelques palmiers entouraient une sorte de flaque d'eau. Je me penchais dessus et vis un visage apparaitre. Je reculais aussitôt de surprise. C'était moi ? Cette beauté là, qui se réfléchissait dans l'eau ? Je regardais encore, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de mon reflet. J'étais belle. Je restais un moment ainsi, penchée, observant mes yeux rouges, essayant de retrouver quelque chose de l'ancienne Bella dans ce visage parfait.

-_Les gens polis ne partent pas comme ca en courant non plus !_

Je fis un volte face hyper rapide et me retrouvait bien entendu nez à nez avec Ni. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, alors que je pensais que maintenant plus rien ne m'échapperait. Je fus un peu décue de moi-même.

-_Quelle vitesse ! J'ai pas pu te suivre ! Qu'est ce qu'il ta pris de foncer comme ca ? Et de détruire le rocher sur lequel j'étais ?_

La satisfaction chassa très vite la déception de mon esprit. J'étais vraiment rapide. Au point que Ni me fasse un compliment !

-_Désolé. Je me suis laissée distraire. Je voulais vérifier que j'étais bien un vampire._

_-Et bien, tu en es un, c'est officiel._

Je lui fis un sourire penaud.

-_Merci_

Elle éclata de rire.

-_Tu ne devrais pas me remercier de t'avoir fait ca Bella !_

Je regardais de nouveau autour de moi, malgré ma course, nous étions toujours au milieu du désert et on ne voyait rien d'autre que du sable.

-_On est où en fait ?_

_-Dans le Sahara, au nord du Mali, pour être précise._

_-Et on fait quoi là ?_

_-Ben, il fallait un endroit tranquille où personne n'entende tes hurlements et où tu ne trouverais personne à tuer à ton réveil._

_-Mais comment tu m'as fait changer de continent alors que j'étais en train de me transformer ? Tu n'as pas pu me faire prendre l'avion, non ? Et puis il y avait pas un endroit plus près qui remplisse les mêmes conditions ?_

Elle me regarda un moment surprise.

-_Je t'ais pas déjà dit que je pouvais voler ?_

J'ouvris des yeux comme des soucoupes. Non, elle n'avait pas précisé qu'en plus de pouvoir mettre le monde entier à genou et brûler tous ce qui bouge, elle pouvait aussi voler.

-_Donc, je te l'avais pas dit. Et bien maintenant tu le sais ! Et puis pour répondre à ta dernière question, il y a en effet des endroits plus près de Forks mais j'ai pensé que tant que Lyli n'aura pas calmé les loups et que toi tu ne seras pas capable de te contrôler, il fallait mieux mettre le plus de distance entre toi et ton père. Si tu veux absolument être plus proche je te ramène._

_-Non !_

J'avais dit ca avec un peu trop de force, mais la perspective de faire du mal à Charlie me faisait paniquer. Et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment ? Ca devait faire trois jours que Ni m'avait mordu. Il devait se poser des questions, avoir appelé Renée, le FBI et les services secrets pour me retrouver.

-_Charlie ?_

Ni regarda immédiatement ailleurs, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Elle joua un peu avec le sable du bout du pied, puis se décida à me regarder.

-_Tu t'énerve pas d'accord ? Moi j'ai rien fait, enfin pas directement, il a tiré ses conclusions tout seul et je me suis dit que c'était pas si mal._

Son malaise empira à la vu de mon regard terrifié. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire encore ? Qu'est ce que croyait Charlie ? Elle hésitait toujours à continuer, mordillant ses lèvres parfaites, l'attente me rendait folle et me faisait craindre le pire.

-_Ni ! Parle ! Qu'est ce que pense Charlie ?_

Elle inspira un grand coup bien que cela soit totalement inutile.

-_Ilcroitquetuespartieavecmoipourqu'onpuissevivrenotreamourenpaix !_

Même pour la vampire que j'étais devenu Ni avait parlé bien trop vite pour que je comprenne tout mais le peu que j'avais saisi ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

-_QUOI !_

_-Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai dit. C'est pas moi qui lui ai mis cette idée dans la tête, je ne l'ai même pas vu ! Je lui ai juste laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, comme quoi tu partais pour te rapprocher de ton amour. Désolé mais c'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête, je devais faire vite et puis se n'est pas complètement faux. Pour le fait qu'il ait tout pris de travers, c'est pas ma faute ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, le blondinet là, Mike, l'a appelé dans la soirée pour lui dire ce qui c'était passé dans le réfectoire. Il a persuadé Charlie que nous étions vraiment ensemble. Ton père a donc appelé chez Jake en espérant parler à Lyli. Une fois qu'il a eu ma fille au téléphone il a parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, lui racontant que tu n'avais pas besoin de partir à cause de ca, qu'il comprenait, qu'après ton expérience avec Edward tu pouvais être dégoutée des hommes, que même si tu ne souhaitais pas revenir, il te soutenait et qu'il ferait taire les mauvaise langues et tout le reste. Tu dois avouer que ca nous fait une merveilleuse excuse et ton père n'en souffre pas trop. Il pense que tu es heureuse… avec moi…_

Pendant que Ni parlait toutes sortes de sentiment m'avaient traversée, d'abords la rage bien entendu, puis j'avais été ému par la réaction de mon père et triste en me rendant compte que je ne le verrait plus jamais. Un peu indignée qu'il me croit vraiment capable de faire ca aussi. En fait si Ni avait fini sa tirade une phrase plus tôt, je serais restée attendrie. Mais sa dernière réplique avait ravivé en moi le souvenir de mon dernier jour en tant qu'humaine.

Je bondis, avec un rugissement qui aurait fait trembler un lion. Ni fit juste un pas sur le côté, je ne m'en rendis compte que trop tard et, emportée par mon élan je passais à côté d'elle d'un bon mètre dans un sifflement de rage. Le grand éclat de rire qui résonna dans mon dos n'arrangea en rien mon humeur, je me jetais de nouveau sur elle, et passais de nouveau à côté de ma proie, qui rit encore plus fort. Je me retournais et la fixais, mettant toute la haine du monde dans mon regard. Comment pouvait-elle bouger si vite ? J'avais l'impression d'être le taureau dans une corrida, trop bête pour comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas embrocher le ridicule humain sur ses cornes. Même si Ni n'était pas vraiment une humaine ridicule, je la loupais de beaucoup.

Je me mis à décrire des cercles autour d'elle. Son visage était toujours éclairé par un immense sourire, ce qui attisait ma colère aussi sûrement que si elle m'avait insulté. Je me décidais en un instant, espérant ainsi un certain effet de surprise. Peine perdu, je la loupais de nouveau. Sans perdre une seconde, je me retournais et foncais vers elle, fixant son détestable sourire je ne vit pas le mouvement de sa jambe et je me retrouvais par terre.

Abasourdi, je restais un moment immobile, elle venait de me faire un croche-patte… N'étant vampire que depuis moins d'une heure, je n'étais pas sûre mais quand même je ne pensait pas qu'un vampire puisse se retrouver le nez dans le sable à cause d'un croche-patte. L'hilarité de mon bourreau confirmait cette théorie. Donc j'étais forte, j'étais rapide, j'étais belle mais j'étais toujours aussi maladroite ! Je me relevais, maussade, ma colère était retombée, j'étais désespérée par moi-même.

Ni se calma en voyant de quel humeur j'étais mais elle ne pouvait pas complètement chasser le sourire sur son visage.

-_C'est pas drôle Ni !_

_-Non, c'est pas drôle, désolé._

Le sourire qu'elle affichait me disait le contraire et je sentis une nouvelle vague de colère prendre possession de moi. Ni fronca les sourcils.

_-Tu devrais te calmer Bella et venir chasser avec moi. Tu seras moins « dissipée » en ayant chassé._

Ses paroles bloquèrent immédiatement la rage en moi. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant mon comportement depuis que je m'étais réveillée était plus qu'étrange. Mes humeurs étaient incroyablement changeantes. J'acquiescais à l'intention de Ni, oui maintenant qu'elle en parlait, je sentais le feu dans ma gorge. Il fallait que je chasse.

-_Il y a quoi au menu ?_

_-Chameaux et dromadaires._

J'hochais de nouveau la tête, de toutes facons je n'avais pas le choix et j'attendis que Ni se décide à me montrer la direction dans laquelle courir. Vu qu'elle n'esquissait aucun mouvement, un grognement d'impatience s'échappa de ma gorge.

-_Alors ! Tu me montre ou quoi ?_

Mon ton était sec et cassant, je fus presque choqué par le son de ma voix.

-_Ils ne sont pas loin, si tu te concentrais un peu au lieu de grogner pour un oui ou pour un non, tu les aurais déjà sentis._

Un énième grognement m'échappa, mais je me contrôlais et fermais les yeux, pour me concentrer sur les odeurs. La plus près était celle de l'eau, ensuite il y avait celle de Ni, cette femme sentait aussi bon qu'elle était belle. J'élargis mon horizon olfactif, essayant de capter des odeurs plus lointaines. Il y avait celle du sable, chaude et sèche, puis je percus celle des bêtes, très différentes. On ne pouvait pas dire que ca sentait vraiment bon, mais dans cette odeur il y avait la promesse que je pourrais apaiser la soif qui me dévorait.

Je parti comme une flèche sans réfléchir plus que ca, faisant confiance à mon nez pour me diriger vers le troupeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant moi, trop assoiffée, je me jetais sur le premier venu sans même essayer d'être discrète. J'enfoncais aussitôt mes nouveaux crocs dans la chair tendre du cou et aspirais goulument le liquide chaud, même si le gout n'étais pas vraiment plaisant. Une autre chose qui avait changé chez moi, le sang ne me dégoutait plus. Une fois ma proie vidée, je me rendis compte que le feu de ma gorge était pratiquement toujours aussi intense. Je parti donc sur les traces du troupeau qui avait pris la fuite. Je les rattrapais vite et tuais 3 autres chameaux avant que ma soif ne se calme.

En me relevant de ma dernière proie, je vis que Ni avait massacré le reste du troupeau, de nouveau je n'avais rien entendu, pourtant il y avait 5 bêtes qui gisaient à ses pieds. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin en voyant mon air surpris.

-_On dirait que tu as un peu de mal à faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi !_

Je lui rendis un sourire penaud tout en me rendant compte qu'elle avait raison sur la chasse, j'étais bien plus calme et mes pensées ne partaient plus dans tous les sens. J'arrivais à me concentrer sur un seul point. C'était donc comme ca d'être un nouveau-né ? Des sautes d'humeurs permanents et des actions qui ne me ressemblaient pas du tout ?

_-Ne t'en fait pas, avec le temps tu arriveras à te contrôler même en ayant soif, mais ca ne se fera pas tout seul !_

_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué._

_-Ne le soit pas ! Je n'ai pas vraiment été prudente, énerver un nouveau-né n'est pas très malin._

Elle fit une pause me jugeant du regard, puis ajouta avec un sourire.

-_Quoique dans ton cas, et au vu de tes capacités au combat, je ne risque pas grand-chose._

Je lui lancai un regard assassin mais me forcais à rester tranquille et à ne pas lui sauté dessus pour lui arraché la gorge. Il me fallut un moment avant de reprendre complètement le contrôle. Ce n'est que quand se fut fait que je me rendis compte du feulement furieux qui sortait de ma poitrine. Ni avait encore raison sur un point, j'avais énormément de mal à prendre conscience de se qui se passait autour de moi, et même de ce qui se passait en moi. Reprenant encore une fois le fil perdu de mes pensées, je m'adressais à Ni.

-_Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Tu compte me retenir prisonnière dans le désert pendant combien de temps ?_

-_Le temps que tu te calme et que tu grandisses. Mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas très long, au bout d'un an ou deux, ca ira, et on pourra envisagé de te mettre en présence d'humain, à bonne distance bien entendu._

En voyant ma réaction elle sembla inquiète, craignant sûrement un nouvel accès de colère, mais je me contrôlais, j'étais simplement un peu choquée par la nouvelle. Deux ans dans un désert avec Ni pour seule compagnie. Et je ne pouvais même plus me suicider ! Comment est-ce que j'étais sensée survivre à ca avec toute ma raison ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà déjà le chapitre 6 vu que je pourrais pas posté demain, il est un peu plus long que les autres, le 7 sera sur le même schéma, des petits bouts de la longue vie de Bella.**

**Pour répondre LA question que tout le monde se pose, la fille dans les bras d'Edward c'est…..Haha, vous y aviez cru hein ?! Et ben non ! Il faudra attendre le chapitre 10 pour le savoir !**

**Merci à tout mes reviewers !**

Chapitre 6.

2 ans. Forks

-_Lyli !_

Je courrais comme une damnée pour me jeter dans les bras de celle qui était désormais ma grande sœur. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, trop contente d'enfin voir quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère. Je restais comme ca longtemps, empêchant Lyra de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Je l'entendis rire dans mes cheveux. Son rire m'avait manqué, tout en elle m'avait manqué en vérité.

-_Maman ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?_

Même si je ne voyais pas l'intéressée, je ne pouvais que trop bien m'imaginer l'innocence qui s'affichait sur son visage.

_-Moi ? Rien ! Quelle idée !_

Je me pris aussitôt au jeu et je fis mine de me cacher derrière Lyli

_-Elle m'a martyrisé ! Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer ! Lyli ne la laisse plus s'approcher de moi !_

Pour toute réponse elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Les gosses sont de retour !_

………………………………………………………

10 ans. Berlin

Affalée sur le canapé à côté de Jacob, je regardais une quelconque émission à la télé, je ne comprenais pas encore tout, mais je faisais des progrès importants en allemand. Jake lui avait un peu plus de mal, il avait moins de temps pour apprendre aussi, il devait dormir lui.

Cela faisait tout juste 3 mois que nous étions arrivés en Allemagne, avant c'était l'Angleterre. Lyli travaillait dans une grande clinique dans le centre, Jake réparait des voitures. Pas que nous avions besoin d'argent, Ni et Lyra en avaient amassé assez en autant de siècles d'existence, mais il ne supportait simplement pas de rester toute la journée à la maison avec Ni et moi. Enfin surtout avec Ni.

Moi, je ne faisait rien, pas d'école, pas de travail. Mon contrôle de moi n'allait pas encore aussi loin. J'arrivais à me retenir mais ma volonté était encore trop faible pour que je me risque à me mettre en contact permanent avec des humains. Je supportais quand même les collègues de travail de Lyra qui venaient parfois manger à la maison. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais quand même fière, c'est que je ne connaissais toujours pas le gout du sang humain. Même si pour ca Ni avait déjà du à plusieurs reprises me calmer de manière peu délicate.

Oubliant complètement la télévision et les inepties qu'elle diffusait, je me remémorais mes dix premières années en tant que vampire. Car aujourd'hui cela faisait dix ans depuis que ma mère m'avait mordu dans la cuisine de Charlie. Il y avait tellement de chose qui avait changées !

Tout d'abords, j'appelais désormais Ni maman, tout comme Lyra. Après tout c'était ma créatrice et ma véritable mère, je ne la reverrais jamais. Ou plutôt, eux, elle et Charlie, ne me reverraient jamais, je les avait déjà observés de loin pour savoir comment ils allaient. Bien. Pas assez pour que je me sente vexée et assez pour que je ne sente pas trop coupable de les avoir abandonné. Mon père croyait toujours dur comme fer que j'étais partie pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche avec Ni, et il avait réussi à persuader ma mère. Au moins ils me croyaient heureuse même si ils étaient à des kilomètres de la réalité. En même temps je ne regrettais en aucun cas ma décision de devenir vampire.

Deuxième grand changement, notre départ de Forks bien entendu. Les loups avaient accepté bon gré, mal gré ma transformation et avec le temps ils avaient totalement pardonné. Et même maintenant que nous étions partis, il nous arrivait souvent de retourner à La Push. Jake avait besoin de voir sa meute. Notre présence relativement régulière avait entrainé une explosion de la population de loups-garous. Ils étaient presque 20 en ce moment.

Troisième changement, Ni savait maintenant lire et écrire, je lui avais appris dans le désert. Quand je m'étais étonnée de cette ignorance, elle avait haussé les épaules. Et pourquoi aurait-elle appris ? Elle et Lyli avaient vécu coupées du monde, et les seules fois où ca avait était nécessaire, Lyra s'en était chargé. Elle avait quand même accepté mes lecons, mais plus pour que je ne puisse plus la faire chanter avec ca, que par réelle envie. Pour elle le savoir se transmettait de manière orale.

Le quatrième et dernier grand changement se trouvait sur mes genou et gazouillait insousciement. Je lui fit un bisou sur le front, Azael leva ses grands yeux vers moi et me fit le plus adorable des sourires. Complètement gaga je lui fis encore des bisous, un peu partout, ce qui la fit rigoler. Un si joli rire ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jake, lui aussi avait un sourire bête étalé sur le visage et contemplait sa fille comme la huitième merveille du monde, ce qu'elle était sans aucun doute.

La gamine se mis à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, m'arrachant presque la tête au passage. C'est qu'elle avait de la force ! Je lui repris rapidement mes cheveux avant de me retrouver chauve et ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire encore un bisou sur le front. Elle était tellement mignonne ! Elle avait la peau brune, un peu plus foncée que celle de sa grand-mère et ses cheveux était d'un noir profond, ils formaient de belles boucles comme ceux de sa mère. Elle avait de petite mains adorables et des lèvres qui promettaient de devenir magnifique. Mais le plus beau en elle, c'étaient ses yeux, grands et d'un bleu incroyable. Sur les bords ils étaient bleu nuit mais vers le centre ils devenaient plus clairs et prenaient la même couleur que les lagons dans les îles du pacifiques. Maman avait bien entendu affirmé que c'était ses yeux que la petite avait. Personne ne pouvait confirmer mais une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas du côté de Jake qu'ils venaient. Je pouvais passer des heures à la contempler.

Bien que Jacob ne veuille pas en entendre parler, Azael était une réplique miniature de sa grand-mère. Laquelle adoooorait sa petite fille. Lors de sa naissance, elle avait était la première à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'avait levée au dessus de sa tête et son expression à ce moment là était celle qu'abordent les gens qu'elle charme. Elle vénérait cet enfant plus que tout, une sourire immense éclairait son visage, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse.

_-Quelle magnifique petite bâtarde !_

A chaque fois que je me souvenais de ses paroles à ce moment là, il fallait que je me marre, Ni trouvait toujours les mots qui correspondent le moins à la situation.

Cela faisait donc 2 ans qu'Azael remplissait nos journées de joie et de rire enfantins. Maman demandait tout les soirs quand est-ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire le prochain, parce qu'une gamine pour 4 adultes, ca ne faisait pas assez, et on se disputait tout le temps pour savoir qui avait le droit de tenir la petite dans ses bras. Ni gagnait bien entendu le plus souvent et gare à qui voulait lui reprendre l'enfant ! Elle mordait sans aucune hésitation ! Heureusement que le « venin » de Lyra servait aussi d'antidote pour Jake.

Lyra et lui voulaient d'abord attendre de voir comment leur fille allait grandir, si elle se transformerait en loup, si elle serait immortelle, si elle aurait un don… Ils voulaient avoir une réponse à toutes ces questions avant de faire d'autres enfants. Quelque unes avaient déjà une réponse, Azael n'était pas venimeuse ni comme un vampire normal, ni comme sa mère, et elle se nourrissait aussi bien de sang que de nourriture normale. Mais Jacob lui interdisait formellement de mordre quoi que se soit. Son cœur battait très lentement, sa peau était chaude mais plus dure que celle de son père. Et il ne fallait pas la lâcher des yeux une seule seconde car elle était extrêmement rapide à disparaitre.

…………………………………………………….

53 ans. Oslo.

Nous chassions, enfin je chassais, et Az m'accompagnait car ma mère et ma sœur avaient décrété que je n'étais pas un vampire assez doué pour chasser toute seule, dés fois que je me prenne un arbre ou qu'un lynx ait le dessus sur moi…. Ils avaient surgie de nulle part, pour moi en tous cas, Az devait les avoir entendu arriver, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. Ils étaient 5 vampires et ils n'avaient pas vraiment les meilleures intentions du monde à notre égard. Dans leurs yeux rouges on pouvait très bien lire ce qu'ils voulaient faire de nous. Même vampire je continuais d'attirer les pires malheurs. D'un certain côté ma famille avait raison de me faire surveiller en permanence.

Az se transforma aussitôt en loup et utilisa son don pour les effrayer. Mais malgré la peur qu'elle leur insufflait, ils étaient trop sûrs d'avoir le dessus pour abandonner la partie. Le combat s'engagea. Incapable de me battre je m'étais mis en retrait et avais été forcée de regarder impuissante comment Az essayait de s'en sortir, sans grand espoir. Mon seul veux à cet instant fut de pouvoir la protégé quel qu'en soit le prix. A peine cette pensée formulée, je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillais avec une soif impétueuse, une soif auquel on ne peux résister, et si il y avait eu un humain dans les parages je l'aurais tué sans la moindre hésitation. Or devant moi il y avait Az, et bien qu'elle soit à moitié loup et à moitié vampire, du sang chaud coulait dans ses veines et son cœur battait. Je me jetais aussitôt sur elle. Ma soif était trop importante pour que je réfléchisse ne serait-ce qu'un instant. En quelques secondes je me retrouvais à terre, Az sur moi, me tordant les bras dans le dos.

_-Bella ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est moi Azael ! Les autres vampires sont morts, calme toi !_

Ses mots ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à mon esprit paralysé par la soif. Je continuais de me débattre. J'étais devenue une bête sauvage, incapable d'autre chose que de répondre au besoin impérieux de mon corps, je ne pensais plus.

_-Soif !!!_

Ma voix était rauque, sauvage, terrifiante, je me débattais toujours, essayant en vain d'échapper à la prise d'acier de ma nièce. Elle me lâcha tout d'un coup et disparue aussitôt, je me lancais à sa poursuite, mais sous sa forme de loup elle était bien plus rapide. Je continuais quand même à suivre sa trace lorsque je sentis un troupeau de rennes pas loin. Je me précipitais vers eux et tuais tout le troupeau, 11 bêtes, avant que la soif lancinante qui me brulait la gorge ne se calme. Je n'étais pas rassasiée mais au moins mon cerveau fonctionnait de nouveau, et je réalisais avec horreur ce que j'avais fait. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment est ce que j'avais pu perdre conscience ? Et pourquoi cette soif telle que je ne l'avais jamais connue ? Au point que j'attaque ma nièce ! Je venais juste de chasser lorsque le groupe de vampire nous avait abordées, ce n'était pas normal ! Inquiète d'avoir fait du mal à Az, je me mis à sa recherche. Ce fut facile il me suffisait de suivre son odeur, je la connaissais par cœur. La piste me mena jusqu'à la maison. Maman et Lyra m'attendaient dans le jardin en position de défense. Je levais les mains en signe de paix et m'arrêtais à une bonne distance pour ne pas qu'elles s'inquiètent.

-_Je me contrôle maintenant, c'est bon. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Je suis désolé. Elle n'a rien au moins ?_

Maman secoua la tête, désobligeante.

_-Comme si tu étais capable de lui faire quelque chose même en le voulant !_

Je me détendis un peu en entendant la réplique de Ni, si elle faisait de l'humour, aussi inapproprié soit-il, c'est qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas et ne me considérait pas vraiment comme un danger. Enfin, elle au moins, car Lyra ne semblait pas du tout détendue et me fixais attentivement, semblant hésiter entre m'arracher la tête ou écouter ce que j'avais à dire. Après un moment elle opta pour la deuxième option à mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais vraiment craint le pire. Lyra était une mère louve, si je peux me permettre le jeu de mot, elle était plus que protective envers sa progéniture, et gare à qui lui faisait du mal.

_-Az dit que tu es tombée dans les pommes…_

_-Oui, je crois, mais je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Je me souviens juste des vampires qui l'attaquaient et d'avoir voulu la protéger à tout pris. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'avais soif, très soif. Même en temps que nouveau-né je n'ai jamais eu aussi soif. Ca a occulté tout le reste, j'étais incapable de penser. Oh Lyli ! Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !_

Je lui lancais un regard suppliant, je savais par expérience que Lyra, contrairement à sa mère, ne pardonnait pas facilement et j'avais attaqué sa fille. Sur l'échelle des choses horribles que je pouvais faire pour la blesser, c'était la numéro un.

_-En réalité tu l'as sauvée._

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds, avait-elle perdu la tête ?

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu l'as sauvée, je ne sais pas comment et visiblement toi non plus, mais quand tu t'es évanouie, Az s'est retrouvée entourée d'une sorte de bouclier qui l'a protégé de toutes les attaques des autres vampires, elle était invincible !_

Je la fixais toujours avec le même air ahuri. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait là ? Az était forte mais pas invincible. Elle avait vraiment perdu la tête.

_-Lyra, tu divague._

_-Si quelqu'un divague en ce moment c'est toi, ma fille n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre 5 vampires si elle n'avait pas eu cette protection. Et c'est toi qui lui a donné._

L'incompréhension se lisait toujours sur mon visage. Elle continua, parlant très lentement, comme à une handicapée.

_-Tu me comprends Bella ? En t'évanouissant tu lui à fourni une protection sans faille, ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher. Ca doit être une extension de ton don, tu peux aussi créer un bouclier physique et le prix à payer visiblement c'est que tu deviennes inconsciente._

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, guettant une réaction. L'idée commencait juste à faire son chemin dans mon cerveau. Bouclier physique ? Evanouissement ?

_-Combien de temps je suis restée évanouie ?_

_-10 minutes. Az a passé un moment à ton côté à essayé de te réveiller mais même de grandes baffes n'ont eu aucun effets._

_-Attend ! Elle, elle était super protégée, mais moi elle pouvait me donner des baffes comme elle voulait ! C'est pas juste !_

Elles se regardèrent, intriguées, visiblement elles n'avaient pas pensé à ca. Ce fut maman qui reprit la parole.

_-Il va falloir qu'on étudie tout ca de plus près, visiblement en plus de ton bouclier mental permanent, tu possède un bouclier physique mais dont l'utilisation est plus restreinte. On va faire 2-3 expériences pour savoir comment ca marche vraiment._

Je fis la mou. Je n'avais aucune envie de recommencer un entrainement avec Ni. Le dernier, celui qui avait visé à développer mon bouclier mental, me suffisait largement pour le moment. Je lancais un regard blasé à ma mère, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien ce que je pensais de cette idée. Elle me rendit un grand sourire, celui que je déteste.

-_Moi aussi je suis impatiente de commencer !_

………………………………………………

61 ans. Vancouver

170 kilomètres/heure sur une route de campagne, Az quelques centimètre derrière moi, maman loin devant. Toute ma concentration allait à la route, en effet si je faisais vraiment très attention, j'arrivais à ne pas envoyer ma voiture dans le fossé en roulant à cette vitesse. 59 ans d'exercice pour arriver à compenser un peu ma maladresse naturelle. Bien entendu ca n'allait pas très loin, je ne rentrais plus dans les arbres (à ma plus grande honte c'était vraiment arrivé, 2 fois) et je pouvais conduire un peu plus vite, mais il restait hors de question pour moi de me battre. Malgré des efforts énormes, je me tapais plus souvent moi-même que mon adversaire. J'étais le « maillon faible » de l'espèce selon maman.

Mes pneus crissèrent sur les graviers qui se trouvaient devant le « château », maman nous attendait déjà, assise sur le capot de sa voiture. Je souriais, pour une fois j'étais deuxième et pas dernière, même si ce n'était que parce que Az n'avait jamais eu assez de place sur la route pour me doubler. Il n'y a pas de petite victoire.

Je m'étonnais toujours de prendre si facilement part à leurs jeux et paris stupides. Ni seule était terrible, avec Azael, c'était encore pire. Elles se ressemblaient autant physiquement que moralement. Jake devenait fou et se lamentait en permanence que son petit ange ait signé un pacte avec le diable (Ni). En attendant, ces courses étaient une distraction bienvenue après une journée entière sur les bancs du lycée. Il n'y avait qu'Az pour adorer l'école, non pas pour les cours, qu'elle connaissait elle aussi par cœur depuis le temps, mais pour les garcons. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à en avoir un diffèrent chaque jours. Ce qui la faisait râler lorsque nous nous trouvions dans des petites villes. Pas assez de garcons !

Je me tournais vers le « château », notre « famille était en effet devenu tellement importante depuis un certain temps, que nous ne pouvions plus qu'habiter dans des anciens hôtels. Les premiers a s'être rajoutés avaient étés Seth, Léah, Quil et Embry, extrêmement proches de Jake, ils avaient décidé de l'accompagner en permanence. Peu de temps après étaient venus les 5 fils de Sam et Emilly. Finalement en 10 ans tous les loups nous avaient rejoints, suivant leur Alpha dans tous ses déplacements. Seuls quelques « anciens », Sam, Paul et certains autres étaient restés à La Push. Même si la cohabitation avec la meute se révélait des fois un peu compliquée, il régnait de part la présence des loups, une ambiance festive et détendue, et il se trouvait même quelques uns qui appréciaient Ni, bien qu'il soit totalement interdit de le montrer à Jake.

A rajouter à cela les 8 fils de Jacob et Lyli, dans l'ordre d'apparition : Arthur, Erwan, Inaki, Sergei, David, Kelyan , Levan et Zéphyr. En effet, une fois rassurés sur ce qui adviendrait de leur progéniture en voyant Azael grandir, ils avaient décidé que rien ne les empêchait plus de faire d'autres enfants, du moment qu'ils les tenaient éloigné de Ni, qui avait très mauvaise influence sur eux. La preuve ? Il suffisait de voir ce qu'était devenu Az… Le nombre pouvait semblait impressionnant mais sur 30 ans, ca ne donnait pas une moyenne très élevée. Et puis pour le moment ils avaient dit stop, remarquant que la quantité de « gosses » qu'ils devaient surveiller dépassait largement le nombre de leurs propres enfants. C'est vrai que certain soir, le salon prenais des allures de garderie et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas en reste.

Ma vie était remplie de rire et de chaleur, du moins tant que la meute ne dormait pas. Dés la nuit tombée et quand tous disparaissaient dans leur chambre, je restais seule avec Ni et la douleur dans ma poitrine. Malgré toutes les années, elle n'était pas partie. Elle se cachait juste pendant la journée, pour mieux réapparaitre la nuit. Avec Ni nous partagions cette douleur, parlant souvent _d'eux,_ mais sans jamais briser les règles : pas de nom, pas de question.

Une fois seulement j'osais une question, elle me brûlait les lèvres depuis tant d'années.

_-Ni ? Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Mmh ?_

_-Sur lui._

_-Mmh…_

_-Si… Si tu le retrouvais… et…qu'il soit… euh… en couple…_

J'hésitais à continuer, en voyant la douleur sur son visage rien qu'à l'évocation de cette possibilité.

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu tuerais lequel des deux ?_

J'essayais de demander la chose avec un peu d'humour, mais en vérité ni elle ni moi n'étions d'humeur à rire. Elle ne réfléchit même pas avant de me donner sa réponse.

_-Moi._

Je lui lancais un regard horrifié. Elle ! Elle l'aimait au point de préférer se tuer elle-même plutôt que de venger son orgueil blessé ! Je frissonnais à l'idée d'un monde sans elle, puis chassais cette idée de ma tête. Le vide dans ma poitrine était assez important comme ca, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

_-Tu ferais rien ! Même à la femme qui t'a piqué ton homme ?_

Elle sourit de mon indignation. Un peu.

_-Lyli s'en chargera très bien toute seule. Il est la seule personne qu'elle haisse et il faut mieux pour lui qu'il ne croise jamais son chemin, qu'il m'ait remplacée ou non. Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais de m'avoir fait souffrir et puis, elle aussi, il l'a abandonnée…Et toi ? Tu ferais quoi ?_

Je me mordis les lèvres, j'hésitais depuis un moment entre sa solution et l'indifférence feinte. Après tout, si il était heureux c'était le principal. Même si c'était pas avec moi…

_-Je sais pas trop..._

_-Ton problème à toi Bella, c'est que tu es trop gentille._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Désolé de poster aussi tard mais à l'approche de noel, c'est un peu dur de trouver du temps. Je vous jure sur la tête de ma mère que j'écris tous les soirs et que je poste les chapitres dès qu'ils sont finis !**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est le même genre que le chapitre 6. L'histoire n'avance pas vraiment mais c'est nécessaire. Faites bien attention en lisant, chaque élément à son importance et vous les retrouverez par la suite ;P  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et je ne remercirais jamais assez tout ceux qui écrivent des reviews. Continuez comme ca ! :D**

…………………………………………………………………**.**

Chapitre 7.

63 ans Vancouver.

Depuis quelques années j'étais autorisée à sortir seule. Chose qui leur avaient parut très dure à accepter. Il m'avait fallut des années à geindre pour que ma mère et ma sœur cèdent enfin. Mais à une condition ! J'avais tremblé à cette annonce, m'attendant au pire.

_-Bella ! Comme si on te martyrisait en permanence ! C'est pour ton bien après tout ! On fait ca parce qu'on tient à toi._

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, elles me faisaient toujours le coup du chantage affectif ! Mais cette fois je devais tenir, elles devaient m'écouter.

_-Je sais, je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit des milliards de fois ! Mais j'ai plus 6 ans et je ne suis plus humaine, ni un vampire nouveau-né. Je me contrôle, je suis pas trop fragile. Ok, je sais pas me battre, mais c'est pas indispensable non ?_

_-Pour les gens qui attirent les ennuie comme toi, si !_

Un grognement sourd s'était échappé de ma gorge. Marre ! J'en avais marre.

_-Ne t'énerve pas comme ca Bella ! Lyli et moi, on a discuté un peu et on a trouvé une solution pour que tu puisses te balader toute seule sans te mettre en danger._

Ma colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

_-Pour de vrai ?_

_-Ouais Bella, pour de vrai de la vérité vraie._

Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'elles se foutent de ma gueule quoi que je dise ? Et les 2 en plus ! Je m'apprêtais à bouder lorsque maman m'avait lancé quelque chose. Comme de droit je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper et je les entendis pouffer encore plus fort. Bella, le clown de la famille !

Sans m'attarder plus que ca sur leurs gloussements, après tout j'avais l'habitude, je ramassais l'objet et l'observais dans le creux de ma main. C'était un pendentif représentant un chat tel que les égyptiens les faisait. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir déjà vu une photo de sculpture dans le genre. Celui là ne mesurait pas plus de 3 cm et était en or, tout comme la longue chaine à laquelle il était accroché. Je contemplais un moment le petit félin, il était vraiment magnifique, on pouvait s'imaginer le voir bouger sans peine.

_-Très joli , c'est quoi ? Mais j'y pense ! C'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! N'essayez pas encore de me détourner de la véritable conversation !_

Ce fut au tour de maman de rouler des yeux.

_-C'est un « ticha »._

_-Mmh ? Je vois bien que c'est un petit chat, je suis maladroite pas aveugle._

Re soupir de la part de ma mère

_-C'est Bastet, ma déesse et ce pendentif est un talisman_

Après un coup d'œil dubitatif au petit morceau d'or dans ma main je reprenais.

_-Donc vous m'avez collé pendant plus de 60 ans pour ma sécurité et maintenant si je mets ce truc autour de mon cou, vous allez me ficher la paix ? C'est aussi simple que ca ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas donné avant ?_

_-C'est pas aussi simple que tu peux le croire, déjà, il me faut plusieurs années pour faire un tel objet, ensuite la « protection » qu'il t'offre est loin d'être parfaite. Dés que tu ne l'as plus autour du cou, il ne fonctionne plus et puis même son mode de fonctionnement n'est pas… satisfaisant, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire._

_-Explique toi, ca marche comment ?_

_-En fait, il marche grâce à ma magie comme tu peux t'en douter. Pour faire simple, lorsque tu te prend un coup, il m'envoie une sorte de signal qui me dit que tu es en danger, ce qui est logique étant donné que tu te fait frapper, d'ailleurs soit dit en passant, essaye de ne pas te taper toi-même, histoire d'éviter les fausses alertes. _

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

_-Et en même temps qu'il me donne ce signal il sert aussi de repère pour une téléportation…_

Elle s'arrêta en voyant ma tête, hésitant à s'enfoncer encore plus.

_-T… tu veux dire que…à l'avenir à chaque fois que je prend …un coup…tu va apparaitre..devant moi ?_

_-Ca, ou alors tu nous laisse te surveiller tout le temps._

J'hésitais vraiment. J'avais le choix entre avoir toujours quelqu'un avec moi, et cette personne pouvait être Lyli, Az, Jake ou un autre loup, ou alors me retrouver quelque minutes par jour seule, pour le reste du temps me coltiner Ni, vu que c'était la seule à pouvoir se téléporter. Choix difficile.

_-Ok…_

Je passai le pendentif à mon cou et le glissais sous ma chemise.

_-Hey ! Je savais que les années passées la dessus me sembleraient sans importance lorsque je verrais la joie éclairer ton visage ! _

Pour toute réponse je lui fis de nouveau mon plus beau sourire, dévoilant mes canines.

_-Je suis la seule à avoir un truc comme ca ?_

_-Non, Lyli en a un aussi bien sur et…_

A la tête qu'elle fit à ce moment là, je devinais immédiatement que _lui_ aussi en avait un. Vite changement de sujet. Le premier truc qui te passe par la tête Bella.

_-Euh… Pourquoi un chat ? Bastet, c'est ca ?_

Ni inspira un grand coup.

_-Si je veux t'expliquer, ca va prendre un peu de temps._

_-Balance, du temps on en a plein !_

_-Par où commencer ? …Je t'ais déjà dit que j'étais une « élue des dieux », en fait c'est pas aussi simple. Pour être exacte je suis l'incarnation d'une déesse. Mais je ne suis pas cette déesse elle-même. Elle est complètement distincte de moi, mais dans mon âme il y a un peu de son essence, et je lui suis semblable. Avant, les dieux faisait régulièrement ce genre de chose. Ils choisissaient un humain et lui insufflait leur essence afin qu'il parle en leur nom sur terre. Le dernier connu c'est Mahomet. Par cet acte les dieux transmette une partie de leur pouvoir, mais aussi leurs traits de caractère principaux. « Ma » déesse c'est Bastet donc. Et sur beaucoup de point je lui suis semblable. C'est une déesse à double visage, son alter ego étant Sekhmet, la déesse à tête de lionne. Bastet est maternelle et bienveillante, C'est la protectrice des femmes et des enfants. Elle est douce, attirante et représente la féminité. Sekhmet par contre c'est le côté obscur de la force, la déesse de la guerre, cruelle, colérique, dangereuse. Dans l'ancienne Egypte, les prêtres lui offraient un breuvage à base de sang humain pour calmer sa colère. Ironique non ? Etant donné ce que je suis devenue..._

_-Je peux t'interrompre deux secondes ? Le prends pas mal hein ? Mais on peux pas dire que tu ressemble à aucune des deux facette de ta déesse, je ne nie pas que tu as une certain côté maternel et protecteur mais la douceur…_

L'éclair de douleur dans les yeux de Lyli ne m'échappa pas mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire à quoi il était du.

_-Quoi la douceur ? _

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_-Tu sais ce que je veux dire._

_-Oui, je sais. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis une personne distincte de ma déesse même si je possède certaines de ses qualités, elles ne s'expriment pas de la même facon chez moi. Quand au côté Sekhmet, Lyli est la seule personne au monde à pouvoir se « vanter » de l'avoir déjà vu._

_-Comment ca ?_

_- Bella ! T'écoute rien de ce qu'on te dit ? Sekhmet est la déesse de la guerre et du sang, elle pique des crises de colère toute les deux secondes ! Si je deviens Sekhmet, il n'y a tout simplement plus personne qui puissent témoigner par la suite de se qu'ils ont pu voir._

Je commencais à comprendre et je frissonnais, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer Ni en machine à tuer.

_-Et quand est-ce que tu deviens comme ca ? Il faut des conditions spéciales ?_

_-Si je pique une crise._

Ok…

_-Et ca t'arrive souvent ?_

_-Une seule fois…_

Merde. De nouveau leurs têtes de femme au bucher. Super Bella ! Tu voulais changer le sujet de conversation et tu retombe direct dessus.

_-Euh… Et donc c'est pour ca que ton talisman à une forme de chat._

_-Mmh, ma magie repose beaucoup sur la symbolique, en donnant cette forme á ton talisman, je le signe en quelque sorte, et ca permet de canaliser mon pouvoir. Il ne pourrait pas marcher sans ca…_

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine, me préparant à des longues heures de discussion, il était temps que je sache tout sur la « magie » de ma mère.

……………………………………………

82 ans. Sahara.

De nouveau dans ce maudit désert. Je commencais lentement à ne plus pouvoir voir un grain de sable sans faire une crise de nerf. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce que maman trouvait de si « reposant » à cet endroit. Pour moi il était plutôt synonyme de torture. Depuis la fois où je m'étais évanouis, Ni me trainait ici un mois par an pour mon « entrainement ». Pas la peine de préciser que je n'avais jamais eu le choix. Pas que je n'aimais pas ma mère, mais les petites doses c'est toujours mieux. Avec toute la famille, elle avait d'autre gens à embêter. Ici, j'étais sa seule victime.

Et bien que ca me coute de l'avouer, ca avait vraiment apporté quelque chose. Pas la partie concernant mon habilité au combat bien entendu, plutôt la partie concernant mon don.

Maintenant je pouvais protéger toute ma famille en permanence grâce à mon bouclier mental, du moment que je n'étais pas trop loin. Avec le temps j'étais arrivée à étendre mon bouclier sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. J'en étais très fière !

Ce dont j'étais moins fière, c'était de mon bouclier physique. Le maitriser me demandait une énergie et une concentration incroyable. Raisons pour lesquels je tombais dans les pommes lorsque je l'utilisais et cela justifiais aussi ma soif. J'étais assoiffée après cet effort comme un humain qui vient de courir un marathon a faim, tout simplement. Avec quelques expériences maman avait testé les limites de mon bouclier. Lorsque je voulais l'utiliser il me suffisait de penser aux personnes que je voulais protéger. Ces personnes se retrouvaient alors immédiatement entourées d'une sorte de membrane, à quelques centimètres de leur peau, qui repoussait tout ce qui essayait d'entrer en contact avec eux. Le bouclier mental était maintenu pendant ce temps là. Ca c'était les plus. Les moins maintenant : je me retrouvais par terre, inconsciente, absolument pas protégée et rien ne pouvait me réveiller, et lorsque enfin je me réveillais, j'étais prise d'une soif sans pareille, obligée de massacrer une dizaine de bêtes avant de me remettre à penser relativement normalement.

Les entrainements avaient amené quelques plus quand même. Je m'étais rendu compte que je pouvais décider du temps que je passais inconsciente. Mais j'avais toujours une sorte de limite maximum, que je ne pouvais pas dépassé. Ce point là atteint, je me réveillais et il fallait que je chasse pour pouvoir recommencer. Avec de l'exercice j'avais réussi à augmenter ce temps limite. J'avais commencé à dix minutes, maintenant j'arrivais à tenir 26 minutes. La progression ne semblait pas énorme mais elle avait nécessité tant de journée dans le désert à supporter Ni que je ne laissais personne dénigrer mes progrès.

………………………………………………………

102 ans. Seattle.

Sans grand enthousiasme je fouillais dans les présentoirs d'un grand magasin. Le shopping n'excercait toujours aucune sorte d'attraction sur moi. Mais mes habits n'ayant pas ma longévité, j'étais bien obligée d'y aller de temps en temps. Tous les 10 ans. Je soupirais, il y avait tout simplement trop de choix ! Ce t-shirt blanc ou celui là ? Désespérée, je pris deux trois trucs sans réfléchir plus que ca et me dirigeais vers la caisse. Et c'est là que je la vis. Victoria.

Après l'arrivée de Ni et Lyra à Forks, la meute n'avait bien entendu plus trouvé aucune traces d'elle. Trop dangereux. Et puis avec le temps, je l'avais oubliée. Etant immortelle et en permanence surveillée, je ne pensais vraiment pas courir de véritable danger. Sauf que là, à la vue de son regard, je regrettais un peu de n'avoir personne avec moi.

Essayant de penser logiquement, je me dirigeais aussi vite que la présence d'humain autour de moi le permettait vers la sortie du magasin après avoir reposé les habits, pas besoin d'un vigil à mes trousses. Au lieu de monter dans ma voiture, j'allais vers l'entrée de service, là où personne ne pourrait me voir. Je risquais un léger coup d'œil en arrière et vis qu'elle me suivait, bien entendu. La haine que je pouvais voir briller dans ses yeux noirs me fit frissonner. A peine étions nous hors de vue des humains qu'elle me rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

Elle se tenait devant moi, sifflant et feulant rageusement, un sourire sadique étiré sur ses lèvres. Craignant qu'elle me tue d'un seul et unique coup, ce qui déclencherais certes le Ticha mais trop tard, je me mis moi-même une baffe monumentale. Ses yeux déjà agrandis par la surprise de me voir agir ainsi, s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle vit un petit tourbillon se former devant elle. Il s'agrandit assez rapidement et finalement quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit apparaitre Ni. Elle s'enfuis tellement vite que je ne la vit même pas partir. Maman ne lui courut pas après, la présence des humains juste à côté rendait une telle chasse trop dangereuse. Elle se contenta de siffler son mécontentement en lancant un regard sauvage dans la direction vers laquelle Victoria devait être partie.

…………………………………………………….

147 ans. La nouvelle Orléans.

Il faut croire que le shopping c'était vraiment pas pour moi. Depuis ma rencontre avec Victoria j'évitais les grands magasins comme la peste, encore plus qu'avant s'entend. Sauf que là, tous mes habits tombaient en lambeau et il fallait vraiment que je m'achète quelque chose si je ne voulais pas finir toute nue. Cette fois j'avais réussi à acheter quelque chose et à le payer. J'étais en train de mettre mes quelques sacs dans le coffre de ma voiture lorsque je sentis une présence. Ce qui chez moi signifiait qu'il devait y avoir une personne à quelque centimètre de moi. Je me retournais aussitôt.

Ah, je m'étais trompée, il n'y avait pas une personne mais deux. Quoique…En faite c'est la même personne en deux exemplaires. Des jumeaux. Vampires. Pas l'air content du tout.

Leurs yeux rouges vifs étaient sauvages, des yeux de bêtes. Ils avaient la peau noir comme leur cheveux, bien plus noir que celle de Ni ou Az, et si il n'y avait pas eu leur yeux, je n'aurais sans doute jamais pensé qu'ils puissent être des vampires. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu aussi peur, c'était comme si Az utilisait son don sur moi pour me terroriser. J'étais pétrifiée.

Dans un ultime effort pour vaincre la peur qui me tétanisait, je levais la main pour me taper, ca avait bien marché la première fois! Sauf que là, un des deux m'attrapa le bras, et je sus que toute résistance était vaine.

Persuadée de ma mort prochaine, je me dit que j'aurais bien aimé le voir encore une fois quand même.

Soulevée du sol, je me retrouvais quelques centièmes de seconde plus tard « dans » le mur du garage. Mon corps s'était enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres. Je gémis de douleur et n'eus même pas le temps de penser à bouger où à fuir qu'ils étaient de nouveau sur moi. Je vis dans un éclair leurs dents blanches qui ressortaient par rapport à la couleur de leur peau. Puis je les sentis dans ma chair. Cette fois ci j'hurlais véritablement de douleur.

Le temps que je cligne des yeux, les dents ne s'enfoncaient plus dans ma peau et il n'y avait plus rien qui tirait sur mon bras. Jamais de toute ma longue vie, je n'avais été aussi heureuse de voir Ni. Les jumeaux ne faisaient plus rien, se contentant de fixer ma mère avec adoration. Ils étaient tombés à genou devant elle.

_-T'es vraiment incroyable ! C'est un don chez toi, de s'attirer les pires ennuis ! Et là pour le coup, tu fais vraiment fort !_

_-Pourquoi cette fois ? C'est pas à chaque fois que je me retrouve avec des emmerdes qui n'arrivent jamais à personne d'autre ?_

_-Si,si mais là, c'est vraiment des adversaires de taille._

Je lancai un regard dubitative à mes deux assassins qui continuaient de contempler Ni avec un sourire béat.

_-T'as raison, ils ont été incroyablement durs à contrôler !_

_-C'est pas ca, bien entendu que je n'ai eu aucun problème à les calmer, mais si ca avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, vous ne vous en seriez pas sorti vivant._

_-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?_

_-Ce sont les « jumeaux sauvages »._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Le pire cauchemar de tous les vampires, même des Volturi ! Ils tuent, c'est tout ce qu'ils font, tuer. Humains ou vampire. Ils passent leur temps à ca. Il chasse et ils tuent. Et jamais personne n'a jamais réussi à les arrêter. _

Je dégluti avec difficulté.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que. Ils aiment ca._

_-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?_

_-On les dresse !_

_-Hein ?_

……………………………………………

152 ans. Phoenix

Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'habiterais un jour de nouveau dans cette ville. Mais en tant de temps, les choses changent et le climat tout particulièrement. La Phoenix de 2160 avait des allures de Forks en 2008. Quand à Forks, même les vampires n'y vivaient pas.

Une certaine routine s'était instaurée depuis le temps que nous déménagions tous ensemble. La meute était toujours avec nous. Le nombre de ses membres s'était « stabilisé » depuis environ 45 ans. Lorsque que nous devions changer d'endroit c'était donc 9 loups, 9 sangs-mêlés et 5 vampires qui se retrouvaient sur la route ! En effet, le « dressage » des jumeaux, Acham et Akam avait porté ses fruits, ils étaient donc toujours avec nous. Ils vénéraient maman, même quand elle n'utilisait pas son don.

C'était un soir comme les autres, le salon était rempli, de gens et de bruits. On attendait Lyli et Jake qui étaient partis en voyage entre adultes, loin des « gosses » que nous étions. A peine avaient passé la porte que le silence se fit. Maman poussa un grand cri de joie, pris sa fille dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs. Elle accepta de la lâcher que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

_-Je crois que je devrais me sentir vexée. Tu m'accueilles pas comme ca en temps normal._

Mais le sourire béat sur le visage de Lyli ne diminua pas pour autant. Et elle caressa avec douceur son ventre encore plat. Chez les vampires et les loups-garous, pas besoin d'annoncer une grossesse, tout le monde a un odorat surdéveloppé.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Je me prosterne devant tous ceux qui écrivent des reviews. C'est grâce à vous que j'écris !**

**Et d'ailleurs si vous êtes très très gentils avec moi, il se pourrait que je poste le chapitre suivant avant Noel :D Vous savez comment ca marche ? C'est le truc vert en bas !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

.................................................................................

Chapitre 8.

155 ans. Rome.

Comme tous les autres, je contemplais ébahie, les trois petits anges qui jouaient sur le tapis. Michelle, Gabrielle et Raphaelle. Plus mignonnes, plus jolies encore qu'Azael. On m'aurait dit ca avant, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais là devant moi, il y avait véritablement trois petites filles encore plus belles qu'elle !

Bon, je m'arrête, je gagate un peu trop souvent en ce moment. N'empêche, même les jumeaux les adoraient, alors que normalement ils n'ont d'yeux que pour Ni. Quand ils étaient devant elles, les fauves se transformaient en agneaux.

Et voilà ! Je gagate de nouveau !

……………………………………………………………….

169 ans. Berlin.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir un vampire en ouvrant la porte ce soir là, alors 20 vampires! Ils portaient tous de longs manteaux noirs ou gris. Et ils avaient tous les yeux rouges. Celui qui avait sonné me fit un baisemain.

-_Mademoiselle, nous sommes profondément désolés de nous présenter ainsi chez vous, mais il y a des choses que l'on dit sur votre clan. Et je me suis dit que vous ne le prendriez pas trop mal, si nous venions vérifier tout cela de nos propres yeux._

Je fus d'abord trop surprise pour répondre. Je me contentais de les regarder tous un part un, me demandant ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment. Le vampire aux cheveux noir qui se tenait devant moi attendait patiemment une réponse, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Perplexe, et n'ayant aucune idée de comment agir face à une telle visite, je fermais la porte, doucement, je suis polie quand même !

Puis je me dirigeais vers le salon et informait ma famille de la présence d'une vingtaine de vampires devant la porte. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La pièce se remplie aussitôt de sifflements et de grognements furieux. Maman et Lyli furent les seules à rester calmes. Elles échangèrent un regard, puis Lyli se dirigea vers l'entrée tandis que maman « organisait » la famille. En quelques battements de cils, je me retrouvais avec les triplées devant la cheminé. A notre gauche les 8 fils et à notre droite la meute. Maman, Az et les jumeaux devant nous, ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Lyra.

Puis les autres vampires rentrèrent tous dans la pièce, les uns après les autres. En quelques secondes ils étaient tous là. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre l'homme aux cheveux noirs et maman, mais le fossé entre les deux semblait insurmontable. On n'entendait que les battements des cœurs des loups et leur respiration.

Finalement Ni fit le premier mouvement, une inclinaison légère du buste que l'on pouvait interpréter comme une salutation, mais elle ne dit rien. Celui qui semblait être le chef de l'autre groupe fit une véritable révérence, un sourire mielleux collé aux lèvres. Lui, je le connaissais pas encore, mais il ne me plaisait déjà pas du tout !

_-C'est un honneur pour nous d'être accueillis par de si charmantes femmes. Mais que tout le monde se détendent. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, simplement satisfaire notre curiosité. Il y a tellement de chose incroyable que l'on raconte sur votre clan !_

Il marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque réaction de notre part. Le silence ne dura pas vraiment. Il reprit, toujours avec le même sourire et une voix doucereuse.

_-Je vois déjà qu'une chose est vraie, vous vivez avec une bande de bêtes puantes !_

Cette fois ci, il obtint une réaction. La plupart des membres de la meute avait fait un pas en avant, un grondement sourd s'échappant de leur gorge, prés à lui sauter dessus. Les vampires avaient aussitôt formé une sorte de rempart vivant autour de celui aux cheveux noirs. Et Lyli fit un signe discret pour dissuadé les loups de s'avancer encore. Moi qui pensais que la tension ne pouvait être pire !

Le sourire sur les lèvres du vampire disparu, remplacé par une mimique de mépris.

_-Mettez-leur une laisse ou une muselière si vous ne pouvez pas les contrôler comme il faut !_

Les grondements à mes côtés se transformèrent en cris de rage. Mais un regard de maman en arrière suffit à tous les calmer. Elle s'avanca lentement vers les vampires. Juste quelques pas.

_-Vous ne pouvez vous attendre à un accueil chaleureux si vous n'annoncer même pas votre nom_.

Je froncais les sourcils, pourquoi est ce qu'elle leur demandait ca ? J'étais certaine qu'elle savait parfaitement à qui elle s'adressait. Même si moi-même je l'ignorais.

_-Nous sommes les Volturis._

Il avait dit cela avec suffisance, comme si ce nom lui conférait le pouvoir absolu et un respect infini. Or j'étais très bien placée pour savoir ce que Ni et sa fille pensaient d'eux.

_-Et puis je connaitre le nom de ma délicieuse interlocutrice ?_

_-Néfertari Mery-en-Mout._

_-« La plus belle de toute »…Nom qui vous va à ravir._

Ces badinage me soulevait le cœur et me faisait craindre le pire pour la suite.

_-Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons répondre à vos questions et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous._

Le ton de ma mère était sec et sans appel. Il leur disait clairement qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas les bienvenues chez nous. Celui aux cheveux noirs, que j'identifiais comme étant Aro ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Son regard se posa sur les jumeaux.

_-Non seulement vous vivez avec des chiens, mais en plus, ces « bêtes » vous suivent et vous protègent. Serait-ce cela votre don ? De charmer les animaux ?_

_-Chacun est libre de choisir ceux qui vivent à ses côtés._

_-Je peux m'imaginer meilleure compagnie pour une femme telle que vous._

_-Etaient-ce là vos seules questions, si nous vivions réellement avec des loups et les « jumeaux sauvages » ?_

_-Loin de là. Comment avez-vous réussi `les « domptez » ? Non que vous soyez sans charme, mais les rumeurs sur eux les disent insensibles à toutes choses autre que la mort de leur victime._

_-Chacun a une âme, qu'on l'enfouisse sous des instincts n'y change rien. Ils avaient juste besoin que quelqu'un les voit comme des êtres humains pour le redevenir._

Il hocha la tête, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tous les autres derrière lui étaient immobiles depuis le début. J'essayais de savoir qui pouvais être Caius et Marcus, mais ca devait être une volonté de leur part de tenir cacher les deux autres « rois ».

_-Et je vois aussi que ce que l'on a pu me dire sur des êtres ni loups ni vampires est tout aussi vrai._

Ses yeux rouges allaient entre tous les enfants de ma sœurs, les détaillent les uns après les autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur les triplées.

_-Quelles charmantes créatures !_

Je vis le cercle autour de nous se resserrer. Les yeux de Lyli étaient noirs comme la nuit et elle faisait visiblement d`énormes efforts pour se contrôler.

_-Ce sont les enfants de ma fille. Elle-même est une vampire un peu différente de nous et son mari est un loup. Leur progéniture peut vieillir ou alors décider de rester à un certain âge, comme les trois dernières, qui ont l'apparence de petites filles de 4 ans alors qu'en réalité elles en ont 17. Ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang._

Elle s'arrêta là, estimant qu'elle en avait dit assez. Bien entendu, il y avait encore mille choses à dire, comme le fait que certain d'entre eux aient un don ou le fait qu'ils puissent tous se transformer en loups et qu'ils se déplacaient aussi vite que des vampires.

De nouveau Aro hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_-D'autres questions ?_

Le ton de Ni laissait bien comprendre qu'aucune autre question n'étaient souhaitée. Mais le chef des Volturi passa outre et pris le risque de contrarier ma mère. Même moi je ne m'amusais pas à ca, je tenais trop à ma tête.

_-En quoi votre fille est-elle donc si différente des autres vampires ?_

_-Elle peut vieillir et tomber enceinte._

Ni me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais dons pas voir ses yeux à ce moment là, mais j'aurais juré que n'importe qui d'autre que cet imbécile serait mort de peur en croisant son regard. Les autres derrière ne semblaient pas très à l'aise d'ailleurs.

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je ne crois pas._

-_Pour vous, oui. Vous n'avez rien besoin de savoir d'autre et si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions je vous prierais de quitter cette maison._

Maman ne faisait maintenant plus le moindre effort pour être polie, ou essayer de ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. Il comprit enfin, ou alors il arrêta enfin de jouer lui aussi et lanca un regard qui se voulait intimidant. Sauf qu'il faut bien plus qu'un regard pour intimider Ni. Ils se fixèrent un long moment ainsi, finalement le Volturi détourna les yeux, pour les poser sur un des petits anges qui se trouvaient à mes côtés.

_-Je dois avouer que je suis outré de votre conduite, nous sommes venus sans aucune mauvaise pensée après tout. Simplement dans le but de confirmer des dires inquiétants vous concernant._

Il fit une pause, ses yeux passèrent de Gabi aux jumeaux.

_-Mais la présence parmi vous de ces êtres monstrueux que sont ces jumeaux, change un peu les choses. Ils sont responsables de bien des maux, tuant sans se soucier de garder le secret. Ils ont rompu les règles plus d'une fois…_

Acham et Akam étaient restés de marbre, chose qui ne me surprit pas. Ils avaient un comportement très « autiste » et la seule personne avec qui ils parlaient, quand ils parlaient, c'était maman. Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Elle fit un pas de côtés, puis croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Aro ne bougea pas, ne se retourna même pas vers sa garde. Il fixa simplement Ni, les yeux plein de rage.

_-Néenmoins, je suis prés à faire une concession. Une concession ou personne n'aura à se battre ni à mourir._

Je le fixais, éberluée, comme tout le reste de la famille. IL faisait une concession ? On ne lui avait rien demandé, au contraire Ni lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils pouvaient s'en prendre aux jumeaux si il le désirait. Ca sautait aux yeux qu'IL ne voulait pas se battre contre les jumeaux. Après tout qu'ils soient toujours en vie prouvait à quel point ils devaient être dur à tuer. Maman lui lanca un regard méprisant.

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit vous qui soyez en position de marchander !_

J'entendis de nombreux grognements dans la garde, le défi de Ni était trop évident pour être encore ignoré. Aro ne sembla pas impressionné le moins du monde et fit juste un petit mouvement de tête. Sur ce signe, une dizaine de vampires rentrèrent dans le salon par la porte de la terrasse et ils vinrent se positionner autour de leur chef. Celui rayonnait, très fier de son coup et persuadé d'avoir gagné la partie.

_-Je disais donc que nous étions près à renoncer à exercer notre justice sous certaines conditions._

J'aimais pas du tout le regard qu'il lanca à maman en disant ca.

_-Votre clan comporte des éléments plus…qu'intéressants. Si certains d'entre eux acceptaient de se joindre à nous nous pourrions envisager de vous laissez tous en vie._

Personne ne répondant, il continua :

_-Je me réjouirais énormément de pouvoir compter une véritable reine parmi nous évidement._

Son regard était plein de sous-entendus.

_-Et je suis certain que nous pourrons nous occuper comme il faut de ces petits anges._

Il regardait les triplées.

Il y eu un moment de flottement ou personne ne dit un mot, ne respira ou ne fit battre son cœur. Il fut rompu par un hurlement de rage qui fit trembler la maison sur ses fondements. Je vis maman le visage déformé par la colère et la haine, ses yeux était devenu entièrement noirs, sa lèvre supérieure était retroussée, laissant apparaitre ses canines. Une bête sauvage, bien plus terrifiante que les jumeaux lors de notre première rencontre. Puis tous se passa très vite, trop vite pour moi. La seule chose que je percus dans ce concert de grognement et de cris, dans ce ballet de griffe et de croc, ce fut la voix de Ni.

_-Le bouclier Bella ! Le bouclier !_

Réagissant assez vite contrairement à mon habitude, je visualisais mon clan afin d'en protéger chaque membres et tombais sur le sol, inconsciente.

…………………………………………………

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la première chose que je sentis et la seule se fut bien entendu la soif. Je me jetais sans plus de réflexions sur le cœur battant le plus proche. Je ne voyais rien et ne sentais rien qui ne soit ma soif ou ma proie. Mais comme malgré tout mes efforts pour me déplacer, je ne bougeais pas, je détournais rapidement mes sens de leur principale préoccupation pour savoir ce qui me retenait ainsi. Je vis Acham (ou Akam ?) qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon buste. Il me souleva et m'emmena au pas de course dans la forêt. Je continuais en vain à me débattre comme une damnée jusqu'à ce qu'un troupeau de cerfs se trouve devant nous. Je me jetais sur eux, ne me préoccupant pas plus que ca de mon accompagnateur. Comme d'habitude, mon cerveau ne se remit en marche qu'après ma dixième victime.

Ma première pensée « normale » fut pour mon clan. Les évènements qui m'avaient poussé à utilisé mon pouvoir me revinrent en mémoire. Totalement paniquée, je courus aussi vite que je pu vers la maison, Akam (Acham ?) sur les talons.

Quand j'arrivais je vis un feu de joie dans le jardin, gigantesque, presque 10 mètres de diamètre. Il fallait bruler prés de 30 vampires quand même ! Les loups avaient déjà retrouvé leur bonne humeur naturelle et ils dansaient tout autour en riant et en se tapant sur les épaules, échangeant des commentaires extrêmement constructifs sur le combat.

_-Hey ! T'as vu comment je lui ai arraché les jambes à lui ? Tsak ! Faisait moins le malin !_

_-Et comment Jake a envoyé valser le grand chef ? Paf ! Et ensuite comment il lui a sauté dessus et lui a arraché la tête d'un coup avec les dents ! Trop fort !_

A ma plus grande surprise je vis même l'un d'eux balancer une claque monumentale dans le dos d'Acham (Akam ? Enfin celui qui n'était pas avec moi), et celui avait un sourire sur les lèvres ! La première fois que je voyais l'un des deux exprimer quelque chose à part l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils vouaient à ma mère. La premières fois aussi qu'un loup les touchait.

_-Hey gars ! Tu t'es gavé toi aussi !_

Je secouais la tête, navrée par ce spectacle de gamin et me dirigeait vers Lyli. Je ne voyais pas maman ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Ma sœur se tenait devant le feu Michelle et Raphaelle dans ses bras, Az à ses côtés avec Gabrielle. Elles fixaient toutes les 5 les flammes, une expression très sérieuse sur leurs beaux visages, même sur celui des triplées, ce qui était étrange étant donné leur apparence enfantine. Elles tournèrent toutes la tête vers moi en me voyant arriver.

_-Alors Bella ! T'as calmé ta fringale ?_

Je grognais, je n'aimais pas qu'elles plaisantent avec ca. J'avais terriblement honte de ces égarements.

_-Je crois que je pourrais encore boire quelques litres Az._

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus carnassier.

Mais retour aux choses sérieuses. Je tournais la tête à gauche et à droite, histoire de m'assurer de l'absence de ma mère, que je ne pose pas la question alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Pas la peine de leur donner encore plus de raison de rire.

_-Où est passée maman ?_

_-Elle est partie chasser._

Lyli avait la fâcheuse habitude de partir du principe que je savais tout ou alors que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées.

_-…..Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi elle est partie chasser alors que c'est le moment où tout le monde se vante de ses exploits dans la bataille. Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait adoré raconter sa vision des choses à la meute, c'est-à-dire en se mettant en valeur? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue ? J'ai eu le temps de tuer tout un troupeau et je suis loin d'être la plus rapide !_

Elle grimmaca et je n'eu toujours aucune réponse.

_-Lyliiiiiiiii !_

Elle se retourna finalement vers moi, pas vraiment joyeuse. Je fis un pas en arrière. S'il y avait quelque chose de pire que Ni de mauvaise humeur, c'était sans aucun doute Lyli contrariée.

_-Tu te rappelle ce qu'elle t'as dit sur Sekhmet ?_

_-Mouais, c'est la déesse de la guerre, la grande méchante, tout ca…._

Je ne voyais pas le rapport. Elle poussa un soupir. Je fis encore un pas en arrière.

_-Pas ca, Bella. Le truc pour la calmer._

Je mis les rouages de mon cerveau en route, à pleine vapeur. Alors, calmer Sekhmet ? Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient bien pus avoir dit ? Et de toutes facons quel rapport entre la chasse et Sekhmet ?

_-T'essaye pas de détourner la conversation là ?_

On était arrivée à un stade où j'amusais Lyra, plus que je ne l'énervais. Tant mieux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, de facon un peu trop théâtrale à mon gout.

_-Ces imbéciles de Volturi ont fait « apparaitre » Sekhmet. Toute la meute peut bien se vanter, mais en tout ils ont du tuer 10 vampires. Tous les autres c'est maman ou plutôt Sekhmet qui s'en est chargé… En quelques minutes._

Il me fallut un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'un certain côté j'avais en effet remarqué que Ni était différente. Ces yeux surtout, je les voyais très nettement et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'y avait plus la moindre humanité dans ces yeux sans blancs. Noirs comme les ténèbres. C'est à ce moment là que ca me revint, maman avait dit que les prêtres égyptiens utilisaient une boisson à base de… sang humain pour calmer la redoutable déesse.

A ma tête lyli compris que je me rappelais et que j'avais compris pourquoi maman devait absolument chasser et surtout pourquoi elle n'était pas encore de retour.

C'était une chasse à l'homme.

...........................

**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose: Le prochain cahpitre sera du point de vue d'Edward...**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Comme promis le nouveau chapitre avant Noel. La suite mettra plus de temps à venir par contre. A partir de demain je n'aurais vraiment plus le temps. Tout le monde n'est pas en vacances…**

**Désolé si je ne réponds pas personnellement aux reviews mais j'ai pas trop le temps. C'est ca ou écrire la suite, comme vous voulez :D Soyez en tout cas assuré encore une fois de ma reconnaissance éternelle.**

**Pour répondre a quelques questions.**

**-Oui Aro est bien mort, il avait pas qu'a s'en prendre aux triplées, bien fait pour lui !**

**-Ce qu'on fait les Cullen entre-temps, c'est le thème de ce chapitre.**

**-C'est en effet un peu triste pour Ni de devoir chasser des humains, mais la vie est pas toute rose et puis ca lui arrive pas souvent non plus.**

**-Non, Bella n'arrivera pas à se défendre toute seule sinon ce serait plus Bella. En tant que reine elle aura même droit à une garde rapprochée.**

**-Et je ne sais pas encore si il y aura un Happy End…J'hésite…J'aime bien être cruelle avec mes persos…**

**Et à titre d'info. Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez l'identité de la très mystérieuse jeune femme dans les bras d'Edward…(musique de film policier)**

**Bon je vous laisse lire maintenant.**

……………………………………………………………**..**

Chapitre 9.

2 ans après. Forks.

La petite blonde qui se tenait devant nous n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage et elle serait les points avec force pour se calmer. Et moi je me trouvais pas dans un meilleur état. Cette folle était arrivée 5 minutes à peine après notre retour à la maison et nous avait intimé de ficher le camp dans les dix prochaine minutes. Elle n'avait pas donné d'explication, se contentant de nous fixer un par un avec le plus grand dégout. Mais ce qui me mettait hors de moi en ce moment ce n'était pas son attitude, après tout si elle avait de Forks son territoire il était normal qu'elle cherche à le défendre. Non, ce qui me rendait fou en ce moment, c'est que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées ! A croire que ca devenait une habitude ici !

Voyant dans quel état j'étais Carlisle me fit signe de me calmer et s'avanca. Les autres se rapprochèrent aussi par précaution. Carlisle tenta un sourire poli qui fut accueilli par un sifflement furieux. Il leva les mains pour bien montrer qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal.

_-Je suis Carlisle Cullen et je vous salue ainsi que toute ma famille. Si nous nous trouvons en ce moment sur votre territoire nous nous en excusons. Nous avons vécu ici il y a deux ans et mon fils…_

Il fit un signe dans ma direction

_-….tenait particulièrement à revenir à Forks. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un compromis ?_

Ses paroles n'eurent en aucun cas l'effet escompté. Le feulement de la vampire se fit encore plus fort. On aurait dit un nid de serpents furieux. Ses yeux ne furent plus que des fentes. Elle était complètement folle de rage.

_-Disparaissez !_

Je percu un peu de peur dans les pensées de ma famille. L'aura de haine qu'elle dégageait était tout simplement impressionnante. Ca dépassait une simple rivalité pour un territoire, ca j'en étais désormais certain. Je m'avancais à mon tour vers elle. Je savais que je ne craignais pas grand-chose. Elle avait beau être enragée, nous étions 7 contre elle.

Et il était hors de question que je quitte Forks sans _elle. _Ces deux années avaient étées…vides. Vides de sens, de vie, d'amour, d'_elle_...J'avais combattu la partie de moi qui voulait _la_ revoir le plus longtemps possible, mais j'avais perdu. J'avais rendu les armes et j'étais rentré à la maison. Et maintenant que j'étais là, je ne repartirais pas sans l'avoir vu, sans l'avoir senti encore fois. Je tremblais d'impatience à l'idée de revoir les rougeurs sur son beau visage, d'entendre le son des battements de son cœur, de l'entendre dire mon nom dans son sommeil. Et il n'y avait rien pour me faire changer d'avis maintenant que j'étais là, pas même une petite vampire blonde, surtout pas.

_-Non._

Non je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir vu ma princesse. Mais ma volonté de fer en pris un certain coup quand je croisais son regards. Heureusement que les regards ne peuvent pas tuer. Elle continua de me fixer, elle tremblait littéralement de rage contenue.

_-Disparais !_

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine, affichant une belle assurance que j'étais loin de posséder.

_-Non. Je dois voir quelqu'un d'abord._

Ces lèvres se retroussèrent en une mimique de mépris.

_-Qui te dit que cette personne veuille te voir ?_

Je restais un moment interdit, le temps que ses paroles fassent leur chemin. Puis je réalisais. Elle connaissait ma princesse ! Et elle savait qui j'étais. Elle savait que je lui avais fait du mal. Mais pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Est-ce qu'_elle_ ne voulait vraiment plus me revoir? J'étais parti pour son bien, mais si maintenant elle me détestait pour l'avoir abandonner ? Si elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette pensée néfaste. Non. Tout irait bien maintenant, elle m'aimait encore, bien que je ne le mérite pas. Oui, elle m'aimait encore, et nous serons bientôt de nouveau ensemble et la douleur de son absence ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Fort de cette perspective, je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux noirs de mon « adversaire ».

_-Je crois plutôt que c'est à elle de me dire une chose comme ca, pas à la première vampire hystérique venue._

_-Elle te le dirait volontiers en face si elle était sur le même continent que toi._

Cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là. Ma Bella n'était pas ici. Je ne m'étais pas rapproché d'elle. Même si mon visage restait de marbre, la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment là n'était pas descriptible. Elle n'était pas là…

Le visage de mon interlocutrice était plein de mépris et de dégout pour moi. Ca ne me géna pas plus que ca. Après tout c'est ce que je ressentais pour moi-même. Du mépris parce que je l'avais abandonnée et blessée intentionnellement et du dégout pour avoir la faiblesse de revenir lui demander pardon.

_-Ou… Ou est-elle ?_

_-Quelque part._

A ce moment la je n'avais plus honneur ni orgueil. Je tombais à genou devant elle, et la suppliait du regard. Elle prit une mine encore plus dégouté.

_.rais._

_-Je t'en supplie. Il faut que je la revoie, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus vivre sans elle. Je ne peux plus…_

Ma voix se brisa. Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait bon sang ? Qu'est ce qu'_elle_ avait fait de moi ? J'étais à genou devant un vampire et je la suppliais en pleurant. Mais le prix pour retrouver Bella ne serait jamais assez cher.

_-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je veux juste la revoir…juste un instant._

_-Elle est morte._

Mon monde s'effondra.

Je relevai brusquement les yeux, horrifié. J'entendis dans les esprits de ma famille la même horreur, la même incrédulité, le même chagrin. Esmée s'avanca, tremblante.

_-C'est toi qui l'a tué ?_

_-Non. _

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle…._

_-Parce qu'elle le voulait._

_-Elle voulait mourir ?_

_-Oui. Elle désirait être avec nous jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sa seule vraie famille._

Au fond des ténèbres où je me trouvais je vis une tache de lumière, un rayon d'espoir.

_-Elle n'est pas morte ! Pas vraiment, elle est juste devenue comme nous !_

_-Ca revient au même._

Non. Non, ca ne revenait pas au même. Elle existait encore, son esprit faisait encore parti de ce monde, même si son cœur ne battait plus. Je ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement.

_-Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et je veux la voir._

_-C'est la même chose pour toi. Considère là comme morte car tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Elle ne veut plus te voir, tu l'as blessée trop profondément pour qu'elle te pardonne. Et si par malheur tu te mettais en tête de la chercher quand même, soit assuré que toi et ta famille vous vous heurterez à des problèmes bien trop grands pour vous. Et maintenant disparaissez, ma patience est à bout._

Après un dernier regard remplie de haine, elle se tourna et disparue dans la forêt, me laissant gisant sur le sol, blessé à mort.

…………………………….

11 ans. Amsterdam.

…

……………………………

58 ans. Paris.

…

…………………………..

67 ans. Rio de Janairo

…

………………………….

85 ans. Montréal.

…

…………………………..

104 ans. Chicago.

…

…………………………..

112 ans. Waschington.

…

……………………………

124 ans. Mexico City

…

…………………………….

139 ans. Sidney.

…

……………………………..

151 ans. Séoul.

…

……………………………..

162 ans. St. Petersbourg.

…

…………………………….

178 ans. Miami.

...

……………………………

186 ans. Vilnius.

…

……………………………..

198 ans. Moscou.

…

………………………………..

210 ans. Prague.

Je faisais ma visite de la journée. Comme un robot. Tous les patients un par uns. Ecouter leurs plaintes, leurs dénis, leur rage. Hocher la tête. Faire croire qu'on a compris et passer au prochain. Je ne savais même plus quand est-ce que j'avais commencé à être vraiment médecin. Je crois que c'était un truc de ma famille pour que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne voulais plus aller à l'école. Ca me faisait penser à _elle_. Tout me faisait penser à _elle_ en vérité. Il n'y avait pas un instant, pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à _elle_. Je ne vivais plus, je ne faisais plus que penser à _elle_. Je me rappelais le trop peu de temps que nous avions passer ensemble, je me rappelais ma trahison, je me rappelais la petite vampire blonde qui m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Et je la comprenais, je l'avais fait souffrir, il n'était que justice que je souffre moi aussi, cent fois plus.

Ce jour là n'aurait pas du être différent des autres. Il aurait du être vide et dénué de toute vie, comme tous les autres jours depuis. J'étais mort le jour où nous étions retournés à Forks. Mon âme, si j'en avais une, m'avait quitté. Je vivais dans un puits sans fond, entouré de ténèbres. Je ne voyais pas de sortie et je n'en chercher pas vraiment une. C'est à ca que ressemblait ma « vie » mais ce jour là tout changea. Ce jour là j'entrais dans la chambre 411 pour examiner le patient qui se trouvait dedans. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, je ne savais pas de quoi il souffrait, même si il était à l'hôpital depuis 2 semaines. Je lirais ma fiche et tout irais bien. Sauf que non. Le patient dans la chambre n'était pas celui qui y était hier. Cela j'en étais sur car je me serais souvenu d'une telle odeur.

Pas la même que celle de ma Bella, mais une belle odeur sans pour autant exercer la même fascination sur moi. Je fixais d'un œil mauvais le détenteur de ce parfum si déroutant. Il se trouva que c'était une détentrice. Encore jeune, peut-être 17 ans. Elle était très pâle et je senti l'odeur de son sang. Elle avait des brulures assez graves sur le cou et les bras.

A ma plus grande satisfaction je pouvais lire ses pensées. Un véritable brouillon ! Elle se demandait qui j'étais, ce qui lui arrivait, où elle était…

Je lui souris pour la mettre en confiance, ce qui fonctionna aussitôt.

_-Bonjour ! Je suis le docteur Cullen, le médecin qui va s'occuper de vous ici. Vous êtes là pour…_

Je parcourais le contenu de son dossier à une vitesse vampirique.

_-…A cause d'un accident de bus._

Je me tu en lisant la suite. Elle n'était déjà pas dans un super état, pas la peine d'en rajouter tout de suite. Hey ! Mais depuis quand je me souciais d'épargner un humain ? Je secouais la tête, contrarié tout en me rendant à son chevet.

En tant que vampire médecin je n'avais pas besoin de l'ausculter pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. En plus des brulures, d'un bras cassé et de plusieurs coupures sur tout le corps elle souffrait d'une importante hémorragie interne. Les infirmières et le médecin de garde cette nuit avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient mais elle continuait de saigner, doucement mais surement, elle se viderait de son sang. On devait l'opérer le plus tôt possible. Je pourrais le faire sans problèmes.

Tout le temps de ma réflexion elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. En explorant ses pensées je constatais un peu surpris qu'elle ne m'admirait pas mais attendait simplement que je lui explique réellement comment elle était arrivé ici. Elle avait bien senti que je lui cachais quelque chose. Toujours dans son esprit je remarquais une chose, une chose tellement énorme que j'aurais du la voir dés le début. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien, pas seulement l'accident, elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Qui étaient ses parents, dans quelle ville elle se trouvait. C'était ca la véritable raison de son inquiétude et du brouillon de ses pensées. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom.

Sans que je contrôle quoi que se soit, j'obéis à la vague de compassion qui me submergea et m'assis à ses côtés, caressant très doucement ses cheveux. L'incompréhension et la panique dans son esprit se firent encore plus grandes. Elle avait peur que…j'abuse d'elle… Je souris pour moi-même. La plupart des femmes n'attendaient que ca. Mon sourire la calma un peu, mais pas trop non plus, elle restait sur ses gardes. Je retirais ma mains de ses cheveux, il fallait que je la mette en confiance.

_-Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est ce pas ?_

Elle me regarda d'abord étonnée, puis hocha légèrement la tête.

_-Comment je m'appelle ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Tu n'avais pas de papier sur toi. Seulement ce livre là._

Je lui montrais un livre très ancien, usé et un peu brulé par l'accident, il était posé sur sa table de nuit. « Lettres à Milena » de Franz Kafka. Elle le prit après un moment d'hésitation. Elle caressa avec douceur la couverture ancienne puis tourna et retourna le livre entre ses mains. Finalement elle l'ouvrit, feuilleta quelque pages mais ne s'y attarda pas. Refermant le livre, elle passa ses doigts sur le titre, rêveuse.

_-C'est joli comme nom Milena…et puis c'est tout ce qui me reste de mon passé…_

Encore une fois un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, en 200 ans je n'avais pas autant souri qu'en cette seule journée.

_-D'accord, alors à partir de maintenant c'est Milena._

Je vis dans son esprit qu'elle était satisfaite. A ce moment là une infirmière rentra dans la chambre mais s'arrêta aussitôt, surprise de me voir si proche d'une patiente. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. La surprise fut vite remplacée par de la jalousie. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette jeune fille et pourtant elle trouvait déjà sa peau trop blanche, ses lèvres trop fines, ses cheveux bouclés trop en bataille, son corps trop maigre, elle lui trouvait un air niais de gamine… Elle me dégoutait à la juger ainsi.

Légèrement énervé je me relevais du lit, promis à ma patiente de revenir la voir dans la journée et emmena l'infirmière furieuse dans le couloir pour le reste de la visite.

Je retournais l'après midi même voir la jeune fille, et tous les jours suivants. Elle ne remplacait pas ma Bella, mais elle était un rayon de lumière dans mes ténèbres. Elle avait perdu la mémoire et moi ma raison d'être. On réapprenait à vivre tous les deux en même temps.

Malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour elle, ses blessures se soignèrent bien et vite, même si ses brulures restaient très visibles à son plus grand désespoir. Et 3 semaines plus tard elle pouvait déjà quitter l'hôpital, pour se retrouver dans un foyer d'accueil. Elle y resterait surement jusqu'à sa majorité. Personne ne veut adopter une enfant de 16 ans. Et personne ne l'avait réclamé. A croire que sa famille ne voulait pas la retrouver ou alors elle n'en avait pas. Dans les deux cas elle disait qu'elle devait surement avoir une bonne raison d'avoir perdue la mémoire.

C'est pour ca que je fus plus que surpris lorsqu'elle m'annonca lors d'une de ses visites a l'hôpital qu'une famille avait déposé une demande d'adoption pour elle. Je me réjouis bien entendu avec elle. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'avais la mauvaise impression que ma famille ait très pu bien mettre son nez la dedans. Or même si Milena était devenue très importante pour moi, elle ignorait tout de ma condition et il n'était pas question qu'elle soit mise au courant un jour. Ce qui risquait fort d'être le cas si elle venait vivre avec nous.

Ma famille était bien entendu au courant de son existence, Carlisle travaillait dans le même hôpital que moi après tout. Mais je voulais la garder pour moi, je voulais être son seul confident et la seule personne à qui elle tienne vraiment. Profondément égoiste je sais, mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle parte elle aussi et qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir, comme Bella. Je la surprotégeais et même Alice n'avait pas eu le droit de la rencontrer jusque là.

Sauf que ce soir là en rentrant j'eus la confirmation de mes soupcons. Alice dansait de joie dans toute la maison, Esmée rayonnait elle aussi, et Jaz et Emmett aménageait une des chambres inoccupées de la maison. Un petit tour dans leur pensée m'appris qu'elle arrivait dans une semaine et qu'elle ignorait que c'était ma famille. Je sentis la colère assaillir mon cerveau, par vagues de plus en plus forte, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui imposer cette vie ! Elle ne devait pas vivre avec des vampires qui risquaient à tout instant de lui faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se repasse la même chose.

Et elle était à moi ! Hors de question que je la partage avec toute ma famille ! Alice n'avait pas le droit de l'emmener faire les boutiques, Emmett n'avait pas le droit de se moquer d'elle, Rosalie n'avait pas le droit d'être sa meilleures amie, Carlisle et Esmée ne devait pas être ses parents ! C'était MON rayon de lumière, MA raison de continuer à vivre malgré _son_ absence, MON amie et MA confidente. A moi seul ! J'en avais besoin comme aucun d'eux, de savoir qu'elle était là pour moi et uniquement pour moi me permettait de revivre, de reprendre conscience du monde autour de moi, d'envisager une vie sans _elle_.

Je vis rouge et la colère battait dans mes tempes comme jamais. Je poussais un hurlement de rage et entrepris de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait dans le salon. Parce que je savais que je ne pouvais rien changer. Ils lui avaient promis une famille. Et j'étais le mieux placé pour savoir que c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait. Si je la privais de ca, je m'en voudrais toute le reste de mon existence, autant que je m'en voulais d'avoir blessé mon amour.

Jaz arriva à me calmer, du moins assez pour que je ne continu pas à massacrer le mobilier. Mais mes yeux étaient toujours enflammés par la colère.

_-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ca ! Pas le droit, vous entendez !_

…………………………….

212 ans. Prague.

_-Lâche-moi la grappe Edward ! Je suis capable d'aller en cours toute seule !_

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Elle continuait de me fixer rageusement les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_-Joue pas au Play-Boy ! Pas avec moi ! Je peux très bien prendre le bus seule. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'emmener en voiture tous les matins !_

_-Le problème ce serait pas plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit avec moi ?_

Ses yeux ne furent plus que deux fentes.

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?_

Oh rien juste le fait que je peux lire dans tes pensées…

J'haussais les épaules.

_-J'ai juste remarqué que tu faisais les yeux doux au blondinet à la voiture de sport._

Cette fois elle était vraiment folle de rage.

_-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Edward !_

Sur ces douces paroles elles sortie en claquant la porte le plus fort possible. Pas une seconde plus tard je me trouvais dans ma voiture et sortais du garage. Je la rattrapais quelques mètres plus loin et ralenti à sa vitesse, puis baissais la vitre.

_-Monte !_

Comme toute réponse je n'eu le droit qu'à un regard mauvais.

_-Humpf._

_-Je suis capable de te suivre comme ca jusqu'au lycée tu sais ?_

_-Humpf._

Bien entendu qu'elle savait, c'était la même scène tous les matins. Le silence dura quelque secondes puis avec un soupir théâtral, elle ouvrit la portière et monta dans la voiture. Le mauvais temps de Prague était mon meilleur allié dans cette bataille quotidienne, il pleuvait à verse. N'empêche qu'elle bouda tout du long et ne me regarda même pas. Je m'en fichais. Du moment que le pervers blond à la voiture de sport restait persuadé qu'elle n'était pas libre, ca me suffisait.

J'avais eu peur au départ qu'elle ne s'attache à moi plus qu'il ne fallait. Je m'étais fait du mauvais sang pour rien. Même si elle me trouvait beau, je ne l'intéressais pas vraiment. Quand Alice lui avait fait des sous-entendus douteux, elle avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas assez folle pour avoir envie de sortir avec moi, elle me trouvait déjà beaucoup trop protecteur à son gout, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que ca pouvait devenir si elle était ma petite amie.

Ces paroles auraient pu passer pour des bravades, mais parce que je lisais dans ses pensées je savais que c'est exactement ce qu'elle pensait. J'étais son grand frère, rien de plus rien de moins. Et moi ca m'allait très bien comme ca.

Arrivés à destination je lui ouvris la portière.

_-Amuse-toi bien !_

_-Humpf._

Je lui fis encore une fois mon plus beau sourire, qu'elle ignora. Dès qu'elle eu le dos tournée, je fusillais du regard l'imbécile qu'il l'attendait, la tête rempli de pensées plus révoltantes les unes que les autres.

………………………………………

213 ans. Prague.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Milena convoqua toute la famille dans le salon et les mains sur les hanches, posa toutes les questions qui demandaient une réponse.

_-Je ne suis pas stupide, pas complètement en tout cas, et je vois bien que vous êtes pas…pareils…_

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, elle se sentait profondément ridicule et doutant de ce qu'elle disait.

_-C'est vrai quoi ! Vous vieillissez pas, vous mangez à peine, j'ai l'impression que vous ne dormez jamais…_

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Toute la famille était silencieuse, attendant qu'elle rajoute la chose qui nous perdrait. Je croisais son regard suppliant, elle voulait que je l'aide. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Elle était complètement perdue. Mais là je ne pouvais pas lui venir en aide. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que nous étions des monstres buveurs de sang.

_-Il y a quelque chose n'est ce pas ?_

Sa voix tremblait, elle avait perdu toute sa hargne et son assurance du début. Mais elle ne lâcherait pas prise. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une réponse satisfaisante, elle reviendrait toujours à la charge.

_-Ok, tu nous a eu !_

Emmett. Une courte excursion dans son esprit m'appris ce qu'il avait en tête. Pas bonne idée du tout. Milena avait horreur qu'on se moque d'elle.

_-Jaz c'est Spider-Man, Rosalie, Miss America, Alice, la Chose…_

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

Réaction tout à fait logique de sa part. Carlisle lanca un regard peu amène à son fils.

_-Il serait…préférable que tu ne sache pas ce que nous sommes. Vraiment._

Elle serra les points.

-_Je m'en fiche de ce qui est préférable ou pas. Vous m'avez adopté et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante, mais vous avez choisi de vivre avec moi et il y a des conséquences. Quel que soit votre secret je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets. Je veux juste savoir avec qui je vis._

Je percus dans les esprits de ma famille qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de craquer.

_-Hors de question !_

_-Tu n'es pas le seul membre de cette famille Edward._

_-Non !_

Carlisle me lance un regard désolé puis se tourna vers ma meilleure amie. Ma meilleure amie qui allait découvrir que j'étais un monstre.

Sauf qu'elle ne réagit pas du tout comme il fallait. Après que Carlisle ait fini son histoire et la première surprise passée, je vis des idées se former dans sa tête qui ne me plaisaient pas du tout du tout.

_-Hors de question ! Encore moins qu'avant. Je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour qu'on te dise tout ca, mais là ca va trop loin !_

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ahuris. Je me mordais les lèvres, Carlisle avait omit certain points dans son récit.

_-Co…Comment ? Comment tu sais ce que je pensais ?_

_-Je peux lire dans tes pensées. Dans celle de tout le monde, tout le temps._

Elle ne fut surprise que quelques instants. Ensuite elle devint enragée.

_-QUOI ! Tu lis dans mes pensées depuis le début ! Je…Je…_

_-C'est pas volontaire de ma part. Certain vampires ont des dons. Alice peut voir dans l'avenir, Jaz peut contrôler les sentiments et moi je lis dans les pensées... Je te jure que je n'en ai jamais abusé._

Elle se calma un peu. Principalement grâce à Jasper.

_-Raison de plus pour devenir comme vous !_

Ce fut à mon tour de m'énerver.

_-Il est absolument hors de question que je te transforme._

A ces mots je senti la désapprobation de ma famille.

_-Quoi ? Vous voulez faire d'elle un monstre ?_

Je lis la réponse dans leur esprit. C'était mon obsession à ne pas transformer Bella qui était la cause de tout selon eux. Je ne devais pas refaire la même erreur. Je poussais un soupir. J'étais las de me battre et je ne voulais pas perdre Milena.

A contre cœur j'hochais la tête.

_-Très bien si vous vous liguez tous contre moi. Mais c'est clair pour tout le monde que ca implique une visite chez les 4 reines ?_

C'était mon dernier espoir pour les faire changer d'avis. Les 4 reines faisaient trembler le monde des vampires depuis leur prise de pouvoir.

_-C'est qui ca ?_

Milena n'était pas dupe et tenait à sa victoire, elle avait bien vu la réaction de ma famille à l'annonce de leur nom.

_-Les « chefs » des vampires. Cela fait près de quarante ans qu'elles ont massacré les Volturis pour prendre leur place. 4 femmes qui ont décidé de diriger le monde des vampires et d'imposer leurs lois._

_-Genre massacrer le plus d'humains possible ?_

Je lui jetais un regard en biais. Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter avec ca ? Nous étions de véritables prédateurs, pas un sujet de plaisanterie !

_-Pas vraiment… Plus aucun vampire n'a le droit de chasser les humains ni d'en mordre. Ceux qui veulent créer un nouveau vampire doivent se rendre auprès d'elle et leur demander l'autorisation._

_-C'est quoi le malaise alors ?_

_-Les lois ne sont pas le problème, bien que d'obliger les membres de notre race à se nourrir de sang de bêtes c'est un peu trop demander. Pour la plupart d'entre nous il est quasiment impossible de résister. Et elles sont sans pitiés avec ceux qui continuent à chasser les humains. La population de vampires a beaucoup…diminuée._

_-Je vois toujours pas pourquoi vous en parlez comme si elles étaient vraiment mauvaises._

Ce fut Carlisle qui lui répondit, la voix tremblante de rage contenue.

_-Le problème, c'est qu'elles ont massacré tout un clan de vampire pour arriver à leur fin, et le problème c'est aussi qu'elle impose ce mode de vie. Notre famille l'a choisi et doit se battre tous les jours pour résister à la tentation. Ce qu'elles demandent c'est comme si un jour le président mondial demandait à toute la population terrestre de devenir végétarienne. C'est peut-être préférable pour les animaux, mais cela prive les gens de leur liberté de choix. Et le problème ce n'est pas la loi en elle-même, c'est ce qu'elle représente et la facon dont elle est appliquée. C'est la mort pour celui qui ignore cette loi._

_-Ok…Mais tu vas pas me faire croire que tu déteste vraiment des personnes qui agissent dans le but de protéger des humains._

Je décidais de répondre à la place de mon père. Il était assez énervé comme ca. Chose plutôt rare chez lui.

_-Carlisle était assez proche des Volturi, la « famille royale » d'avant. Il digère pas trop le fait qu'ils soient morts._

_-Ok…Mais si j'ai bien compris on va devoir aller les voir quand même. Tu crois qu'elles accepteront que je devienne un vampire ?_

Enfin un peu d'angoisse ! Je désespérais de la voir réagir normalement. Un point commun avec Bella. J'entendis Emmett ricaner.

_-T'en fait pas ! On te protégera contre les grandes méchantes !_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bon alors, ca va pas du tout ! La copine à Edward c'est M.I.L.E.N.A., pas Mélanie ou Milène ou Mélina ou Milenna ! Compris ? Si quelqu'un écorche encore ce prénom oh combien magnifique la fin de ma fic ce sera Edward se faisant bouffer par Ni pour avoir trompé Bella avec une péripatéticienne la veille de leur mariage ! Alors attention hein ! ;P**

**Je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde hurle d'indignation à cause du comportement de Lyli mais visiblement vous savez tous déjà pourquoi elle fait ça. Moi qui voulais vous surprendre… :S**

**Ce chapitre est de nouveau du point de vue d'Edward parce que je trouve ça plus intéressant pour l'histoire, mais normalement dés le prochain chapitre c'est re-Bella.**

**Et encore merci pour toutes vos belles reviews qui me font super plaisir. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde (même à ceux qui ont écrit Mélina…) !**

**Bonnes lecture et au passage admirez les belles cédilles que j'ai réussi à faire ! :D**

………………………………

Chapitre 10.

212 ans. Sur la route du lac Télets.

_-Oh ! Edward ! Arrête de penser à ta chérie !_

Mon esprit regagna lentement le monde réel. Milena me secouait par le bras.

_-Edward ! Redescend sur terre !_

_-Quoi ?_

Quelques instants auparavant je me trouvais dans la chambre de ma Bella, la contemplant en train de dormir. Même si ce genre de retour dans le passé me faisait terriblement mal, je ne pouvais m'en passer.

_-Tu me veux quoi ?_

_-C'est quoi leurs noms ?_

Oups. J'avais loupé un gros bout de la conversation. Avant que je « parte » elle parlait de Base Ball avec Jaz et Alice.

_-Le nom de qui ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Aux 4 reines !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?_

_-T'as rien entendu à ce sujet ?_

_-Non._

_-Ah…_

Après cette glorieuse action elle se tut enfin et je pu me vautrer de nouveau dans ma douleur, me rappelant avec détails chaque moment heureux passé en _sa_ compagnie. Milena s'endormit un peu avant d'arriver.

Nous arrêtâmes les voitures devant les grilles du monastère vu qu'elles refusaient de s'ouvrir. Je pris Milena qui dormait encore dans mes bras et en un bond nous fûmes tous dans la cour.

Une tempête de neige venait de se lever, nous empêchant de voir très loin malgré notre vue de vampire. J'essayais tant bien que mal de serrer mon amie plus près de mon torse pour au moins la protéger du vent. Nous ne fîmes que quelques pas dans la direction du bâtiment ou du moins dans ce qui nous semblait la bonne direction, avant que 2 vampires n'apparaissent devant nous. Noirs comme la nuit, ils se postèrent simplement sur notre chemin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, ni ne firent un seul mouvement. Lorsque Emmett essaya de les contourner ils grognèrent légèrement. Rien de plus. Ce fut Carlisle qui fit signe à son dadais de fils de s'arrêter.

Je lu dans ses pensées ce qu'il savait des deux statues qui se tenaient devant nous. Il en avait entendu parler lorsqu'il vivait avec les Volturis. Deux monstres sanguinaires, les « jumeaux sauvages ». Son estime pour les 4 reines baissa encore si cela était possible…

Avant qu'une véritable tension ne s'installe, deux autres silhouettes se découpèrent dans le rideau de neige qui nous entourait. Rapides, elles furent à notre niveau en un battement de cil. Deux géants, l'un aux cheveux long et bruns, noués sur la nuque et l'autre bouclé et blond. Ils faisaient tous les deux plus de 2 mètres, dominant largement Emmett. Le blond posa son coude sur l'épaule d'une des statues et s'appuya sur lui sans aucune gêne, nous adressant un grand sourire. Le vampire ne lui accorda même pas un regard, il continuait de nous fixer, le visage dénué de toute expression. A ma plus grande déception je ne pouvais lire dans les pensées d'aucun d'eux.

D'autant plus frustrant que les deux nouveaux arrivés n'étaient pas…normal. J'entendais le sang dans leurs veines et les battements de leurs cœurs étrangement espacés. Leur odeur était un étrange mélange entre l'odeur humaine et celle des vampires en plus d'un quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à définir. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque le brun qui se tenait un peu en avant montra Milena du menton.

_-Je suppose que vous voulez la transformer._

_-Oui._

Carlisle avait pratiquement craché ce mot, il lui en coutait vraiment de se trouver devant les assassins de ses anciens amis. Mais l'homme ne releva pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil entendu à l'un des jumeaux. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête, à peine. Mais cela suffit à l'autre qui se tourna de nouveau vers nous.

_-Une reine va arriver et vous verrez ça avec elle. Mais si l'humaine est d'accord il n'y aura pas de problème._

_-Elle est d'accord._

_-Très bien ! Ça sera qu'une formalité alors._

Je restais un moment perplexe. Quoi ! C'était si simple que ça ? A partir du moment où l'humain était consentant tout allait bien ? Je sentis que mon père était perplexe lui aussi. En vérité il aurait bien aimé qu'ils ne soient pas d'accords pour qu'il puisse s'énerver et leur dire sa façon de penser.

Du coin de l'œil je vis de nouveau une ombre dans les airs qui se dirigeait très grande vitesse vers nous. Avant que d'avoir le temps de me demander si c'était une des reines, je vis une bête énorme atterrir juste devant nous en faisant autant de bruit qu'une plume. Un tigre ! Mais je n'eus de nouveau pas le temps de me poser des questions ou de me remettre de ma surprise. A quelque centimètre de l'animal une femme enveloppé dans un grand manteau venait elle aussi d'atterrir, en faisant un peu plus de bruit que le fauve à ses côtés. Elle se redressa dans un mouvement fluide, le vent souleva la capuche qui lui était tombée sur les yeux, libérant ses cheveux, faisant apparaitre son visage.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Moi je ne pouvais tout simplement pas parler ni même penser. Je pouvais juste rester là, immobile tout en essayant de contrôler le flux incroyable de sentiments qui me traversait. Elle. Là, devant moi. Mon amour. Mon ange. Ma princesse. Ma reine. Ma Bella.

Je vis ses beaux yeux se poser sur l'humaine que je tenais dans mes bras et son visage se tordre de douleur quand elle tira ses conclusions. Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Pourtant j'aurais voulu lui crier que ce n'était qu'une amie. Que je l'aimais elle et personne d'autre, qu'elle était toute ma vie, mon âme. Mais la surprise me paralysait entièrement, et c'est impuissant que je vis son beau visage se durcir pour aborder une expression qu'elle voulait neutre. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire un tour dans la tête de Jaz pour savoir qu'elle souffrait tout en essayant en vain de le cacher. Je me détestais pour le mal que je lui avais fait. Je m'en voulais tellement. Que je souffre n'était pas un problème mais de la voir tellement fragile, comme sur le point de se briser, et tout ça à cause de moi, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Cet instant ne dura pas. Ses yeux devinrent d'un coup plus durs que la pierre et elle se retourna, faisant voler son manteau.

_-Il fait un peu froid pour les humains, on ferait mieux de rentrer._

Son ton était plus froid que la glace. La douleur dans ma poitrine se fit encore plus intense et ma famille ne m'aida pas. Alice qui avait eu l'intention de courir se jeter dans ses bras avait du mal à cacher son chagrin, mon père était abasourdi de la trouver là et se demandait si elle était vraiment une de ces abominables reines. Esmée se demandait pourquoi sa fille était si distante avec eux. Après tout c'est moi qui l'avais abandonné pas ma famille. Rosalie était verte de rage, Jaz souffrait de sa souffrance et de la mienne. Quand à Emmett il fit comme si de rien n'était et à peine avions nous passez les imposantes porte de bois du monastère qu'il décida de faire un peu d'humour histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

_-Hey ! Bella !_

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule mais elle ne prononça pas un mot.

_-Sympa les chiens de garde !_

_-Si tu veux un conseil, évite de te foutre de leur gueule !_

_-Pourquoi ? Ils mordent ?_

_-Bien pire…_

Elle avait dit ça sur un tel ton que même cet idiot d'Emmett compris qu'il avait intérêt ne pas continuer.

_-Bella…_

La voix de ma mère tremblait, elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu.

_-Tu nous a beaucoup manqué tu sais et nous sommes très heureux de te revoir, même si toi…_

Sa voix se brisa, incapable de dire un mot de plus elle regarda la silhouette de ma bien-aimée qui continuais d'avancer toujours aussi vite et en silence dans le dédale de couloir. Bientôt nous fûmes devant une simple porte de bois sculpté. Je sentis un feu à l'intérieur. Nous entrâmes les uns après les autres. Bella me fit un léger signe, m'indiquant une banquette où je déposais mon amie. Je relevais les yeux vers elle, des milliers de mots d'amour sur les lèvres et des milliards de remord sur le cœur. Mais elle s'était éloignée de moi le plus possible. Elle se trouvait devant la cheminé, ses 5 compagnons en arc de cercle autour d'elle. Son regard était toujours aussi dur. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade.

J'entendis ma sœur penser que le meilleur moyen de détruire la distance que Bella avait crée était de se comporter comme elle se comportait toujours. Avec un grand sourire et les bras grand ouvert elle se dirigea vers elle.

_-Bella ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquée ! Je n'avais plus personne pour jouer à la Barb…_

Elle s'arrêta net lorsque le géant blond se mit sur son chemin en grognant. D'abord surprise elle essaya simplement de le contourner mais là elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un des deux vampires noirs. Alors elle comprit.

_-Tu ne veux pas que je t'approche !_

Il y avait tout le chagrin du monde dans ses paroles. Et la façade de Bella se brisa d'un coup.

_-Je ne les contrôle pas Alice. Je pourrais les supplier à genou ils ne vous laisserez pas passer_.

Elle était vraiment désolé et ses paroles sincères, ce qui fit sourire ma sœur.

_-Si tu veux, on t'en débarrasse._

Mon amour eu un petit rire, si beau à mes oreilles, le plus doux des chants. Je fus jaloux d'Alice qui était à l'origine de ce manifestement de joie.

_-Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde vous n'en viendrez pas à bout._

_-Ah ! Genre !_

Emmett bien entendu. Les deux géants échangèrent un regard. Puis Emmett se retrouva au sol, une mâchoire à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

_-Arthur ! Laisse-le !_

L'air très satisfait, le dénommé Arthur, le géant brun, lâcha mon frère et repris sa place dans le demi-cercle autour de Bella.

_-Si tu faisais les présentations Bella ? Qu'on sache qui attaque mes enfants._

Je fusillais mon père du regard. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Qu'elle soit une reine je m'en fichais complètement. Elle pouvait avoir massacré la moitié de la population mondiale, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça ! Elle baissa les yeux, consciente que Carlisle ne l'appréciait plus autant. Elle désigna d'abord les deux jumeaux.

_-Ce sont Acham et Akam. Ne me demandez qui est qui, je n'en sais rien et eux ils ne parlent pas souvent alors ils ne vous le diront pas. Et eux, ce sont mes neveux Arthur et Zéphyr, le premier et le dernier fils de ma sœur Lyli. Et puis lui c'est mon tigre de compagnie, Amba. Je l'ai transformé il y a environ 10 ans._

Elle hésita un moment à rajouter quelque chose.

_-C'était pas volontaire en fait…Je chassais et il m'a échappé…Le temps qu'on le retrouve il avait déjà commencé à se transformer et maman a décidé qu'un animal capable d'échapper à un vampire même si ce n'est que moi, méritait de vivre. Donc voilà… Eux tous ils forment les « 5 veilleurs », ma garde un peu trop rapprochée à mon gout._

Emmett n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et pour les autres c'était très difficile de résister.

_-Un animal t'a échappé ! T'es quoi comme genre de vampire toi ?_

_-Genre pas débrouillarde. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai 5 personnes qui assurent ma sécurité 24 sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 ? _

Le rire de mon frère se fit encore plus fort et Alice et Rosalie pouffèrent. La tension du début était passée. Enfin, un peu. Carlisle ne digérait toujours pas qu'elle fasse partie de celles qui ont tué les Volturis.

_-C'est sympa le pouvoir Bella ?_

Cette fois je ne cachais pas mon mécontentement.

_-Carlisle ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?_

_-Ben quoi ! Je suis le seul à me souvenir de ce qu'elle est devenue ? Avant de la voir tu étais plutôt du même avis que moi Edward !_

_-Qu…Qu'est ce que je suis devenue ?_

Je détestais mon père à ce moment là pour la douleur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de ma princesse.

_-Un assassin._

Elle prit un air horrifié. J'aurais volontiers tué Carlisle pour tout ce qu'il venait de dire et pour tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de raconter encore.

_-J…Je ne comprends pas. Je…Je n'ai jamais…tuer. Jamais. Je le jure !_

_-Et les Volturis ? Ils ne comptent pas ? Toi et ton clan, vous les avez tués pour prendre le pouvoir._

_-NON ! …Jamais ! Ils…Ils sont venus. Ils voulaient tuer les jumeaux…Et ils voulaient prendre…maman…et les triplées aussi…On ne voulait pas se battre. Mais quand ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient…nos petits anges…Maman est devenue…folle de rage…Et la meute aussi…Et c'est allez très vite…Je suis désolé Carlisle si tu souffre à cause de ca…Mais on ne l'a jamais voulu. Et maintenant on a pris leur place car…les vampires ont besoin de chef, de quelqu'un qui veille à ce que les humains ne sachent rien, quelqu'un qui les protège…_

Elle semblait si fragile et si perdue à ce moment là, j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras. La consoler et lui dire que c'est pas grave, que la colère de mon père avait déjà disparue et qu'il regrettait déjà amèrement ses mots.

_-C'est moi qui suis désolé Bella. Je n'aurais pas du vous juger comme ça. Mais c'est ce que tout le monde dit sur vous. Et puis…vos lois, elles sont un peu dures. Vous êtes tellement sévères avec ceux qui sont plus faible et qui ne peuvent résister à la tentation. C'est injuste._

_-Je trouve au contraire que la plupart s'en sorte très bien. Bien entendu la punition de Lyli est…douloureuse mais très efficace._

_-C'est évident que ceux qui sont morts ne tuent plus d'humains Bella._

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement un sens caché aux paroles de Jaz.

_-Je te suis pas là. Bien entendu les morts ne tuent plus, mais je ne parlais pas de ça._

_-De quoi alors ? Il y a une autre punition ?_

_-Mais oui ! Nous ne tuons pratiquement jamais. La punition est assez dissuasive, ils ne recommencent pas._

_-Et quelle genre de punition, infligée une seule fois peut incitée un vampire à ne plus jamais gouté au sang humain ?_

Là, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais perplexe.

_-La morsure de Lyli._

Elle n'en dit pas plus, visiblement ça voulait tout dire. Mais Je ne voyais pas en quoi se faire mâchouillé par une vampire pouvait avoir cet effet là.

_-Et… ?_

_-Elle a un venin très spécial. Il ne transforme pas les humains mais inflige des douleurs insupportables aux vampires. Quiconque a déjà ressenti cette douleur fait tout pour que ce n'arrive plus jamais. Et Lyli mord tout simplement tous ceux qui « dérapent ». Après 5 minutes on leur injecte l'anti-venin et ils peuvent repartir. On les voit rarement deux fois. Et c'est comme ça aussi qu'elle a dressé Amba._

_-Comment ça dressé ? A quoi ?_

Mon amour regarda Rosalie comme si elle venait de dire un gros mot.

_-Ben, c'est un animal avec des instincts de vampire. Alors au début il avait une légère tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui a du sang dans les veines. Et il est costaud…Donc il a fallu lui apprendre à ne pas manger les humains, que des animaux._

_-Et ça marche vraiment ?_

_-Tu veux une démonstration Emmett ?_

_- Vas-y._

Je ne pu retenir un grognement que je regrettais aussitôt. Une démonstration, se serait surement avec la seule humaine dans les parages : Milena. N'empêche que j'aurais du éviter de montrer ainsi devant Bella à quel point ça me dérangeait qu'elle lâche son chat sur mon amie.

_-Alors admire !_

Elle fit un drôle de signe avec se main gauche puis pointa avec le doigt sur Emmett. Il se retrouva de nouveau sur le sol. 400 kg de bête féroce sur le ventre, je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger. Bella fit un autre signe de la main et le tigre revint se poster devant elle. Elle lança un sourire moqueur à mon frère puis refit le premier signe maïs cette fois elle montra Milena toujours endormie.

Le tigre poussa un gémissement déchirant et regarda Bella avec des yeux suppliants. La queue entre les pattes il n'arrêtait pas de se lever pour se rassoir aussitôt après. Bella abrégea ses souffrances en faisant le deuxième signe et en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

_-Alors ?_

Toute ma famille était admirative. L'animal n'avait pas hésité un millième de seconde avant de se jeter sur Emmett mais il avait complètement refusé de s'en prendre à l'humaine.

_-Joli, le numéro de dompteuse Bella !_

Quelques rires fusèrent, la tension avait désormais bel et bien disparue. La joie se lisait sur leurs visages, ils riaient, ils étaient heureux de se revoir, mais ils oubliaient tous quelque chose. Bella ne voulait plus me voir, elle ne voulait plus de moi. La petite blonde à Forks nous l'avait bien fait comprendre. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si c'était sa mère ou sa sœur. J'étais en train de me dire que poser la question ne ferait que détruire la bonne humeur qui venait de s'installer lorsque j'entendis Alice.

_-Au fait Bella, il y a une petite vampire blonde dans votre clan ?_

Ce fut le géant blond qui répondit.

_-Notre mère ouais. Comment tu sais ca ?_

_-On a déjà eu…euh… l'honneur de la rencontrer. A Forks._

Je vis le pli de concentration se former sur le doux visage de mon aimée.

_-Quand ?_

Elle ne semblait pas au courant, étrange.

_-2 ans après…hum._

Personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet de notre départ. Bella nous avait bien fait sentir qu'elle nous en voulait. Mais pour le moment elle semblait surtout complètement perdue.

_-Ah…Elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?_

_-Oh ! Rien ! Rien du tout !_

Ma sœur n'était pas vraiment crédible, de plus je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. C'est ce qu'elle pensait de toute façon, non ? Je sentis la tension dans l'esprit de ma sœur, elle voulait absolument changer de sujet. Son regard se posa sur l'humaine endormie.

_-Oh ! Bella, on ne t'as pas présenté Milena, même si elle dort pour le moment. C'est la petite dernière de notre famille. Ce fait 2 ans qu'elle est avec nous. Carlisle et Esmée l'ont adopté après qu'elle ait eu un accident de bus. Elle ne se souvient de rien de sa vie d'avant._

Mon amour lança un coup d'œil glacial à l'intruse. Elle se souvenait que trop bien qu'elle était arrivée dans mes bras. Il fallait que je lui enlève cette idée de la tête. Elle ne voulait plus de moi très bien, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle croit que je l'avais remplacé.

_-C'est une amie Bella, une sœur de plus, c'est tout…_

_-Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre Edward._

_-Je voulais juste que tu le sache, que tu ne t'imagine pas des choses._

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que j'imagine ?_

_-Je ne t'ai pas oublié Bella et je ne veux pas que tu m'en crois capable._

Elle me lance un regard noir, là, elle était vraiment en colère.

_-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu ne m'as pas oublié ? Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Edward ? Me rendre folle ? Tu es parti parce que tu ne m'aimais pas, ce que je comprends tout a fait. Et maintenant tu fais comme si tu m'aimais quand même, comme si tu n'étais pas parti à cause de ça…Tu ne m'aime pas, je le sais et je peux...l'accepter mais pas que tu joue avec mes sentiments comme ça. C'est cruel. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as pas à te cacher et à mentir simplement pour m'épargner. Je…je peux le supporter…_

Elle se tu enfin dans un soupir. L'air hagard elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et baissa les yeux.

_-Tu ne m'aime pas…_

Elle avait dit ça très doucement, pour elle-même, pour se persuader de se qu'elle disait. Ça me brisa le cœur encore une fois, de la voir ainsi. Et tout ça à cause de moi ! J'étais un monstre, un monstre de faire souffrir cet ange.

_- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens ? Tu n'es pas moi._

Elle releva les yeux lentement pour les plonger dans les miens, j'y vis du doute, de l'envie et de l'espoir en même temps que de la résignation, de la rage et du désespoir. J'essayais d'accrocher son regard au mien pour que jamais elle ne détourne la tête, pour que toujours je puisse la contempler comme je le faisais. Mais elle fini pas baisser les yeux de nouveau.

_-Arrête Edward, ça fait trop mal._

J'essayais de me rapprocher d'elle mais ses gardes du corps m'en empêchèrent. J'étais impuissant à la consoler. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris toute sa douleur pour la faire mienne. J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Tout.

-_Je t'aime Bella. C'est vrai. C'est la seule et unique vérité. Je t'aime._

_-Tu mens._

_-Non, je mentais quand je disais que je jouais un rôle, je mentais quand je disais que je ne voulais pas t'avoir près de moi, je mentais aussi en disant que je ne t'aimais pas. Je t'aime, et je suis parti parce que je t'aime. Je voulais te protéger de moi, de ce que je suis. Je voulais que tu ais une vie normale avec un homme qui ne risquait pas de te tuer à chaque instant. Bella ! Crois moi, je t'en supplie, je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre !_

_-Ouais c'est vrai. Tu devrais le croire. Je l'ai assez souvent vu chouiner en pensant à toi. C'est sûr qu'il est dingue de toi. Aussi sûr que la terre tourne !_

Je me retournais totalement surpris, j'étais tellement absorbé par ma princesse que je n'avais même pas entendu Milena se réveiller. En me tournant de nouveau vers mon amour je vis qu'elle fixait l'humaine d'un air dubitatif et pas franchement amical.

_-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et je dis bien « si », alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'est pas revenu ? Est-ce qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir que ça n'allait pas du tout ? Elle n'a pas vu que j'ai failli me jeter d'une falaise ? Si tu m'aime autant que je t'aime comment est ce que tu as pus passer autant de temps sans chercher à me revoir ? Tes actes contredisent complètement tes paroles._

_-Tu as failli faire quoi ? Tu m'avais juré de ne rien faire qui puisse te mettre en danger !_

Ma Bella avait vraiment failli mourir ! Et je n'étais pas là pour la sauver. Rien qu'a cette idée je souffrais le martyr.

_-Et toi tu m'avais juré que tu resterais avec moi. Et ne me dit pas qu'Alice ne l'a pas vu ! Je ne te croirais pas, elle peut tout voir._

_-Je n'ai vraiment rien vu Bella. En vérité 6 mois après qu'on soit partis je n'ai plus rien vu sur toi. Jamais. Ça a rendu Edward fou, que je ne puisse pas te surveiller au moins un peu. Et aujourd'hui aussi je n'ai rien vu. C'est comme si tu avais disparue de la surface de la Terre. Je n'y comprends rien._

Bella lance à Alice le même regard dubitatif qu'à Milena. Sauf que cette fois il n'était pas belliqueux.

_-Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus si vous m'aimiez tant et vous faisiez autant de soucis pour moi ?_

_-On est revenu. C'est là qu'on a rencontré ta sœur._

_-Et pourquoi vous êtes repartis ?_

_-Parce qu'on a rencontré ta sœur._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Elle était…hum…spéciale._

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Sûrement pas rien._

_-Non…pas vraiment._

_-Edward ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi la vérité. _

La tournure que venait de prendre la conversation indiquait clairement que la « sœur » n'avait pas consulté Bella avant de parler en son nom. Je me sentais un peu mal de l'avoir cru si facilement et de n'avoir pas cherché mon amour tous les jours de mon éternité jusqu'à l'avoir retrouvé.

_-Et bien…Elle nous a fait…comprendre de manière assez convaincante, que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de nous. Elle a aussi précisé qu'on se heurterait à certains…problèmes si on cherchait à te revoir quand même…_

Elle ne dit d'abords rien du tout, regardant chacun d'entre nous, cherchant à savoir si je disais la vérité. Elle était encore plus blanche et ses yeux devinrent petit à petit noirs comme la nuit. Bien vite elle dégagea une colère incroyable, son regard était sombre et les traits de son visage déformés par la rage. Puis la tempête se déchaina.

_-ELLE A DIT QUOI ? COMMENT EST-CE QU'ELLE A PU DIRE UNE CHOSE COMME CA ? EN MON NOM ? ET ELLE VOUS A MENACE ! ET VOUS L'AVEZ CRU ? COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU AS PU PENSER UNE SEULE SECONDE QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR EDWARD ? COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU AS PU CROIRE QUE JE NE T'AIMAIS PLUS ?_

Sa voix partais dans les aigus et toute la famille était…terrorisée…C'est vrai que voir Bella dans cet état n'est pas habituel. Même moi je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. D'ailleurs ça ne dura pas longtemps, elle se calma vite et me fixa simplement, les yeux plein de doute et d'espoir. Elle venait de comprendre ce que cette révélation impliquait.

_-Mais alors, c'est vrai ? Tu…Tu m'aimes ?_

Je ne pu m'empêcher mes lèvres de former un sourire éclatant et j'ouvris de nouveau mes bras, espérant que ses garde du corps la laisse passer. Ils le firent. Et pour la première fois de puis plus de 200 ans je pouvais de nouveau serrer mon amour dans mes bras. Je posais mes lèvres sur ses cheveux, respirant à fond son doux parfum, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Enfin j'étais complet. La douleur de ma poitrine se tu, remplacée par une explosion de joie.

_-Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi, plus que tout._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je sentais les sanglots silencieux de ma Bella et je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi.

_-Euh…Bella ?_

Ma princesse tourna la tête avec un soupir vers son neveu.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu veux que j'aille chercher maman ? Pour que vous vous expliquiez. Je suis sur qu'elle avait une bonne raison de faire ça._

Mais visiblement Bella n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Je vis son beau visage se contracté de nouveau sous l'effet de la colère.

_-Elle peut bien rester ou elle est ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison pour avoir dit une chose pareille. Mais si tu tiens à aller la voir tu peux lui dire que je m'en vais, avec ma nouvelle famille, celle qu'elle a chassé et qu'elle ne me reverra plus jamais !_

Les visages des deux géants devinrent instantanément des masques de douleur.

_-Bella…Tu n'as pas besoin de partir…Reste, c'est nous ta famille, ton clan._

_-NON ! Ta mère a voulu me tenir éloigné de ma raison d'être, c'est qu'elle a un problème avec moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais plus longtemps dans ses pattes. J'ai toujours était la pièce rajoutée de toute façon._

_-Bella…C'est pas vrai, tu fait entièrement parti de la famille. Et puis t'as pas le droit d'abandonner grand-mère._

Je vis la colère de mon amour se calmer d'un coup et un moment elle sembla hésiter. Il avait visiblement touché un point sensible. Mais elle se reprit vite, sans pour autant s'énerver de nouveau.

_-Elle survivra…_

Le ton n'était pas vraiment convaincant mais le feu qui brulait dans ses yeux était de nouveau plus fort.

_-Si ta mère ne veut pas des Cullen, c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Fin de la discussion._

Le brun inspira un grand coup et soupira, grommela un truc sur les humeurs des femmes puis il sortit en coup de vent par une autre porte. Bella se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me sourit, un peu.

_-Viens, on s'en va, maintenant._

_-Hey ! Minute papillon ! Et moi ? On me transforme pas ? Je rappelle que c'est pour ça qu'on est là quand même !_

Bella jeta un regard rapide à Milena, pas encore amical, mais déjà moins agressif.

_-Il faut que vous la mordiez ici et maintenant. Avant qu'Arthur ne revienne avec Lyli si possible_.

Milena ne se fit pas prier, elle tendit le cou et me regarda, attendant que je fasse d'elle un monstre. A l'expression qu'aborda ma princesse à ce moment là, je me tournais vite vers mon père. Il comprit et s'approcha rapidement de mon amie. Il hésita un instant puis enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou. Je sentis Bella frissonner dans mes bras quand elle sentit l'odeur du sang mais elle se contrôlait. Avec peine Carlisle se détacha du corps tremblant de la jeune humaine. Elle commençait déjà à ressentir la douleur. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et fit signe à Bella que nous pouvions y aller.

A grande vitesse elle nous entraina dehors et quelques secondes plus tard nous étions de nouveau dans nos voitures, roulant vers Moscou.

Je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras. J'étais heureux. Je lui souris, elle me sourit, puis enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

-Je suis tellement heureuse. Maintenant nous serons toujours ensemble, pour l'éternité. Je t'aime.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Et non ! C'est pas fini, loin de là. Me revoilà ! Désolé pour l'absence mais mes vacances au pays ont été relativement mouvementées, résultat je n'ai pas écrit une ligne.**

**Je me sens un peu obligée d'expliquer 2-3 trucs ici, vu que je répond pas aux reviews et que le dernier chapitre a soulevé beaucoup de question.**

**D'abord je suis d'accords avec vous, il était nul, vraiment, mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. J'ai imaginé des dizaines de façons mais soit ça débouchait sur une impasse soit, ben… la fic était finie. :(  
**

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite des retrouvailles de Bella et Edward mais ce n'est pas totalement délirant non plus. Avec leur visite à Forks Bella a la preuve qu'Edward l'aime et j'aime pas trop tourner autour du pot. Et puis en fait ce n'est pas pour moi le moment le plus important de l'histoire. Bella et Edward sont pas à moi, Ni si, je m'intéresse donc un peu plus à elle et à ****ses**** retrouvailles...**

**Pour le coup de son départ précipité, j'avoue c'est pas vraiment plausible, pas avec Bella en tout cas. Mais bon je me suis dit, c'est un vampire donc elle réagit de manière un peu irréfléchi, cédant à ses émotions et puis elle est très très très en colère. Je peux rien dire de plus pour justifier son comportement. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, la faire rester c'était provoquer une autre rencontre trop rapidement a mon gout et pas d'une manière qui me plaisait donc voila…J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. :D**

**J'espère me rattraper un peu sur ce chapitre. Il faut que vous sachiez aussi que je n'ai encore aucune idée de comment tout ça va se terminer, je sais juste vaguement ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, alors si vous avez des préférences dites le.**

**BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE SANTÉ ! Et continuez avec les reviews, j'en ai plus de 100 maintenant c'est trop bien. MERCI !**

**Bon j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires et je vous laisse lire.**

Chapitre 11.

Je m'en voulais déjà terriblement. Et ça ne faisait même pas une heure que nous avions quitté le monastère qui avait été ma demeure pendant près de 40 ans. Même pas une heure que j'avais abandonné ma famille et j'étais déjà dévorée par les regrets. Certes Edward était là à côté de moi, ma main dans la sienne et je me sentais bien mais quand même, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, sans rien dire à personne, sans au revoir. Après tout peut-être que Lyli avait vraiment une bonne raison ? J'essayais en vain de chasser ses idées de mon esprit, ça ne servait à rien. Maintenant j'étais avec Edward et avec sa famille et c'était comme ça, il fallait que je m'y fasse. Mais en y réfléchissant l'évidence me sautait aux yeux. Parce que je connaissais Lyli depuis 212 ans, parce qu'elle était ma sœur, je pouvais être certaine que si elle avait tenu à tenir les Cullen loin de nous ce n'est pas sans la meilleure raison du monde. Je connaissais assez son caractère rationnel et son sang-froid pour être sûre que si elle leur avait dit de dégager, c'est que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, je ne pouvais pas être avec ma famille et avec Edward en même temps.

Dans la voiture avec nous il y avait bien entendu Alice et Jasper, les autres était avec Carlisle et l'humaine. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais presque eu pitié de devoir la transporter en pleine transformation, presque... Même moi qui en général n'entends rien, J'entendais ses hurlements de douleur qui me rappelait ma propre transformation. Loin d'Edward mais avec ma mère. Non, non, je n'avais surtout pas le droit de penser à elle maintenant. Si je m'en voulais d'avoir quitté mon clan, c'était bien pire d'avoir quitté Ni. Je l'abandonnais comme _lui_ l'avait fait. J'étais un monstre. J'étais un monstre en faisant confiance aveuglement au jugement de Lyli. Maigre consolation. Je partais avec la presque certitude que c'était le mieux à faire.

Un hurlement plus fort que les autres me ramena à la réalité. Il allait falloir que je la surveille celle là. Edward avait beau m'avoir juré que ce n'était qu'une sœur de plus, c'était lui qu'elle avait regardé quand elle savait qu'elle allait être mordu. Et c'était dans ses bras à lui qu'elle était arrivée. Elle semblait quand même très proche d'Edward. Plus que des autres en tout cas et j'en crevais de jalousie. Après tout, elle, ils avaient accepté de la transformer. Moi-même en geignant toute la journée je n'avais rien obtenu d'Edward. Il faudra qu'il m'explique tout ça plus tard, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Alice se retourna sur son siège, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_-Il faut que tu me raconte tout ! Tout Bella tu entends ?_

Sauf que je n'avais pas envie de tout raconter, pas envie d'enfoncer un couteau dans ma plaie toute neuve. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de me demander un truc pareil ? Est-ce que maman m'avait obligé à tout raconter sur Edward ? Non. Donc je ne dirais rien à Alice, enfin, juste le nécessaire pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. Heureusement elle comprit vite et me laissa tranquille la plupart du voyage jusqu'à Moscou. Il était prévu que l'on s'arrête là un peu, le temps de trouver un moyen de ramener « l'amie » d'Edward à Prague sans qu'elle ne massacre la moitié de la population russe au passage.

A peine arrivé, Alice planifiait déjà une sortie shopping le lendemain. Je soupirais, voila quelque chose d'elle qui ne m'avait absolument pas manqué. Faire des boutiques pendant toute la journée avec cette vampire surexcitée ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. Edward ne me vint même pas en aide malgré mes regards désespérés dans sa direction. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait au plus mal.

_-Edward ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Il m'attira contre lui et embrassa mes cheveux.

_-Tout va bien Bella, tu es là, comment est-ce que ce ne pourrait pas aller ?_

Il avait beau avoir utilisé tout son charme je n'étais pas dupe, il était ailleurs.

_-Le problème se serait pas la fille qui est en train de hurler dans la pièce à côté ?_

Il ne me répondit pas, qui ne dit mot consent…

_-Tu peux aller la voir tu sais._

Bien entendu il n'est pas question que tu reviennes me voir après mais tu peux…Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées il me serra encore plus fort contre lui et couvrit mon cou de baisers. Je perdis la tête, j'oubliais où je me trouvais, plongeant dans un monde d'amour et de bonheur absolu.

…………………………………..

-Enfin seuls !

Je frémis en entendant Edward prononcer ces mots. La lueur dans ses yeux m'en disait long elle aussi. Mais ce moment je l'attendais depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. La transformation de Milena finie nous étions allés à Prague, là où ma… « famille » habitait pour le moment.

Carlisle et Esmée avait emmené la nouvelle par des chemins un peu détournés pour qu'elle ne rencontre pas d'humains. Ils étaient arrivés 3 jours après nous et il avait fallut surveiller l'intruse en permanence. Ce qui signifiait qu'Edward, Jasper et Emmett gravitaient autour d'elle à chaque heure de chaque jour de chaque semaine. Ce fut un des seuls moments où je m'entendis avec Rosalie.

Milena avait beau faire tout les efforts du monde pour être gentille avec moi, je ne pouvais pas la voir. Elle m'énervait dés qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle m'énervait quand elle se déplaçait, quand elle avait soif…tout, tout le temps. Les Cullen en étaient plus que conscient surtout Edward mais ils n'arrivaient pas à y changer quoi que se soit. Ce qui me mettait hors de moi c'était bien entendu quand Edward me faisait la leçon là dessus. Je détestais ça, qu'il prenne sa défense.

Les lèvres de mon amour dans mon cou me ramenèrent à la douce réalité. La première fois que nous étions seuls depuis ?...6 mois. Et tout ça à cause de cette satanée gamine ! Je sentis Edward grogner dans mes cheveux.

_-Arrête de penser à elle Bella, elle n'est pas là._

_-Tu lis dans mes pensées toi maintenant ?_

_-Tu es tendue et tu ne souris pas, ce qui en ma compagnie signifie que tu pense à elle._

Je lui tirais la langue, il me renvoya un sourire merveilleux et entrepris aussitôt de me détendre. Je sentais son souffle tiède dans ma nuque, puis sur ma mâchoire, mon menton et ma gorge. Je frissonnais de plaisir et glissais mes mains sous son pull. Frustrée que le vêtement me gêne dans mes caresses, je l'arrachais d'un coup, pour ensuite me coller contre le buste sans défauts de mon Adonis. A ma plus grande surprise Edward m'éloigna légèrement de lui et me contempla un peu perdu, visiblement choqué de mon comportement. Pas longtemps. Sans que j'en prenne vraiment conscience je me retrouvais sur le lit, les restes de mes vêtements sur le sol, Edward dévorant littéralement ma gorge de baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres. Oh oui, enfin seuls !

……………………………………

217 ans. San Francisco.

_-Aliiiiiiiice ! Laisse moi tranquille, c'est pas mon mariage non plus !_

_-Et alors ? Tu peux être magnifique quand même._

3 jours qu'Alice ne me laissait pas une seconde de repos, entre les boutiques de robes, de maquillage, de lingerie et re les boutiques de fringues puis coiffeur, manucure, sauna et j'en passe. En bref elle me rendait folle et aujourd'hui c'était le summum. J'allais bientôt la tuer, ou du moins j'aimerais bien, j'en étais bien sur incapable. Ce qui m'énervait le plus dans tout ça c'était que ce n'était même pas mon mariage mais le sien ! Elle et Jasper avaient décidé encore une fois de convoler en juste noces.

_-Et voila ! Admet que ça en valait la peine !_

Je regardais la femme dans le miroir comme on voit une inconnue. Pas qu'Alice m'est véritablement transformée, bien que je sois un peu plus jolie que d'habitude. Je m'étais simplement devenue étrangère. Une autre femme. Une Bella qui est toujours heureuse et qui sourit et qui ment, tout le temps, à tout le monde.

Je vivais une vie douce-amère, j'avais retrouvé ma raison d'être et chaque instant passé en sa seule compagnie étaient des minutes arrachées au Paradis. Mais dés que nous n'étions plus seuls, dés que sa famille se trouvait avec nous je plongeais en enfer. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon clan puisse me manquer à ce point. Ce n'était pas comme quand Edward était parti, loin de là, mais de nouveau je n'étais pas complète. Ma mère surtout me manquait, Esmée était gentille bien entendu mais peut-être un peu trop justement. J'appréciais tout les Cullen, mais il manquait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas ceux dont j'avais besoin. Je voulais la meute et sa bonne humeur, je voulais Jake pour parler de tout et de rien, je voulais Lyra pour me confier, je voulais mes 3 petits anges et leur rire, je voulais ma mère, je voulais mon clan. Plus que tout. Enfin, pas plus qu'Edward quand même.

Je regardais encore dans le miroir et je vis une vampire joli, bien habillée et bien maquillée même si elle ne pouvait en aucun cas supporter la comparaison avec la reine d'Egypte. Je vis le masque sur mon visage et je sentis le dégout monter en moi. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de rentrer à la maison. Je ne voulais pas aller les voir pour repartir ensuite, car j'étais certaine qu'Edward n'abandonnerait jamais les siens. Je me dégoutait parce que j'étais faible, parce que là maintenant j'allais descendre et faire semblant d'être heureuse, parce que j'allais mentir, même à Edward, parce que je détestais toujours autant l'intruse que je n'arrivais toujours pas à appeler autrement même si en vérité c'était moi la véritable intruse, parce que j'avais envie d'être n'importe où mais pas là avec ces gens qui ne seraient jamais plus ma famille, juste celle d'Edward.

_-Bella ! Arrête de t'admirer, il faut qu'on y aille._

Mettant de l'entrain au fond de mes yeux et sur mon visage je me tournais vers Alice, elle avait réussi je ne sais pas comment à se changer pendant ce temps là. Elle avait maintenant la traditionnelle robe blanche et elle me souriait, heureuse. Je lui rendis son sourire.

_-Tu es magnifique Alice !_

Je le pensais vraiment, le lutin venait de se transformer en une merveilleuse princesse de conte de fée. Son sourire s'étira encore plus. Elle m'entraina en bas où je retrouvais mon ange. Je lui pris la main pour trouver un peu de réconfort, je me sentis un peu mieux, pas trop, mais assez pour faire semblant de m'amuser pendant la journée. Ce que je fis, à merveille, je me demandais à chaque fois d'où me venait ce don subi pour le mensonge et la dissimulation. Surement la motivation, je ne voulais pas que mon bel Adonis me sache malheureuse, il se ferait des reproches pour rien.

Une fois tout les invités humains partis, je disparu dans notre chambre. J'avais besoin de calme et d'un moment où je n'avais pas à jouer la comédie. Juste un moment pour moi. Mon amour me laissa tranquille le temps que je prenne ma douche et mette des vêtements normaux. Sans qu'il connaisse la véritable raison de ce besoin, il me laissait toujours tout le temps dont j'avais besoin. Je l'aimais pour ça et pour plein d'autres choses aussi. Il me rejoignit alors que j'étais sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il posa la sienne sur ma poitrine et soupira d'aise.

_-Enfin fini !_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de glousser. Alice avait fait les choses en grand bien entendu et il y avait eu des centaines d'humains invités, dont la plupart ne connaissaient même pas le nom des mariés. Je me mis à caresser doucement les cheveux d'or de mon ange. Ainsi je me sentais vraiment bien.

_-Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse tout en trèèès grand ! Ça ne le gêne jamais Jasper ? Je veux dire, il a pas ce côté très…extraverti qui fait tout le charme d'Alice._

_-Il peut tout supporter pour elle._

Edward détacha un millième de seconde ses lèvres de ma gorge pour me lançer un regard moqueur, il avait l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Il se mit à murmurer des mots d'amour à ma nuque et à mes cheveux. Oubliant dans quelle dimension je me trouvais je m'abandonnais ses caresses.

Je repris légèrement conscience lorsqu'il sauta par la fenêtre en me tenant dans ses bras. Un peu déboussolée, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant la chose assez intéressante pour interrompre ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je vis Milena dans un coin et mon humeur descendit en chute libre. Mais elle disparu presque aussitôt.

L'intruse partie, je pu faire un peu plus attention à là où l'on se trouvait, dans le petit jardin derrière la maison. Je mis encore un peu plus de temps à voir ce qui avait changé. Il y avait maintenant un très beau banc en marbre blanc, il était posé au milieu de toutes les fleurs. Edward m'y amena, me tenant par la main, avec une douceur infinie. J'étais tellement heureuse que je remarquai à peine le visage tendu de mon compagnon. Je m'assis simplement à son côté et posa la tête sur son épaule, savourant ces douces minutes de bonheur seule avec lui.

Trop tôt à mon gout il bougea, pour se mettre à genou devant moi. Hein? A genou? Devant moi? Est ce que... Je croisais son regard et mon cœur explosa de joie et je n'en revenais pas d'avoir une telle chance. Cet ange descendu des cieux, ce dieu était devant moi, à genou et il tenait un écrin dans sa main. Il ne dit pas un mot, il en semblait incapable, mais je m'en fichais, dans ses yeux je lisais tout ce que je voulais entendre. Dans ses pupilles d'or il y avait les plus beau mots d'amour et la plus belle demande en mariage.

_-Oui._

Ma vois me sembla étrange dans ce silence, un peu décalé, mas ce petit mot fit apparaitre un sourire radieux sur le visage de mon amant. Il me passa la bague au doigt puis me pris dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans les airs avec de grands éclats de rire. Je ris aussi, puis l'embrassais ce qui est bien plus amusant.

Je l'embrassais autant que je pouvais avant que toute la famille n'arrive. Alice aura bien entendu vu cette demande et je ne doutais pas qu'elle ne tarderait pas à venir nous féliciter et à nous supplier d'avoir le droit d'organiser le mariage.

_-Que d'ardeur !_

_-Je prends de l'avance avant qu'ils arrivent tous_

_-Ils ne viendront pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas._

_-Avec quoi est ce que tu as menacé Alice pour qu'elle accepte ?_

_-En fait je lui ai dit que si elle nous laissait tranquille elle aurait le droit de s'occuper des fleurs._

_-Seulement des fleurs ?_

_-Seulement des fleurs._

…

_-Edward ?_

_-Mon amour ?_

_-Je peux te poser une question un peu…délicate ?_

_-Tout ce que tu veux._

_-Pourquoi…que… Nan laisse tomber, c'est sans importance_.

Il tint exactement 6 minutes et 42 secondes, j'ai compté.

_-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?_

_-Rien !_

_-Bella…_

_-C'est juste que…je me demandais pourquoi…que maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Ça va faire 5 ans déjà…_

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, à l'affut du moindre signe montrant que j'aurais pu le blesser. Mais comme a son habitude il prit un air coupable. Et voila ! Il se faisait encore des reproches à cause de moi, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

_-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais épousé à Moscou alors que Milena hurlait encore de douleur. Mais je voulais que tu le veuille autant que moi et que tu te sentes prête pour. Or j'ai le sentiment que tout ne va pas parfaitement bien pour toi. Tu es absente des fois et tu es…différente. Pas avec moi, avec les autres surtout, tu n'as plus cette étincelle au fond des yeux quand tu es avec eux. Je me suis dit que ce passerait avec le temps et qu'il fallait mieux que j'attende un peu que tu te fasses à cette nouvelle vie et que tu fasses le « deuil » de ton clan avant de te demander d'aller plus loin tous les deux._

Aie ! Moi qui avais fait tous les efforts possibles et imaginable, ça n'avait servi à rien, il l'avait vu.

_-Et ? Je vais mieux alors ?_

Je voulais mon ton léger et un peu aguicheur, au lieu de ça ma voix tremblait. Même moi je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre.

_-Pas vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre que tu deviennes ma femme…_

Il m'embrassa puis enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux, ses mains caressant chaque mèche.

_- En espérant que tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps._

Si il pensait vraiment que je puisse oublier ma famille avec le temps, c'est que je n'avais pas été une si mauvaise actrice. Si il connaissait la vérité, il ne se ferait pas d'illusions.

…………………………………………

_-Non, non et non ! Alice ! On avait dit que les fleurs et tu te charge déjà du traiteur, des invitations, de la musique, et de ma robe ! Tu crois pas que tu pourrais en laisser un peu aux autres ?_

_-Mais Bella ! Il faut bien un endroit où la cérémonie ait lieu et que cet endroit soit décoré ! D'ailleurs hier j'ai visité une magnifique église romane dans la vieille ville, avec une petite place devant et une fontaine ! Un endroit idyllique pour le plus beau jour de ta vie._

Je soupirais, inutile de discuter, et en plus ce n'était pas le sujet que me préoccupait le plus. J'essayais de parler doucement, inspirant de l'air régulièrement pour me calmer. Alice devenait vraiment insupportable.

_- Repartons sur les invitations tu veux bien. J'ai dit, Edward a dit, que nous ne voulions pas, et j'insiste sur le pas, d'humain le jour de notre mariage._

-_Je sais, je ne suis pas sourde._

_-Alors pourquoi sur cette liste…_

J'agitais rageusement le bloc de papier sous son nez.

_-…Il y a presque autant d'invités que d'habitant dans cette ville ? On connait autant de vampire ? Et puis à quoi ce nous sert d'inviter le maire, ou son agent comptable, ou la vendeuse de chez Gucci quoique, tu dois bien la connaitre celle la. Enfin bon, les gens sur cette liste sont humains, ce qui veut dire que ça ne doit pas être la liste des invités, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Mais Bella ! A qui veut tu que j'envoie des invitations sinon ? Parce que à part le clan de Denali et le tien, il n'y a aucun vampire susceptible de venir à ce mariage._

_-Je rectifie, à part le clan de Denali il n'y a personne susceptible de venir. Ce qui est très bien étant donné que nous avions prévus une cérémonie intime, sans grande pompes, tu te rappelle ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, me regardant…intriguée. Comme tout le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Ils me fixaient tous comme si j'avais dit une bêtise, je commençais à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Vous le saviez tous déjà que nous ne voulions pas trop de gens à notre mariage._

Ce fut Esmée que prit la parole, visiblement très gênée.

_-Ce qui nous surprend c'est plutôt ce que tu as dit avant. Pourquoi es tu persuadée que ta famille ne viendra pas ?_

Parce qu'il est hors de question que je nargue ma mère avec mon bonheur, parce que je ne veut pas que Lyli se sente obligé de venir alors qu'elle ne veut avoir aucun contacts avec les Cullen, parce que je me sentirais terriblement mal de leur envoyer un faire-part de mariage alors que je n'ai donné aucune nouvelles depuis mon départ…Pas mal de raisons en fait, mais pas une que je pourrais donner aux Cullen.

_-Qui vous dit que je veux les voir ?_

Pas vraiment convaincant. D'ailleurs ils n'en avaient pas l'air, convaincus.

_-Mais…C'est ta famille Bella, tu as vécu avec eux pendant plus de 200 ans et ça ne te fait rien si ils ne viennent pas ? D'accord tu es partie fâchée avec ta sœur mais quand même, c'est le jour le plus important de ta vie ! Et puis nous ne sommes pas bêtes, tu ne parle jamais d'eux mais c'est parce que tu souffre, je pense vraiment que ce serait bien que tu les revois, ne serait-ce que pour leur dire au revoir.  
_

Je détestais Esmée lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre de discours maternel. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle tenait à ce que mon clan vienne ? Même si il venait, il repartirait presque aussitôt et ensuite se serait pire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore mentir après les avoir revu. Et je ne voulais pas obliger Edward à choisir.

_-Je ne veux pas les voir, un point c'est tout!_

Toujours pas convaincus.

_-Je ne peux vraiment pas digérer ce que Lyli a fait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'éloigner d'Edward comme elle a fait ! Et puis franchement, si ils me manquaient tant que ça, je serais retourné les voir depuis le temps_

Bizarrement c'est là que je réussie à les convaincre, en leur sortant le pire mensonge de toute mon existence. Moi, en vouloir à Lyli ? La bonne blague.

_-Ah…_

Je me retournais aussitôt vers Alice, ce « Ah » ne présageait rien de bon de sa part. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice ?_

_-C'est-à-dire que…vu que c'est relativement loin et pas facile d'accès et que je n'étais pas sur que la poste fonctionne très bien dans ce coin de monde, je…_

_-Par pitié dit moi que tu n'as pas déjà envoyé l'invitation ! Par pitié Alice, dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !_

_-…__Si__._


	13. Chapitre 12

**Un mini chapitre du point de vue de Ni pour vous faire patienter un peu, il y en aura un autre du point de vue d'Edward dimanche.**

**Ma gratitude envers les gens qui m'envoit des reviews n'a pas de limite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12.

Je fixais le vide sous moi sans vraiment le voir. Je ne ressentais que le vide dans ma poitrine, incroyable le pouvoir de trois petit mots…_Carlisle et Esmée_, _Carlisle et Esmée Cullen_ ont le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage de leur fils…_Carlisle et Esmée_… A vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée de qui se mariait et pourquoi_ il_ avait été assez cruel pour m'envoyer cette invitation. _Carlisle et Esmée_… Je ne pouvais pas me sortir ses mots de la tête, c'était comme une mélodie macabre, un requiem, un poison qui faisait lentement son chemin vers mon cœur. _Carlisle et Esmée_… Je suis sur qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine en plus !

Des bruits de pas sur la neige en bas de « ma » montagne m'informèrent de l'arrivée de ma fille. Quelques instants plus tard elle se tenait derrière moi.

_-Je suis désolée maman._

Ma petite ! Je venais de lui arracher un membre et je l'aurais brulé vive si Jake ne m'en avait pas empêché, et c'est elle qui s'excusait. Les enfants sont des créatures adorables !

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Même si tu me l'avais dit avant ça n'aurait rien changé._

_-Disons qu'il y a quand même des façons plus agréables d'apprendre quelque chose comme ça._

J'hochais la tête. C'est vrai que tant qu'à apprendre que ma vie n'avait plus de sens, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il me le dise en face, pas qu'il m'envoit une invitation au mariage de son fils. Qu'avait-il cherché à faire par là ? Me montrer à quel point il pouvait être heureux avec sa nouvelle femme et son nouvel enfant ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. C'était cruel, et il haïssait la cruauté.

D'un autre côté je n'étais pas sur que j'aurais vraiment préféré que Lyli brise tous mes stupides espoirs plus tôt. Je ne savais même pas depuis quand elle était au courant. C'était sa réaction qui avait provoqué Sekhmet. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas étonnée de cette nouvelle. Le sentiment d'être trahie parce qu'elle savait quelque chose sur _lui_ que je ne savais pas. Rien de très rationnel, rien qui puisse vraiment justifier ma « crise ». Qui avait fait pas mal de dégâts d'ailleurs, d'ici je voyais encore le monastère qui fumait. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir attaqué des loups et Azael mais c'est surtout à Lyli que je m'en étais pris. Elle avait réussi à me mordre, un vrai coup de chance. La douleur avait immédiatement calmé Sekhmet et profitant de ce sursaut de conscience je m'étais précipité vers le village le plus proche et j'avais bu le sang d'un vieillard mourant. J'avais arrêté l'effet du poison de Lyli avec le mien. Ça me faisait toujours rire ça, de savoir que tous les vampires que nous punissions pouvais s'en sortir sans problème, si seulement il leur venait à l'idée de se mordre eux même.

Ensuite je m'étais réfugiée en haut de « ma » montagne et j'avais crié, crié si fort qu'on pouvait m'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Des que mon calvaire devenait trop insupportable, je montais là et je hurlais jusqu'à me sentir vide et à m'effondrer dans la neige

Mais là je ne me sentais pas vide du tout, j'étais pleine de remords pour ce que je venais de faire, ainsi que de doute. Même si je m'étais juré de ne jamais trop espérer, je tombais des nues. Est-ce qu'il m'avait vraiment oublié, effacé de son esprit ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimais autant un homme qui m'avait abandonné pour ensuite se remarier ? A cette pensée la douleur se fit encore plus vive. Pense à autre chose, vite !

_-Depuis quand tu le sais ?_

_-2 ans après la rencontre avec Bella._

Je la fixais un moment abasourdi. Comment avait-elle pu me cacher ça aussi longtemps ? Comment avait-elle pu ne rien dire alors qu'elle me voyait espérer en vain son hypothétique retour ?

_-Où ?_

_-A Forks._

Ce qui était bien avec ma fille c'est qu'elle ne disait jamais plus que la réponse stricte à la question. Pour avoir une véritable réponse avec elle il fallait tourner des heures autour du pot. Sauf que là je n'avais pas un brin de patience pour jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle.

_-Lyli._

_-Tu n'as pas lu l'invitation jusqu'au bout ?_

_-Non, je ne vois pas l'intérêt._

_-Tu devrais._

A contre cœur j'ouvris de nouveau le carton rose que je n'avais pas lâché depuis que le facteur me l'avait donné. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt sur ces trois affreux mots. _Carlisle et Esmée_…Je me forçais à lire la suite, ce qui me laissa sans voix, pendant un moment. J'en oubliais presque la douleur qui me rongeait le cœur.

_-Bella ?_

Lyra se contenta d'hocher la tête. Je replongeais dans la lecture du faire-part. Bella avec…Edward. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à ce coup du destin. Ma fille avait été abandonnée par le fils de l'homme qui avait fait la même chose avec moi. Si ça ne m'avait pas concerné autant, j'aurais trouvé ça drôle, presque…Mais d'un certain côté, elle se mariait avec lui maintenant, je ne pouvais pas dire que mon histoire se terminait aussi bien.

_-Elle le sait ?_

_-Je ne pense pas, mais je n'en suis pas sûre non plus. Je ne lui ai pas dit en tout cas._

_-Elle doit le savoir et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie comme ça._

Je sentis mon cœur se tordre encore plus dans ma poitrine. Que Bella parte ainsi m'avait fait bien plus de mal que je ne m'autorisais à le montrer à ma fille. Je savais très bien qu'elle se faisait déjà assez de souci pour ma santé mental comme ça. Pas la peine de lui donner d'autre raison de me couver.

_-Non, non. Si elle l'a appris c'est après. Elle est partie parce que cette merveilleuse petite famille lui a raconté la façon dont je les avais accueillis. Et elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que je dise à son prince charmant de foutre le camp._

_-T'as dit ça ?_

_-Entre autre._

Je pouffais. J'étais pratiquement certaine qu'ils avaient tous du avoir la peur de leur vie.

_-C'est pas drôle maman ! Bella est partie à cause de moi !_

_-C'est sur que si tu n'essayais pas en permanence de me surprotéger on en serait pas là !_

Elle me lance un regard noir, sensé m'intimider, sauf que j'étais sa mère, pas n'importe quel vampire. Elle soupira quand elle vit que mon sourire s'agrandi encore plus.

_-Si au moins tu pouvais être sérieuse de temps en temps._

_-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais vraiment envie d'entendre ce que j'ai de sérieux à dire._

Je me mordis les lèvres en voyant le masque de douleur sur son visage. Mais ça ne changeait rien, cela faisait presque 5 siècles que je survivais sans lui et maintenant que tout espoir était définitivement mort, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de continuer à trainer ma carcasse dans cet enfer.

Je relevais les yeux sur mon enfant pour la contempler une dernière fois, cette petite merveille. Pas croyable ce que j'étais capable de faire quand même !

Il n'y avait rien pour me faire changer d'avis désormais. Je ferais disparaitre de la surface de la terre la reine d'Egypte. Les vampires croyaient que mourir est une chose compliqué pour nous, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. La solution est simple. Nous périssons par les flammes, il suffit de plonger dans celle de la terre, dans celle d'un volcan.

_-C'est pour quand le mariage ?_

Je fus légèrement déboussolée par la requête de ma fille, assez pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil sans réfléchir dans le bout de carton détrempé par la neige.

_-Le 20 mai._

_-Bien._

_-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu as l'intention d'aller te réjouir avec Esmée ?_

Dans ma bouche ce nom sonnait comme la pire des insultes.

_-Ne soit pas ridicule, je voulais juste savoir à partir de quand je devais commencer à te surveiller pour ne pas que tu aille faire des bêtises et gâcher le mariage de Bella._

_-Pff._


	14. Chapitre 13

**Waouh !! Moi qui pensait que tout le monde avait déjà deviné et qu'il n'y aurait pas de surprise je me suis complètement trompée.**

**Je sais j'avais dit que dimanche mais j'ai reçu tellement de reviews super trop gentilles, mignonnes adorables et tout que je vous fais une fleur (c'est aussi parce que je l'ai écrit plus vite que je ne pensais).**

**Les questions maintenant :**

**Nomie : Pour le Happy End et comment je vais m'en sortir, je dois avouer que je sais par encore vraiment, enfin, pour être honnête, je sais pas du tout, mais je trouverais bien quelque chose :D**

**Inconnue707 : Carlisle n'a pas reconnu Lyli parce qu'elle a vieilli entre temps et il ne sait pas qu'elle en ait capable. Elles ne lui ont pas dit par peur qu'il raconte quelque chose aux Volturi. Et il ne sait pas qui est la mère de Bella.**

**Alessia : Bella ne deviendra malheureusement pas une élue des dieux, ça c'est le rôle de Ni. Et puis une Bella surpuissante ce serait moins drôle qu'une Bella qui peut pas filer une baffe à quelqu'un, Non? :P**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13.

_-COMMENT ÇA LE MARIAGE EST ANNULE ?_

Le hurlement d'Alice fit trembler tous les murs. Emmett tenta de la calmer en faisait de l'humour. Pas vraiment réussi…

_-Ben, qu'est ce que tu veux, sans mariée, pas de mariage, à qui veux-tu qu'Edward se mari si Bella est plus là ?_

Je sentis Alice sur le point d'exploser, elle pensait très fort à la meilleure façon de tuer son imbécile de frère. Incroyable à quel point elle jouait bien mon rôle, après tout c'était plutôt à moi de hurler à cause de la disparition de Bella.

_-Carlisle ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer où est ma fiancé au lieu de crier pour rien._

Mon père se contrôlait très bien en apparence mais j'entendais la confusion dans son esprit quand il repassa la scène pour moi. Il sortait de la salle de bain et il s'était retrouvé face à Bella. Elle avait d'abord eu l'air très très gênée mais son expression s'était vite transformée en horreur. L'air totalement horrifié, elle avait tourné les talons, dévalé les escaliers, s'était précipité dans le garage et avait sauté dans sa voiture. Ses seules paroles avaient été : « Je ne sais pas si je reviens ». Les souvenirs de mon père s'arrêtèrent là, remplacé par des remord et des excuses, même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la faire fuir ainsi.

Pour le moment je me concentrais trop pour trouver la raison de ce comportement pour réaliser entièrement ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Bella était partie, sans la moindre explication après avoir vu Carlisle sortir de la douche…Je savais qu'elle pouvait se comporter de façon étrange de temps en temps, mais la, c'était du jamais vu. Je m'efforçais de rester calme et de considérer la situation de manière objective. Ne cède pas à la panique Edward, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle est parti, tu n'étais même pas là, tu chassais avec tes frère. Rien que tu ais à regretter. Rassemble le plus d'information possible, ne t'énerve pas, ne cris pas.

Bon alors. Je savais ce que Carlisle avait vu, au tour d'Alice maintenant.

_-Alice. Montre-moi tes visions._

Dans son esprit je revis aussitôt la même scène. Bella partait et disais qu'elle ne savait pas si elle rentrait. Je remarquais vaguement que mon père était torse nu, ce qui expliquait la gêne du début mais pas son départ. Ensuite elle me montra quelque chose de totalement différent, Bella courrait à toute allure vers d'énorme rochers et se fracassait dessus. Je restais complètement abasourdi par ce que ma sœur avait vu. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui puisse pousser Bella à courir ainsi contre ces rochers, et rien n'expliquait le fait qu'elle ne s'arrête pas avant de les avoir atteint. Même si elle les avait détruit, elle avait du se faire très mal, à la vitesse ou elle allait.

Après cette vision Alice ne me montra plus rien et se remis à fulminer parce que Bella ne serait pas là pour son mariage.

_-Alice ! Et la suite ?_

_-Il n'y a pas de suite, je ne vois plus Bella, plus du tout. Ça refait comme avant, c'est comme si elle avait disparu. Je ne sais pas ou elle peut être pour le moment._

Je me fis violence pour ne pas céder à la panique. Bella avait disparue, complètement. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ou elle était passée, ni pourquoi. J'essayais avec peine de contrôler les vagues d'anxiété qui m'assaillaient. Je sentais en moi la peur qu'elle me quitte, que je ne la revoie plus. Je frissonnais à cette horrible pensée. Non. Edward, reprend toi, il y a forcement une explication à tous ça.

_-Alice. Remontre-moi tes visions._

Elle le fit, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Aucuns résultats. Je commençais à devenir fou, l'angoisse me rongeait les entrailles. Il devait y avoir une explication ! Bella n'était pas folle, elle devait avoir une raison de disparaitre ainsi pour ensuite aller se jeter contre un amas de pierre. Il le fallait !

Pendant que je paniquais, Jasper essayait de tous nous calmer. Nous étions tous dans le même état, proche de la crise de nerf. Leurs pensées ne m'aidaient pas à me concentrer. Esmée se faisait des reproches, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas assez bien accueilli Bella et que celle-ci ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec nous. Carlisle devenait presque aussi fou que moi à chercher une raison à la réaction de Bella. Rosalie s'énervait de toute l'attention qu'elle attirait. Milena se demandait si elle n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Emmett nous trouvais tous très drôle à se faire du souci comme ça. Alice se reprochait de ne pas avoir obligé Bella à venir avec elle faire du Shopping, elle aurait pu la surveiller comme ça et le mariage aurait encore lieu. Jasper souffrait de toutes nos émotions mélangées et malgré tous ses efforts n'arrivait pas à nous calmer. Tout ce qui se passait dans leur tête me donnait le tournis.

_-Alice. Encore !_

Elle me lança un regard mauvais persuadée que ce n'avancerait à rien, mais elle fit quand même défiler ses visions.

-Encore !

-Encore !

-Encore !

-Encore !

-Encore !

-Encore !

Rien, rien et rien, toujours rien ! Je tombais à genou, mes mains devant le visage. Ça ne servait à rien. Mon Amour venait de partir et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pire ! Je ne savais pas ou elle était passée. Je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre. Je me senti glisser lentement dans les ténèbres, celles dans lequel j'avais vécu pendant si longtemps.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne, pas aussi facilement. Je devais me battre jusqu'à la fin pour elle, pour la retrouver.

_-Carlisle, Alice. Encore !_

_-Edward ! Ce ne sert à rien. Il n'y a pas d'explication logique et même si tu vois ce qui c'est passé 1000 fois, ça ne changera rien !_

_-Tait-toi ! Et montre le moi encore !_

J'explorais encore et encore ce que mon père et ma sœur avait vu. C'est au moment où j'allais de nouveau abandonner que je le vit. Le petit reflet d'or sur la poitrine de mon père. Presque rien, juste un éclair, une petite tache de couleur et pourtant…

Je gémis. Ce qui venait de se passer était bien pire que je n'avais pu imaginer.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Comme je suis incroyablement cruelle avec vous ces dernier temps je compense en postant vite, c'est pas beau la vie ?**

**Au fait je suis devenu totalement accro à vos reviews, c'est une vraie drogue pour moi! C'est pour ça que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.**

**Juste comme ça, Edward peut lire dans les pensées donc il sait forcement qu'Esmée n'est pas la première femme de Carlisle.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14.

_-Maman !_

Elle venait à peine de se matérialiser devant moi. Je me jetais dans ses bras avant même qu'elle comprenne que je ne me faisais pas attaquer et que j'avais moi-même à nouveau déclenché l'alarme du Ticha. Mais elle m'éloigna d'elle et me regarde un peu contrariée. J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer j'avais complètement oublié les circonstances de mon départ. Elle devait surement m'en vouloir à mort.

_-Je…Je voudrais rentrer à la maison._

Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable et je ne me sentais pas mieux.

_-Je suis désolée tu sais, je m'en veux tellement, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça mais Lyli…et je me suis énervé un peu vite d'accord. Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal. Je suis désolée. Je…_

Je baissais la tête, vaincu par son regard toujours aussi sombre. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais misérable.

_- Ton prince charmant ne te plait plus ?_

Son ton était glacial. J'étais dévorée de regrets et de honte. Surtout maintenant qu'elle parlait du mariage. Je pensais à Edward. Il devait être au courant de ma disparition maintenant et Alice n'allait pas tarder à lui dire où me trouver.

_-Je suis désolé pour l'invitation aussi. Alice n'a pas de savoir vivre._

_-C'est qui Alice ?_

Même si elle était toujours un peu fâchée j'entendis dans sa voix un quelque chose qui me donna le courage de relever les yeux, quelques secondes à peine. Je me replongeais directement dans la contemplation de mes pieds.

_-La sœur d'Edward._

_-Il a une sœur ?!_

Cette fois ci je pu la regarder plus longtemps. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il ait une sœur ?

_-2 en fait et 2 frères aussi, pourquoi ?_

Elle n'était plus du tout énervée, juste totalement éberluée.

_-5 enfants…Lyli a oublié de me parler de ce détail._

Elle resta ainsi un moment à fixer le vide, ne faisant plus du tout attention à moi. Au bout d'un certain temps elle reprit enfin ses esprits, je n'avais pas osé la secouer de peur qu'elle ne se remette en colère.

_-Alors c'est pas toi qui a envoyé l'invitation ?_

_-Non…_

C'était la première fois que je la voyais changer d'humeur comme ça. Elle me fit un grand sourire et me pris dans ses bras après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front.

-_Ma petite._

_-Maman ? Tu te sens bien ?_

Son sourire devint encore plus grand. Il m'avait manqué, cet abominable sourire moqueur. Elle m'avait manqué.

_-Bien sur, maintenant que tu es de retour, tout va bien. Viens, on rentre à la maison._

Elle me prit les mains et je vis son corps se soulever de terre doucement. Elle se retrouva presque à l'horizontal à hauteur de ma tête. On aurait dit qu'elle était en apesanteur, ses cheveux fauves flottaient autour d'elle. Le souvenir de notre première rencontre surgit, je la trouvais aussi belle que cette fois là.

Devant mon air ébahis elle pouffa puis une lueur inquiétante passa dans ses yeux. Un millième de seconde plus tard je me retrouvais très très haut, et nous allions très très vite. Je l'entendis rire encore plus fort lorsque totalement paniqué je cherchais désespérément à m'agripper à elle. Elle ralenti quand même un peu et je pu apprécier la vu. Magnifique. C'était la première fois que je volais avec elle. Enfin la deuxième mais je ne me souvenais pas de la première alors ça compte pas.

Au milieu de tout cette euphorie je me rappeler avec une grimace ce qui avait motivé mon départ. Mais maintenant que je voyais ma mère avec le sourire à côté de moi je n'avais plus vraiment le courage de tout lui dire. Mais il le fallait quand même ! Ou peut-être pas ?...Je pesais toujours le pour et le contre lorsqu'elle me tira de ma réflexion.

_-Et Edward ?_

Non ! Ne pense pas à lui, pas maintenant. Il faut te faire une raison, c'est comme ça. Ne pense pas à lui.

_-Maman, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est…très important, à propos d…_

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui briser le cœur. Quelle fille ferait ça à sa mère ?

_-Je sais Bella._

Sa voix était toute douce, elle tenta même un sourire pas vraiment réussi. Je dégluti avec peine.

_-Comment ça tu sais ?_

_-L'invitation._

Je me senti de nouveau très mal. D'un certain côté on pouvait dire qu'Alice m'avait facilité la tache.

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Ne le soit pas._

Elle essayait toujours de me sourire, un peu. Elle abandonna finalement et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle. Le silence dura longtemps ce qui me mit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Je cherchais désespérément un sujet de conversation neutre. N'en trouvant pas je choisi celui qui était le moins douloureux.

_-Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça. C'était bête._

_-C'est sur, moi à ta place j'aurais écorché Lyli avant de partir, c'était vraiment bête de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, ma mère était restée fidèle à elle-même.

_-Mais tu étais fâchée._

_-Pas à cause de ça. A cause de l'invitation. J'ai pensé un moment que tu l'avais envoyé pour te moquer de moi. Désolé. Jamais je n'aurais du te croire capable de ça._

_-Si je l'avais su avant je me serais arrangé pour qu'Alice ne fasse pas cette bourbe. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu as du ressentir quand…_

_-Tu ne le savais pas ?_

_-Non, je l'ai découvert ce matin._

_-Il ne parle pas de moi._

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une terrible constatation. J'admirais sa maitrise de soi, même si j'avais vu de la douleur sur son visage, elle l'avait vite caché.

_-Non. Et jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer._

Cette fois-ci elle eu plutôt l'air vexée.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Ben… comment dire ? Esmée n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi…_

Son regard se fit méfiant.

_-…en bien, bien entendu…_

Encore plus méfiant.

_-…Je veux dire… elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Elle est tellement insupportable, tout le temps à s'inquiéter pour un rien. Pas de caractère. Pas d'humour. Elle n'a aucune autorité, ne dit jamais rien. Elle est…plate, inintéressante…_

Ouf ! Elle souriait.

_-Tu sais pas mentir Bella._

_-C'est un peu vrai quand même. A choisir je te prends toi sans la moindre hésitation !_

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et décidais d'essayer de changer de sujet le plus vite possible.

_-Comment va Lyli ?_

_-Bien, elle commence à se remettre des blessures que je lui ai infligées._

Elle pouffa en voyant ma tête.

_-Si tu savais à quel point ça m'a manqué de te voir faire cette tête là. Et tu la fait si souvent !_

J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder sur ses railleries et repris le fil de la conversation.

_-Tu lui a fait quoi ?_

Elle roula des yeux.

_-Mais rien. Je me suis un peu énervée en recevant le faire-part et il se trouve que Lyli était la première sur mon chemin en plus d'être celle qui m'a caché cet état de fait… Elle va bien je te dis. Jake s'est mit entre elle et moi lorsque je m'apprêtais à la bruler…_

_-Ok ok ok. Je crois que ce ne sert à rien de continuer la dessus avec toi, ça à l'air de te faire rire plus qu'autre chose. J'en parlerais avec Lyra._

_-C'est toi qui me fait rire Bella. Mais si tu veux être sérieuse pas de problème. J'aurais une question à te poser._

_-Tout ce que tu veux._

_-Comment tu l'as appris ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Comment est ce que tu as appris que c'était Carlisle ?_

Elle parlait très lentement comme a une handicapé mentale. Elle faisait souvent ça avec moi, je ne relevais même plus. Ce qui me laissait sans voix, c'est qu'elle aborde elle-même le sujet interdit et d'une façon si naturelle en plus !

_-T'es maso ?_

A sa tête j'en déduisis qu'elle n'avait pas suivit ma réflexion.

_-Je veux dire, tu aime souffrir pour avoir envie de parler de lui ?_

_-Crois-moi Bella, quoique tu dises, le pire est déjà derrière moi. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime plus et je l'ai appris d'une façon peu agréable. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux la dessus et même en parler des heures. Ce ne sera jamais aussi douloureux que d'apprendre qu'il m'a remplacé par une femme plate et inintéressante._

_-Ah…Ben c'est à cause du Ticha. Voila, c'est aussi simple que ça._

Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

_-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ton talisman a à voir avec ça ?_

_-Pas le mien, le sien. Il…le porte toujours. Et ce matin je l'ai vu, alors comme je ne suis pas trop bête j'en ai déduis que Carlisle était…enfin bon voila._

_-Il le porte toujours…_

_-Maman ?_

_-Oui._

_-Euhm…Tu te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit une fois…quand on avait parlé de la possibilité qu'Ils nous aient…remplacées…_

_-Oui, j'ai dit que je préférerais mourir._

_-Mais tu n'es pas morte._

_-Non, pas encore, j'avais l'intention d'accepter ton invitation au mariage, histoire de voir si son mariage est solide. Je n'avais rien prévu de bien méchant bien entendu. Je voulais juste le soumettre à la tentation et voir sa réaction…_

_-Tu lâche pas le morceau hein ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de tenter ta chance quand même._

_-T'avais pas dit ça, ta question si je me souviens bien était : qui je tuerais si ça arrivait. Or je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne. Je voulais juste faire une petite vérification. Ce serait bête de mourir si en réalité il ne rêve que de moi, non ?_

Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'avant ce matin il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée en voyant Carlisle et Esmée qu'il puisse avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant elle. Ils étaient tellement parfaits comme couple.

_-…Et puis il a toujours mon talisman autour du cou…_

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, pas aussi désagréable que le premier. Je regardais avec attention les petits arbres, les petites maisons et les petites voitures avec les petits humains dedans qui défilaient toute allure plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. Je n'avais même pas le vertige, je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de ma mère, Et la sensation de légèreté, l'air sur mon visage, mes vêtements qui flottaient, tout ça faisait que je commençais à me sentir bien. La honte et le malaise me quittaient peu à peu.

Malheureusement ils furent vite remplacés par quelque chose de bien pire. Le vide profond que l'absence d'Edward laissait en moi. Je l'avais quitté et je savais que je ne reviendrais jamais vivre avec les Cullen. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus regarder Carlisle dans les yeux, ni continuer à aimer Esmée, j'avais l'impression que se serait la pire des façons de trahir la femme qui m'avait crée et aimé pendant 2 siècles. Mais ne pas la trahir signifiait vivre loin de mon ange. Je frissonnais et elle le remarqua.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien._

_-A d'autre, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Je soupirais, un soupir à faire pleurer des pierres.

_-Bella, Si tu veux que je te ramène il n'y a aucun problème je comprendrais parfaitement. En fait je me demande depuis tout à l'heure ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu pars alors que tu étais sensé te marier._

A l'évocation du mariage je sentis le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandir encore plus.

_-Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Je ne peux plus vivre avec eux, c'est hors de question._

_-Quelle gosse stupide !_

Nous volions toujours mais nous n'avancions plus, maman me tenait à bout de bras afin de bien pouvoir me voir. Elle avait pas l'air contente du tout. Elle criait presque.

_-C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de tout abandonner comme ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as qu'il t'aime et qu'il veuille t'épouser ? Et toi tu fou tout en l'air à cause de moi ! Je sais, c'est triste, je suis seule et je serais toujours seule mais toi tu n'es pas condamnée à ça. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger cette souffrance simplement pour me faire plaisir. Et si moi je t'en voulais à cause de ça, je serais la pire mère au monde ! Alors maintenant regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi de te ramener là-bas._

Je la regardais dans les yeux.

_-Ramène-moi à la maison, j'ai envie de voir Lyli.  
_


	16. Chapitre 15

**J'ai pas trop de truc à dire sur ce chapitre mis à part que j'adore toujours autant avoir des reviews. Toute la journée au boulot je vais voir ma boite mail pour vérifier que j'en ai pas reçu de nouvelle… :P merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15.

J'étais maintenant sur le canapé, le visage enfoui entre mes mains. J'essayais de ne pas devenir fou. Un choix s'imposait à moi : Bella ou ma famille. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer j'étais certain qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Au fond mon choix était déjà fait bien entendu : Bella. Ce qui me posait problème en vérité c'est comment j'allais réussir à partir.

Ils ne devaient pas savoir où j'allais, c'était le point essentiel, et ils ne devaient pas savoir non plus pourquoi je ne reviendrais jamais. En vérité ils ne devaient rien savoir et c'était bien le problème. Ils ne me laisseraient pas partir comme ça, sans la moindre explication et la promesse qu'ils ne me chercheraient jamais. Je ne pouvais pas décemment exiger cela d'eux.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et inspirais et expirait profondément en espérant ainsi faire le vide dans mon esprit et trouver une solution à mon dilemme.

Et si je leur disais ? Mis à part que cela briserais le cœur de ma mère que Carlisle lui ai menti pendant tout ce temps, j'avais promit à mon père que pas un mot de cette histoire ne passerais jamais mes lèvres. Et je n'avais jamais failli à cette promesse, même lorsque j'avais découvert le pendentif de Bella. Le même que mon père. Le talisman que cette femme lui avait offert, malgré le temps et tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer. La fois où je lui avais dit qu'il devrait l'enlever, que ce n'était pas sain de continuer à le porter, il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il avait déjà essayé mais que c'était au dessus de ses forces. Je n'avais pas insisté. Mon don me permettait d'avoir un point de vu sur les sentiments des gens qu'ils n'ont pas eux même. Je pouvais me vanter de mieux savoir qu'eux ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment. J'avais laissé mon père croire ce qu'il voulait, c'était mieux ainsi. Pour la même raison j'étais intimement persuadé que lui dire qui était la mère de Bella était très loin d'être une bonne idée.

Je soupirais pour la centième fois de la soirée, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'essayais encore une fois de mettre les choses au clair : Il fallait que je parte, ils ne me laisseraient pas partir sans explications, je ne pouvais pas leur donner d'explication, et ils ne devaient pas me chercher non plus. Encore un soupir. Il fallait que j'arrête de me torturer ainsi et que je tente ma chance non ? Pas d'autre solution, au pire il y aura bien un moment ou j'arriverais à leur fausser compagnie.

Alice me tira de mes réflexion par un cri horrifié, elle me regardait avec de grand yeux et je ne pu lire que de la panique dans son esprit. Tous les autres s'étaient déjà tournés vers elle. Jasper la pris par les épaule et usa de son don pour qu'elle se détende. Alors je pu voir dans sa tête la raison de son état. Je venais de disparaitre de ses visions, tout comme Bella. Intéressant, visiblement ça avait à voir avec son clan. Je venais de prendre la décision de la rejoindre et ma sœur ne me voyait plus. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Ça voulait dire que ça allait marcher et qu'ils me laisseraient partir.

_-Edward…_

La voix de ma sœur n'était qu'un petit gémissement. Je me levais et les regardais tous, ma famille, je les sacrifiais pour l'amour de ma vie.

_-Je suis désolé. Je ne reviendrais pas. Ne me cherchez en aucun cas, jamais._

Tant bien que mal, je repoussais leurs pensées peinées, leur incompréhension, leur douleur. Je n'avais pas le temps de leur assurer que tout irait bien et que je ne les oublierais jamais, il fallait que j'utilise ce moment de battement où ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte de ce que je voulais faire et où ils ne réagiraient pas assez vite pour m'empêcher de partir. Dans un dernier effort et les regardais chacun une dernière fois.

_-Ne me cherchez pas._

Puis je disparus, courant le plus vite que je pouvais, loin de ma famille mais à chaque pas plus proche de ma Bella.

……………………………………

J'étais de nouveau devant les immenses grilles de fer forgé du monastère. Cette fois ci il faisait beau, je pouvais voir le bâtiment sombre sous l'épaisse couche de neige. Je sautais par-dessus le portail et me dirigeais lentement vers l'entrée. Je voulais leur donner le temps de me voir arriver et de comprendre que je ne n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. J'étais à mi-chemin lorsque je vis la petite blonde se diriger vers moi. Je m'arrêtais et me mis sur mes gardes, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle nous avait fait bon accueil. Elle devait surement être la petite fille dans les souvenirs de Carlisle, Lyra, je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour vieillir.

_-Bonjour Edward._

Son ton était calme et il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans son regard, je me permis un sourire.

_-Bonjour Lyra._

Elle hoche légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres elle aussi.

_-Viens, elle va surement être très contente de te voir._

Je la suivi, franchement surpris par son comportement, la première fois elle me disait de déguerpir et là elle me souriait et m'invitait à rentrer chez elle sans la moindre question.

_-Alors quoi ! Plus de cri et de hurlement, je fais parti de la famille maintenant ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi._

Alors que nous rentrions dans le monastère elle se retourna légèrement vers moi.

_-Nous savons que tu peux lire dans les pensées, tu peux donc être certain que ma mère ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu ne lui aura pas dit ce que pense Carlisle à son égard. Et elle peut être très…insistante. Je ne veux quand même pas que tu lui dises quoi que se soit. Rien, tu m'entends? Et à Bella non plus, elle ne sait pas résister à maman et elle lui répéterait tout._

Elle n'avait pas l'air commode du tout quand elle s'y mettait, je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Une chose de sûre, je ne prendrais jamais le risque de la contrarier. Nous traversâmes le reste des couloirs sombres en silence, puis je commençais à entendre de nombreux éclats de voix. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, je percevais derrière la présence de loup ainsi que de ces étranges créatures ni loup ni vampire au cœur si lent. Ils parlaient, riaient, faisaient un vacarme pas possible. Ils ne se turent même pas lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ils faisaient tous trop de bruit pour m'entendre. Cela me permit de contempler un moment ma princesse sans qu'elle le sache. Elle se trouvait adossée sur un canapé, je la voyais de profil. Elle souriait, un véritable sourire pas un de ceux qu'elle servait à ma famille. Dans ses bras il y avait une petite fille au cœur lent, mon amour embrassait de temps en temps les boucles d'or de l'enfant endormie. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir car il était assis dans un fauteuil qui tournait le dos à l'entrée.

Le courant d'air que provoqua la porte lorsque la petite blonde la ferma porta mon odeur jusqu'à Bella, qui tourna vivement la tête dans ma direction. Elle déposa avec une grande tendresse l'enfant dans les bras de sa sœur et me rejoignit. Elle me regardait avec des yeux désespérés, pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'elle s'en voulait d'être partie. Je la pris de vitesse avant qu'elle ne se perde en excuses. Je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres, savourant ce contact même si ça ne faisait que deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu.

_-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon amour, je sais pourquoi tu es partie et je peux très bien le comprendre. _

J'appuyais mon doigt un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle fit mine de vouloir parler.

_-Si tu ne veux plus voir ma famille ce n'est pas grave, nous vivrons ici. Ça ne me gêne pas, vraiment.  
_

Je lui caressais doucement la joue, admirant tous les sentiments qui passaient au fond de ses yeux : honte, reconnaissance, amour. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et passa les bras autour de mon cou. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, d'abord légères puis elle m'embrassa avec de plus en plus de fougue. J'y répondis avec un plaisir non feint. C'était surement la première fois que Bella abandonnait la discussion aussi facilement. La seule chose qui me poussa à mettre fin à ce baiser ce furent les cris et les hurlements de joie qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Mon dieu, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait supporter une famille aussi bruyante ?

La tête dans mes cheveux elle murmura :

_-On peut sortir si tu veux._

Pas la peine de me dire 2 fois, je pris ma princesse dans les bras, fis demi-tour au milieu d'exclamation déçues et sorti de la salle. Elle m'indiqua d'un signe de tête par où aller. Quelques secondes plus tard je poussais la porte de ce qui devait être sa chambre et la posais sur le sol. Elle en profita aussitôt. Elle parla à toute vitesse.

_-Je suis désolée._

Je soupirais en l'attirant de nouveau contre moi.

_-De quoi ? __De me rendre le plus heureux des hommes __? Ou alors __d'être si terriblement belle et attirante __?_

Elle fit la mou, mais de nouveau je fus plus rapide qu'elle et la fit taire en l'embrassant…

………………………………………..

Nous étions tous les deux dans le noir, la pièce étant sans fenêtre mais ça ne me gênait en aucun cas pour voir et je ne m'en privais pas. Bella était allongée devant moi, complètement nue et je caressais des yeux son long corps. Elle avait bien essayé de se couvrir un peu avec les draps mais je ne l'avais pas laissé faire. Je sentais aussi son regard sur moi et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Elle se rapprocha de moi, se blotti contre mon torse et soupira d'aise.

_-Tu sais...Je crois que je n'aurais pas tenu plus d'une semaine et je serais revenue. Tu me manquais tellement._

J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et soufflait doucement.

_-Si je ne suis arrivé que 2 jours plus tard c'est parce que le voyage ne pouvait pas durer moins._

Elle rit puis releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes…

...............................................

Sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui m'arrivait je me retrouvais par terre, au pied du lit, je n'avais rien vu venir. Je me relevais d'un bon pour découvrir que ce qui venait de me chasser des bras de ma bien-aimée faisait 400 kilos et était rayé. J'avais complètement oublié le tigre qui accompagnait Bella la première fois que je l'avais revu. La bête prenait toute _ma_ place sur le lit et ce n'était pas les maigres tentatives de Bella qui le ferait bouger. Elle lui tapotait l'épaule dans un geste qui s'approchait plus de la caresse que d'autre chose. Et puis la façon dont elle lui disait de descendre n'était pas non plus très autoritaire.

_-Allez, Amba, c'est la place d'Edward maintenant. Descend mon gros chat._

Le tigre me lança un vague regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Cours toujours ». En soupirant j'estimais mes chances d'arriver à faire bouger la bête par ma seule force. Je n'en avais aucune. En désespoir de cause je tentais de me glisser quand même dans le lit. Ça ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Je me retrouvais dans une position relativement étrange et qui aurait été plus qu'inconfortable si j'avais été encore humain. Bella pouffa en voyant l'énervement sur mon visage et elle tenta de nouveau de faire bouger « son gros chat ».

-_Amba !…Allez, descend !_

Elle le grattait derrière les oreilles en même temps…Je sursautais lorsque la bête se mit à ronronner, tout le lit se mit à vibrer et j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de lancer une tronçonneuse à plein régime juste à côté de mon oreille. Bella semblait s'en ficher royalement alors je pris un air détendu autant que ma position me le permettait, elle pouffa encore.

…………………………………………

_-Edward ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Ta famille, elle ne te manque pas déjà? Moi quand je suis partie je l'ai immédiatement regretté._

J'écartais une mèche de son visage et laissais mes doigts courir le long de sa mâchoire.

_-Un peu. Mais c'est pas grave._

Elle avait l'air assez impatiente de quelque chose, elle bougeait un peu dans tout les sens et se mordillais la lèvre inférieure.

_-Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien._

Je n'insistais pas, si elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur elle me le dirait bien à un moment ou à un autre.

…

_-Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit le moi !_

Elle leva les yeux sur moi et se mordilla la lèvre encore plus.

_-C'est rien je te dis, juste que…je me demandais…Nan rien, oublie._

…

_-Bella !_

Je ne tenais plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses pensées me soient cachées ? C'était tellement frustrant. Et puis ce n'est pas ici que ça allait s'arranger, pour une raison que j'ignorais les pensées de tout le monde m'étaient interdites.

_-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !_

_-il n'y a rien qui me tracasse vraiment, c'est juste que je me demandais si tu savais ce que Carlisle…pense de maman._

Je soupirais soulagé, ce n'était que ça. J'avais peur qu'elle se fasse encore des reproches parce que j'avais quitté ma famille. En fait elle se faisait juste du souci pour sa mère. C'est quelques chose que j'avais remarqué chez elle ces 5 dernières années, elle était très proche de cette femme, elle m'en parlait souvent, toujours avec un regard attendri. Je devais avouer que j'attendais avec impatience le moment de la voir, je me demandais si les souvenirs de Carlisle étaient vraiment fidèles à la réalité et si elle méritait vraiment toute cette attention de la part de Bella. Pas que je sois jaloux mais je voulais simplement être sur que ce soit quelqu'un de bien.

-_Edward ?_

Je revins à la réalité, mon soulagement m'avait fait totalement oublier la question de Bella.

_-Désolé, mais je n'ai rien le droit de dire._

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

_-Je ne le répéterais pas._

_-C'est pas ce que ta sœur affirme._

Je laissai un rire s'échapper de mes lèvres en voyant la mou qu'elle fit.

_-Et puis j'ai promit à mon père aussi de ne jamais rien dire à ce sujet._

_-Pff. A quoi ça sert d'avoir un fiancé qui peut lire dans les pensées si il ne répète rien ?_

Je fis semblant d'être vexé.

_-Dit tout de suite que je ne sers à rien !_

Pour mon plus grand plaisir elle me cru vraiment fâché et entrepris de se faire pardonner…

A ce moment là seulement le tigre daigna nous laisser seul. Brave bête.

…………………………………

Les souvenirs de Carlisle étaient bien fidèles à la réalité. La femme qui se tenait devant moi était même plus belle encore. Bella me donna un coup dans les côtes pendant que sa mère éclatait de rire. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je la fixais avec tant d'insistance depuis un peu trop longtemps. Mais il fallait quand même avouer qu'on ne rencontrait pas souvent une telle beauté, pour ainsi dire jamais. Rosalie la détesterait surement pour ça.

_-Surveille-le Bella !_

Honteux de mettre fait prendre ainsi je baissais les yeux. Elle s'approche de moi et me tendit la main.

_-Je suis Ni._

Je serrais la main tendue.

_-Edward._

Je perdis de nouveau mes esprits lorsqu'elle me sourit. Cela devrait être interdit d'être si belle, si charmante. Je secouais la tête, espérant chasser ainsi mon trouble. En me tournant vers Bella je constatais que son regard allait de moi à sa mère et de sa mère à moi. Je me sentis de nouveau honteux et me fit violence pour garder mon esprit clair en face de cette sorcière.

Elle s'affala sur un fauteuil, les jambes sur un accoudoir et me sourit de nouveau. Oh mon dieu, il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce avant de faire quelque chose de très bête. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, juste contempler cette beauté qui affichait un adorable sourire moqueur. Je comprenais maintenant comment mon père avait pu vivre 20 avec elle malgré son caractère, ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est où est ce qu'il avait trouvé la force de la quitter. Quoique qu'une femme comme elle ait pu faire, on lui pardonne.

_-Incroyable !_

Le son de sa voix ! Une musique, la plus belle de toutes, je me pris à espérer qu'elle parle encore pour de nouveau entendre ce chant. Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait ? Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle comme je le faisais, j'aimais Bella et elle seule.

_-Tu as vu ? Il ne bouge même pas ! Jamais personne n'avait résisté autant auparavant._

De quoi elle parlait ?

_-Maman ! Ne me dit pas que…_

La femme devant moi sourit à nouveau et tout d'un coup tout changea. Même si elle était encore belle, quelques chose venait de changer, je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. En tout cas je pouvais de nouveau penser clairement. Bella à côté de moi était terriblement en colère. Dans un moment de panique je cru qu'elle en avait après moi, je ne savais plus très bien ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire pendant que je contemplais sa mère comme un imbécile.

_-Mais ça va pas tête ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?_

Ouf, ce n'était pas après moi qu'elle en avait, elle fixait Ni avec haine et ses points serrés tremblaient.

_-Tu t'imagine la peur que tu m'as fait ? Préviens moi au moins quand tu fais ce genre de bêtise !_

Ce n'était certes pas la relation mère-fille harmonieuse que j'avais imaginé mais c'était assez distrayant. Surtout que la femme sur le fauteuil ne montrait pas le moindre signe de remord, ce qui énervait Bella encore plus.

_-Calme-toi. C'était valorisant pour toi, il a résisté. Il n'a pas bougé alors que si je m'amusais à faire ça sur Jake à une telle intensité il me baiserait les pieds._

Il était temps que je sache de quoi elles parlaient, ça devenait un peu trop bizarre à mon gout. A quoi avais-je résisté et en quoi le fait que le dénommé Jake lui baise les pieds pouvait calmer ma princesse ?

_-Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'expliquez de quoi il retourne ?_

L'égyptienne planta son regard dans le mien et me fit un grand sourire. Je remarquais avec soulagement que je ne réagissais pas de façon insensée. Je restais moi-même.

_-Je t'ai charmé._

Je levais un sourcil.

_-Comment ça charmer ?_

_-C'est mon pouvoir, charmer les gens, les mettre à genou devant moi, les rendre sans aucune volonté mise à part la mienne, tous ça quoi._

Je me tournais vers ma princesse, un peu dérouté par cet étalage de mégalomanie. Elle sourit en voyant mon expression puis me chuchota :

_-Fait pas attention à elle. Si tu l'ignore assez longtemps elle arrête._

_-Bella tu veux bien sortir s'il te plait ?_

Mon amour lui lança un regard horrifié.

_-T'en fait pas, je ne vais pas le violer. Juste lui parler._

Les yeux de Bella devinrent des feintes pendant qu'elle jugeait sa mère du regard. Elle parvint à la conclusion que je ne risquais pas grand-chose car finalement elle hocha légèrement la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-_Si elle devient trop méchante, part en courant, personne ne se moquera de toi, ils le font tous._

Elle me laissa sur ses paroles encourageantes, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard menaçant en direction de Ni. Je commençais réellement à me faire du souci, entre mon père qui se souvenait d'elle comme étant caractérielle et ses 2 filles qui m'assuraient qu'elle pouvait être insupportable, je craignais un peu la discussion à venir.

D'un signe de tête elle m'indique le canapé ou je m'assis. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle attendait de moi, aussi décidais-je d'aller directement au cœur du sujet.

_-Je ne vous dirais rien sur mon père._

Un grand sourire s'étala de nouveau sur son visage. Bien que je ne puisse pas lire ses pensées je devinais que ça l'amusait énormément de mener une joute verbale avec moi. J'étais certain que je l'aurais déçu si j'avais accepté de parler.

_-Pourquoi ?_

Elle croisa les bras, attendant surement une longue réponse ou il serait question d'éthique et de promesse à tenir.

_-J'ai pas l'intention de me faire mordre par votre fille._

Comme je l'avais deviné ce n'était pas du tout la réponse auquel elle s'attendait.

_-Tutoies-moi._

_-Bien. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux lire les pensées de personne ici ?_

Elle plissa les yeux, se demandant à quel jeu je jouais.

_-Bella nous englobe tous dans son bouclier mental, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils sont marié ?_

_-Début des années 20. Quel bouclier ?_

_-Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? Et depuis quand es-tu avec lui ?_

_- Il m'a transformé en 1918, j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. Et non, elle a oublié ce détail, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un pouvoir. _

_-Bien sur que si, elle possède un bouclier mental et un bouclier physique, il nous a beaucoup manqué d'ailleurs c'est très pratique lorsqu'on se fait attaqué. Et les autres ? Tes frères et sœurs ?_

_-Les autres ? Ou mes frères et sœurs ? Il y a une petite différence. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé de son pouvoir ?_

_-Aucune idée, ça c'est à elle qu'il faut que tu le demande. Les autres._

_-Il a transformé Esmée 3 ans après moi, elle avait sauté du haut d'une falaise à cause de la mort de son bébé. Ensuite il y a eu Rosalie, dans les années 30 à cause d'un viol, 2 ans plus tard elle a ramené Emmett à la maison, il s'était fait attaqué pas un ours. Alice et Jasper sont venus par la suite, mais ce n'est pas Carlisle qui les a transformés. C'est quoi vos pouvoir à vous ?_

_-Moi, pas mal de chose, ma fille lit dans les âmes, Azael insuffle la peur, les triplés deviennent invisibles et les jumeaux peuvent se transformer en la créature dont ils ont bu le sang. Il ne transforme que des gens mourants ?_

_-Oui, il ne le fait que s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, il trouve ça trop cruel de priver un humain de sa vie s'il y a un autre choix. Et je pense comme lui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas transformé Bella. Toi, pas mal de chose, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_- Moi, pas mal de chose, ça veut dire moi, pas mal de chose. Mais par contre l'humaine avec qui vous êtes venu la dernière fois, celle la elle ne semblait pas mourante_

_- Je n'étais pas d'accords pour la transformer mais elle a menacé de se tailler les veines si nous ne le faisions pas de nous même. Mais plus précisément ? _

_-Voler, me transformer, produire des flammes, me téléporter, charmer…La bonne excuse !_

_-C'est pourtant vrai. Je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire puisse posséder autant de pouvoir._

_-Ces pouvoirs je les avait déjà avant ma transformation. Pourquoi est ce que ton père est parti comme ça, sans explications ?_

Bien que je ne désirais en aucun cas la laisser prendre la main dans ce bras de fer verbal, je ne pu pas dire un mot de plus. On m'avait interdit de lui révéler ce que mon père ressentait pour elle, pas la raison pour laquelle il était parti. Je retournais la question dans ma tête plusieurs fois et j'étais sur le point de lui dire lorsque je vis l'air triomphant sur son visage. Qu'elle soit persuadée d'avoir déjà gagné me fit brusquement changer d'avis.

_-Je ne le dirais pas._

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine, bien décidé à lui tenir tête. Pour mon plus grand énervement elle ne sembla pas contrariée le moins du monde, au contraire elle me sourit encore. Incroyable qu'une femme au cœur brisé puisse sourire autant. Je me demandais si elle souffrait vraiment autant que l'affirmais Bella, ou si elle jouait simplement.

_-Tu crois que tu as gagné ?_

Je hochais la tête. Bien entendu que j'avais gagné, j'étais le seul à détenir l'information qu'elle tenait à savoir, et je ne comptais pas lui révéler quoi que se soit. C'est moi qui menais la danse.

_-Tu te trompe. La seule chose que tu as gagné c'est moi sur ton dos, tout le temps. Je te donne même pas une semaine._

Je lui tendis la main.

_-Pari tenu._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Désolé de ne pas déjà avoir posté hier mais je suis allé voir le film alors je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de finir le chapitre, mais maintenant il est là. Qui trouve aussi que c'est totalement nul d'avoir la même actrice que celle dans Grey's Anatomy pour le rôle d'Esmée ? Faut dire que je déteste le personnage d'Eva aussi.**

**Je sais enfin comment l'histoire va se finir, je peux même vous dire qu'il reste 4 chapitres en plus de celui là et l'épilogue ! Alors préparez-vous c'est bientôt fini !**

**Contente de savoir que le dernier chapitre vous a autant plu, moi de mon côté je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, même si j'avais tendance à perdre un peu le fil en écrivant le dialogue. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'aime ça !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16.

Jour 1.

Edward avait fait ce pari stupide avec ma mère, Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait réussi à lui faire faire ça, et que lui l'accepte ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ! Et maintenant il en payait le prix fort et moi avec car je me trouvais la plupart du temps avec lui. Maman ne nous épargnait absolument rien et moi-même je suppliais Edward de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais son orgueil lui empêchait de lâcher prise.

_-…partir du principe que je ne lui plaise pas vraiment et qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il me l'aurait dit, non ? Il ne serait pas parti comme ça sans rien dire. Je ne pense pas en tout cas, dans mes souvenirs il est bien élevé et ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas assumer ses actes. Il est responsable. Donc je dirais que ce n'est pas ça. Mais quoi alors ? Lyli ? Qu'il ne l'aime pas elle. Peu probable ou alors il a très bien joué son jeu mais en vérité je ne pense pas que ça soit ça non plus, je peux affirmer sans trop de risque qu'il en était fou. Ils jouaient beaucoup ensemble, c'est même lui qui lui a appris à lire et à écrire. Vous avez remarquez qu'elle lui en veut bien plus que moi ? Je ne sais pas si elle pourra lui pardonner un jour. Elle se met dans de ces états lorsque je lui parle de lui ! Toi, morveux tu as du le remarquer lorsque vous l'avez vu à Forks. J'espère que tu avais compris entre temps qu'elle n'avait en vérité rien contre toi et qu'elle t'as dit ça simplement pour que ta famille et plus particulièrement Carlisle reste loin de moi. Elle est tellement protectrice avec moi, c'est handicapant parfois. Tu savais qu'elle avait commence à me faire surveiller après l'annonce de votre mariage pour ne pas que j'aille vous « gâcher la cérémonie ». Comme si une telle idée m'avait traversé l'esprit ! Jamais je ne ferais ça à ma Bella ! Mais je m'égare, je m'égare. A la base je voulais émettre des hypothèses. On est bien d'accords que si j'ai juste tu dois me le dire, hein ? Bon alors pourquoi est ce qu'il peut être parti ? Il me trouvait trop bien pour lui ? Je veux dire, même si on ne lui a jamais parlé de ma nature « divine », peut-être qu'il a senti et a trouvé qu'il n'était pas à sa place avec moi, pas à la hauteur. Pas que ça soit vrai, mais on ne sait jamais ce que les hommes peuvent s'imaginer de stup..._

_-Hey Edward !_

Mon fiancé se retourna pour se retrouver devant un loup dans la force de l'âge, Jake, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

_-On se connait ?_

_-Ben ouai, mais c'est vrai que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était au bal de fin d'année de Bella._

Edward plissa les yeux en réfléchissant puis il se rappela.

_-Le loup qui avait le béguin pour elle ?_

_-C'est ça !_

_-Et tu fais quoi ici ?_

Jake croisa les bras sur la poitrine, visiblement amusé par l'énervement qui perçait dans le vois d'Edward.

_-J'habite là._

Je décidais de me mêler à la conversation avant qu'Edward ne s'énerve vraiment.

_-Il s'est imprégné de Lyli._

_-Bon courage._

Mon meilleur ami se contenta de sourire et donna un grande claque sur l'épaule du vampire.

_-Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler._

Il se rapprocha de lui encore, l'air de vouloir faire des confidences. Edward le repoussa.

_-Tu pue !_

_-C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler non plus. Il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il faut que tu tiennes au moins 3 jours, à tout prix._

_-J'ai pas l'intention de craquer de toute façon, que se soit dans 3 jours ou dans 2 mois._

_-Oui oui c'est ça, mais parlons sérieusement, j'ai parié sur plus de 3 jours et il faut que je gagne._

_-Vous avez parié ?_

Jake haussa les épaules.

_-Tu vois beaucoup d'autre chose à faire dans le coin ?_

_-Et qui a parié sur le faite que je gagnais._

Jake le regarda comme s'il se demandait si Edward était bon à enfermer.

_-Personne._

_-Alors personne ne va gagner._

Cette fois Jacob éclata de rire et donna de niveau un grand coup dans l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

_-C'est bien de garder ses espoirs. T'as raison ! Et au fait je voulais aussi te remercier, elle ne m'a jamais laissé tranquille aussi longtemps._

Puis toujours en riant de « cette bonne blague » il se dirigea vers la sortie. Pas la peine de préciser que maman ne s'était pas tu une seconde pendant tout le temps que Jake avait passé avec nous.

_-…qu'un l'a menacé de nous faire du mal s'il ne partait pas, un de mes ancien amants peut-être et il les a cru. Ou alors il m'a trompé, une faiblesse d'un soir et il a eu tellement honte qu'il est parti sans rien dire…_

Edward se retourna un peu brusquement vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_-C'est ça !?_

_-Non._

_-Pff, mais je brule non ?_

_-Tu gèle._

Ça dura toute la journée ainsi. Elle le trouvait plus amusant que Jake car il ne répondait pas à ses provocations en bon gentleman qu'il était. Cependant certains arbres aux alentours avaient servi de défouloir. Elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, le suivant absolument partout. Ce qui commençait à me courir sur les nerfs vu qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour nous d'être seuls. Elle ne reculait devant rien, le rejoignant même dans la salle de bain. J'admirais profondément la maitrise de soi de mon amoureux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il supporterait ainsi sans sourciller ce genre de comportement, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

Jour 2.

_-… Il a été fait prisonnier par les Volturi qui l'on torturé pendant des années pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il savait sur nous. Mais il n'a pas craqué et il a réussi à s'enfuir grâce à un os de poulet ? Non ? On a bien fait de s'occuper des Volturis quand même, je suis sure qu'ils en auraient été capable…_

Jour 3.

_-Tu m'impressionne ! Si quelqu'un me faisait subir la même chose, je lui aurais déjà arraché la tête depuis longtemps._

_-J'ai une chance ?_

_-Non, pas vraiment, mais tu n'as même pas essayé._

_-C'est pas moi qui soufre le plus dans cette affaire._

Ma mère plissa les yeux et le regarda de haut.

_-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?_

_-Il faut vraiment que tu sois désespérée pour te rabaisser à un tel comportement. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander ? C'est surement celui qui pourra le mieux te répondre._

_-Non, tu peux le faire aussi bien, tu connais ses pensées, ça revient finalement au même._

_-Sauf qu'avec moi tu n'as pas à l'affronter._

_-Tu tiens tellement à ce que j'aille le voir ?_

_-Non. _

_-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un risque qu'il ne veuille plus de celle que tu considère comme ta mère._

_-Non._

_-Alors tu t'en fiche que j'y aille ?_

_-Non plus._

_-Alors il y un risque._

_-Non._

_-Alors pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que si tu perds tes derniers et stupides espoirs, tu te feras du mal, de cela, qu'on se le dise, je m'en fiche pas mal. Mais Bella non, pour une raison qui demeure un mystère pour moi, elle t'aime bien et elle serait surement peinée de ta disparition._

Je donnais un coup de coude à Edward. Je n'aimais pas qu'il parle d'elle comme ça.

_-Donc tu as l'intention de me garder dans l'ignorance à tout jamais ?_

_-C'est comme ça que le plus de gens sont heureux._

_-Mais pas moi._

_-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Tu peux prendre en considération aussi que je me retrouve en exil, loin de ma famille et dans l'incapacité de la revoir._

_-Douleur relativement négligeable à côté de celle de savoir l'homme qu'on aime dans les bras d'une autre. Avec en plus un sale morveux qui ne veut même pas vous dire le pourquoi du comment._

_-Je suis sur que tu survivras, du moment que tu ne brise pas tes espoirs en allant le voir._

_-Si tu continue à me provoquer je vais finir pas le faire._

_-Je suis persuadé du contraire, tu es bien trop lâche pour affronter la réalité. Si tu en avais été capable, ça ferait longtemps que tu l'aurais déjà fait._

Maman lança un regard noir à Edward, il gagnait cette manche. Je soupirais, vivement qu'il crache le morceau, ces disputes me fatiguaient.

Jour 4.

_-…Il a pris un très très gros coup sur la tête et perdu la mémoire, il ne s'est souvenu de moi que le jour de son mariage avec Esmée…_

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mettre tant de dégout dans un mot, mais ma mère relevait le défi haut la main.

_-…, mais c'était déjà trop tard et maintenant il vis dans la certitude qu'une femme l'attend quelque part et qu'il perd son temps avec celle là, mais d'un autre côté il est trop gentil pour la quitter et puis il a aussi un peu peur que je lui en veuille d'être parti, même si ce n'est pas sa faute et que je suis totalement incapable de lui en vouloir pour quoi que se soit…_

Jour 5.

Changement de tactique. Et là je hurlais vraiment, trop c'est trop ! S'amuser à charmer Edward à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait c'était aller trop loin. Mais même là, il ne céda pas pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Jour 6.

Aucun des deux ne céda du terrain, maman parlait et charmait et Edward serrait les poings et les dents.

Jour 7.

Elle fut plus qu'insupportable et ce avec tout le monde, le fait qu'Edward lui résiste la rendait d'une humeur massacrante et chacun y avait le droit. Ce jour-là la meute décida d'aller faire une grande ballade en foret, Lyli s'enferma dans la cuisine et nous partîmes chasser Edward et moi. Bien que nous ayons essayé de rendre notre départ le plus discret possible et de ne laisser aucune trace derrière nous, elle nous retrouva une demi-heure plus tard. Je regrettais amèrement qu'Amba refuse de l'attaquer même lorsque je lui en donnais l'ordre explicite. Elle ne nous lâcha pas de la journée, la pire journée de toute mon existence.

Vers 18 heures, elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'une critique acerbe destinée à Edward et lui tendis la main. Elle abordait une expression complètement sereine, elle souriait même, un vrai sourire, pas une de ses mimiques sadiques qu'elle abordait depuis une semaine. Edward lui lança un regard dubitatif, se demandant surement qu'elle nouvelle technique de torture elle venait de trouver. Il lui serra quand même la main, mais la méfiance ne quitta pas son regard.

_-Tu as gagné, morveux. Bravo._

Mon amoureux plissa encore plus les yeux, étant désormais complètement persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse.

_-J'ai tenu une semaine, ça ne veut pas dire que tu en a fini avec moi, non ?_

_-Tu as réussi un véritable exploit, ta récompense c'est que je te laisse tranquille à partir de maintenant. Ceci dit si un jour il te prend l'envie de me le dire quand même…_

_-En fait tu me flatte et tu me fais miroiter la tranquillité pour que je cède, c'est ça ?_

Elle rit.

_-Non, tu as vraiment gagné et je te laisse vraiment tranquille._

Sur ces mots elle se retourna et parti, sifflotant un air que je ne connaissais pas. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward, ils étaient aussi incrédules que les miens. Des cris indignés s'élevèrent autour de nous, personne ne gagnait son pari. Le temps nous prouva qu'elle disait la vérité. Bien entendu elle continuait à lancer des piques et Edward lui rendait bien, elle restait elle-même quoi.

Un soir où nous étions tous les deux dans notre chambre, je ne pu pas m'empêcher de poser moi-même la question. Même si je ne le montrais pas, ça me donnait à réfléchir. Tous les autres vampires que je connaissais semblaient n'aimer qu'une seule et unique personne. Lyli ainsi que tout les Cullen à part Carlisle, une fois leur âme sœur trouvée, ils ne l'avaient pas quitté. Et ce sentiment était à chaque fois réciproque. Jasper aimait Alice autant qu'elle pouvait le faire et c'était la même chose pour Emmett et Rosalie ou même pour Edward et moi. Or ma mère était folle de Carlisle, rien ne me ferait douter de ça, mais il l'avait quitté donc soit il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour elle, ou alors elle l'avait profondément blessé. Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre raisons possibles. Edward m'avait certes quittée à cause d'autre chose mais que Carlisle ait craint pour la sécurité de Ni me semblait peu probable.

Je me demandais s'il était aussi possible pour les vampires de se « tromper », après tout pourquoi pas ? Les humains le faisaient bien eux. Mais alors ou se trouvait l'erreur de Carlisle ? Il y a 5 siècles ou aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il ait fait une erreur, il ne pouvait pas aimer les deux de la même façon, non ? J'envisageais les deux possibilités, soit c'était Esmée « l'erreur » et alors ma mère serait heureuse mais la famille Cullen serait détruite, soit c'était ma mère l'erreur et alors elle mourrait. Je grimaçais, aucune des deux solutions ne me plaisaient. Je maudis Carlisle pour son inconstance et la situation qu'elle avait provoqué. Nous étions condamnés à ne jamais revoir les Cullen, pas si nous voulions que ce fragile équilibre soit maintenu. Bien entendu c'était ma mère qui trinquait, c'est elle qui vivait dans le doute et les espoirs. A cause de ça j'aurais bien aimé qu'Edward me révèle ce que ressentait Carlisle. Dans un cas certes, celui ou il s'avérait qu'il aimait Esmée plus que ma mère, je serais triste mais je pourrais au moins me dire que cette situation avait l'avantage de maintenir ma mère en vie. Si c'était l'autre solution et ben…Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je dirais à ma mère. Après tout si chacun a son âme sœur, cela voulait dire qu'Esmée se trompait de personne et qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle se mette à sa recherche plutôt que de perdre son temps avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment, non ? Bon d'accord ce raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. N'empêche, ce scénario n'était pas totalement impossible.

_-Edward ?_

_-Mmh._

_-Tu me le dirais à moi ?_

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage parfait.

_-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se rabaisserait à passer par toi._

J'essayais de lui donnais une petite baffe. Je le ratais bien entendu.

_-Je suis curieuse c'est tout. Je ne te demande pas ce que ressent Carlisle mais simplement pourquoi il est parti._

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et il fut un moment perdu dans ses réflexions, visiblement il pesait le pour et le contre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à l'observer en train de réfléchir, je commençais à m'impatienter.

_-Je te jure que je ne dirais pas._

L'air concentré disparu instantanément de son visage remplacé par un sourire moqueur.

-_Tu as vraiment cru que j'y réfléchissais hein ?_

Cette fois ci je visais ses côtes histoire d'avoir un peu plus de chance de l'avoir, mais il esquiva quand même. Je me retournais pour bouder bien que je sache que ce ne servirait à rien. Il ne me dirait rien et dans quelques secondes je me retournerais de nouveau vers lui et je ne lui en voudrais même pas. A ma plus grande surprise il n'attendit même pas que j'ai fini de « bouder » pour me parler.

_-Bella ?_

Ses longs doigts jouaient avec des mèches de mes cheveux, il les contemplait pensivement.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Si on faisait un marché ?_

J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon excitation à l'idée qu'il me le dise. Je me savais prête à tout pour avoir une réponse. Mais je fis quand même semblant d'être méfiante.

_-Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi en retour ?_

_-Trois fois rien…_

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Juste deux conditions, la première c'est que tu ne diras en effet rien à ta mère et ce, même sous la torture, au mieux elle doit même ignorer que tu le sais._

_-Et la deuxième ?_

_-Tu réponds à une de mes questions le plus franchement possible._

_-Je suis toujours franche._

Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir, je ne voyais pas à quelle genre de question il me serait difficile de répondre.

_-Très bien ! Je jure que je serais muette comme une tombe !_

Les yeux d'Edward se plantèrent dans les mien, je perdis un peu le sens de la réalité et il me prit le menton doucement dans une main.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un pouvoir._

Ah…Ben si, il y avait bien une question auquel je ne souhaitais pas répondre…

_-Euhm…C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…_

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de me fixer de son regard d'or liquide.

_-Ben, pour tout te dire, si je vous avais dit que j'avais un pouvoir il aurait aussi fallu que je vous explique en quoi il consiste…Et il aurait été aussi logique que vous me demandiez de l'utiliser sur vous, afin de vous protéger… Et…en fait…comment expliquer…A partir du moment où je protège un groupe, chaque membre de ce groupe n'est pas protéger contre les autre membres. Par exemple si je t'inclus dans la protection maintenant tu pourras entendre les pensées de ma famille normalement. Sauf que tu entendras les miennes aussi…_

Seulement à ce moment la il réagit, il éclata de rire.

_-Tout ça parce que tu ne voulais pas que je connaisse tes pensées ? Bella ! Cela te gênerait autant que ça que je sache ce que tu ressens ?_

_-Maintenant non, mais quand on était avec ta famille, je préférais que tu ne sache pas vraiment ce qui se passait vraiment dans ma tête…_

_-Parce que tu étais malheureuse ?_

_-Malheureuse c'est un peu exagéré comme terme, mais il y a un peu de ça…_

_-Tu pensais vraiment que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ?_

_-Ta famille ne l'as pas vu._

_-C'est seulement parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi attentifs que moi à tes expressions et tes humeurs. Je te connais par cœur et même en étant la meilleure actrice du monde tu ne m'aurais pas trompé._

Je fis la mou.

_-Moi, je trouve que je me suis pas mal débrouillée._

Il rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

_-Tu n'étais pas mauvaise non plus je te l'accorde._

Pour toute réponse je lui tirais la langue.

_-Et ton autre pouvoir ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ?_

Je maudis intérieurement ma mère qui ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue et tentais vainement de m'en sortir à moindre frais.

_-Quel autre pouvoir ?_

J'utilisais tous mes talents d'actrice pour paraitre la plus innocente et la plus surprise possible.

_-Le bouclier physique._

_-Ah ça…Oh…je n'ai pas jugé ça assez important pour vous embêter avec._

Il ne répondit pas mais je pu lire dans son regard qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

_-C'est un peu gênant…_

Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas, je tentais en vain de me libérer de son regard. Peine perdue.

_-Je tombe dans les pommes quand je l'utilise…_

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre il me regarda d'abords complètement surpris puis il éclata encore une fois de rire.

_-Tu tombe dans les pommes ??!!_

Dans l'état ou j'étais je pouvais être sure que si j'avais été encore humaine j'aurais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. J'essayais de changer subtilement de sujet de conversation.

_-Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, c'est ton tour._

Il retrouva son sérieux, un peu.

_-Non._

Je le regardais le plus méchamment possible.

_-On a fait un marché._

_-Oui, mais ta mère est derrière la porte._

Je reportais mon regard haineux vers l'entrée de ma chambre. Dubitative, je me levais et allais voir. Bien entendu il n'y avait plus personne. Edward se remit à rire de plus belle.

_-Si tu te voyais !_

_-Oui oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas maman me le dit assez souvent !_

Je me postais devant le lit, les mains sur les hanches.

_-Elle est pas là, donc tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?_

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que ta mère le sait maintenant et que tu ne tiendras jamais face à elle, tu craqueras._

J'expirais bruyamment et croisais les bras sur la poitrine, bien décidée à ne pas céder. Cinq minutes plus tard je me blottissais avec un soupir de plaisir dans les bras de mon fiancé. Deux minutes après je ne me souvenais même plus de m'être disputé avec lui.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais le boulot vous savez…Pour ceux qui y sont encore, profitez bien de l'école, on se rend compte trop tard à quel point c'est le pied d'aller au lycée (Je vous jure !) Même en étant en S bilingue, je ne suis jamais rentrée dans un état approchant celui dans lequel j'étais ces derniers jours…**

**Bon, c'est dans ce chapitre que vous découvrez l'effroyable vérité sur le départ de Carlisle. J'ai un peu peur d'avoir trop fait durer le truc pour ce que c'est en réalité. Vous avez complètement le droit d'être déçus, je ne vous en voudrais pas.**

**Et peut-être que la fic contera finalement un peu plus de chapitre, je sais pas encore vraiment comment je vais découpé tout ca.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Bientôt 200, Yeah !**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17.

_-Moi je trouve ça très cruel de priver Edward de sa famille le jour de son mariage, on devrait vraiment leur envoyé une invitation. C'est le minimum exigé par la politesse._

Le principal concerné soupira.

_-Ni, franchement, oublie ça._

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux.

_-On te demande pas ton avis morveux !_

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer.

_-Edward._

_-Quoi Edward ?_

_-Il s'appelle Edward, pas morveux._

_-C'est un surnom affectif, la preuve que je le considère comme un membre de la famille à part entière._

Lyli ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

_-Au fait le mien il s'appelle Jacob, pas clébard puisqu'on est parti sur ce sujet._

Maman plissa les yeux et nous regarda un moment.

_-Vous me faite quoi là ? Crise d'adolescence ? Refus de l'autorité parentale ?_

Edward secoua la tête, visiblement désespéré par son comportement.

_-Il est tout simplement hors de question que nous envoyons une invitation à ma famille. Ce mariage aura lieu sans eux et je ne plaisante pas._

_-Mais tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient là pour toi ? Et puis tu as besoin d'un témoin aussi et c'est pas ici que tu en trouveras un, tu n'as pas d'ami._

_-Ta fille s'est gentiment proposé pour jouer le rôle ingrat de mon amie._

_-Je croyais que tu devais épouser ma fille, pas qu'elle soit ton témoin._

_-L'autre._

Edward soupira encore une fois, las de cette discussion sans fin avec ma mère. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupée qu'elle était à fusiller sa fille du regard.

_-Traitresse…_

Lyli leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Maman, c'est ridicule. Il est hors de question d'inviter les Cullen, pas si tu tiens à ce que ton prince charmant s'en sorte vivant. Si tu meurs d'envie de le revoir ce n'est pas mon cas._

_-Quelle rabat-joie ! Je peux au moins m'occuper du reste ? Lieux, robe, fête, tout ça ?_

_-Ce que tu veux, du moment que tu n'écrit pas aux Cullen._

……………………………………..

Alice, voir les choses en grand ? Nooon. Ma mère par contre… Si j'avais toujours su que confier l'organisation de mon mariage à Alice était une chose dangereuse, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être pire avec ma mère. D'un certain côté je n'avais qu'a m'en prendre à moi-même, j'aurais du commencer à m'en douter quand elle avait mit le diadème serti de diamants sur ma tête. La robe aussi je la trouvais un peu trop…je ne sais pas, trop tout. Mais Lyli m'avait assuré que j'étais magnifique dedans. Je trouvais aussi, mais l'impression que j'étais habillé comme une princesse au temps de l'Empire ne me quittait pas. J'avais commencé à me plaindre vraiment lorsque j'avais su que la cérémonie aurait lieu à Moscou. Mais mes plaintes étaient restées sans réponse et nous étions pour le moment dans la voiture qui filait à toute allure vers la capitale. Jake essayait bien de me dérider mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre mon appréhension, je me faisais énormément de souci sur ce qui m'attendait à l'arrivée.

_-Edward, c'est ça qui t'attend à Moscou. D'un certain côté je comprends en effet ta réticence._

Je tirais la langue au rétroviseur afin que ma mère qui conduisait puisse le voir et me renfrognais encore plus. Comme je m'y attendais ce que je vis à Moscou me fit un peu peur. La voiture s'arrêta devant un immense bâtiment blanc surmonté de coupoles doré.

_-C'est quoi ça ?!_

_-Je croyais qu'il fallait montrer du respect à la religion ?_

Je lui lançais un regard noir, je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

_-C'est la cathédrale de la dormition, c'est ici qu'on eu lieu les sacres des tsars de Russie, leur mariage, leur enterrement…_

_-Je ne suis pas tsarine de Russie et Edward non plus._

_-Mais tu es une des reines des vampires, il fallait quelque chose à la hauteur, je n'allais pas te laisser te marier dans une petite église de campagne._

_-Et comment tu vas expliquer au prêtre la présence d'un tigre du côté de la mariée ?_

_-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a une laisse ? Fait attention à ce qu'il la mâchouille pas trop d'ailleurs, ça pourrait sembler bizarre si il venait a bout d'une chaine en acier._

Je m'apprêtais à riposter mais Jake me pris le bras et m'entraina vers la porte monumentale de la cathédrale.

_-Arrête de t'énerver à cause d'elle. Pense plutôt à ce qui t'attend dedans._

_-Si tu crois que je vais me détendre parce que tu m'as dit ça…_

Je fis une dernière halte devant la porte et inspirait profondément. Même si j'avais l'impression d'être déguisée et que je me trouvais devant une cathédrale ayant accueilli les monarques russes, le plus important restait qu'Edward m'attendait devant l'autel et que nous allions nous marier.

Je frissonnais puis fis signe à Jacob que nous pouvions y aller.

Je sursautais quand la musique commença, le son de l'orgue emplissait tout l'espace, résonnant comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu. Mais tout n'eut d'un coup plus aucune importance, je venais de voir Edward qui m'attendait. Il était encore plus beau que je n'en avais l'habitude. Il rayonnait, dans ses yeux je pouvais voir malgré la distance tout le bonheur qu'on pouvait aussi sûrement voir dans les miens. Je descendis l'allée sans prêter la moindre attention à la plupart des bancs vides, sans voir la meute et mes neveux et nièces, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de l'ange qui allait bientôt devenir mien. Si j'avais encore eu un cœur en état de marche il aurait surement explosé de bonheur. Enfin je me mariais avec Edward, à partir d'aujourd'hui nous serions toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il se passe.

Je ne perçu pas grands chose et même carrément rien de la cérémonie, trop occupée que j'étais à contempler le dieu qui désirait pour une raison inconnue unir sa vie à la mienne. A un moment il me sourit, amusé et me fit un signe de la tête. Visiblement il voulait me montrer quelque chose sur ma droite. A contre cœur je détournais mes yeux de lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant de ce côté-là. Je ne vis que le prêtre, sa bible dans les mains qui me regardait comme si il attendait quelque chose de moi. Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait je criais presque.

_-Oui !_

Puis je plongeais de nouveau mon regard dans celui de mon Adonis.

_-Et vous Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez-vous …_

Je n'entendis pas la suite de ce que le prêtre disait, ce n'est pas ça qui m'importait à ce moment là, seulement les petits mots qui sortirent des lèvres de mon désormais mari.

_-Oui, je le veux._

Je n'attendis même pas l'autorisation de l'homme d'église pour me jeter à son cou et l'embrasser. Je fis tout pour que ce baiser dure le plus longtemps possible, mais après un temps qui me sembla trop court je fus soudain plaquée au sol. Il me fallu un certain temps pour me rendre compte que c'était Amba qui tenait à embrasser la marié lui aussi. Il mettait beaucoup d'application à me démaquiller à grand coup de langue. Je le grattais derrière les oreilles et lui murmurais que c'était un bon tigre, la seule façon de m'en débarrasser, la force n'étant pas une possibilité envisageable. Lorsque je fus enfin libre je remarquais que le prêtre avait déjà disparu, surement terrorisé par cette famille d'être mythologique accompagnée d'un tigre de Sibérie, je sentais encore l'odeur de sa peur dans l'air. Edward m'aida à me relever et me porta même jusqu'à sa voiture, pas sans avoir lancé un regard furieux en direction de mon compagnon poilu.

_-C'est la mienne ! Trouve-toi en une autre !_

Amba n'en avait bien évidement absolument rien à faire et monta avec nous dans la voiture.

Edward prit la direction du monastère, lorsque je lui demandais il me répondit que c'était là qu'avait lieu la fête et que nous partirions tous les deux un peu plus tard. Bien entendu il ne voulu pas me révéler notre destination. Sur la route aucun d'eux ne put résister à la tentation de faire la course, ce qui donnait 8 voitures de sport toutes marques confondues filant à plus de 600 km/heures sur des routes de campagne mal entretenues. Maman gagna bien entendu, Edward sur ses talons.

Quand je sorti de la voiture je ne reconnu pas notre cour. « On » avait fait des sculptures un peu partout avec la neige qui se trouvait en permanence ici. Elles représentaient des loups géants, des vampires, mais aussi toute sorte de créature mythologique, et dans un coin je vis même un tigre majestueux. Au pied de chaque statue il y avait une unique bougie. Elles ne fournissaient pas un éclairage très important mais elles faisaient briller les sculptures de glace, leur donnant un petit quelque chose de vivant. Dans un coin des tables croulaient sous des quantités gargantuesques de nourriture sur lequel se jetèrent immédiatement les loups.

Edward me prit pas les hanches et commença à me faire virevolter entre les statues sur le son d'une musique d'origine inconnue. Je ne voyais en effet aucune chaine hifi ou instrument de musique dans les environs.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, je voyais les siens briller d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas. Toujours est-il que je ne pouvais tout simplement détourner mon regard ni mes pensée de mon mari.

_-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

Comme d'habitude j'acquiesçais sans réfléchir.

_-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour._

Nous étions toujours en train de danser, enfin, plus précisément Edward dansait pendant que je me tenais sur ses pieds. Je pouvais sauter d'un caillou à un autre sans tomber maintenant mais danser dépassait de loin mes capacités.

_-Prend-moi dans ton bouclier._

Je levais les yeux sur lui un peu surprise, nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour me déplaire. Il avait du sûrement prendre son mal en patience et attendre le mariage pour être sur que je ne refuserais pas.

_-Très bien._

Après tout il pouvait bien entendre ce que je pensais de lui en ce moment, je n'avais aucun problème avec ça. Avec la facilité qu'apportent plusieurs années d'entrainement j'étendis mon bouclier mental sur lui. Il resta un long moment sans rien dire, simplement à me regarder avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, pendant que je faisais défiler mes plus beaux souvenirs en sa compagnie. Ça me prit pas mal de temps.

_-Tu pensais à quoi pendant le mariage ?_

Un peu honteuse je lui montrais qu'à part ses beaux yeux je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose. Cela le fit sourire et il continua à me poser des questions auquel je répondais par la pensée. Il voulait savoir ce que j'avais ressentis la première fois que je l'avais vu, ma douleur quand il était parti, ce que je pensais vraiment d'Esmée désormais, comment fonctionnait mon bouclier physique, si j'étais vraiment aussi jalouse de Milena que j'en avais l'air...

Mais a un moment le flux continue de question se stoppa et il m'agrippa le bras si fort que ça me fit mal. Choquée, j'essayais de savoir ce qui lui prenait mais il ne répondit à aucune de mes questions. Nous ne dansions plus, il était devenu aussi immobile que les sculptures qui ornaient la cour autour de nous. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux écarquillés, et il fixait un point imaginaire au-dessus de ma tête. Finalement il bougea. Il se retourna, raide comme une planche, il n'avait toujours pas lâché mon bras et il me faisait de plus en plus mal, mais il ne réagissait toujours pas fixant avec horreur…ma mère. Elle aussi ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et pris un air vexé.

_-Que tu m'aime pas trop j'avais compris morveux, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être si théâtral._

Mon mari ne répondit toujours pas, ses yeux s'agrandir encore plus, comme si il souffrait le martyre. L'expression de maman changea, elle commençait à se faire vraiment du souci. Au moment où elle allait lui mettre une claque pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité il s'adressa à moi. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et son visage le masque de la douleur.

_-Bella…le bouclier…_

Même si je ne savais pas en quoi mon bouclier avait à voir avec ce qui se passait je me dépêchais d'en sortir Edward. Son expression changea aussitôt, ses traits se détendirent et il lâcha mon bras.

_-Désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal._

Je secouais la tête incrédule, il venait de me faire la peur de ma vie et c'est lui qui me demandait si tout allait bien ! Maman elle avait visiblement compris.

_-Voila ce qui arrive quand on est trop curieux._

Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre, j'avais la très nette impression que j'aurais du comprendre quelque chose. Heureusement mon prince charment vint encore une fois à mon secours.

_-Tu croyais être une bonne actrice ?_

Où est le rapport ?

_-Oui._

_-Et bien tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta mère, elle, est une bonne actrice, surement la meilleure que la terre n'ait jamais porté._

_-Oh gamin, arrête avec tes compliments tu vas me faire rougir !_

Je compris enfin, que ce qui avait provoqué l'étrange comportement d'Edward, c'était les pensées de ma mère ! Bien que je me fusse toujours douter qu'elle cachait bien son jeu, je ne pensais pas que ça allait si loin. Et la façon dont elle regardait mon amour maintenant me portait à croire qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré que personne n'apprenne jamais à quel point elle pouvait souffrir en réalité. Après un regard menaçant elle se retourna, elle semblait relativement pressée de ne plus voir la pitié dans les yeux de mon mari.

_-Attends !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il pense que tu l'as trompé._

_-Pardon ?_

_-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a quitté, un vampire lui a raconté en détail à quel point cela pouvais être merveilleux de partager ton lit. Carlisle était fou de rage et il est simplement passé prendre ses affaire puis il est parti…Depuis il n'as pas vécu une seule seconde sans regretter cet acte._

_-C'est tout ? Il m'a quitté parce qu'il a été assez stupide pour me croire capable de le tromper ??_

_-Il n'y a rien de stupide à ça, la jalousie lui a fait perdre la tête et quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il était déjà trop tard._

_-Il n'est jamais trop tard…_

_-Si, des fois on ne peut simplement plus faire marche arrière._

_-Pourquoi tu me le dit maintenant ? Tu as tellement pitié que tu cherche à alléger ma peine ?_

_-Oui._

_-…Merci._

Puis elle nous tourna le dos et disparu dans l'obscurité.

J'étais certaine que cette nuit nous entendrions des hurlements de douleur depuis la montagne.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Un petit chapitre sans grande importance pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain qui lui, va être court mais très intéressant. Celui-là n'est pas aussi long que ça en a l'air c'est juste que je réponds à la plus longue reviews du siècle, alors ça prend de la place. Mes réponses sont en gras dans le texte afin de simplifier les choses.**

**Et sinon bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, je crois que les réponses aux questions de tout le monde sont là, à part celle du choix de Carlisle, là vous allez devoir attendre sinon ca serait pas drole :P  
**

« Bonjour ! Je précise, c'est long. **J'ai vu ça…**

Je me suis attachée à Ni, mais j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre comment un homme pourrait tomber amoureux d'une femme avec un caractère pareil. **Il faut bien qu'elle ait un mec quand même ! **Tout le contraire d'Esmée ! Elle est d'ailleurs dans une situation un chouillas délicate... Et puis, c'est assez bas de la part de Carlisle d'épouser une femme alors qu'il en aime une autre, même s'il croit que Ni l'a trompé. **C'est plus compliqué que ça…**Au fait, quel siècle, environ, et où, pour leur histoire ? **T'en a de ces questions…Jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça, mais je me dirais en Europe et après que Carlisle ait vécu avec les Volturi.** Je dois quand même avouer que je trouve le couple Carlisle-Esmée plus équilibré que le couple Carlisle-Ni. Mais les contraires s'attirent ! (On dit aussi qui se ressemble s'assemble ? Ah bon ? Tss.) Je ne sais pas si Carlisle va choisir Esmée ou Ni... D'un côté, on l'a bien compris, il préfère Ni, mais de l'autre il ne tient pas forcément à détruire sa famille. Mais finalement, il se retrouvera heureux pour toujours avec la femme qu'il aime... **Ça c'est dans les contes de fée pas dans ma fic…**Alors qu'il y en aura une des deux qui ira faire un petit voyage à Hawaï, à cause des nombreux volcans brûlants en activité... J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas.

J'ai beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup aimé le passage du mariage. C'était trop, pas seulement le fait que le pauvre curé est obligé de marier deux vampires sur-beaux en présence d'une (ex) impératrice d'Egypte qui a sans doute du passer toute la cérémonie à sangloter de bonheur avec la discrétion que seule elle peut avoir (mais sans larmes, condition vampirique oblige) **moi je la voyais plutôt en train de se moquer de Bella qui fait pas attention à ce qui se passe mais chacun le voit comme il veut**, d'une bonne trentaine d'hybrides loup-garou/vampire-pas-tout-à-fait-normal de deux mètres cinquante chacun, plus le tigre éléphantesque qui ferait d'ailleurs bien de se trouver une  
tigresse s'il ne veut pas qu'Edward le démembre petit à petit, jaloux comme ce n'est pas permis.** Il pourra jamais aimer une autre que Bella et puis deux comme lui, et toute la famille devient folle…**

J'ai bien aimé le fait que tu gardes la maladresse de Bella en tant que vampire. Dans Breaking Dawn, elle est trop parfaite, sa gamine est trop parfaite, sa famille est trop parfaite, son mari est trop parfait. **Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que le côté mormon de Stephenie Meyer ressort un peu trop dans le dernier tome, tout le monde il est heureux, tout le monde il est gentil…**Là, c'est la Bella qu'on a toujours connu et qu'on aime, celle qui se casse la figure et s'évanouit (pas à la vue du sang, mais presque. S'évanouir, pour un vampire, ce n'est pas commun !). Ils ont déjà suffisamment d'enfants braillards avec les portées continuelles de Lyra et Jacob !

En parlant de ces ravissants chérubins, quels sont leurs pouvoirs, d'ailleurs ? **Il y a que les filles qui ont des pouvoirs, Az fait peur aux gens et les triplées deviennent invisibles. **Combien sont-ils ? **4 filles et 8 garçons** Ont-ils la même capacité que papa à engloutir sans états d'âme de la nourriture à n'en plus finir ? **Bien sur **Est-ce que certains membres de cette bande de joyeux lurons se sont imprégnés, mariés et ont eu beaucoup de mutants, ou est-ce qu'ils sont condamnés à être d'éternels Tanguys? **Lit le chapitre…**

Je me pose une question, stupide sans doute, mais qui dit question dit potentielle insomnie cette nuit. Je vois bien qui sont les trois premières reines : Ni, bien entendu, Lyra, Bella, et... Az ? **Oui, c'est tellement evident pour moi que je n'ai pa pensé à le preciser désolé. **D'ailleurs, pourquoi se sont-elles fait appeler les Quatre Reines ? **Parce qu'elles ont quatre. **Je me doute bien que Ni est ravie de ce titre, mais Bella, je me demande. **Comme si Bella avait quelque chose à dire, Ni lui a pas laissé le choix mais encore une fois, la réponse est dans ce chapitre **Est-ce qu'Edward deviendra roi, après ? **Tu rêve ! Jamais Ni ne tolérera d'homme à ses côtés** Ca risque de ne pas ravir Carlisle, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il y aura la guerre, du style de celle qu'on a manquée dans Breaking Dawn ? **Non, les Cullens ne feraient pas le point face aux reines, ca serait une vrai boucherie.  
**

Comment Bella a-t-elle réagit à la mort de ses parents ? **Tu me pose une colle là !**

Enfin, Ni, et ses relations problématiques avec son entourage. Je me demande d'où vient sa haine d'Edward. Parce qu'il connaît Carlisle mieux qu'elle et sait ce qu'elle ne sait pas **Forcement**, parce qu'il aime Esmée **elle s'en fiche**, parce qu'il a osé abandonner Bella **c'est pas ses oignons**, parce qu'il est dans l'ordre des choses qu'une belle-mère ne puisse pas voir son gendre en peinture **Il y a un peu de ça **ou parce que Ni verse dans l'irrationnel ? **Un peu, mais surtout elle kiffe embêter les autres, il y en a qui aime ça, lancer des piques en permanence, je connais un mec comme ça et franchement des fois ça fatigue…**

J'imagine le résultat si jamais Ni et Alice se mettaient en tête d'organiser quelque chose ensemble. A mon avis, elles y iraient à grands coup de millions de dollards pour réaliser quelque chose qui dépasserait certainement les réceptions des dieux à l'Olympe. J'en connais certains qui seraient contents : les pâtissiers, puisqu'ils auraient des centaines de gâteaux à réaliser prépayés d'avance, les fleuristes, les vendeurs de graines de fleurs (vous n'imaginiez quand même pas qu'il existait assez de fleurs sur la terre pour leur projet), les traiteurs, les hôteliers de la région, les loueurs de voiture, les actionnaires de la Bourse, etc, etc. Par contre, j'imagine fort bien la tête de Jasper, condamné à se faire chiper sa femme, fiancée ou petite amie selon les circonstances, et celle de Bella, qui, malgré les apparences, n'est pas complètement cruche et a bien deviné qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche.** T'as vachement reflechie à la question dit donc!  
**

En parlant de Ni et d'Alice, je trouve que ta Ni est une relecture d'Alice. Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop Alice (ne me huez pas) **Tu vas pas te faire des amies là**. Alors que Ni a une véritable histoire derrière elle, ce n'est pas seulement une accro du shopping prête à vider sans scrupules des siècles d'économies ! Elle est plus que la meilleure amie, elle a un chagrin, une histoire, une vie. Elle existe par elle-même.

J'ai lu toute ta fic aujourd'hui, et passé le reste du temps à écrire ce roman. Je crois que... Oui, je suis accro à ta fic. Avais-tu prévu tous les détails avant de commencer, pour avoir un enchaînement aussi parfait ? **Non, je savais à peu près ce qui allait se passer jusqu'au chapitre 10, le reste ça été du free-style** Comment l'inspiration t'est-elle venue ? **Je délire beaucoup toute seule depuis que j'ai 11 ans mais c'est la première fois que j'écris, je ne pourrais pas te nommer une source d'inspiration précise. **Tu écris bien, avec une touche d'humour, qui n'exclut pourtant pas l'émotion. **Merci **Est-ce que j'aurais l'air débile si je dis qu'à certains moments, tu m'as fait pleurer ?** Non, même si j'ai du mal à te croire, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir écrit des scènes qui font pleurer **Sûrement. Bon, tant pis, c'est fait et je suis discréditée à vie. Je suis accro à ta fic, et si tu me donnes le nom de ton patron, je te promets que je ferais des pieds et des mains pour qu'il décide soudain que, grâce à ton implication remarquable, tu as droit à des vacances payés au triple de ton salaire pendant deux ans. **Oui, surement, je vais lui en parler, ça va surement lui plaire…**Le temps que tu finisses cette fic et les nouvelles ! (Et j'ai bien dit LES, niak niak niak. Au travail !) **hum hum (raclement de gorge), on en reparlera plus tard hein ?...**

Fin de la plus longue review du monde. **Tout à fait d'accord, tu as du sacrifier des questions pour que tout rentre ?**

PS : Bravo ! **Remerci :D »**

**Ouf ! C'est fini ! Vous pouvez lire maintenant.  
**

Chapitre 18

Maman débarqua à toute vitesse dans le salon, excitée comme une puce.

_-Une audience !_

Je grimaçais, depuis mon retour nous n'avions eu personne, ce qui m'enchantait plus qu'autre chose. Cette mise en scène me mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Maman au contraire n'attendait que ça, son côté divin sans doute lui faisait apprécier ce genre de mascarade. Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de me lever moi-même, elle m'arracha des bras d'Edward sous le regard amusé des triplées et me traina à travers les couloirs sans aucun ménagement.

_-Tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de t'y intéresser Bella !_

_-C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée stupide de prendre la place des Volturi._

_-On a pas eu le choix je te rappelle._

_-Comme si il n'y aurait pas eu des dizaines de vampires qui auraient bien aimé jouer ce rôle._

_-Ils n'auraient pas été aussi bon que nous._

Entre temps nous nous trouvions déjà dans la salle des trônes, Lyli et Az étaient déjà là. Ma nièce se moqua de moi en voyant la façon dont maman me trainait.

_-T'en fait pas Bella, c'est trois fois rien aujourd'hui._

Je me contentais de grogner, moi qui avais horreur de me trouver au centre de l'attention de tous, me retrouver sur un trône avec le titre de reine des vampires était vraiment le pire qui puisse m'arriver. Sans s'attarder plus que ça sur mon état d'esprit, maman me lança sur mon trône. Une fois là haut je m'assis correctement, baissais la capuche de mon manteau et croisais les bras sur la poitrine. Légers comme une plume Amba grimpa la longue colonne de pierre sur laquelle je me trouvais et s'installa sur mon dossier. Depuis mon retour j'avais réussi à ce que mes « 5 veilleurs » ne reprennent pas du service mais Amba ne me quittait tout de même que très rarement, trop rarement au gout d'Edward.

Les trois autres se retrouvèrent elles aussi à ma hauteur, Az à ma gauche, à ma droite Lyli et à sa droite à elle se trouvait maman. Nous formions ainsi un rang de 4 à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, nos trônes étant en réalité de gigantesque colonne de pierre sculptées. Puis maman éteignis toute les torches qui se trouvaient le long des murs, la pièce se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité. C'était une idée de Lyli, ainsi aucun vampire ne savait à quoi nous ressemblions et nous ne savions pas non plus qui se trouvait devant nous.

Arthur et Sergei ouvrirent la porte et quelqu'un entra. Dans le silence qui régnait à ce moment là je pouvais distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une personne seule. Je frémis en entendant sa voix.

_-Euh…je sais pas vraiment comment je dois vous saluer…Alors…Je vous salut ? …Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je voulais juste poser une seule question et il sera très facile pour vous d'y répondre par oui ou par non. Alors…Est-ce que vous êtes quatre ?_

J'aurais voulu répondre non, mais cela m'aurait trahi de toute façon. Maman répondit presque aussitôt, ne pouvant surement pas s'imaginer que cela puisse avoir la moindre conséquence.

_-Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on dit les quatre reines, parce qu'on est quatre._

_-Très bien, alors... BELLA ! DESCENDS DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE ET DIT-MOI QUELLES RAISONS UN TANT SOIT PEU VALABLES ONT PU TE POUSSER À PARTIR COMME UNE VOLEUSE, SANS MÊME DIRE AU REVOIR. ET EN PLUS TU AS PRIS EDWARD AVEC TOI, ÉGOÏSTE COMME TU ES. QUE TU PRÉFÈRE ÊTRE AVEC TA FAMILLE DE FOLLES JE PEUX LE COMPRENDRE MAIS TU N'ES PAS TOUTE SEULE SUR TERRE ET IL SERAIT BIEN QUE TU PENSE AUX GENS QUI T'ENTOURENT. EST-CE QUE TU AS PENSÉ À LA PEINE QUE TU AS PU FAIRE À ESMÉE ? OU AU FAIT QUE CARLISLE SE SENT MAINTENANT COUPABLE PARCE QUE TU ES PARTIE ? ET…_

_-OH ! ON SE CALME !!_

L'évocation d'Esmée et Carlisle avait suffit à rendre Lyli hors d'elle. Elle sauta au sol pour se retrouver face à face avec la nouvelle venue. Maman claqua des doigts et les torches se rallumèrent aussitôt.

_-C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_-BELLA, C'EST ELLE MON PROBLÈME ET TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ? ELLE…_

_-On se calme j'ai dit. Je livre Bella à ta colère dés que tu m'auras dit qui tu es et ce que tu lui veux à part lui crier dessus._

_-Je m'appelle Milena et J'AIMERAIS BIEN LUI FOUTRE DEUX-TROIS COUPS DE PIED AU CUL POUR QU'ELLE SE RENDE BIEN COMPTE DE CE QU'ELLE A FAIT !!!_

_-L'humaine de la dernière fois c'est ça ?_

_-Oui._

Entre temps maman et Az venaient elles aussi de sauter à terre. Moi non, pour la première fois je trouvais une certaine utilité à ces trônes surélevés et je n'avais aucune envie de les rejoindre.

_-Tu te fais toujours des amis comme ça Bella ?_

_-Non…_

_-TU PARLE ! COMME SI TU AVAIS ESSAYÉ NE SERAIT CE QU'UNE MINUTE D'ÊTRE MON AMIE, TU M'AS DÉTESTÉ DES LE PREMIER INSTANT ALORS QUE MA SEULE FAUTE C'ÉTAIT D'ÊTRE ARRIVÉE DANS LES BRAS D'EDWARD…_

_-Bella ! Je t'avais pourtant dit d'être gentille avec tes camarades de jeu !_

_-…SI TU SAVAIS COMME JE M'EN FICHE DE LUI. JE TE LE LAISSE SANS LE MOINDRE PROBLÈME !..._

_-Ne la crois pas, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes._

_- …MAIS LA, CE QUI NE VAS PAS, C'EST QUE TU AS DÉTRUIT MA FAMILLE. TU SAVAIS QU'ILS AFFIRMENT DEPUIS LE DÉBUT? QUE C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE TU SOIS ICI. QU'IL S'EST FORCÉMENT PASSÉ QUELQUE CHOSE D'AFFREUX ET DE TERRIBLE POUR QUE VOUS PARTIEZ..._

_-C'est même pire que terrible ou affreux._

_-TU TE FICHE PEUT-ÊTRE DES CULLEN MAIS PAS MOI. ILS M'ONT ACCUEILLI. ILS M'ONT DONNÉ UNE FAMILLE. CE SONT DES GENS FORMIDABLES…_

_-Surtout Esmée je paris._

_-ET TOI TU TE PERMAIS DE LEUR BRISER LE CŒUR COMME ÇA. TU ES BIEN TRANQUILLE ICI PENDANT QU'EUX SE FONT UN SANG D'ENCRE POUR VOUS._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sont pas si tranquille que ça, je m'occupe de leur compliquer la vie de temps en temps._

_-J'ARRIVE À PEINE À CROIRE QUE TU SOIS CAPABLE DE TANT DE CRUAUTÉ ENVERS DES GENS SI GENTILS ! ET TU AS PENSÉ AU FAIT QU'EDWARD VEUILLE RESTER AVEC SA FAMILLE…_

_-Avec Esmée ? Non surement pas !_

_-…PLUTÔT QUE DE DEVOIR SUPPORTER LA TIENNE ? TU NE PENSE VRAIMENT QU'À TOI !_

Au fur et à mesure que les critiques de Milena s'abattaient sur moi, je m'étais tassé de plus en plus sur mon trône. Je me sentais vraiment très très mal. Même si ça m'avait traversé l'esprit, je ne pensais pas que les Cullen souffraient tellement de notre départ. Edward m'avait assuré qu'ils n'auraient pas de problème avec ça, qu'il leur avait servi une bonne excuse et qu'ils ne se feraient pas de soucis pour nous. Visiblement l'excuse n'était pas aussi bonne qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et maintenant je m'en voulais terriblement d'être partie comme ça, je n'avais jamais voulu leur faire de la peine mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution, non ? Mais peut-être qu'elle avait raison après tout, j'aurais pu rester et faire comme si de rien n'était. J'étais vraiment une égoïste, j'aurais du ravaler ma peine et rester pour Edward et pour les Cullen, je n'avais pas pensé à la peine que je pourrais leur faire. J'eu soudain terriblement honte de mon comportement. J'avais agi sur un coup de tête sans penser aux conséquences que ça aurait sur ceux qui m'avait accueilli comme une fille. Je ne méritais pas toute cette affection de leur part.

Plus bas Milena essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en jetant des regards noirs à mère. Elle n'avait visiblement pas vraiment apprécié ses interventions intempestives dans son long monologue. Lyli était totalement soufflé, surement la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un s'énerver autant qu'elle en était elle-même capable. Arthur, Sergei et Az étaient tous tombé à genou et se tenaient les côtes à force de rire. Maman soupira théâtralement comme si leur comportements lui faisait honte et leur fit un signe vers la porte.

_-Allez chercher Edward au lieu de rire bêtement, il faut quelqu'un pour la calmer._

_-EDWARD N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC TOUT ÇA, LE SEUL PROBLÈME C'EST ELLE. ELLE PROFITE DU FAIT QU'IL SOIT BÊTEMENT AMOUREUX D'ELLE POUR LE MANIPULER ET OBTENIR CE QU'ELLE VEUT DE LUI !_

_-Bella manipuler Edward ? Si il y en a un des deux qui manipule l'autre, alors surement pas elle. La manipulation demande de certain talent d'acteur, de savoir mentir et de ne pas avoir de scrupule. Bella est totalement dépourvu de ses trois qualités._

_-POURQUOI ELLE EST PARTIE ALORS ???_

_-Milena ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Edward venait de rentrer dans la pièce et son expression indiquait clairement qu'il trouvait la situation catastrophique.

_-Je vous avez dit de ne pas partir à notre recherche !_

_-Et tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait t'écouter ? La seule raison pour laquelle on ne vous avait pas encore retrouvé c'est qu'ils sont tous persuadé que c'était tout simplement impossible que vous soyez ici ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer leur peine lorsqu'ils l'apprendront !_

_-Non !_

En un battement de cil il avait franchi la distance qui le séparait encore d'elle et avait saisi son bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vu céder ainsi à la panique.

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de leur dire !_

Elle essaya en vain de se dégager de sa prise d'acier.

_-Tu es fou Edward ! Ta famille n'a donc plus aucune importance pour toi ?_

_-Si ! Justement !_

_-Et tu pense vraiment qu'ils seront plus heureux en en sachant pas ce que vous êtes devenu et en se demandant à chaque instant si vous allez bien et s'ils vous reverront un jour ?_

_-Oui._

Elle réussi à arracher son bras des mains d'Edward.

_-Tu es vraiment fou !_

_-Je préfère que tu me pense fou à lier plutôt que tu les ramène ici._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te le dire_.

Elle secoua la tête, cherchant visiblement à chercher un sens à tout ça.

_-Si tu n'as rien à me dire, alors je rentre._

_-Promet-moi que tu ne leur diras rien !_

_-Je dirais ce que je veux, à moins que tu me donne une bonne raison de ne pas le faire._

_-Je ne peux rien te dire mais je t'assure que la situation deviendrait bien pire s'ils venaient nous voir._

_-Ce n'est surement pas une raison suffisante pour que je me taise._

Elle faisait déjà cap vers la porte sans qu'Edward cherche à l'arrêter. Comme moi il ne devait pas voir de solution. Si les Cullen venaient, maman ne se cacherait surement pas, et si nous, Edward et moi, retournions virent avec eux, ils nous poseraient des questions. Et ils exigeraient des réponses, sans aucun doute. J'hésitais à me mettre à la supplier moi aussi, même si ça m'aurait couté énormément lorsque maman la pris par le bras.

_-Minutes papillon !_

De nouveau elle essaya de se dégager mais maman avait, contrairement aux apparences bien plus de force qu'Edward.

_-Quoi !_

_-Si tu n'es pas capable de tenir ta langue tu reste là._

Edward fit la même tête que moi. Nous n'avions tout les deux pas du tout envisagé cette solution, et ça pour de bonnes raisons. Premièrement je n'avais absolument aucune envie de l'avoir ici, deuxièmement elle pouvait être encore plus insupportable que ma mère quand elle voulait quelque chose et troisièmement c'était cruel de priver les Cullen d'un autre de leur membre. Milena semblait trouver l'idée aussi stupide que nous.

_-Surement pas !_

Nous avions parlé tous les trois en même temps. Maman nous considéras un moment amusée.

_-C'est moi le chef ici, les gosses se soumettent et se taisent. On vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières en présence d'adulte ?_

_-Hors de question !_

De nouveau ces mots étaient sortis de nos bouches à l'unisson. Elle prit un air faussement sévère.

_-Les fessés sont pas loin._

Cette fois Edward pris seul la parole.

_-Tu n'y pense quand même pas sérieusement, tu ne peux pas l'obligé à rester avec nous si elle ne le veut pas._

_-Si, il suffit de la surveiller d'assez prés, on appelle ça un prisonnier en général, ou un otage comme tu préfère._

_-On n'est plus au moyen-âge ! On ne peut pas décider comme ça de la retenir ici contre son gré !_

_-Tu préfère que ta famille nous rende visite ?_

Là Edward ne trouva rien à répondre, il nous avait suffisamment montré par le passé qu'il était celui, avec Lyli qui tenait le plus à ce que nos deux familles ne rentrent jamais en contact. Milena était toujours prisonnière de Ni, celle-ci la tenait par le bras et malgré ses ruades et ses coup, elle ne lâchait pas et souriait même, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur de son otage.

_-T'en fait pas, il y a peut-être un moyen pour que tu te plaises ici._

Milena se contenta de répondre par un long sifflement dédaigneux.

_-Vous arriverez jamais à me garder ici, je m'enfuirais !_

_-Je serais toi, je ne parierais pas trop la dessus. Mais trêve de menace, viens on va te présenter à ta nouvelle famille._

Et ignorant les feulements de rage elle la traina en dehors de la pièce, nous suivîmes tous. Edward m'attendit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules lorsque je fus à sa hauteur.

_-Ça va ?_

_-Bien sur !_

Je crois que maman avait raison en fin de compte, je n'avais absolument aucun don pour le théâtre. Edward baissa la tête et releva la mienne avec une main.

_-Quoi qu'elle ait dit, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle est en colère et elle ignore tout de la réalité, elle ne peut pas juger objectivement ton comportement._

J'hochais doucement la tête, espérant que ça le convaincrait, mais comme toujours il ne fut pas dupe.

_-Bella…Tu ne doit pas t'en vouloir. C'est ma faute je t'ai dit qu'ils ne se feraient pas de souci. Alors qu'en réalité, vu la façon dont je suis parti, je suis étonnée qu'ils ne soient pas encore venu demander à ta famille de les aider à nous retrouver._

_-Comment es-tu parti ?_

Il fit une grimace et regarda devant lui, l'air de rien, comme s'il pensait vraiment que j'allais lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

_-Comment es-tu parti ?_

_-J'ai…dit que je ne reviendrais pas…et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas me chercher…_

J'attendis qu'il se décide enfin à me dire la suite.

_-Et ?..._

_-Et c'est tout._

_-Tu te moque de moi ! Tu ne leur a même pas dit au revoir ni rien ? Tu es juste parti comme ça ?_

_-Si je l'avais fait ils ne m'auraient pas laissé partir sans une bonne explication et je ne pouvais pas la leur donner._

J'hochais de nouveau la tête, c'était cruel mais logique.

Entre temps nous étions arrivés dans la cour, je m'en rendis compte uniquement lorsque je me pris une boule de neige dans la tête, si fort que je me retrouvais par terre, Edward mort de rire à mes côtés.

Je me relevais en ignorant sa mains tendue, époussetais mon manteau et entrepris de former l'objet de ma vengeance. Il y avait très peu de chance que ma boule atteigne sa cible mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ce crime complètement impuni. La cour était un véritable champ de bataille, des projectiles volaient dans tous les sens. Même Amba sautillait joyeusement entre tous, jouant à attraper les boules avec la gueule, il les ramenait ensuite toutes à Edward, qui n'était déjà plus à mes côtés, je le voyais un peu plus loin occupé à bombarder Kelyan. De sage, il n'y avait plus que Lyli et maman qui tenait toujours Milena. Celle-ci regardait avec de grands yeux cet étalage de gaminerie chez ceux qui étaient sensé être la dangereuse garde des 4 Reines. Dans les yeux de ma mère je pouvais voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se joindre à eux. La plupart ne nous avait même pas remarquées, trop occupés à viser et à échapper aux autres.

_-Donc ça, c'est ta nouvelle famille._

Lyli se retenait à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'expression de notre prisonnière.

_-Heureuse ?_

L'intéressée tourna lentement la tête vers ma sœur, l'air toujours aussi ahuris, ses yeux semblaient demandaient la confirmation que tout ce qu'elle voyait était vrai. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment sensé vivre avec une bande de gosse immature à taille de géant ? J'aurais pu me sentir vexée du regard qu'elle avait sur ma famille mais en réalité ça m'amusait. Oui, ma famille n'était composée que d'une bande de grand enfants qui faisait énormément de bruit, se mêlait de tout et de rien et ne prenais que quelque rares sujets au sérieux, et encore… Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, oui elle était comme ça ma famille et je ne la changerais pour rien au monde. Visiblement mon expression heureuse attira l'attention des combattants car 3 boules de neiges fusèrent dans ma direction. Pour ma plus grande fierté je réussi à en éviter une. Mon entrainement quotidien commençait à porter ses fruits. Je me rappelais tout d'un coup de la boule que je tenais encore à la main et la lançais avec le plus d'application possible vers Jacob. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle lui était destinée, mais elle tapa avec force à l'arrière de la tête d'Az. Cella ci se retourna et me repéra rapidement à mon expression innocente. En quelque seconde je tenais plus du bonhomme de neige que du vampire

_-Et c'était quoi le moyen pour que je me plaise ici ? Ça ??_

_-J'ai dit qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen mais ce n'est pas sur._

Lyli interrogea sa mère du regard mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire, comme toujours. Puis elle siffla, aussitôt tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle observait simplement chacun d'entre eux avec attention. Au bout de quelques secondes elle poussa un cri triomphant.

_-Je le savais !_

_-Tu savais quoi ?_

Lyli, comme nous tous ne comprenais définitivement rien à ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire.

_-Tes enfants aussi sont capables de s'imprégner !_

Ma sœur posa un regard horrifié sur Milena puis regarda dans la même direction qu'elle afin de découvrir le quel de ses enfants venaient de s'éprendre de cette intruse. A voir la tête que faisait David à ce moment là… Les yeux de Lyli passaient sans relâche de l'un à l'autre en passant des fois par sa mère. Son esprit rationnel lui disait de refuser un tel hasard.

_-Impossible !_

_-Ben non, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'imprégner eux aussi ?_

_-Pas ça ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu as besoin de faire rester cette fille ici, sans pour autant lui rendre la vie infernale et pof ! Elle s'imprègne ! La solution parfaite !_

Elle plissa les yeux.

_-Tu y es pour rien dis moi ?_

Maman leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle était totalement outragée que sa fille puisse lui faire de tel reproche.

_-Mes pouvoirs ne vont malheureusement pas jusque là._

La scène, mis à part la discussion entre Ni et Lyra, me rappelait le jour où elles avaient rencontré Jake pour la première fois. Milena et David restaient à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre et ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Ils se jugeaient du regard. Mais pour avoir déjà vu cette scène justement je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ce coup du destin. Au bout d'un moment ils revinrent tous les deux à la réalité, mais ils ne bougèrent tout de même pas.

_-T'es quoi au fait?_

Bien entendu maman ne pu pas s'empêcher de se mêler à la conversation.

-_Ben…on a pas encore trouver de nom « officiel », mais sinon tu as le choix entre bâtard, vampire-garou, chiots, monstre, loupire, vamloup…_

Je pris ma tête entre les mains. La nomination des enfants de Lyli et Jake avait toujours était un sujet de discussion mais nous n'avions jamais trouvé de terme satisfaisant et pourtant nous en avions imaginé des centaines. Bien entendu elle venait de nommer les plus rabaissant ou les plus ridicules.

David roula des yeux et fit un léger signe de la tête vers Ni, comme si il s'excusait de son comportement auprès de sa nouvelle compagne.

_-Ma grand-mère…_

Oups !

_-Tu viens de m'appeler comment là gamin ?_

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

_-Mamie ?_

Le fou !

_-Tu sais qu'il existe une malédiction sur ceux qui m'appelle grand-mère ?_

_-Non. Jamais entendu parler, en quoi elle consiste ?_

_-Ceux qui ont fait ça, sont victime de combustion instantanée._

_-Incroyable ! Et ça arrive souvent ?_

_-Comment croit tu que tes 29 autres frères et sœur sont morts ?_

_-29 ?_

_-Oh mon dieu, ta mère ne t'as jamais dit ? Vous êtes une fratrie de 42 à la base, mais beaucoup on était victime de cette terrible malédiction._

Elle prit un air désolé qui, je devais l'avouer aurait pu en convaincre plus d'un. D'ailleurs Milena la fixais avec une expression de plus en plus inquiétante sur le visage. Elle devait être en train de se demander si elle n'avait pas atterri sur une autre planète. Ce comportement ne se serait jamais retrouvé chez les Cullen, surtout avec le chef de famille comme principal acteur. Je pouvais faire tout les efforts possible, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer Carlisle faire des âneries pareilles quel que soit les circonstances.

_-C'est vrai ce que tu dis mamie ? Parce que Az elle ne va pas tarder à rendre l'âme alors._

_-Elle m'appelle jamais mamie, elle._

_-Pas devant toi…_

Az passa un doigt sur sa gorge en regardant son frère, comme promesse de lui arracher la tête plus tard.

Maman lança un rapide regard meurtrier à sa petite-fille puis se tourna de nouveau vers David.

_-Elle est immunisé contre la combustion. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'est contre autre chose mais on ne peut pas décemment se passer d'elle. Prétendre être 4 reines alors qu'on est que trois ce n'est pas sérieux et puis Jake a dit qu'il refusait de continuer à jouer le rôle de l'une de nous. Il a trouvé ça « humiliant » de devoir de faire passer pour une reine. Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus tenir une audience à trois quand Bella n'était pas là. Enfin tous ça pour dire que ta sœur survivra mais qu'elle va s'en mordre les doigts et toi profite bien de ta nouvelle copine, ta fin est proche !_

…………………………………..

Edward, Jacob et David, les bras croisés sur la poitrine regardaient avec une lueur attendrie dans les yeux comment Ni et Milena qui se hurlaient dessus. Jake soupira.

_-Elle est formidable !_

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec énergie.

_-Deux mois qu'elle est là, deux mois de tranquillité…_

Les disputes permanentes de maman et Milena étaient devenu une sorte d'attraction, de divertissement. On allait les voir comme des humains vont au cinéma. Les garçons appréciaient particulièrement car cela signifiait la paix pour eux. Maman avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur, qui aimait autant qu'elle ces incessantes « discussion ». Elle répondait, criait plus fort qu'elle, se moquait d'elle et l'appelait la vieille…Pas trop souvent quand même, elle ne disposait pas non plus d'un bouclier physique ou tout autre défense sérieuse…Tout le monde avait maintenant pris l'habitude d'entendre résonnaient des hurlements à toute heures de la journée ou de la nuit.

Le sujet principal était bien entendu la raison qui nous avait poussé, Edward et moi à partir, Milena était affreusement têtue et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponse satisfaisante. En réalité maman lui avait déjà dit la vérité mais après lui avoir raconté tant d'histoire plus invraisemblable que les autres qu'elle avait refusé de la croire…Maman en avait été très vexée, et l'avait poursuivi avec ça pendant longtemps sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons de la nouvelle venue. Elle avait même tenté de lui soutirer les informations qu'Edward lui cachait, mais Milena n'était tout simplement pas aussi au courant que mon mari et de plus, dans son esprit la possibilité que Carlisle ai pu un jour peut-être passer du temps avec cette sorcière lui semblait aussi probable que le fait qu'elle redevienne humaine un jour.

Lyli avait, sans en parler à personne, écrit une lettre aux Cullen, en prenant l'écriture de Milena où elle disait qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour ici, mais pas trace de nous, qu'elle leur écrirait régulièrement mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils viennent, en effet ma famille les tenait responsable de ma disparition et ne voulait pas les voir. Une réponse était arrivée un mois plus tard, ce qui avait donné lieu à une magnifique chasse à travers tout le monastère car maman avait vu de qui venait cette lettre, Milena avait entendu ma mère le hurler et elle s'était mis à crier à son tour que cette lettre lui revenait et Lyli courait devant, n'ayant aucune envie d'expliquer à quiconque ce qu'elle avait fait dans leur dos. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas de ses deux poursuivantes, elle l'avait tout simplement avalé. Maman n'en avait pas eu grand chose à faire et avait menacé sa fille de lui ouvrir le ventre si elle ne recrachait pas tout de suite. S'était ensuivie un combat silencieux et immobile, la mère et la fille ne se quittant pas du regard, pendant plus deux heures…Ni avait finalement abandonné, mais c'était couru d'avance, comme si elle aurait été capable de faire du mal à sa fille !

Sinon j'avais de nouveau retrouvé la routine que j'avais quittée en partant avec Edward. Les audiences, les vampires qui craquaient, les batailles de boule de neige, les entrainements, les longues journée à jouer avec les triplées qui n'avaient pas grandi d'un pouce et qui vouaient une véritable vénération pour Edward, la cuisine avec Lyli, la chasse avec maman…Dans mon petit univers tout avait enfin sa place, j'avais ma famille, j'avais Edward, je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. Et tout m'indiquait que se serait toujours ainsi.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Désolé de ne poster que maintenant mais j'étais invitées chez des amis et j'ai dormi là-bas. Je mets la réponse à la review de C. après le chapitre.**

**J'essaye de poster le prochain chapitre demain mais je ne promets rien : D.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Je précise : la réponse à ma copine C. est plus longue que le chapitre…**

Chapitre 19.

Je fixais le petit oiseau qui tournait en rond au plafond de la chambre. Qui avait bien pu se donner la peine de créer un moineau-vampire dans le seul but de lui faire porter cette lettre ? C'était ingénieux, seul un petit animal comme lui pouvait passer nos défenses et s'aventurer aussi loin dans le monastère tout en étant assez fort pour pousser une porte et déposer une lettre sur un lit. Malheureusement pour lui s'il était assez fort pour pousser la porte, il ne l'était pas assez pour la tirer et il s'était retrouvé enfermé avec moi. Je remis ces questions à plus tard et commença à lire la lettre. Sur l'enveloppe on pouvait lire « Bella », la personne qui envoyait ça s'était appliqué les lettres étaient joliment formées et entourées d'arabesques compliquées. Ne pouvant plus attendre de savoir ce que ça disait j'arrachais presque tout le papier et dépliais la feuille.

_Ma très chère Bella,_

_Je suis très heureuse que cette lettre ai pu arriver jusqu'à toi. Je voulais juste de donner quelque nouvelles de ta belle-famille. En effet je me suis permis de leur rendre visite avec quelques amis. Et en parlant un peu avec eux je me suis rendu compte que tu leur manquais énormément et qu'il serait temps que tu leur rendes une petite visite. Je ne peux pas bien sûr te dire maintenant où aura lieu cette petite réunion familiale mais si tu te trouvais seule le 30 à la tombée du jour devant cette magnifique cathédrale où tu t'es marié, et bien il se pourrait que certain de mes amis te conduisent jusqu'à nous. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Bien entendu aucun membre de ta famille n'est convié à cette réunion._

_En espérant nous revoir bientôt._

_Victoria._

Je froissai la lettre tant mes mains tremblaient de rage et de peur. Je m'efforçais de penser clairement quelque instant mais ça ne servait à rien. Ainsi elle avait décidé de s'en prendre aux Cullen ? Il était hors de question que je la laisse faire et je ne pouvais parler de ça à personne. Ils m'empêcheraient d'y aller ou alors ils tiendraient à me suivre. Or dans les deux cas elle leur ferait du mal.

Très bien Victoria, le 30 à la tombé du jour à Moscou, j'y serais.

*************************************

**Si je ne réponds pas aux autres personnellement ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas. Je vous aime tous mais en vérité toutes les questions, elle les pose alors…**

Je suis celle qui a pollué le début du chapitre 17 avec sa review ridiculement longue. Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis de retour ! **Youpi !!**

Merci d'avoir écrit ton histoire. Mais encore plus merci d'avoir copié ce que j'avais écrit et d'y avoir répondu point par point ! **Mais de rien, avec plaisir, je m'éclate autant à répondre que toi à l'écrire **Et, d'ailleurs, comme je suis insatiable, je vais reprendre certains bouts de ta réponse et reposer des questions. « Toi » Ce que j'en pense.

« Ca c'est dans les contes de fées, pas dans ma fic… » Oh, non ! J'ai vraiment adoré Banche Neige… Je ne réclame que du sang et des larmes **tu vas être servi dans le prochain chapitre **(du moment que ça ME fait pleurer. Parce que voir des gens se lamenter sans être moi-même émue, c'est pathétique.) Par chance, je suis facilement émue. Ce qui me permet de répondre à : « Non, même si j'ai du mal à te croire, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir écrit des scènes qui font pleurer. » Madeleine est mon deuxième prénom, **c'est quoi le premier ?? L**a pleurnicheuse mon surnom. J'ai horreur de lire un livre devant les autres, pour la bonne raison que je me retrouve TOUJOURS à fondre en larmes et qu'on me charrie avec pendant des semaines après ! Dans Tentation, j'ai failli détruire mon livre à force d'y déverser de l'eau salée. Certaines pages se sont gondolées, j'ai même réussi à diluer l'encre, résultat : mots illisibles. Et après, on m'a appelée, au téléphone… J'ai du jurer à mon interlocuteur qu'aucune catastrophe familiale ne venait de se produire. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur juge en matière de passages qui font pleurer. Dans certains films (parce que je pleure aussi pour les films,  
logique) certains RIGOLENT pendant que sanglote. **Je dois avouer que je pleure à chaque fois que je regarde « l'âge de glace »…Mais la scène où on croit que le tigre est mort est trop triste !!!**

« Amba ne pourra jamais aimer une autre que Bella ». Aïe ! Vous avez été déçus de la rivalité : vampire-chien dans Eclipse ? Vengez-vous avec la rivalité vampire-chat ! **Tigre !** « Deux comme lui, est toute la famille devient folle. » J'avoue que tu me laisses sceptique. Ils ont déjà douze loupires turbulents (je plébiscite ce nom, le meilleur de tous !) **T'es pas la seule**, plus Lyra, plus Jacob, et, le plus gros morceau, Ni. Comment un misérable tigre du Bengale ou de Sibérie pourrait rendre folle une famille aussi atteinte que cella là ? Bon, d'accord, s'ils décident de creuser leur caverne d'amour dans la montagne et d'utiliser pour cela les colonnes-trônes, ça risque de causer de petits problèmes…**Mais imagine que la tigresse ne tombe pas amoureuse d'Amba mais d'Edward…**

Au fait, la colonne commémore des gens morts, généralement **Ou est le problème ? Ils sont tous mort depuis des siècles**. J'ai en tête celle de Trafalgar Square, à Londres, d'où l'amiral Nelson peut observer les touristes qui vont négligemment gratter derrière les oreilles des lions en bronze de la place. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte : la colonne est si haute qu'il est impossible de le voir. Alors, pourquoi Ni a-t-elle choisi de siéger là haut ? **Parce qu'elle aime bien prendre les gens de haut arf arf arf…**(Je suppose que c'est Ni. Il n'y a qu'elle pour s'autoproclamer décoratrice d'intérieur alors qu'elle est loin de l'être.) Et pour les colonnes, encore : comment fait Bella pour monter là-dessus quand Ni n'est pas là ? Elle utilise un escabeau ? Une échelle ? Un hélicoptère vient la chercher ? On installe une trappe juste au-dessus ? Ou alors un loupire se transforme en chauve-souris (nouvelle espèce, donc nouveaux pouvoirs, nah. Et les mythes ne sont pas tous faux, parce que les loups-garous existent bien et qu'Edward ment, parfois) pour la transbahuter jusqu'à là haut ?** Bella ne monte tout simplement pas là haut si Ni n'est pas là pour l'y obliger.**

« Lis le chapitre… » Oh, non ! La réalité est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Ils s'imprègnent, parfait. Mais ils restent QUAND MEME chez papa et maman ! **Qui ferait la cuisine sinon ? **Si j'étais Ni et que ça se reproduisait trop souvent, je leur expliquerais qu'ils sont assez grands pour aller mener leur vie tous seuls. Bien entendu, aussitôt qu'ils lâcheraient un grand soupir soulagé : ''Ouf, plus à supporter la vieille !'' je les attraperais pas la peau du cou et leur expliquerai qu'on ne part pas comme ça sans prévenir, non mais. Je divague. **Oui…**En parlant d'imprégnation, est-ce que c'est possible qu'un loup-garou s'imprègne d'un vampire ? **C'est pas des loups-garous c'est des vampires-garou **Parce que, selon Sam le Grand, l'imprégnation est destinée à faire plein de petits pour tuer plein de vampires. (Lyra et Jake ont magnifiquement réussi : douze monstres !) Outre le fait que maman vampire n'apprécierait certainement pas que ses enfants passent leur temps libre à échafauder des stratégies pour vaincre l'ennemi au lieu de faire leurs devoirs, il me semblait que les femmes vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants…**Le truc de Sam c'est qu'une théorie et puis si on se fit aux lois de la génétique les hybrides sont de toute façon des créatures stériles…Et puis franchement ils sont déjà assez pour en faire d'autre, y a pas besoin là.**

« T'as vachement réfléchi à la question dis donc ! » Tu trouves ? Parce que je comptais sur toi pour m'éclairer dans mon questionnement existentiel. Moi aussi, je délire beaucoup toute seule. Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Du coup, je passe pour une folle. Mais je m'arrange pour le faire avec des amis qui sont déjà prévenus. **Et là tout le monde profite !**

« Hum hum (raclement de gorge), on en reparlera plus tard, hein ?…» Tout à fait d'accord. Pour reprendre Bella Swan, Twilight : ''Sommes-nous «plus tard ? »'' **Nan nan…**Vu que je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen à ma disposition pour répondre (par l'affirmative, évidemment), je vais répondre toute seule : ''Parfaitement, nous sommes plus tard.'' Alors, on paresse ? Non mais !** Pas du tout ! Je suis en pleine galère pour écrire le chapitre 20 qui est affreusement long et compliqué (le premier chapitre que je peine à écrire). Il y a trop de chose dans ma tête pour le moment pour aller m'amuser à commencer autre chose en parallèle.**

« Tu as du sacrifier des questions pour que tout rentre ? » Exactement ! Il m'en reste des tonnes. **Je m'en doutais…**

Est-ce qu'on reverra Victoria, **Ben t'as lu le chapitre, non ? **ou est-ce que le passage où elle essaye d'attaquer une Bella qui, bien que vampirisée, n'est toujours pas capable de se défendre autrement qu'en se fichant une baffe toute seule était juste un moyen de montrer la perversité de Ni, **Nan, j'avais besoin d'une méchante dans mon histoire quand même, pour pouvoir parler d'autre chose que d'histoire de cœur profondément inintéressantes **vu qu'elle laisse se balader toute seule une pauvre abrutie qui ne peut se sauver qu'en s'assommant elle-même ou en se donnant une baffe, ce qui revient à peu près au même puisqu'en maladroite incurable je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas plus en mesure de juguler sa force que de faire preuve d'autorité avec Amba (et qu'elle repousse un peu ses avances, elle est mariée, maintenant) ? (Ce point d'interrogation ! J'avais failli l'oublier tant ma phrase était longue.) Ce serait suicidaire de la part de Victoria d'essayer de tuer Bella maintenant. Elle a de son côté un beau vampire, une mère chtarbée, une sœur qui en a hérité, plus un tigre jaloux et possessif. Alors que Victoria peut, au mieux, éblouir le public grâce à sa chevelure rousse flamboyante… Quoi que si Ni la marieuse se débrouille bien, elle aussi s'imprégnera d'un de ses petits-fils **Quelle idée contre nature ! et puis ca serait forcé le « hasard » un peu trop loin **(il y a le choix, 7 qui ne sont pas casés !) et décidera, pour la sécurité de son aimé, d'arrêter de mijoter des plans impliquant Bella et un hachoir. D'un autre côté, c'est stupide de ma part de poser la question. Si la réponse est non et que Victoria ne réapparaît pas, je me serais juste fait un film pour rien, et si c'est oui, le suspense sera gâché** pas forcement, dans le cas de ce chapitre par exemple**. Même s'il n'y a pas de réponse. En fait, le mieux est de ne pas commenter cette partie** Rêve toujours !**. Merci ! J'avais failli demander si on reverrait Milena, mais je vois bien que c'était inutile. Comme ma question sur Victoria, donc.

Je commence à croire que Ni pourrait faire la fortune de plusieurs psychanalystes à la fois. Troubles de la personnalité, incapacité à faire connaissance avec quelqu'un sans commencer d'abord le martyriser** Garde à l'esprit que Ni et Lyra n'ont pas eu de vie sociale avant de rencontrer Carlisle, Ni ne sait donc pas du tout comment aborder des gens à part en les draguant et comme ce genre de comportement n'est pas vraiment adapté à l'accueil de ses gendres…**, incapacité à garder la même victime (Jake, puis Edward, puis Milena), problème chronique avec ceux qui désirent épouser sa descendance (Jake, puis Edward, puis Milena, pareil ! Hum, hum.) Sauf si elle décide, exaspérée, de les donner à manger aux chiens (qui sont assez nombreux) pour récompenser leur nullité. Est-ce le traumatisme lié à la perte de Carlisle ou a-t-elle toujours été comme ça ? **Ce sont les conséquences quand on a été élevée en temps que demi-dieu…Et elle était déjà comme ca avant mais depuis elle a en effet une certaine rancune contre le sexe opposé **Dans les deux cas, ça m'inquiète vraiment. J'espère qu'elle consulte régulièrement et que son thérapeute est compétent et bardé de protections.** Elle se soigne bien entendu, elle fait ressortir sa frustration sur les autres mais au moins elle ne garde pas ca pour elle, c'est très mauvais de contenir ses pulsions.**

Pendant les 260 ans (ou 262 ans, je ne sais plus exactement, mais c'est dans ces eaux là) de la séparation, pourquoi Bella peut-elle sourire ? **Parce qu'avec sa famille de fou le contraire est impossible. Franchement, tu te retrouve devant des gens comme ca, t'éclate pas de rire ? **C'est juste à cause de Ni et du réconfort qu'elle apporte (si une ex-pharaonne psychopathe au cœur brisé peut apporter du réconfort)** Je vais finir pas me vexer, je trouve que tu critique beaucoup mon personnage quand même ! C'est juste une pauvre femme au cœur brisé, il faut lui pardonné son comportement légèrement psychotique**, parce que c'est une foldingue sans cœur** On parle bien de Bella là ??**, parce qu'elle serait beaucoup plus triste si Amba la quittait (voilà qui ne fera pas du tout plaisir à Edward !), parce que ses talents d'actrice sont plus développés que ce que tout le monde pensait (sauf moi, bien entendu, qui suis la seule capable de vous détecter celle qui brillera bientôt à Hollywood. Je suis extraordinaire.) ou parce que je ne suis pas aussi extraordinaire que l'esprit de Bella est tortueux ? Parce qu'Edward raconte cette douloureuse période à l'aide de points de suspensions** oui, enfin ca c'est surtout parce que j'avais vraiment mais alors vraiment la flemme de m'imaginer des trucs que les Cullens auraient pu faire pendant ce temps là…**. Quoi que j'ai eu l'impression que Breaking Dawn n'était qu'un immense point de suspension de 600 pages… La quantité ne fait pas l'excellence. **C'est fou comme tu as l'air de l'aimer ce bouquin ! **(Je n'ai donc pas prétendu être excellente, juste extraordinaire, nuance.)

Quel sont les animaux préférés de Ni et Lyra, question chasse ? **…Le but c'est de me poser les questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre ? Alors pour te faire plaisir disons que Ni adoore les loups et que Lyra elle c'est…euh…ce que tu veux.**

Je savais Edward jaloux. En effet, quand on est amoureux d'une tombeuse comme cette très chère Isabella, qui a à son actif, rappelons-le, les touches fameuses d'Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton (hum, non, ces trois là sont plutôt humiliants pour elle, je passe rapidement dessus), Jacob Black, Edward Cullen (quand même) et Amba, tigre de Sibérie, et, selon certains (bon, d'accord, juste moi, parce que j'avais envie de le mettre) Félix des Volturi, les raisons de la jalousie ne se font pas attendre.

[Aïe, je dépasse ! Tant pis, ça te fera deux reviews pour le prix d'une. Ou de vingt, ça dépend du critère choisi.]**Tu sais que si tu laissais des reviews signées, je ne serais pas obligé de publier les réponses avec mes chapitre et cela éviterait ton humiliation vis-à-vis de tous les autres lecteurs ? Ou alors t'aime ca ? Moi ca me fait délirer alors tu fait comme tu veux.**

[Suite et fin.]**Oui oui elle m'a ****vraiment**** envoyé deux reviews parce que tout ne rentrait pas dans la première.**

Quoi de plus désirable qu'une fille qui se prend immanquablement les pattes dans un câble malicieusement déposé à cet endroit précis par une des personnes qui la haïssent (je propose Victoria la machiavélique, Lauren la mesquine ou Jessica la frustrée obligée de se rabattre sur Mike Newton), et qui ne manquent pas ? Bella a tout de même fait battre les cœurs (métaphorique pour Edward) de représentants des cinq espèces : les ** sapiens sapiens, les vampirus mordiens **?? T'es aller le chercher où ?**, les canidés, les félidés et les bovidés (je te laisse apprécier à qui revient ce titre. Et ne réponds pas Mike, je serais vexée ! **Pourquoi ? Tu l'aime bien ? Parce que sinon je dois avouer que la classe des bovidés n'est pas très représentée**) Il n'avait pas le droit de réduire Jake en chair à pâtée dans Eclipse, il n'a donc (je présume) pas non plus l'autorisation de transformer Amba en croquettes. (A cause de qui ? De Bella ! Elle le brime, une vraie tortionnaire… Pire que Ni ! Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas contre un peu d'action, surtout si elle peut être débarrassée d'un de ses gendres au passage.)**T'es méchante, elle les aime bien en faite ! Mais elle est comme mon petit frère elle a une drôle de manière de le montrer…** Comment peut-il donc évacuer cette pulsion meurtrière ? Ah ! Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Tout s'explique ! Il a changé son mode d'alimentation : d'élans, cerfs, lapins des neiges et pumas à l'occasion, il est passé à tigre de Sibérie, tigre du Bengale, et tigre commun. Etant donné qu'il vit en Sibérie, il se rabat juste sur… les tigres de Sibérie, ô surprise. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils sont menacés d'extinction ! La faute d'Edward !** Jamais ! Les tigres c'est sacré ! Et le premier qui y touche, il aura à faire à moi ! D'ailleurs t'as bien vu, Bella a voulu en bouffer un et maintenant elle se retrouve avec l'animal de compagnie le plus encombrant au monde.**

Encore bravo. J'espère que le chapitre suivant sortira bientôt. Je trépigne…

« Ouf ! C'est fini ! Vous pouvez lire maintenant. » Je suis choquée, profondément. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis vengée. J'ai fait plus long que la dernière fois. Je voulais compter les caractères pour en avoir une preuve éclatante (5818 pour la dernière fois), mais quand j'ai vu que ça ne rentrait pas, j'ai tout simplement saisi au vol la médaille qu'on me tendait. Pour moi, hip hip hip ? Hip hip hip ? Bah… y'a personne ? **Mais si mais si…Hourra!!! Et merci encore.**

**Bon voila…4 page word pour répondre à cette review alors que ce chapitre n'en fait même pas une… Mais ne criez pas trop fort, ZE chapitre arrive demain (si j'y arrive…), le suspens ne sera pas trop long.**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Voili voilou la suite ! J'ai vraiment eu énormément de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre et même maintenant je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite mais je ne vois pas vraiment où est-ce que ça coince alors je ne peux pas vraiment l'amélioré. Enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**Et C., je te préviens là j'ai fait exprès d'écrire des choses triste alors…**

**Point de vue de Carlisle je précise. Et il ne sait pas que Lyli peut vieillir, ni Ni ni Bella ne lui ont dit. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 20.

Elle nous avait attaché les bras dans le dos grâce à d'étranges menottes dans une sorte de matière extrêmement résistante, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Emmett se démenait en vain pour se libérer, tous les autres avaient abandonné depuis longtemps, ils étaient tous tombé à genou, comme moi, attendant le coup qui nous achèverait. Maintenant il ne nous restait plus que l'espoir que Bella ne serait pas assez bête pour venir. Car même si elle venait cette vampire n'avait surement pas l'intention de nous laisser nous en sortir vivant.

Elle nous avait pris complètement par surprise, et avait réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à bloquer le don d'Alice qui ne l'avait vu que bien trop tard. Ils étaient arrivés à 15 et toute résistance avait été vaine. Maintenant nous nous trouvions dans une clairière quelque part, en Suède je dirais mais je n'en étais pas sur non plus. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que nous étions la, nos yeux à tous étaient noirs, elle ne nous avait proposé que des humains à manger. La dernière fois nous avions tous résisté mais je n'étais pas sur que Jasper se contrôle si elle nous amenait de nouveau un humains en sang. D'un certain cote vu l'excitation qui se peignait sur son visage en ce moment, Bella ne tarderait pas à arriver, si elle arrivait. Je priais autant que je pouvais pour qu'elle ne fasse pas une chose aussi irréfléchie. Je me tournais vers Alice.

_-Tu la vois ?_

Ma fille secoua la tête négativement. Victoria éclata alors de rire.

_-Elle ne verra rien de toute façon !_

Elle désigna un des hommes qui se tenait devant nous, assis sur une souche.

_-Il peut bloquer vos pouvoirs du moment qu'il se trouve assez prés._

Elle s'accroupir pour se retrouver à notre hauteur, nous qui étions tous à genou comme des esclaves qui n'attendent plus que la mort.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas voir comment vous allez mourir, ce qui est dommage d'un certain côté. Ainsi j'aurais pu contempler vos tête quand vous découvririez ce que j'ai l'intention de faire de vous après mettre occuper de votre copine._

Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa des lèvres d'Alice.

_-Ne lui faites rien…_

Elle éclata encore une fois de rire et se releva pour aller reprendre son poste d'observation, contre un arbre.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ma mort prochaine et tentais de trouver un moyen de peut-être sauver ma famille ou au moins Bella. Je me demandais comment elle l'avait retrouvé aussi facilement d'ailleurs. Je me dis que poser la question ne me couterait rien et puis ça détournerait mes pensées de l'échéance qui arrivait à grand pas.

_-Comment est-ce que vous saviez où la trouver ?_

Un immense sourire cruel barra son visage.

_-Ce n'était pas très difficile, elle ne peut pas simplement pas se débrouiller seule, elle a toujours besoin de « garde du corps ». Elle est tout simplement avec sa famille, tout comme ce cher Edward et l'autre folle, celle qui cri tout le temps._

Je ne pu cacher ma surprise. Bella et Edward étaient simplement retournés là-bas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient partis comme ça alors ? Et pourquoi Milena ne nous avait pas dit dans sa lettre qu'ils étaient là ?

_-Ça fait mal hein ? D'apprendre qu'ils ne voulaient tout simplement plus vous voir. _

Je chassais cette idée de mon esprit, même si c'était bien entendu ce qui me semblait le plus évident et même, en y réfléchissant, la seule solution. Non ! Je n'avais pas le droit de croire Edward capable de ça, il avait surement eu une bonne raison. Mais partir sans rien dire, on ne faisait que ça si on ne veut plus rien à voir avec cette personne. Et Edward nous avait même dit de ne pas le chercher. Mon cœur se serra au souvenir du départ de mon fils et il me vint à l'esprit que ça n'avait pas du être sans douleur pour _elle_ non plus…Je me repris avant que mes pensées ne dérapent complètement sur ce passage de ma vie. Je posais les yeux sur ma femme, ma douce Esmée. Mais comme à chaque fois lorsque je commençais à penser à ça, ce n'est pas son visage que je vis. Je secouais la tête, tentant par tous les moyens de ramener mes pensées vers un sujet moins délicat.

-_ Mais je vais vous révéler un secret…c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Même si je ne sais pas quel est vraiment le problème, je vous assure que quand elles parlent de vous, ce n'est pas toujours gentil…_

_-Tu as l'air très au courant…_

_-Je sais prendre mon temps. Ça fait bien plus de deux siècle que je la surveille, elle et toute sa jolie famille. Je me suis bien rendue compte que je n'avais aucune chance, tant qu'elle est accompagnée. Surtout sa mère, c'est une vraie furie, un danger publique, c'est elle qui a massacré les Volturi…J'ai tout essayé avec Bella, l'aborder lorsqu'elle est seule mais sa mère peut se téléporter. Mettre les jumeaux sauvages sur son chemin mais là aussi sa mère a réussi à les vaincre en quelques instant…Maintenant ma seule solution c'est vous, ne me décevez pas !_

Elle se releva soudain, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

En effet, là entre les arbres trois silhouettes venait d'apparaitre. Deux massives encadrant une plus petite qu'ils tenaient par le bras, elle semblait avoir du mal à marcher. Victoria eu du mal à ne pas se précipiter sur eux et à attendre qu'ils arrivent enfin devant nous. Mes derniers espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur moi. C'était vraiment Bella qui se tenait devant nous et cette soirée serait la dernière pour nous tous. Je baissais la tête vaincu après le poids du destin. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous mourrions à cause d'une stupide partie de Base Ball ? Car c'était bien là que tout avait commencé.

_-Vous ne l'avez pas frappée j'espère ?!_

Je me forçais à relever les yeux, je vis que toute ma famille faisait de même. Nous avions tous le regard posé sur Bella. Notre bourreau lui arracha quelque chose qu'elle avait autour du cou, et son sourire se fit encore plus grand. Bella elle, avait l'air totalement terrorisée, elle tremblait et semblait avoir du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Sa voix n'était pas ferme et partait dans les aigues. Elle venait de comprendre que sa venue ne signifiait pas notre liberté.

_-Vous allez les relâcher ?_

Encore une fois elle rit.

_-Non, vous mourrez tous ici._

A ma plus grande surprise l'expression de Bella changea du tout au tout, au lieu d'avoir peur ou de s'inquiéter pour la suite, elle prit l'air…contrarié. Elle regardait autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui lui restait caché.

_-Il y a quelqu'un qui bloque les pouvoirs ici ?_

La joie disparue aussitôt du visage de Victoria, elle ne lâcha pas Bella du regard pendant un moment. Sa belle assurance avait disparue alors que celle qu'affichait Bella semblait inébranlable.

-_Vous êtes surs que personne ne vous a suivi ? Et vous avez effacé toutes les traces ?_

Ceux qui étaient arrivés avec Bella hochèrent la tête, un autre dans le groupe aussi. Et ça lui suffit pour être rassurée. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa prisonnière.

_-Si tu pense vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer, tu te trompe lourdement, c'est ici et aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir. Pas la peine de faire semblant, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et ma famille fit de même lorsque nous entendîmes Bella rire. Rire ? Et un rire que je n'avais jamais entendu chez elle. Un rire moqueur et méprisant. Cette fois ci Victoria devint encore plus blanche, elle aussi comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le visage de Bella se trouva alors barré d'un magnifique sourire, un sourire que je connaissais que trop bien mais qui n'avait absolument rien à faire sur ce visage. Non, impossible tu divague Carlisle, c'est Bella, c'est son visage, c'est sa voix, son odeur. Ça devait être la peur de ce qui allait arriver qui la faisait se comporter comme ça.

Mais Victoria elle, paniqua complètement.

_-Tuez-la !_

Un des vampires massifs fit un mouvement vers Bella mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son front, elle ne le regardait même pas, son visage était toujours fendu de cet étrange sourire et ses yeux étaient posés sur Victoria avec une telle froideur. Comme si elle était persuadé qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et que ce n'était pas elle qui allait mourir ce soir.

Nous eûmes tous un mouvement de recul lorsque des rubans de flammes se formèrent autour de son bras. Ils partaient de son épaule et s'épaississaient en tournant autour de son bras, leur destination étant la tête du vampire qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre comment il allait mourir, son corps brula aussitôt entièrement, il n'émit même pas un gémissement ou un cri. Une seconde plus tôt il avait l'intention de s'attaquer à une vampire d'apparence totalement inoffensive et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendre sur l'herbe.

Il y eu un moment de battement pendant lequel ils essayaient tous de juger la situation. Victoria leur avait affirmé que Bella ne possédait pas de pouvoir et pourtant elle venait de bruler l'un des leur. On pouvait clairement voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de finir comme lui. Celui qui était sensé avoir le pouvoir de bloquer ceux des autres regardait Bella avec de grands yeux. Les uns après les autres ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Je commençais à m'autoriser de nouveau l'espoir. Je n'avais aucun idée que Bella possédais un tel pouvoir mais aujourd'hui je ne lui en voudrais surement pas de nous l'avoir caché.

Il ne restait plus que Victoria qui semblait complètement paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_-C…Comment ?_

Bella se contenta de lui faire un magnifique sourire puis elle se jeta sur elle et la propulsa à l'autre bout de la clairière. Victoria heurta violemment un tronc d'arbre qui céda sous le coup. Elle tenta bien de se relever et de fuir mais son adversaire était déjà sur elle et mis fin a ce jeu cruel en attrapant sa tête comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Des flammes jaillirent de nouveau de son bras et Victoria ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Bella revint vers nous à vitesse humaine, un air très satisfait étalé sur le visage. Alice à ma droite ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

_-Bella !!!_

Emmet non plus ne pouvait pas cacher son enthousiasme.

_-Wow ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu pouvais faire des trucs comme ça. Rappelle moi de plus t'embêter Bella._

Celle-ci nous lança un sourire moqueur.

_-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Ma fille est à plus de 15000 kilomètre d'ici en train de roucouler avec son cher et tendre à l'occasion de leur noce de cristal._

Je vis sur les visages de ma famille la même incompréhension que je ressentais moi-même. Est-ce que… ? Non ! Mais ce sourire…Et la façon dont elle me regardait en ce moment même…Non ! J'avais passé toutes ces années à l'éviter avec succès et il fallait que ça continu ainsi. J'étais toujours plongé dans mes réflexions lorsque je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Je contractais tout mes muscles et me demandais ce qu'elle faisait. Je me détendis un peu lorsque je compris qu'elle était en train de me libérer de mes menottes, Esmée se tenait déjà debout à mes côtés se frottant les poignets. En quelque seconde elle avait brisé les liens de tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Jasper, elle s'était penchée sur lui et avait murmuré quelque chose à son oreille et à peine était-il libre qu'il disparu dans la forêt qui nous entourait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Alice se demanda un moment ce que ça signifiait mais une vision vint lui répondre et elle se remit à sourire.

Elle se posta devant Bella et la renifla un peu.

_-Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas Bella ?_

Elle rit de nouveau puis fit une sorte de signe sur son front, trois barres verticales et une horizontale. Alors sa peau sembla se détacher, elle tomba sous forme de poussière, découvrant un tout autre visage. _Son_ visage. Je serrais les points, ce qui allait suivre allait surement me demander une maitrise de moi parfaite, lui résister était bien plus dur que de résister au plus doux des sangs humain.

Tous les autres restèrent bien entendu sans voix devant cette apparition, même moi je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir.

_-Tu es la mère de Bella alors ?_

Je retins un hoquet de surprise, même si j'aurais du le comprendre avant, la phrase d'Alice venait de me faire réaliser la raison du départ de mon fils. Et surtout cela expliquait son silence, il ne pouvait pas expliquer au reste de la famille pourquoi je ne devais surtout pas entrer en contact avec le clan de Bella. En y réfléchissant encore plus cela expliquait aussi le comportement de la vampire blonde à Forks. Visiblement son clan à _elle_ aussi ne tenait pas à ce que nous nous revoyons. Lyra traversa mes pensée, Bella ne nous en avait jamais parlé, elle avait certes une sœur, cette vampire blonde mais ce n'était pas une gamine. Je fis des efforts surhumains pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la réalité et ne pas repartir dans mon monde à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle.

_-…Ça vous regarde pas._

Je fis semblant de comprendre cette réplique même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui ils parlaient. Toute joie avait disparu du regard d'Alice et elle regardait Ni contrariée.

_-Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous gêne de nous dire pourquoi Bella est retournée vivre chez vous ?_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne qu'elle soit retournée vivre chez nous ?_

_-C'est pas ça qui me gène, ce qui me gêne c'est la façon dont elle est partie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a rien dit ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward a fait pareil ?_

_-Parce qu'il peut lire dans les pensées. Et il va falloir que tu t'habitue au sentiment de gêne._

Ma fille poussa un sifflement furieux, Ni se tenait devant elle, les bras sur la poitrine et je savais qu'elle attendait avec impatience qu'Alice perde le contrôle et qu'elle s'énerve. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle prenait toujours le même plaisir à pousser les gens dans leur dernier retranchement.

Mais Alice ne s'énerva pas, Esmée intervint avant. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et s'adressa à l'égyptienne.

_-Excusez ma fille, elle ne peut pas refréner sa curiosité. Mais en vérité elle comprend parfaitement que vous ne puissiez pas dire certaine chose. N'est-ce pas Alice ?_

Ma femme ne comprit pas du tout ce qui, dans ses mots ai pu lui valoir le regard de haine pure que Ni lui lança. Je priais pour qu'elle ne le comprenne jamais. Non seulement elle venait de la priver de sa distraction mais en plus, je pouvais affirmer sans trop de risque que Ni détestait déjà Esmée avant de l'avoir rencontré.

A mon plus grand soulagement Emmett décida à ce moment la que l'ambiance était un peu trop lourde et qu'une bonne blague ne ferait pas de mal. En temps normal je l'aurais retenu mais j'avais vraiment terriblement besoin d'un nouveau sujet de conversation. Sinon je sentais que mon esprit allait s'aventurer sur des terrains dangereux, comme la raison de la haine de Ni. Ou le fait qu'elle ne me regarde pas et que ça me faisait bien plus mal que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Ou son visage duquel je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard. Ou le fait que Jasper n'était pas là. Que ressentait-elle pour lui avoir dit de partir ? Ou plutôt que ressentait-elle pour qu'il parte ainsi, sans dire un mot ?

_-Moi, en attendant je comprends parfaitement Edward, avec une belle-mère comme ça…_

D'accord, j'aurais du l'en empêcher. Maintenant Rosalie regardait la nouvelle venue comme si c'était elle qui avait quelque chose à craindre. Ce n'était pas non plus son mari qui menaçait de se jeter dans ses bras à chaque seconde.

Ni affichait encore et toujours _ce_ sourire.

_-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de te ramener chez nous._

Mais moi ! Emmène-moi ! Ça y est, je craquais. Je fermais les eux dans un ultime effort et bloquais ma respiration, tentant par là de la priver de ses plus puissantes armes sur moi. Mais le son de sa voix me parvenait quand même.

_-Votre frère s'impatiente je vais y aller._

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi Jasper s'impatientait, elle était déjà partie. Je sentis le courant d'air sur mon visage lorsqu'elle s'envola. Et si je réussi à ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour la contempler une dernière fois, je ne pu m'empêcher d'humer son parfum.

Au bout de quelque instant je commençais à reprendre mes esprits et m'en voulu énormément d'avoir été si prés de craquer. Une fois partie son souvenir me faisait certes rêver mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa présence. Elle accaparait tout mes sens, toutes mes pensées. Une reine, une déesse. Elle était ma drogue, lorsqu'Edward avait rencontré Bella j'avais été le plus amène à le comprendre. La fascination qu'exerçait l'odeur de Bella sur lui, c'était la même que celle que tout en Ni exerçait sur moi. Et ce n'était pas du à son « charme », il ne marchait pas sur moi. Ou alors il marchait en permanence sans qu'elle le veuille, question de point de vue.

Mais nous étions trop différents, trop de chose nous séparait. Ni n'était pas pour moi, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aimer, elle jouait simplement avec moi, comme elle jouait avec tous les hommes, jamais je n'avais éprouvé tant de plaisir à me faire manipuler. Bien sur elle m'avait affirmé qu'elle m'aimait mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle puisse ressentir la même chose que moi. Nous n'étions pas sensé nous aimer. Que je l'aime était une erreur de la nature, comme si elle avait prit un malin plaisir à me faire tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne, je ne pouvais pas croire que l'erreur s'était produit deux fois et que Ni ressentait ce même sentiment irrationnel à mon égard.

J'avais trouvé une explication à ce paradoxe, à cet état de fait qui m'avait presque rendu fou lorsque je l'avais quitté. Elle était comme du sang humain, tout en elle m'attirait et lorsque je me laissai faire…Le bonheur que j'avais ressenti alors ne pouvait pas être décrit avec des mots. J'étais heureux avec Esmée et ma famille, avec Ni j'étais euphorique. Mais ce n'était pas bien, boire du sang humain était plus qu'agréable, mais ce n'était pas juste. Être avec Ni n'était pas juste non plus. Elle ne croyait pas en ce que je croyait, elle se fichait des humains et ne les chassait pas simplement pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Elle mentait, se moquait de tout, n'avait aucune parole, prenait plaisir à se battre et à tuer, elle méprisait la plupart des autres créatures, humaines ou vampires. Elle avait un ego surdimensionné, était profondément égocentrique, ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins…Et la liste était encore longue, pourtant malgré tous ses défauts si elle était resté quelque minutes de plus je l'aurais embrassé, j'aurais souris à ses moqueries, j'aurais pensé comme elle qu'elle est la meilleure, je lui aurais pardonné toutes ses fautes, je lui aurais dit à quel point je l'aimais et qu'elle était tout pour moi et je n'aurais pas menti.

Elle était tout pour moi et je l'aimais mais je refusais cet état de fait. J'avais combattu mes sentiments pendant des années sans relâche pour enfin arriver à ne plus penser à elle à chaque instant, pour enfin aimer une autre personne. Même si cet amour n'avait rien de semblable, j'aimais vraiment Esmée. Elle était celle qui me fallait, celle qui était pour moi, celle qui me comprenait et partageait mes idées, la mère de mes enfants. Une femme douce et aimante. Quelqu'un de bien, mais pas celle que mon cœur désirait vraiment. J'aimais Esmée avec ma tête et ma raison et Ni, c'était mon cœur qui l'aimait, chaque cellule de moi aimaient Ni et elle seule.

Comme j'avais fait le choix de ne pas laisse libre cour à ma nature de vampire en buvant du sang humain, j'avais fait le choix de ne pas écouter mon cœur et seulement ma tête et il ne fallait pas que cette rencontre fortuite me fasse revenir sur ma décision, en aucun cas.

Je reconnectais mon cerveau à mes sens extérieurs et me remis à voir, entendre te sentir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ma famille se trouvait dans un drôle d'état. Il y avait les partisans de « on va tout de suite botter les fesses à Bella et Edward » et ceux qui étaient plus : « Maintenant qu'on sait que tout va bien, on devrait respecter leur souhait de pas nous voir », ce groupe était constitué exclusivement de Rosalie et de Jasper qui était enfin revenu. Je décidais de rester neutre, ma tête voulant l'un et mon cœur l'autre.

_-Alice…Ils nous ont clairement dit que nous ne devions pas les chercher et en connaissant Edward il ne peut y avoir qu'une bonne raison à ça._

_-Et Milena ? Tu te rends compte qu'ils doivent surement la retenir prisonnière et qu'elle n'a jamais du écrire cette lettre ? Si Edward a décidé de rester avec le clan de Bella, elle surement pas ! On a pas le droit de laisser un membre de notre famille en difficulté sans rien faire._

Esmée et Emmett approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, mon cœur aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait ?

_-Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds là-bas, déjà il y a la mini-vampire qui nous déteste pour une raison inconnue et soit dit en passant, on pourrait faire le rapprochement entre les deux éléments et ensuite il est hors de question que je me retrouve de nouveau à proximité de cette femme._

_-Elle te fait perdre tes moyens frérots ? On a bien vu comme tu es parti en courant à peine l'avoir vu._

_-Je n'ai même pas vu son véritable visage…Mais je sais ce qu'elle ressent et franchement quand quelqu'un en arrive à un tel point de désespoir la seule chose encore à faire c'est l'achever. C'est cruel de laisser vivre une personne qui souffre autant…_

Je perdis de nouveau le contrôle de mes sens et mes pensées se dirigèrent toutes vers _elle_. Elle souffrait ? A cause de moi ? Non, c'était un peu trop prétentieux de ma part de croire que son humeur était du à ma seule petite personne. Sa douleur avait surement une autre origine. Lyra ? Bella ne l'avait jamais évoqué et pourtant je les savais inséparables. Peut-être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa fille. A cette pensée ma poitrine se serra, après tout cette gamine était ma première fille et la laisser derrière moi avait été dur. Pourtant jamais je ne pourrais aimer mes enfants autant qu'_elle _avait pu aimer cette gosse, elle lui vouait une véritable adoration, rien ni personne n'aurait pu les séparer à part la mort…Je m'efforçais de nouveau de m'extirper de ses affreuses pensées et de retourner à la réalité avant que ma famille ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_-On y va un point c'est tout !_

Bien dit Alice ! Jasper protesta encore pour la forme mais en vérité il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa femme. Seule Rosalie ne voulait pas lâcher mais vu que tous les autres iraient, elle suivrait.

…………………………………………………….

Le voyage de la Suède, car c'était bien la Suède jusqu'en Russie avait duré deux journées entières pendant laquelle j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à cacher mon impatience. Pourquoi est-ce que ces stupides avions avaient toujours du retard ? En même temps, j'avais très mauvaise conscience de me réjouir à ce point de cette visite. Et Jasper commençait à me regarder un peu bizarrement, il devait se demander ce qui provoquait mes sautes d'humeur, mais il ne dit rien, je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

J'avais profité des longues heures passées dans l'avion pour penser à elle plus que je me l'autorisais en temps normal. Quand Esmée m'avait posé des questions je lui avais menti pour la première fois. Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas remémoré les années que j'avais passées en sa compagnie.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, elle m'avait surpris alors que je chassais dans le grand parc du Tiergarten à Berlin. J'avais été charmé dès le premier regard. Nous avions fait connaissance et elle m'avait emmené chez elle, m'avait présenté le petit bout de choux qu'était sa fille. Lyra m'avait tout de suite adopté, cherchant en permanence ma compagnie, voulant jouer avec moi. J'étais la première personne qu'elle rencontrait, sa mère et elle avait vécu complètement à l'écart des humains et de nos congénères pendant tous ses siècles. Je lui avais appris à lire, à écrire et à compter, pendant un temps je l'avais même emmené dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une école à cette époque. Nous partagions la même soif d'apprendre même si elle avait tendance tout comme sa mère à ne pas apprécier trop les humains. Elle les trouvait trop lents et bêtes. Ni avait un avis encore plus arrêté sur la question elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce que je pouvais leur trouver. Encore un point qui nous séparait.

Ses escapades nocturnes me rendaient fou pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui dire à quel point cela me blessait de la savoir avec d'autre hommes, déjà pour la bonne raison que je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi tout cela m'affectait autant. Et je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi il me fallait plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mes esprit lorsqu'elle effleurait ma peau sans le vouloir, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux d'elle, pourquoi elle hantait chacune de mes pensées. A cette époque je n'avais pas trouvé ça logique et à vrai dire je ne trouvais toujours aucune logique à l'étrange comportement de mon cœur. J'avais réussi un an entier à cacher l'attirance qui me rongeait, mais un soir je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma main de glisser sur la sienne. Après avoir touché sa peau une fois, après avoir vu le regard qu'elle avait posé sur moi à ce moment là, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Cette femme, je l'avais d'abords pris pour une sorcière, venue sur terre pour me rendre fou, ce soir là je me rendis compte qu'elle était un ange.

Notre mariage me revint en mémoire lui aussi. J'avais eu besoin de toute mes capacités de persuasion pour l'emmené dans une église de son plein gré. Le chantage affectif ne marchait absolument pas sur elle et la menacer de la quitter n'avait comme seul résultat de la faire rire. Elle pensait que j'en étais incapable et à cette époque moi aussi. Pour elle mon dieu n'avait pas la moindre valeur. Elle me rétorquait qu'elle ne voyait pas quel culte elle était sensé vouer à un dieu representé par un gosse bien plus jeune qu'elle et qui n'était pas foutu de faire la moitié des miracles dont elle était capable. Elle n'avait accepté que lorsque je lui avais présenté la chose d'un autre point de vu, celui ou j'avais besoin d'une preuve de son amour. Bien entendu elle s'était moquée de mes doutes mais elle avait consenti à me jurer devant le seigneur qu'elle m'aimerait jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Le destin avait voulu que ça soit moi qui rompe ce serment. Aujourd'hui je pouvais utiliser cet argument pour soulager ma conscience, en vérité _elle_ n'avait jamais cessé d'être ma femme et mon mariage avec Esmée n'avait aucune légitimé. Ceci n'était bien sur qu'une réflexion stupide, cet état de fait ne devait surement pas me faire céder. Mon serment envers Esmée était le plus important.

J'avais terriblement honte de mon comportement, j'étais heureux de revoir cette femme alors que je m'étais toujours jurer de ne jamais retourner vers elle. J'avais du mal à regarder ma femme dans les yeux. Je savais que c'était une énorme bêtise de faire ce voyage mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur mort de faire des bonds de joie dans ma poitrine. J'essayais de calmer cette joie en me rappelant qu'elle m'avait trompé mais en réalité je m'en fichais. Enfin, plus exactement, je lui pardonnais, bien entendu je ne m'en fichais pas tant que ça qu'un autre homme ait eu le droit un jour de la toucher, ça me rendait même fou de jalousie pour être honnête. Bien que je devais avouer que si je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça, je serais surement encore avec elle. D'apprendre qu'elle ait pu coucher avec un autre m'avait donné la force de me séparer d'elle le temps nécessaire pour que je me rende compte qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je revienne. Pendant le temps que j'avais passé loin d'elle j'avais enfin saisi que notre couple n'était qu'une erreur et c'était cette constatation qui m'avait empêché de retourner la revoir sur le champ. Mais tout ceci n'était que du passé, aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus aucun sens, chaque cellules de mon corps ne désirait plus qu'une chose, c'était la revoir et la serrer dans mes bras. Je doutais fortement que mon esprit arrive à me retenir, mais pourtant il le fallait, pour Esmée et pour ma famille. Ils ne comprendraient surement pas si je cédais. Je me devais d'être fort pour eux. Je serais fort. Je ne céderais pas.

En attendant nous nous trouvions dans des voitures de location et nous foncions vers le fin fond de la Sibérie. Alice ne tenait déjà plus en place, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, racontant tout ce qu'elle allait faire avec Bella maintenant que nous allions la revoir et comment elle allait passer un savon à Edward pour son comportement. Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite le gigantesque loup qui venait de sauter sur la route. Elle freina mais trop tard et notre voiture heurta les pattes avant de la bête. Celle-ci fut envoyée plusieurs mètres plus loin mais il n'en fut pas mieux de notre véhicule, ma fille avait complètement perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et elle dérapa, heurta un des arbres qui bordais la route et fini dans un mur de neige. Emmett et Rosalie derrière nous avaient eux aussi tenté de nous éviter lorsqu'Alice avait donné le coup de frein mais ils finirent après quelque tonneau sur l'autre cote de la route. Leur voiture explosa quelques instants plus tard. Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Nous étions déjà tous sorti de nos véhicules accidentés, tous indemnes mis à part une partie de nos vêtements.

Mais nous ne pouvions affirmer que ça resterait ainsi, en effet il y avait déjà plusieurs loups autour de nous et ils ne semblaient pas vraiment amicaux. Ils avaient les babines retroussées et un grondement sourd s'échappait de leur poitrine. Ils étaient bien plus grands que les loups-garous que nous avions connus à Forks, ils avaient la taille d'éléphant d'Asie. S'ils décidaient de nous attaquer nous n'avions absolument aucune chance.

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas, ils se trouvaient en arc de cercle autour de nous, mais ne faisaient aucun pas dans notre direction. Nous frôlions la mort un peu trop souvent à mon gout en ce moment. Je commençais à me dire que nous avions vraiment une chance de nous en sortir et que cette meute ne nous voulait aucun mal lorsque je vis la vampire blonde foncer dans un hurlement de rage sur nous. Alors je compris qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de nous laisser tranquille, ils attendaient simplement notre bourreau.

Elle se jeta sans la moindre hésitation sur moi et je ne pu l'éviter que de justesse. Je roulais dans la neige et du de nouveau éviter mon prédateur qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de me laisser vivre une seconde de plus. Aucun de mes enfants ne pouvait me venir en aide, les loups s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et ils ne pouvaient pas faire un mouvement. Je réussi encore une fois à échapper aux crocs du vampire, elle était tellement rapide que je ne pouvais même pas envisager de vraiment me défendre et encore moins d'attaquer à mon tour, je pouvais juste essayer de lui échapper et je savais que ça ne durerais pas. Je me trouvais finalement sur le dos, trop enfoncé dans la couche de neige pour pouvoir me relever assez vite, je la vis prendre son élan et je vis aussi dans ses yeux qu'elle savait sa victoire arrivée. Alors que son bras tendu n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de ma gorge, elle se retrouva entrainée contre un arbre par quelque chose de trop rapide pour que je puisse l'identifier. Un millième de seconde plus tard elle feulait de rage, coincée au sol par les pattes surpuissante du tigre que nous avions déjà vu et Edward se tenait devant moi. En tournant la tête vers la droite je vis que les loups s'étaient un peu reculés, Bella se tenait là elle aussi, accompagné de Milena. Celle-ci avait posé la main sur la poitrine d'une des énormes bêtes et lui murmurait des mots apaisants. Le reste de ma famille ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter, leurs yeux allaient de Bella et Milena à Edward et moi en passant par la vampire qui m'avait attaqué et qui était toujours en prise avec le fauve. Pendant un moment personne ne tenta le moindre mouvement, chacun essayant de juger qui était avec qui. Je profitais de ce calme pour me relever et mettre un peu de distance entre moi et mon attaquant. Elle avait arrêté de se débattre et me fixait simplement, les yeux empli d'une telle haine que j'en frémis. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire à cette femme pour qu'elle me haïsse autant ? Edward fut le premier à prendre la parole.

_- Lyli, calme-toi !_

Ainsi elle s'appelait Lyli, la sœur de Bella donc. Celle-ci ne se calma pas le moins du monde et détacha son regard de moi une demi-seconde, juste le temps de jeter un regard meurtrier en direction de mon fils. Je tentais quelque chose, après tout, cela ne pouvait pas devenir pire que maintenant. Je m'efforçais de mettre un sourire poli sur mon visage.

_-Nous sommes vraiment désolé si nous dérangeons mais…nous voulions revoir Edward et Bella. Nous ne pensions pas que notre présence était si…peu appréciée._

Je me sentais mal. J'étais pratiquement certain que son comportement n'avait rien à voir avec ma famille, juste avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment parler de cet état de fait devant eux alors qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. J'essayais de me rattraper.

_-Si…l'un de nous n'est pas le bienvenue ici…comme…moi pas exemple…je peux partir, mais je vous en pris, ma famille n'a rien à voir avec tout ça._

Je vis qu'Esmée se demandait ce que je voulais dire par là. Malgré mes efforts j'avais éveillé ses soupçons, comme ceux de Rosalie. Alice était trop occupée à lancer des regards désespérés vers Bella et Jasper semblait souffrir le martyr pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Le rire moqueur à côté de moi ramena mon attention vers Lyli.

_-Si ? Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement après ce qu'il vient de se passer !_

L'air amusé sur son visage disparu bien trop vire à mon gout, ses yeux devinrent noirs et un sourire mauvais s'étala sur son visage.

_-Tu vas mourir Carlisle. Parce que tu as été assez bête pour venir ici. Parce que tu ne mérite tout simplement de vivre._

Son ton était si dur !

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??_

Sur son visage on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour moi, mais j'y voyais aussi une telle souffrance !

_-Tu l'as tué…_

Sa voix de brisa et je tombais à genou, même si je ne savais pas en quoi j'avais pu avoir la moindre responsabilité dans _son_ décès, la façon dont elle l'avait dit me disait clairement de qui elle parlait. Mon amour n'était plus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse avoir pire que la mort, pourtant ce que je ressentais en ce moment même, dépassait de loin toute les souffrances que les hommes peuvent s'infliger.

Je venais de réaliser la stupidité de mes actes. Comment avais-je pu avoir la prétention de vouloir me séparé de la seule chose qui donnait un sens à mon existence monstrueuse ? En cherchant à échapper à la fatalité j'avais moi-même provoqué mon malheur. Ni avait raison finalement, les hommes sont des imbéciles.

Je m'enfonçais doucement dans les ténèbres, je ne vis pas Esmée venir à mes côtés, ni Jasper s'effondrer au sol, frappé de plein fouet par la douleur de toute cette famille en deuil.

Je ne pensais pas que tout finirais comme ca.


	22. Chapitre 21

La review de C., épisode 3 : La revieweuse forcenée ne meurt jamais. **Et continue de polluer les débuts de chapitre, d'ailleurs on m'a suggéré de faire un chapitre extra « réponse à C. ».**

« Tigre ! » Non, chat. Amba restera toujours pour moi le vieux chat bien gentil et un brin obèse qu'on a envie de virer du lit mais qu'on n'y arrive pas. Premièrement parce que, vraiment, c'est indigne de traiter un animal comme ça. La SPA, Nos Amis Les Animaux et 30 Millions d'Amis nous l'ont bien fait comprendre : si votre chien vous défonce régulièrement vos chaussons, ce n'est qu'un acte d'affection, si votre chat dénigre les croquettes en laissant les fourmis les finir sous prétexte qu'il préfère le Gourmet Gold (j'invente, j'ai pas de chat), ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des tendances snob, non, non, c'est parce qu'il faut le meilleur pour lui. Les animaux sont donc innocents et ont le droit de squatter les lits comme ils veulent. **Mouai, pas trop mon truc, moi avec mes bébêtes c'est plutôt la loi de la jungle, c'est moi qui donne à bouffer alors c'est moi le chef. Ca me file des boutons les gens qui se comportent avec leurs animaux mieux qu'avec des gosses ou d'autre humain. Tout le monde pareil ! Mes amis ils dorment sur le canapé et pas dans mon lit !** Et vous, vous avez le droit de vous contenter du canapé et laisser ce chérubin angélique dormir. Donc, respect aux animaux. Enfin, deuxième raison pour laquelle on n'attrape pas le matou par la peau du coup en lui expliquant d'aller chasser les souris, c'est qu'on serait bien en peine de le soulever. C'est un peu ce qui se passe entre Amba et Bella : un rapport dominant énamouré/dominé exaspéré, pas tout à fait l'idéal pour une relation de couple, mais je passe dessus, pour une fois. Deuxième raison pour laquelle j'appelle Amba le chat, c'est parce que Félix est déjà pris et qu'en plus, autant dans Eclipse j'étais atterrée par les hystériques qui se prétendaient team Edward ou team Jacob, voire même team Switzerland **Il y a des suisses dans Eclipse ??**pour les originaux, autant ici les hystériques ne sont pas les fans mais les personnages, du coup je me sens moins en situation d'infériorité mentale (ça suit, derrière ?** Franchement ? La première fois que j'ai lu ta review, il était 1 heure du mat et j'avais bu, alors je me suis dit : Je comprends rien de rien mais c'est peut-être à cause de la demi bouteille de vin et des 3 litres de bière, mais je dois avouer que même le lendemain…J'ai eu un peu de mal à suivre. Alors je ne sais pas si c'était la gueule de bois, la journée de boulot ou mon manque de culture générale pour comprendre toutes tes références. Mais je me demande quand même s'il se pourrait aussi que tes phrase soient relativement longue et que tu délire profondément ??**) et j'ose affirmer que je suis complètement team Edward contre team Le chat. « Mais imagine que la tigresse ne tombe pas amoureuse d'Amba mais d'Edward… » Je fais une pose dans mes réflexions hautement  
philosophiques et hautement intéressantes pour te dire que tu m'as fait piquer un petit fou rire. Non, d'accord, gros. Décidemment, le chat est bien malheureux en amour…**Non, non il est très heureux avec Bella**

« Où est le problème ? Ils sont tous mort depuis des siècles. » Bah, Stephenie Meyer nous a révélé que seuls les mégalos du type Dracula (de Roumanie) ou Herbert (de Transylvanie sub-Carpatique, si jamais ça peut rappeler des souvenirs à quelques uns… en ce qui me concerne, je suis en mode fixation sur ce film depuis une semaine**……..Moi ca me dit absolument rien………**) s'amusaient à dormir dans des cercueils et faire leurs fêtes dans les cimetières. Les vampires normaux préfèrent transformer leur hôtel particulier en boîte de nuit (je pense à Alice Cullen) ou bien louer la basilique Saint-Pierre de Rome** Tu crois vraiment c'est possible ca ? **(je pense à Ni, par exemple) pour les célébrations, comme le mariage de la fifille un certain vampire infâme.

« Qui ferait la cuisine sinon ? » Les vampires-garous partis, il ne reste à nourrir que les loups-garous… **Oui…Mais qui ferait la cuisine pour les vampires-garous si maman est plus là ? **C'est-à-dire un certain Jacob Black. Déjà, Jacob, qui peut difficilement refuser de se faire sa popote tout seul comme un grand, sinon je suppose que Ni s'en donnerait à cœur joie **Là je te donne raison **(ce n'est pas parce que Milena est plus marrante qu'elle oublie ses anciennes amours). Ensuite, dans un grand élan de paresse, je suppose qu'il serait capable d'appeler un ami, en l'occurrence la Jeune et Gentille Bella. Je suis à peu près certaine que cette idiote ne verrait pas au-delà de son expression désespérée et qu'elle se ferait une joie de ressortir illico presto de la cave les marmites, poêles et autres micro-ondes qu'on n'utilise plus depuis que les enfants ont trouvé que commander chez Pizza Hut c'était quand même plus rapide, parce que Pizza Hut c'est rapide et près de chez vous, qu'ils disent dans la pub** tu regarde trop la télé…**, y compris en Sibérie Occidentale. Et après, je me demande si Edward aiderait sa Jeune et Gentille Bella ou s'il se contenterait de l'observer de la porte avec l'air sauvage du séducteur qui lui sied si bien au teint. **Il la laisserait surement pas faire la cuisine pour un loup puant ancien rival, il serait d'avis comme moi que si Jacob peut pas s'occuper de lui tout seul, il a une femme pour ca, pas la peine de prendre celle des autres !**

« Si on se fie aux lois de la génétique les hybrides sont de toute façon des créatures stériles… » Alors là, faux, faux et re-faux ! Les mules et mulets le sont peut-être (je me souviens jamais de qui a pour papa un cheval et qui a pour maman une jument **Les deux ont pour maman la jument, celui qui a le cheval pour papa c'est le bardot (merci mon ami wikipedia !)**), mais ce n'est pas le tout les hybrides. J'ai pour exemple un certain M. Chabal, produit évident d'un croisement avec un bœuf, **Dis moi si j'ai juste. Un prof ??** et une certaine Renesmée. Preuve que cette jeune demoiselle est en état de procréer ? Imprégnée d'un loup-garou, un vrai, nul doute ne subsiste. **Je parlais bien entendu des lois de la génétique dans la vrai vie(les choses qui se passent à côté de l'écran de l'ordinateur)**(Mais Lyra est mieux avec Jake, hein. Vive Lyra, à bas Ness !) Donc ces fameuses lois de la génétique ne disent rien de précis sur les hybrides. J'ai failli m'étrangler. Douze représentants, suffisant pour perpétrer une espèce de mutants ? Bien sûr que non ! S'il restait douze pandas dans les montagnes de Chine septentrionale, je peux vous promettre qu'on n'entendrait râler de partout. **Les pandas sont des créatures fragiles et mortelles, deux adjectifs qui ne correspondant pas vraiment à la descendance de Lyra et Jacob **(Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas particulièrement anti-animaux. Les tigres et les pandas, c'est très sympa, une fois empaillés.)**C'est possible de t'interdire de lire ma fic ? Genre bannie ou interdit de séjour ?**

« Ben t'as lu le chapitre, non ? » Pas au moment où j'écrivais mon torchon… ma review, pardon. Donc, je suis un génie visionnaire qui a deviné la réapparition de Milena, puis de Victoria… Et là, je vous prophétise le retour des Cullen dans quelques chapitres. **Rappelle moi là…Le chapitre 20 avec tout les Cullen il est déjà en ligne…T'as rien prophétiser du tout ! **Ma boule de cristal est brouillée, je serais incapable de dire combien. « Nan, j'avais besoin d'une méchante dans mon histoire quand même, pour pouvoir parler d'autre chose que d'histoires de cœur profondément inintéressantes. » Tes histoires d'amour ne sont pas inintéressantes. Primo, parce que ça ne s'arrête pas au moment où Edward et Bella se retrouvent. Secundo, parce que ça ne concerne pas directement Bella (ras-le-bol de Bella, non mais !) et que celle qui est tétanisée par la perte de son Aimé, Ame-Sœur ou toutes autres dénominations vivement ridicules que les amoureux ardemment ridicules et amoureux se plaisent à se donnern'est justement pas tétanisée et parvient à vivre, même sans lui. **Tu vois un exemple de phrase ridiculement longue, tellement que quand t'arrive à la fin tu sais plus de quoi le début il parle et tu la relis trois fois ! **Et tertio, parce que je ne vois pas comment on peut aimer Twilight sans apprécier aussi une petite dose de romantisme de temps en temps… (avis aux amateurs : petite dose de romantisme ≠ étalage scandaleux et guimauve, du style : O soleil de mes jours et veilleuse de mes nuits + la déclaration d'amour éternel classique). Là, tu me prends au dépourvu. La méchante… C'est pas Ni ? **Nan ! C'est Victoria. **Personnellement, je trouve que mettre une méchante pour avoir un peu d'action n'est pas toujours un excellent procédé. Par exemple, dans le « mais oui, viens voir, Bella, on va jouer au baseball », je l'ai trouvé un brin forcé.

« Quelle idée contre nature ! et puis ça serait forcé le « hasard » un peu trop loin » Ouf. Une autre raison pour laquelle Breaking Dawn m'insupporte, c'est que, justement, par un pur hasard, au moment où le loup-garou dépressif décide enfin d'étriper le nourrisson assassin, que les déçus se frottent les mains en se disant « Enfin un peu d'action. Jake aura finalement son occasion d'arracher la tête de Rose que je ne peux toujours pas supporter même si on essaye de m'en faire une publicité  
encore plus mensongère que celle des lessives magiques tellement géniales qu'on a même plus besoin de frotter ou de mettre de l'eau, ça lave tout seul (donc, si j'ai bien suivi, je peux aussi me passer de lessive ?) et réciproquement** Réciproquement quoi ? Tu quoi tu parle !! Ahhh !**. » la situation se rétablit miraculeusement, avec le truc si fin qu'on ne le voit pas dépasser par de tous les côtés, hop, un petit coup de baguette magique et c'est le coup de foudre ! **Ah toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Mais je dois avouer le pire c'est quand même Charlie. Là je me suis vraiment demandé ce qui lui avait pris. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Pas envie de boire du sang, gamine a.d.o.r.a.b.l.e, mari merveilleux avec qui on passe toute la nuit, papa qu'on peut continuer à voir, Rosalie gentille, meilleur ami sauvé, pas de déménagement car les loups pardonnent tout…J'ai oublié quelque chose ?** Mais ta fic n'est pas Breaking Dawn (et heureusement)**merci :D**. Je crois que tu pourrais te permettre ça, vu qu'on a déjà Ni. Je t'avouerais que j'ai bien failli m'étrangler en disant «**Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu,** mais oui, bien sûr » quand elle a expliqué à Bella qu'elle savait voler et la transbahuter encore plus vite que Superman de la côte Pacifique au Sahara. Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me fasse le même effet… Je me suis habituée à tes bizarreries et, surtout, à Ni. Rien n'est capable de me choquer, maintenant. **C'était un peu le but de la manœuvre, Ni en fait des tonnes mais au moins tout le monde est prévenu et je n'ai pas la prétention de faire un personnage rationnel. Ni n'as pas de défauts, elle peut tout faire (même prendre l'apparence de Bella) et son seul point faible, c'est Carlisle. Je sais que ca fait un peu beaucoup mais je trouve ca mieux que de donner des supers pouvoirs à des personnages pour les faire se comporter comme des imbéciles ensuite parce que sinon, au vu de leur capacité il y a rien ni personne qui pourrait les emmerder. Avec Ni c'est clair depuis le début, il a personne qui puisse en venir à bout. **Bon, d'accord, sauf si Bella décide de refaire sa vie avec le matou, mais elle n'est quand même pas bête à ce point ? Non ? **Non. **Je suis prise d'un doute. J'ai peur, je tremble…

« C'est fou comme tu as l'air de l'aimer ce bouquin ! [Breaking Dawn] » Ca se voit tant que ça ? Je sais que certains adulent Nessie. Evidemment, moi aussi, je trouve la gamine adorable, mais elle ne fait pas grand-chose, en fait. Le sacrifice maternel, d'accord, mais se laisser crever pour son bébé, je ne crois pas que ça ce soit fait une seule fois (volontairement, bien sûr…), même avec une Bella Cullen qui a, sans s'en rendre compte, quelques tendances suicidaires sur les bords. L'histoire se résume à Jeune et Gentille Bella deviendra Nymphomane (livre 1), Papa s'inquiète pour Maman (livre 2), Papa, Maman et tous leurs Amis s'inquiètent pour Bébé (livre 3). Navrée, mais j'ai passé l'âge de lire des livres pour Teletubbies** Ca peut lire un teletubbies ??** Je pourrais encore trouver des tonnes de défauts au livre. L'impression de produit commercial que j'ai eu et d'ambiance bizarre, par exemple. Le fait que Jasper ne sort toujours pas de son mutisme et qu'Alice n'a toujours pas de personnalité. Sauf que je ne tiens pas plus à me faire mordre par le Comité des amis de Jasper et Alice (CAJA) que par ce groupuscule obscur des adorateurs des Hybrides ImPrégnéS (HIPS). **Avec moi tu peux tout dire, je suis juste membre du fan-club de Carlisle et je ne vois pas non plus ce que les autres trouvent de si bien à Alice et Jasper.**

« Tu sais que si tu laissais des reviews signées, je ne serais pas obligé de publier les réponses avec mes chapitre et cela éviterait ton humiliation vis-à-vis de tous les autres lecteurs ? Ou alors t'aime ça ? Moi ça me fait délirer alors tu fait comme tu veux. » Non, vraiment ? Mais on ne s'humilie que lorsque les autres savent qui vous êtes… non ? Mais tu as raison. J'y réfléchirais.** J'ai reçu une review disant qu'il aimait beaucoup nos échanges constructif et que donc il fallait continuer à publier les réponses avec les chapitres. En attendant vu que c'est le dernier chapitre…**

« Oui, oui, elle m'a vraiment envoyé deux reviews parce que tout ne rentrait pas dans la première. » :D** Et elle en écrit toujours plus, la première avait 1004 mots, celle-ci 2384. Je mets limite plus de temps à répondre qu'à écrire le chapitre.**

« T'es aller le chercher où ? » Bah, vampire, plus mordre. Je ne sais pas si le nom scientifique officiel existe, vu que c'est une espèce qui n'existe pas, donc j'invente.

Fichus 10 caractères maxi !**10000**

Encore moi !

Je viens d'apprendre qu'on devait attendre 15 secondes au moins avant de soumettre une nouvelle review. En ce qui me concerne, je proteste vivement. Pourquoi devrais-je perdre 15 secondes de mon temps précieux qui pourrait être utilisé de mille et unes autres façons beaucoup plus intelligentes, comme par exemple ajouter quelques caractères à cette jolie petite review...  
« Les tigres c'est sacré ! Et le premier qui y touche, il aura à faire à moi ! » Oups… J'vais d'voir me cacher, alors… Je tremble ! **Si tu continue à critiquer cet animal oh combien magnifique il se pourrait que je ne réponde plus à tes reviews et que je te laisse cruellement dans l'ignorance niark niark niark**

Les deux derniers chapitres :

Bella a-t-elle pensé très sérieusement aller au rendez-vous de Victoria après en avoir discuté tranquillement avec la petite famille, comme dans Twilight (mais, à sa décharge, elle était fort jeune et innocente), ou est-ce qu'elle a trouvé toute seule qu'il était plus intelligent de ne pas se remettre entre les mains de ceux qui voulaient la tuer ?** Bella n'a pris aucune décision, le chapitre 19 n'est pas de son point de vue mais de celui de Ni qui se trouve dans la chambre de sa fille pour une raison x ou y et qui donc ouvre le courrier qui n'est pas pour elle. Heureusement, on peut facilement s'imaginer les conséquences si c'était Bella qui avait lu la lettre en premier. Et donc dans le chapitre 20, Ni dit la vérité quand elle affirme que sa fille est en lune de miel. Je n'ai volontairement pas précisé le point de vue afin que vous soyez tous persuadé que Bella allait encore faire une grosse bêtise. J'ai essayé de faire un peu de suspens, désolé pour ceux qui l'on pas comprit comme ca.**

Où Victoria a-t-elle trouvé ses acolytes ? Et comment ? Je sais que tu n'y as pas pensé, mais j'ai envie d'une petite histoire à ta sauce.  
Pour deux ou trois membres de la meute, pas plus... Je ne suis pas exigeante ! **Elle a fait la tournée des bars en mini-jupe et les cheveux au vent pour recruter tous les vampires qui ont une dent contre les 4 reines.**

Et pour répondre à ta question qui demandait si je posais spécialement les questions auxquelles tu ne peux pas répondre, c'est non. Je cherche juste à poser des questions. Histoire de mieux cerner les personnages... Par exemple, Emmett et sa passion pour le grizzly sont très révélatrices de son comportement qui ne manque pas d'une certaine sorte de finesse dans ses moments d'égarement, tandis que l'amour inconditionné d'Edward Cullen pour le puma des montagnes nous montre, lui, que Stephenie Meyer aime bien les pumas** et donc le rapport au personnage… ? ** Quoi que je me demande si elle serait d'avis d'en adopter un... la déco dans le salon, oui, mais pas à n'importe quel prix : ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais promener un puma en laisse trois fois par jour n'est pas toujours aussi aisé que lorsqu'il s'agit d'un gentil pékinois bien toiletté à sa mémère. Et je précise : un puma, pas un tigre ! Je voulais donc savoir si Ni se sentait louve dans l'âme et dans quel animal Lyra pouvait-elle se reconnaître. **Pour Ni j'ai donné la réponse qu'elle même aurait donné, juste histoire de faire chier Jacob. Si je dois vraiment répondre à la question je dirais le lion, d'abord parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer une femme super sexy sans quelque chose de félin ensuite parce que c'est la représentation de Sekhmet, pour Bastet je suis désolé mais le chat c'est pas assez nourrissant. Ensuite tu peux voir ca comme tu veux avec le fait qu'elle chasse le représentant de son côté sombre et tout le blabla mais je crois que tu peux mieux développer que moi à ce niveau là.**

**Par contre Lyra, elle ce serait vraiment le loup, son côté mère un peu trop protectrice et sa portée, tous ca quoi…**

Il ne fallait pas dire que tu as fait exprès d'écrire des choses tristes ! Voir qu'on me prend pour une émotive trop sensible me fait plus rigoler qu'autre chose, d'autant plus que je prends souvent un malin plaisir à répandre la rumeur tout autour de moi, sachant très bien qu'une fois que je me serais mise à pleurer en public, il sera trop tard. J'ai donc eu du mal à me départir de mon sourire. Et j'ai même pas pleuré ! Comme une grande fille !** Je suis fière de toi !** Je suis peut-être assez mûre émotionnellement maintenant pour supporter Bambi... Il faut l'espérer.** Bambi je supporte mais comme tu dois t'en douter le Roi Lion ca passe pas…**

Faire mourir Ni ? Mais tu es aussi tarée que Bella, ma parole ! On ne fait pas crever la reine d'Egypte multimillénaire ! Que va devenir l'histoire, sans Ni ? Oui, d'accord. Je sais que ce sera génial **Qu'est-ce qui serait génial sans Ni ???**, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je la critique peut-être beaucoup, mais Ni est un de mes personnages préférés. Ne plus la voir... ça fera un vide...

Je tiens à préciser, enfin, que tu abuses. Vraiment ! Un chapitre par jour, c'est adorable, mais comment je fais pour tout profaner, en quelques heures **C'était dimanche…Même en me levant à 17 heure j'ai réussi à publier un chapitre de 12 page Word et toi tu peux pas écrire une 'tite review ??** On pense à tous les fans qui sont en train de baver, mais pas à moi... J'vais m'mettre l'Age de Glace et pleurer, nah. Ah, non, rigoler, vu que c'est un tigre qui meurt, hin hin hin. Du coup, il n'y a pas eu de review de moi en tête du chapitre 20 ! Une honte !

**Moi aussi j'ai le droit de poser des questions. Est-ce que je suis la seule que tu martyrise ou d'autre auteur ont l'honneur de bénéficier de tes remarques constructives ? Si je suis la seule je suis vraiment très flattée et je m'incline devant toi, je ne serais jamais capable de raconter tellement de chose. Chapeau !**

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode : C., la review, épisode 4 : Le Secret du Parasite.

**********************************

**Ouf ! Plus d'une heure pour répondre ! Et ce n'est pas parce que C. accapare toute mon attention que je n'accorde plus d'importance aux autres. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Je suis vraiment super heureuse de toutes celles que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre. Je suis très contente de voir que vous tenez tant à ma Ni.**

**Voila le dernier chapitre ! Ensuite plus qu'un épilogue mais sinon c'est déjà fini (pas vu le temps passer moi). J'espère que la fin vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

************************  
**

Chapitre 21.

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? À croire que quelqu'un était mort ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là au milieu de la route ? Certain de mes petits-enfants me regardaient avec de grands yeux, comme si je n'avais rien à faire là. J'étais chez moi quand même ! Et puis je ne pensais pas que les Cullen viendraient au complet, je n'attendais que Carlisle. C'était contrariant, je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir sa femme dans les pattes. Et lui il avait l'air d'avoir pris un sacré coup, à genou sur le sol, il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se tenir. Des vagues de jalousie se firent sentir quand je voyais comment sa femme essayait de la consoler. Lâche-le s****e, il est à moi ! Tu n'as peut-être pas vu comme il me regardait lorsque je suis venue vous sauver mais moi oui, c'est moi qu'il aime ! Il ne le sait pas encore vraiment c'est tout…

Il me vint soudains la folle idée que peut-être ils s'imaginaient que…

_-C'est moi qui suis morte ?_

Ma fille, qui était aux prises avec Amba releva d'un coup la tête et me lança un regard noir comme la nuit, visiblement oui, ils avaient vraiment cru que j'avais mis fin à mes jour. D'où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer ça ? Elle réussi à se dégager, ou plutôt Amba la laissa enfin partir. Et moi je la laissai me gifler, elle ne se calmerait pas sinon, mais la deuxième fois j'attrapais son bras au passage, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Je la serrais dans mes bras et lui murmurais des mots de consolation malgré le fait qu'elle se débatte comme une folle. Elle essayait toujours de me frapper, elle y avait vraiment cru !

Alors que j'étais simplement partie chercher nos alliances. Je les avais enterrés sous une dalle de l'église où nous nous étions mariés. Mais après plusieurs siècles il ne restait malheureusement plus grand-chose de cette petite église et il avait fallu que j'aille creuser sous des dalles de béton. C'était la seule raison pour ma longue disparition. Si j'avais pu imaginer une seule seconde que ma fille paniquerait si vite, je serais repassé par le monastère avant d'y aller. En plus elle avait mit tout le monde dans le même état. Même Edward et Bella était là bien que leur voyage devait durer plusieurs semaines. Il fallait que je pense à lui mettre une fessé pour la punir d'avoir fait peur à tout le monde comme ça.

-_Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? D'où tu sors ça, que je suis morte ?_

Elle enfouit son visage dans me cheveux, elle sanglotait trop pour parler normalement.

_-La…la lettre…_

Je me tapais sur le front, quelle imbécile ! J'avais oublié de bruler la lettre de Victoria.

_-Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle viendrait à bout de moi ?_

Je l'entendais rire un peu dans mon cou, c'était l'effet escompté.

_-Non…Mais tu as revu Carlisle et…Comme tu ne revenais pas…Il n'aurait pas tardé à te rejoindre d'ailleurs._

Je ne relevais même pas le fait que ma fille ait voulu me priver de l'amour de ma vie. L'évocation de son nom avait ramené mon esprit vers des choses plus importantes, je tournais la tête vers lui, mon enfant toujours dans mes bras. Il me fixait avec un air de gamin à qui on vient de céder et qui va avoir le jouet de ses rêves pour noël. J'aurais ronronné si j'avais pu.

La folle vint mettre fin à ce merveilleux moment, alors qu'il allait se dégager de l'étreinte de « sa femme » pour faire un pas vers moi. Elle ne s'était toujours rendu compte de rien, elle devait surement être aveugle ou n'avoir aucun instinct de conservation. Enfin, toujours est-il que Milena venait d'entrer en scène, avec de grand éclat de rire elle serrait toute sa famille dans ses bras, présenta son homme qui pour le moment était couvert de poil, avait 4 pattes et était terriblement gêné. Ils semblèrent surpris qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un, pourtant Lyli le leur avait dit. Bien entendu la discussion dégénéra et ils lui demandèrent pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue.

_-Il ne fallait pas que je vous dise où se trouvaient Bella et Edward._

Esmée se tourna vers le principal intéressé qui n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme.

_-Et pourquoi ?_

Celui-ci trouva un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures, mais sa sœur éclata de rire et me montra du doigt. Je pris un air très digne, me doutant de ce qu'elle allait dire.

_-Figure-toi qu'elle affirme qu'elle a été mariée à Carlisle._

Son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son père. Moi je m'empêchais de sourire trop, ça lui apprendrait à la morveuse à ne pas me croire. Les yeux d'Esmée faisaient des allers-retours entre moi, qui devais afficher un air triomphant malgré mes efforts et son mari, qui lui était catastrophé. Elle se place entre lui et moi, le soustrayant ainsi à ma vue et mis les mains sur les hanches. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas voir sa tête et je ne savais dons pas vraiment comment elle prenait la chose. Carlisle reprit enfin ses esprits et entraina son ex-femme un peu plus loin, histoire de lui briser le cœur en paix.

Ils s'éloignèrent assez pour que nous ne puissions pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. En attendant leurs enfants mis à part Edward avaient le visage tourné vers moi. Je voyais leur incompréhension vis-à-vis du comportement de leur père se mélangée avec la soudaine compréhension du départ de leur frère. Ils ne posèrent aucunes questions, ce dont je fus très heureuse. Je tirais quand même la langue à Milena, ça je ne pu pas m'en empêcher.

Mais plus le temps passait plus je me faisais du souci. Il ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps. Je m'empêchais de penser à la deuxième possibilité. Celle qui impliquait que je m'étais trompé et que la joie que je ressentais depuis que je l'avais revu n'était que du vent. Je ne voulais pas ressentir cette douleur de nouveau. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir ce vide dans ma poitrine, cette sensation était trop horrible. Après ces quelques jours où le bonheur m'avait enfin sourit je ne supporterais pas souffrir à nouveau comme ça avait été les cas pendant plus de 5 siècles.

L'empathique s'effondra soudain sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Je le regardais attentivement pour savoir si cela été du à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, comme sa mère par exemple. Sa copine avait l'air extrêmement contrariée et me fixait avec un regard mauvais. Je savais par Bella qu'elle pouvait voit l'avenir. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné en ce moment pour avoir un tel don ! Est-ce qu'elle savait déjà quel serait le choix de Carlisle ? La blonde pensait visiblement à la même chose que moi car elle se pencha vers sa sœur et lui demanda ce qu'elle voyait. Elle essayait de parler le plus bas possible mais j'entendis quand même la réponse de la voyante.

_-Je ne vois rien._

Et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire du tout d'être aveugle. Moi ça me replongea dans mes réflexions, ce n'était pas la décision de son père qui la mettait dans cette état là donc c'était tout simplement moi qui l'énervait.

Les secondes qui passaient me donnaient l'impression d'être des heures. Lyli n'était plus dans mes bras mais elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout mon enthousiasme et je pouvais facilement m'imaginer que la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait sous Amba lors de mon arrivé avait quelque chose à voir avec son envie bouillonnante de se débarrasser de Carlisle. Pour ça aussi il faudrait que je lui file une fessé. Si tout se passait bien. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'inquiétude de monter en moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du être si sure de moi. Pourtant la façon dont il m'avait regardé dans la clairière, il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de moi mais était quand même possible que… ? Je me refusais de formuler cette pensée, elle ne ferait trop mal. Mais s'il se décidait finalement pour elle. Qu'est ce que je deviendrais ? Je ris jaune en me disant que ma fille s'était entrainée à ma mort. Peut-être que se sera moins dur pour elle vu quelle l'avait déjà vécu une fois en quelque sorte ? Je tentais encore une fois de chasser ses pensées de mon esprit, mon instinct me disait que la façon dont il m'avait regardé n'avait rien d'innocent, son regard m'avait fait l'effet d'une caresse. Et ma mort avait semblait l'avoir plutôt touché…

Mon cœur aurait explosé dans ma poitrine s'il avait pu lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas qui venaient dans notre direction. Quelques instants plus tard il apparu entre les arbres, seul. Je ne fis aucune attention aux regards horrifiés de ses enfants ou au grondement de ma fille. Mes yeux venait de rencontré les siens et je fus transporté dans un autre univers. Ce que j'y vis fit que tous mes doutes disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Je ne pensais plus à la femme qui l'avait accompagné, ce n'était pas ce qui était important pour le moment.

Lorsque j'entendis les premiers hurlements s de la meute, ceux qui annonçaient qu'on allait avoir le droit à une véritable ovation, je franchi d'un pas le reste de la distance entre nous et passais un bras autour de sa taille. Il frémit comme moi à ce contact, nos yeux ne se lâchaient plus, ils ne se lâcheraient plus jamais. Nous étions comme soudés. Je nous élevais légèrement du sol, tout d'abord un peu, guettant le moindre signe de refus de sa part. Il n'y en eu pas. Alors je pris mon élan et nous partîmes tous les deux à toute vitesse à travers le ciel. Il ne me dit rien, se contentant de ne pas me lâcher des yeux et de sourire…Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de le voir me sourire de nouveau?

Je nous posais sur le plus haut balcon du plus bel hôtel de Moscou. Mon amour sembla retourner à la réalité et regarda autour de lui.

_-Moscow Hilton ?_

J'hochais la tête en souriant et l'entrainait pas la main à l'intérieur de la suite. Un véritable étalage de richesse et de luxe, tout ce que j'aimais. Et un lit faisant la taille d'une chambre d'étudiant…Il me suivit mais s'arrêta à peine la porte passée.

_-Et si les gens qui occupent cette suite reviennent ?_

Je ris, lui et ses scrupules !

_-Un vieux couple, monsieur et madame Cullen, ils ne nous dérangeront pas je crois._

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui et avait pris ses mains dans le miennes. Il planta de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens pour essayer de savoir si j'étais sérieuse ou pas.

_-Tu as réservé cette suite ??_

J'hochais de nouveau la tête, prenant un air mutin, je vis avec plaisir ses yeux s'agrandir et un feu s'y allumer, il avait déjà oublié le fait que j'avais réservé cette suite alors que je n'étais pas encore sûre de pouvoir l'occuper avec lui.

Lorsque je me rapprochais encore un peu plus de lui, il revint à la réalité.

_-T'as vraiment du culot !_

Je réduis encore la distance entre nous et posait mes mains sur son torse, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de ce contact.

_-Tu ne le savais pas ?_

Je savourais ce moment, admirant l'éclat que je voyais dans ses yeux, il avait bloqué sa respiration. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

_-Monsieur et madame Cullen ?_

Je pris dans ma poche les deux alliances que j'avais retrouvées et glissais la mienne dans sa main. Il regarda l'objet d'abords un peu perdu puis je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris. Il prit ma main et passa l'anneau d'or à mon doigt, puis posa un baiser dans ma paume et mit ma main sur sa joue, je savourais le contact de sa peau parfaite. Il avait fermé les yeux, je laissais mes doigts glisser sur ses lèvres puis jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je fis descendre ma main le long de sa nuque, caressais son épaule puis pris sa main dans la mienne. Son autre bras me pris par la taille, je posais ma tête sur son torse et voulu glisser à mon tour l'alliance à son doigt.

Un grognement sourd s'éleva de ma gorge lorsque je vis que la place était déjà prise et je m'écartais de lui. Carlisle chercha ce qui avait pu faire changer ainsi mon humeur. Lorsque lui aussi ce rendit compte que son doigt portait déjà une alliance il s'empressa de l'arracher et jeta l'anneau derrière lui. Je repérais l'endroit ou il atterrit afin de le récupérer plus tard puis lançais un regard qui se voulait menaçant à l'homme qui me tenait devant moi. Certes ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour moi de lui faire la tête et je n'en avais, à la base aucunement l'intention, mais le coup de l'alliance, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer.

_-Tu lui as dit quoi au fait pour qu'elle parte aussi vite ?_

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu enclin à parler de ça.

_-La vérité._

_-Moi à ta place je serrais vexé._

Je le vis lever un sourcil, ce n'étais surement pas la réaction auxquelles il s'était attendu.

_-Ben oui ! Elle te lâche comme si tu n'en valais pas la peine, sans rien dire. Quelle imbécile ! Tu vaux bien qu'on se batte pour te garder. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec une femme comme ça ?_

Il rit et me pris dans ses bras, collant son buste à mon dos pour me bercer un peu et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Je levais la tête vers lui, je ne voulais pas le perdre des yeux une seule seconde.

_-Elle est juste assez intelligente pour voir qu'elle n'a aucune chance._

_-Même ! C'est pas drôle ! J'aurais bien aimé lui dire en personne, pourquoi elle n'a aucune chance !_

_-Tu pourrais me jurer quelque chose ?_

Je plissais les yeux et jugeais les risques qu'il y avait.

_-Mouai…_

Il passa la main dans mes cheveux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qui m'acheva, il pouvait bien me demandait ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il continuait à me regarder comme ca.

_-Ne lui fait aucun mal._

_-A qui ?_

_-Esmée._

_-Pff._

_-S'il te plait._

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Que je ne pouvais pas lui résister quand il me regardait comme ça.

_-Comme tu veux…mais elle n'aurait pas beaucoup souffert tu sais !_

_-Merci._

S'il croyait s'en sortir comme ça !

_-Pourquoi tu l'as épousé ?_

Il fit la grimace.

_-Ni, ma belle, tu pourrais pas penser à autre chose ? Le sujet de conversation précédent me plaisait plus._

_-Il n'y a pas de sujet précédent, on ne parlait pas._

_-Ce qui est tellement rare avec toi !_

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine et me mit à faire semblant de bouder. J'entendis son rire derrière moi, il ne me croyait pas. A la place il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je frémis à ce contact et fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur la merveilleuse sensation de ses lèvres sur moi. Elles se mirent à papillonner sur mes yeux, dans ma nuque, sur mes joues, sur mon front, le long de ma mâchoire. J'oubliais de faire semblant de respirer et collais mon corps encore plus au sien. J'aimais le sentir contre moi, sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement, ses cheveux qui voletaient et caressaient eux aussi mon visage. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou, je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais il se contenta de me tendre sa main désormais vierge de toute bague. Avec un air triomphant qui le fit rire, je passais mon alliance à son doigt et en embrassait moi aussi la paume pour ensuite la plaquer sur ma joue. Puis je me retournais vers lui pour me retrouver face à ses yeux. Ses yeux ! Je m'y perdis un instant. Il ne déplaça pas sa main, mais avec son pouce il joua avec mes lèvres, en dessinant le contour avec une lenteur exaspérante, je fermais de nouveau les paupières, m'abandonnant à ses caresses.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis ses yeux bien plus près de moi que je ne l'aurais pensé, sa bouche n'était pas loin non plus. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pris son visage dans mes mains et le forçais à réduire encore la distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Je ne pourrais pas décrire ce que je ressenti lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes. C'était 5 siècles d'espoir qui se réalisaient enfin. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me collais à lui, nos bouches ne se quittaient pas un instant, se caressant avec passion. Je perdis définitivement la tête quand je sentis sa langue se frayer un passage à travers mes lèvres.

Mon ange venait de se transformer en un véritable démon, ses mains étaient descendu très bas dans mon dos et il me souleva légèrement de terre pour me porter vers le lit, j'en profitais pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes. Mes doigts avaient commencé à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Nos bouches restaient soudées l'une à l'autre dans un baiser sans fin. Même lorsque nous tombâmes sur le lit elles ne se quittèrent pas. Je sentais avec un plaisir non dissimulé le corps de mon amant sur le mien, j'aimais ce poids et cette sensation d'être prise au piège de ses caresses. Mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses je voulais clarifier certains points.

_-Tu as vraiment cru que je t'avais trompé ?_

J'avais intentionnellement pris une voix suave et j'avais susurré ses mots à son oreille.

_-Je…oui…_

_-C'est pour ça que tu t'es marié ?_

A la façon dont il me regardait je savais qu'il ne prenait pas cette conversation au sérieux.

_-Oui…Pour te rendre jalouse._

_-Tu as réussi, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de rester avec elle aussi longtemps, quelques heures auraient suffit._

_-Désolé. Vraiment désolé._

Il déposait de petit baiser rapides sur chaque parcelle de ma peau, il avait commencé sur mon front et il arrivait au moment délicat où du tissu se trouvait entre ses lèvres et ma peau

_-Tu m'as fait douter de moi !_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Tu m'as laissé penser que je valais moins que cette femme !_

Il rit, ou plutôt pouffa dans mon cou, ce qui me provoqua des frissons.

_-Ni…Rien ni personne ne vaut mieux que toi._

_-Je me disais aussi_

Mes lèvres se déplaçaient très lentement le long de son cou, explorant aussi la naissance de son torse. Sa respiration était laborieuse et ses pupilles dilatés. J'adorais ça ! Ce pouvoir que j'exerçais sur lui ! J'en profitais autant que je le pouvais car je savais que passé un certain stade c'était lui et lui seul qui menait la danse.

_-Elle va te manquer, tu crois ?_

Il releva la tête vers moi, planta ses deux magnifique yeux plein de malice dans les miens et un sourire merveilleux vint illuminer son visage.

_-Est-ce que tu savais que j'ai un pouvoir désormais ?_

Je fronçais les sourcils, où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

_-Ah oui ?_

_-Oui, je suis la seule créature sur terre capable de te faire taire._

En disant ses mots il avait collé sa bouche à la mienne et m'avait embrassé, mais embrasser n'est pas vraiment le terme pour ce baiser. Il avait dévoré mes lèvres, caressé avec sa langue chaque partie sensible. Il avait mit tellement de passion dans chacun de ses mouvement, comme si il voulait aspirer mon âme. Cela dura longtemps si l'on se fit au système de mesure de temps qui se base sur les minutes et les heures, dans ma perception du temps ce baiser ne fut que trop court et quand enfin nos lèvres s'éloignèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre je pu contempler l'air satisfait sur le visage de mon amant. Il marquait un point, mais s'il croyait vraiment avoir gagné…

Je souris, il était temps de l'achever. Je le poussais doucement pour me retrouver sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. D'un geste que je savais parfait je retirais ma robe en un seul et fluide mouvement. Je savais par expérience qu'aucun homme me voyant en dessous n'était capable de faire une phrase correct sujet-verbe-complément. Carlisle ne faisait pas exception. Le regard qu'il posa sur moi à ce moment là était la plus douce des caresses. M'étirant comme une lionne sur son torse je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, laissant ses mains redécouvrir mon corps.

Ce qui se passa après…ce ne sont pas vos oignons espèce de voyeur !


	23. Chapitre 22

**Désolé d'avoir mit tellement de temps à poster mais comme je me suis fait taper sur les doigts la dernière fois par ma revieweuse acharnée C. pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de m'écrire, je l'ai attendu…en vain. Donc tant pis pour elle, elle a eu une semaine maintenant c'est trop tard ;P**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que c'était le dernier chapitre et qu'il ne restait plus que l'épilogue mais à cause de vos review je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas dire tout ce qu'il y avait à dire dans un épilogue. A moins que mon épilogue ne prenne des allures de véritable chapitre. Donc encore un chapitre, un vrai, avant la fin. J'espère en tout cas…Si vous estimer nécessaire pour la compréhension de l'histoire (genre j'ai oublié d'expliquer des trucs, vous trouvez ça trop rapide, vous voulez avoir la réaction d'une personne en particulier…) je m'engage à écrire un chapitre supplémentaire. Suffit d'en faire la demande garce au piti bouton vert en bas :D**

**Pour tous ceux qui aiment beaucoup Esmée et qui ne supporte pas les fins pour ne pas dire vraiment triste, mais désagréable, ne lisez pas. Mon avis sur la question est que tout ne peut pas finir bien. Rassurez vous, la fin n'est pas ****que**** triste mais on ne peut pas dire que tout le monde est heureux. Enfin bon vous verrez par vous-même.**

**Encore un énorme merci à mes reviewer. Je vous ais déjà dit que je vous aimais ? Que vous étiez tous beau et fort ou plutôt belle et forte et intelligente et tout et tout ? Que ma reconnaissance envers vous n'a pas de limite ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**************  
**

Chapitre 22.

Maman passa devant moi sans dire un mot, les lèvres serrées et des envies de meurtre au fond des yeux. Je ne relevais pas, je savais que je n'en étais pas la cause. Deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée avec Carlisle et depuis l'ambiance du monastère était…tendue, si ce mot suffit à décrire la tension électrique que l'on pouvait ressentir où que l'on soit.

Et dire qu'il y a même pas trois semaines nous étions mon cher mari et moi sur une ile paradisiaque au large du Viêt-Nam en train de fêter nos dix ans de mariage. Lyli nous avait appelés totalement catastrophé en nous demandant de venir au plus vite. 24 heures plus tard nous nous trouvions devant les grilles de notre monastère où nous avions appris la disparition de Ni. Rien de bien terrible en soi mais ma sœur m'avait montré une lettre de Victoria, trouvés dans sa chambre ou il était question des Cullen. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour sauter à la conclusion que maman avait volé à leur secours, revu Carlisle, puis avait volé dans un volcan, Sinon pourquoi ne serait-elle pas rentrée ? Le rendez-vous avait eu lieu depuis 3 jours déjà. Personne n'envisagea la possibilité que Victoria ait pu venir à bout d'elle. Le résultat aurait de toute façon était le même. Maman morte et Lyra secouée de sanglot dans mes bras.

Puis nous avions vu arriver avec surprise les Cullen et Edward et Amba avaient du faire preuve de toute leur rapidité pour sauver Carlisle des griffes vengeresse de Lyli. Et notre surprise avait était encore plus grande en voyant arriver maman, la bouche en cœur, comme si de rien n'était. Milena s'était ensuite empressée de tout foutre en l'air, la révélation de ce qu'elle avait pris pour une blague avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur toutes les personnes présentes. J'avais senti mon cœur mort se serrer à l'idée que c'était maintenant que nous connaitrions la vérité et que nous saurions le choix de Carlisle. Son départ dans les bras de Ni semblait, pour moi en tout cas, une réponse assez clair, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas convaincu Esmée ni le reste des Cullen.

En effet quand le couple étaient rentrés maman avait eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver la famille Cullen au complet qui les attendait. Edward avait bien essayé de les convaincre de partir mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. C'est donc en tremblant de tous mes membres que j'avais vu arriver le couple après une semaine d'absence, persuadé que Ni ne ferait qu'une bouché d'Esmée, Edward à mes côtés était déjà en position de combat. Mais maman nous avait tous surpris. Même si elle n'avait pas eu vraiment l'air enchantée de la présence de sa rivale, elle n'avait rien dit et était passée devant elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma mère était capable de tant de maitrise de soi. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Carlisle qui affichait une mine complètement catastrophée. La perspective de s'expliquer devant tout le monde ne l'enchantait guère mais en bon père de famille responsable il n'essaya pas de fuir et attendit, stoïque que la tempête se déchaine. Se fut Alice qui ouvrit la danse. A peine le premier hurlement sorti de sa gorge je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument pas ma place ici, moi qui était, je dois bien l'avouer, relativement heureuse de la tournure des choses. Je laissais donc la famille Cullen laver son linge sale en privé et suivi ma mère et ma sœur dans le monastère.

Nous nous étions retrouvées au salon où l'humeur n'était guère plus joyeuse. Ni donnait l'impression qu'elle allait détruire le mobilier d'un seconde à l'autre, Lyli se mordait la langue pour ne pas dire à sa mère ce qu'elle pensait de son cher et tendre et moi, je me sentais très très mal à l'aise.

Et ce malaise était resté, devenu même de plus en plus important. Je ne savais pas trop quel parti prendre entre ma mère et les Cullen, j'avais supporté sans un mot les nombreuses remarques désobligeantes de Milena ou Rosalie pendant les deux dernières semaines, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Leur famille était détruite et ils se fichaient bien de ce qui aurait pu arriver à maman si Carlisle n'avait pas fait ce choix. Au fond de moi je souhaitais que nous puissions trouver une solution qui rendrait tout le monde heureux mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et au vu du comportement de Carlisle depuis leur retour il aurait lui aussi bien aimé que tout le monde s'en sorte sans souffrance.

Après la dispute qui avait eu lieu lors de son retour et qui avait fait trembler les murs du bâtiment, la situation ne s'était en aucun cas améliorée. Ils refusaient de partir sans lui et maman refusait de les voir squatter avec nous. Elle acceptait les gosses mais l'ex-femme s'était un peu trop demandé ! Mais Carlisle n'avait pas le cœur de les chasser et pour ne pas améliorer les choses il passait énormément de temps avec Esmée à lui expliquer la raison de sa décision et à lui répéter, et c'était bien ça le pire pour ma mère, qu'il l'aimait elle aussi mais pas de la même façon, pas assez. Il lui avait même fait une description minutieuse de ses sentiments. Il était question d'une attirance à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister, d'un amour irrationnel et d'un autre bien plus bénéfique pour lui mais qui n'était malheureusement pas assez fort. En clair il aurait préféré rester avec Esmée mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être avec Ni. Je n'avais bien entendu pas espionné cette conversation, je tenais ces informations de ma mère qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de les écouter. Depuis ce jour là, plus personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, la seule qui s'y risquait était bien entendu Lyra, elle seule pouvait être certaine de ne pas subir sa colère en abordant le sujet. Et elle était loin d'être tendre avec sa mère, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point elle avait été bête de croire qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et je passe sur les noms d'oiseau dont elle affuble Carlisle en permanence.

Le climat était donc tout simplement insupportable, j'avais l'impression permanente d'une guerre entre les deux familles, une guerre dans laquelle je ne pouvais malheureusement pas prendre position. A ma plus grande surprise Edward non plus refusait de choisir son camp, ce qui lui attirait bien entendu les foudres de ses frères et sœurs. Nous étions tout les deux coincé dans ce conflit qui ne voulait pas prendre fin. Carlisle refusait de trancher définitivement et de dire à Esmée de partir et maman supportait en silence le fait que son amant ne puisse se décider. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'ailleurs, elle devait être vraiment folle de lui pour accepter d'entendre ce qu'elle avait entendu sans réagir. Carlisle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait écouté sa conversation avec Esmée.

Et cela durait depuis maintenant deux semaines et s'ils ne faisaient pas vite quelque chose je sentais que j'allais devenir folle. Je ne supportais plus le silence de ma mère, l'air douloureux de Carlisle, la détermination vacillante d'Esmée, les regards désespérés d'Alice, les envie de meurtre de Lyra, et l'air de fausse indifférence de mon mari. Rajouter à cela les cris en permanence et les disputes sans fin, et ces disputes là n'avaient rien à voir avec celle de Ni avant. Là c'était de mots durs qui volaient et alourdissaient l'atmosphère, elle était pleine de haine et de souffrance. Soit dit en passant Jasper avait foutu le camp depuis longtemps.

Chacun essayait de parler avec Carlisle ou maman pour essayer de clarifier les choses, les enfants Cullen parlaient aussi de se qui convenait de faire lorsque leur père aurait enfin pris une décision. En d'autre termes, avec qui est-ce qu'ils resteraient si Carlisle choisissait finalement Ni. Moi-même je ne me mêlais pas à ces conversations, me contentant d'assister aux nombreux entretiens d'Edward et de Carlisle. Mon mari essayait en vain de convaincre son père de prendre une décision le plus vite possible. Il affirmait qu'il n'y en avait ni une bonne ni une mauvaise, ce qui était mauvais c'était cette indécision qui les faisait souffrir tous les trois ainsi que leur famille.

Maman et Carlisle ne se parlaient presque plus. En vérité elle ne parlait plus. Pas un mot n'avait passé ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il n'était pas avec elle par choix. Elle déambulait dans le monastère, fusillant du regard tous ce qu'elle croisait mais ne prononçais jamais la moindre parole. Jake était d'avis qu'elle agissait ainsi car si elle commençait à dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et dirais des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas dire à la base. Et c'était la seule explication logique à son étrange comportement. En temps normal, elle disait tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait et sans le moindre remord.

Au bout de trois semaines Edward avait crié, n'y tenant plus, les pensées de sa famille le rendant presque fou. Pourtant il refusait que je les lui cache.

_-TOUT LE MONDE DANS LE SALON ! VOUS AVEZ 5 MINUTES !_

Une fois tous dans le salon, se regardant avec haine, on pouvait presque voir des éclairs tant l'ambiance était tendue. Ils étaient tous venus. Personne n'appréciait la situation et un ultimatum était le bienvenue même si il signifiait qu'une décision allait tomber et que certain souffriraient plus que d'autre.

D'un côté de la pièce il y avait sur un unique canapé Emmett, Rosalie et Alice, de l'autre, sur des canapés, des fauteuils ou debout, mon clan. Au centre de la pièce Carlisle avec ses deux femmes. Esmée directement à ses côtés, ma mère un peu en retrait, elle s'appuyait sur un des cotés de l'immense cheminé ou les moines faisaient cuire auparavant des bœufs entiers. Le silence dura longtemps, Edward voulait que tout le monde saisisse bien l'importance de ce moment. Quand la meute eu enfin fini de chuchoter dans leur coin il prit la parole.

_-Carlisle, je crois que c'est le souhait de tout le monde que tu fasses véritablement un choix. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça si on ne veut pas s'entretuer._

Rosalie et Lyra grognèrent à ce moment là de sa phrase, pour bien montrer qu'elles n'avaient absolument rien contre cette possibilité. Carlisle jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, cherchant une dernière échappatoire. Finalement il s'avoua vaincu et baissa la tête en soupirant.

_-Je sais…_

Il releva la tête et contempla les deux femmes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

_-Je…je ne peux pas…_

Esmée poussa un cri de rage pendant que maman restait de marbre ou plutôt, non, elle réagit à ses paroles, elle baissa la tête et son visage devint le masque de la souffrance. Les deux réactions inversées ! Si on m'avait demandé de prévoir, j'aurais dit que maman pousserait un cri de rage et que Esmée s'inclinerait, vaincue.

_-Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça Carlisle ! Soit elle a vraiment un tel effet sur toi et c'est elle que tu choisi, soit tu ne peux vraiment pas la voir et tu me reviens !_

Les yeux de Carlisle allaient de l'une à l'autre, j'eu pitié de lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre une décision et nous l'obligions à le faire.

Maman tendit la main vers lui, son visage reflétant tout l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans ce geste. Mais il regarda la main tendue sans la prendre, il fit même un pas en arrière. Le visage de ma mère se décomposa, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'homme qui venait de la repousser, malgré tout elle refusait de perdre espoir et de croire que c'était la fin et dans son regard on pouvait voir qu'elle ne s'avouer pas vaincue, pas encore tout à fait... Esmée prit cela pour le signe de sa victoire et attrapa le bras de son mari pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, elle rayonnait d'une joie morbide, pas la joie que Carlisle l'ai choisi, non, la joie d'avoir gagné.

Mais celui-ci se détacha d'elle et fit de nouveau un pas dans l'autre direction, puis s'arrêta. Il enfouit finalement son visage dans ses mains. Sa voix nous parvins étouffée, cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement de douleur qu'à de véritables paroles.

_-Je ne peux pas ! Vous m'entendez ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur…_

Le voir ainsi me fit mal, je remerciais le ciel pour ne jamais m'être retrouvée dans une telle situation.

Maman hocha la tête puis fit un léger pas en arrière et se retrouva devant la cheminé. Et elle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

_-Je vais choisir pour toi._

Sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste, le maigre foyer qui brulait derrière elle se transforma en une véritable fournaise, des flammes gigantesques léchaient les parois de la cheminé. Tous reculèrent devant la chaleur qui s'en dégagea, pour nous les vampires le feu est bien trop relié à notre mort pour que nous nous sentions à l'aise en présence d'une telle flambées. La douleur sur le visage de Ni était encore et toujours visible de tous. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse elle fit de nouveau un pas en arrière, pénétrant ainsi dans les flammes.

L'image fut très brève mais magnifique. Les flammes soulevaient ses longs cheveux et faisaient briller sa peau de sorte qu'elle semblait recouverte de feuille d'or, ses yeux prirent une teinte incroyable, comme s'ils dégageaient eux même des flammes. Mais avant que le feu n'ait pu vraiment s'attaquer à Ni, Carlisle l'avait déjà sorti des flammes. Il éteignit en quelque geste les vêtements s qui brulaient et dévoilaient par là bien plus qu'ils n'auraient du, puis la pris dans ses bras, la serrant de touts ses force, ne lui laissant même pas la place de respirer. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et nous l'entendîmes tous sangloter.

_-Ne refais plus jamais ça !_

Maman avait posé son front contre son torse et inspirait profondément comme si elle voulait emplir ses narines de son parfum.

_-Ne me quitte pas alors._

A ses mots les bras de l'homme se resserrèrent encore plus autour de ses épaules.

_-Je te le jure._

Je regardais le couple avec de grand yeux, m'efforçant le plus possible de ne rien laisser paraitre. Lyra à côté de moi se mordait le poing pour ne pas rire et la meute faisait de même. Je les voyais tous se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Je savais que maman était une bonne actrice mais qu'elle l'utilise comme ça ! Et avec Carlisle en plus ! Je devais rêver, il devait forcement savoir que…Le contraire me semblait impossible.

Ce fut de trop pour Esmée qui poussa de nouveau un long hurlement de rage avant de se jeter sur sa rivale. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'arriva jamais à destination, Lyra s'étant mis entre elle et sa cible. Elle fusilla Esmée du regard.

_-Petite joueuse, il faut accepter les règles, tu as perdu._

Elle évita sans mal le premier coup qu'Esmée voulu lui donner, le deuxième l'envoya contre le mur. En un battement de cil, toute la meute se retrouva debout et en position de combat. Esmée se redressa et leva les mains, bien consciente que de continuer signifiait sa mort. Elle se tourna vers Carlisle.

_-Si c'est ce que tu veux…_

Il lui rendit un regard rempli de regret et de souffrance.

_-Je suis désolé Esmée, je n'ai jamais voulu…que ça finisse comme ça. Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?_

_-Non. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te pardonner de me préférer cette sorcière._

Elle eu un sourire mauvais.

_-Si je me jette dans les flammes moi aussi, tu me reprendras ?_

Pour réponse elle eu l'air horrifié de Carlisle et le rire moqueur de Lyra. Elle se tourna vers elle.

_-Tu trouve ça drôle ?_

_-Tu ne risque même pas ta vie face à mes enfants alors que tu avais l'air relativement décidée à apprendre la vie à ma mère, je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de mourir pour lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il fait le bon choix. Pas que ça me réjouisse mais il a fait le bon choix, il a choisi celle qui l'aimait le plus._

_-En quoi le faite que je ne sois pas suicidaire te fait dire ca._

_-Tu as déjà entendu parler du jugement de Salomon?_

_-Non._

_-Ben lit, tu auras ta réponse._

Elle ne rajouta rien, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer à parler à Lyra. Elle se tourna vers ses enfants qui étaient restés sans rien dire tout ce temps. Je me mordis les lèvres, on arrivait au deuxième problème. Comme dans un couple d'humain normal, la question de la garde des enfants se posait. La différence ici, c'est que la garde alternée n'était pas vraiment une possibilité envisageable.

Les yeux d'Esmée se posèrent d'abord sur Milena qui hocha la tête d'un air désolé en prenant la main de son amant, elle aussi me fit pitié et il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour que j'éprouve de la pitié pour elle. Edward fit de même avec moi, il essaya bien entendu de garder une expression neutre mais je vis très bien à quel point cela lui coutait, même s'il vivait avec ma famille depuis 10 ans maintenant, Esmée restait sa mère et le voir souffrir ainsi en plus de pouvoir lire ses pensées n'était surement pas facile pour lui. Je décidais d'étendre mon bouclier jusqu'à elle, même s'il m'avait bien dit qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il me fit un simple signe de tête pour me remercier. Entre temps sa mère s'était finalement tournée vers Alice qui se leva et vint se poster à ses côtés non sans avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à son père. Esmée émit un drôle de bruit lorsqu'elle vit que Rosalie et Emmett ne bougeait pas et évitaient son regard.

_-Pourquoi ?_

Ce fut Rosalie qui osa la première relever les yeux.

_-C'est notre créateur._

Esmée n'était pas la seule surprise de la décision du couple, Carlisle aussi les regardait avec de grands yeux. Edward bien entendu n'était pas surpris, pas plus qu'Alice. Leur mère hocha finalement les épaules, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

_-Comme vous voulez._

Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment qu'Emmett releva enfin la tête.

_-Ne nous en veut pas Esmée. Tu es irremplaçable dans nos cœurs mais il faut bien faire un choix._

C'était la première fois que je voyais Emmett aussi sérieux, ce qui voulait tout dire sur son état actuel.

Esmée fit une dernière fois le tour de la salle, ses yeux passant sur le couple toujours entrelacé comme si elle ne les avait pas vus. Edward se leva et la pris dans ses bras pour lui dire adieu, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett et Milena. Après un moment d'hésitation je m'étais levée moi aussi. Elle me sourit en me serrant contre son torse.

_-Veille bien sur mon Edward s'il te plait._

Incapable de parler je m'étais contenté d'acquiescer. Et je m'étais retrouvée dans les bras d'Alice.

_-Je te ferais savoir ou on sera pour que tu puisses venir nous voir._

De nouveau j'acquiesçais sans rien dire. Le fait qu'Alice ne m'en veuille pas me mettait du baume au cœur. Puis elle avait passé le pas de la porte, suivie d'Esmée, sans un regard en arrière, presque comme deux condamnées à mort. Emmett les avait retenues au dernier moment.

_-Dites à Jasper qu'il n'est pas encore débarrassé de moi, je viendrais lui rappeler qui est le plus fort de temps en temps._

Dans un léger hochement de tête elles avaient finalement complètement disparues. Le silence dans la pièce dura un bout de temps. Milena était dans les bras de son loupire et des sanglots sans larme s'échappaient de sa poitrine. Je pris Edward contre moi et caressais doucement ses cheveux en attendant qu'il soit de nouveau maitre de ses émotions. Moi-même je faisais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas montrer ma douleur de voir cette famille que j'aimais tant déchirée de la sorte. Je voyais Carlisle se mordre les lèvres pour ne rien laisser paraitre même si Ni lui murmurait des mots de consolation au creux de l'oreille, lui affirmant qu'elle comprenait.

Au bout de se qui me sembla une éternité Carlisle prit finalement uns grande bouffé d'air et se détacha légèrement de sa nouvelle femme. Il se tourna en premier vers Rosalie et Emmett.

_-Merci._

Ils hochèrent tous les deux légèrement la tête, mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils se réjouissent vraiment de leur choix. Leur père se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers ma mère.

_-Et toi ne refait plus jamais ça !_

Elle se contenta d'un sourire aguicheur en posant sa tête sur son torse.

_-Promit._

Mais c'était compté sans le reste de la famille. Maintenant que la rivale n'était plus là et que l'atmosphère se détendait lentement mais surement, ils n'allaient pas louper une occasion de rire, et Lyra fut la première. Même moi je devais avouer qu'au vu du contexte la situation était relativement…bizarre. Pas vraiment drôle de mon point de vue et je me doutais que les enfants Cullen ne trouveraient pas ce drôle du tout non plus. Mais…qu'elle puisse le manipuler aussi facilement !...

Il se demandait d'ailleurs se qui leur prenait à tous à rire comme des baleines et quand il posa un regard interrogateur sur Ni, il vit qu'elle fixait sa famille avec des promesses de meurtre dans les yeux.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Expliquez nous qu'on puisse se marrer avec vous !_

Edward fusilla son frangin du regard. L'atmosphère n'était finalement pas aussi détendue que je l'avais pensé.

_-Ce n'est pas drôle._

_-Si tu nous dis pas ce que c'est on peut pas en juger._

_-Le premier qui ouvre la bouche, je l'étripe!_

Ah ! Revoilà ma mère, la vraie, pas celle qui se tait et encaisse sans rien dire les insultes.

Et je pense que cette discussion aurait pu atteindre le point de non retour, celui où maman aurait du avouer la vérité si Carlisle n'avait pas remarqué à ce moment là à quel point les flammes avaient pu raccourcir la tenue de sa bien-aimé. Faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder trop bas, il s'était penché à son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots que tout le monde entendit.

_-Tu devrais aller te changer._

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses vêtements et jugea en effet que cela était nécessaire car elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte. Mais elle ne la passa pas et à la place s'adossa dessus et pris une pose mutine.

_-Tu m'aide à choisir mon amour ?_

Si les vampires pouvaient rougir Carlisle serrait surement devenue cramoisi à cet instant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la suivre sous les hurlements de rire de la meute et les regards horrifiés de ses enfants, mis à part Emmett qui prenait part à l'hilarité de ma famille.

Quand tous se furent calmés, Rosalie reprit la conversation là où nous l'avions laissée.

_-Qu'est-ce qui avait de si drôle ?_

_-Quoi ? T'as pas comprit l'allusion de grand-mère ?_

Elle soupira en lançant un regard noir à David et se tourna ver son frère.

-_Edward ?_

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, mais Lyra répondit à la question avant qu'il se soit vraiment décidé à le faire lui-même.

_-Maman peut produire des flammes, vous avez du le voir quand elle est venue vous sauver, ces flammes sont mortelles pour n'importe quel vampire…à part elle. C'était peut-être impressionnant quand elle est rentrée dans la cheminé mais il n'aurait rien pu lui arriver._

Ils n'en revenaient tous simplement pas. Emmett comme Rosalie avaient la bouche grande ouverte et regardait ma sœur en attendant la confirmation que c'était vrai !

_-Elle l'a manipulé !_

Lyli haussa les épaules.

_-La fin justifie les moyens._

Ils semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits. Emmett éclata de rire avec un peu de retard.

_-Il est dans de beaux draps Carlisle !_


	24. épilogue

**Personne ne s'énerve, j'ai une super bonne excuse (pas comme C…) ! Déjà je suis en pleine crise d'allergie donc c'est pas la grande forme et ensuite j'ai découvert dans la chambre à côté un coffret contenant plein de DVD qui parlent de 4 femmes au foyers désespérées que j'avais jamais vu avant (non, je ne vis pas sur Mars, mais moi et la télé…)**

**Donc voila, entre mes crises d'éternuement et les histoires de quartier j'ai rien foutu. Désolée désolée désolée désolée…En plus je trouve mon épilogue relativement nul mais il ne me vient rien d'autre à l'esprit.**

**Pour mes fan (j'espère que j'en ai…) ne commencez pas encore à déprimer ;D, je suis en train d'écrire un OS qui fait parti de cette histoire en réalité mais plus comme les bonus dans les DVD, ça a pas trop de rapport avec l'intrigue des 4 reines. Plus comme une sorte de mini-suite. Enfin bon vous verrez bien le jour où je la publierais, ce qui va pas arriver tout de suite tout de suite mais la semaine prochaine au plus tard je pense (j'espère…).**

**Bon voila j'ai fini de raconter mes bêtises. Bonne lecture !**

***************

Lorsque je regarde en arrière et que je tente de me souvenir de ma vie d'humaine, tout ce que je vois c'est Edward et son absence. La seule partie de ma longue existence ou le temps a joué un rôle pour moi. Le seul moment où les jours et les ans qui passaient avaient de l'importance. C'était autant d'instant ou mon cœur saignait de son absence. Mais ces deux siècles ont été effacés si facilement par une seule seconde dans ses bras alors que m'apporterait encore de compter le temps qui passe ? Pourquoi compter des jours alors qu'ils n'y a pas de nuits ? Pourquoi faire une différence entre lundi et dimanche lorsqu'on ne travaille pas? Pourquoi compter les mois alors qu'il n'y a pas de saison, seul un hiver, froid et éternel comme les être que nous sommes ? Pourquoi compter les années alors que nous ne changeront jamais ?

Cela ne sert à rien de compter des choses dont le nombre approche désormais de l'infini, les jours, les années, les rires et les disputes, les enfants de Lyra et Jake… Mais il y a tout de même des choses dont je peux tenir le compte, comme le nombre le loupires partis explorer le vaste monde et le nombre de ceux qui sont revenu avec une compagne au bras ou pas. Le nombre de fois ou j'ai revu Alice et Jasper et où ils sont venu nous voir. Le nombre de fois où maman et Rosalie se sont lancé des défis idiots. Le nombre de nouveau membre dans notre clan. Le nombre de fois où des vampires ont été assez bêtes pour nous défiez. Je peux vous dire tous ces nombres mais pas celui des années qui sont passée depuis qu'Esmée a passé notre porte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis, je crois que personne ne le sais et que personne ne veut le savoir. A quoi bon ? Je peux vous dire qu'il s'est écoulé beaucoup de temps, cela je le sais car certaine choses ont changé, le genre de chose que seul le temps peut changer.

Sur ces choses le temps laisse sa trace, comme une signature qui nous prouve bien qu'hier n'était pas comme aujourd'hui. Sinon comment expliquer le deuxième tigre sur le sofa ? Ou le fait que les triplées soient enfin devenues des femmes ? Qu'Esmée vienne nous voir avec un vampire à son bras qu'elle dévore des yeux ? Et la croissance exponentielle de notre famille provoquée par Lyra et Jacob?

Bien sur il y a des choses contre lesquelles le temps ne peut rien faire. Il ne peut rien contre nos peau froides et dures comme la pierre, il ne peut rien contre notre beauté immuable. Il ne peut rien faire contre mon amour pour Edward. Et autour de moi je vois toujours les mêmes sentiments au fond des yeux des membres de mon clan. Il ne peut rien contre la haine non plus, pas celle qui anime Lyra lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur Carlisle et se souvient qu'il les a abandonnées. Le temps est aussi impuissant à guérir certaine blessure, je peux voir que ma mère souffre autant que moi si son esprit s'égare à repenser à cette époque maudite où nous étions seules. Toutes les attention d'Edward ou de son père ne pourront jamais rien contre ses fantômes du passé.

Pourquoi se lamenter sur ce qui a été ? A quoi cela me servirait-il de compter le temps comme s'il était précieux, ce qui est précieux c'est ce que je vis en cet instant même. Je penserais à demain lorsque j'y serais et hier… A la rigueur je peux puiser dans certains de mes souvenirs pour en tirer un particulièrement humiliant ou gênant pour un membre de ma famille et faire rire tout le monde avec.


End file.
